Cuando esté contigo
by Annie K. Uchiha
Summary: Cuando esté contigo...- dijo apenas audible para mi... Oh Te amo- dije en un susurro Yo también Te amo mi bella.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV.

Hace más de un año que yo estaba enamorada del chico popular de la escuela, siempre lo veía de lejos entre las clases o cuando le tocaba estar en práctica, lo raro de todo esto es que no es como los demás chicos del equipo de futbol, él era diferente no era engreído con los demás.

Soñando otra vez con tu _amor bella- me dijo mi mejor amiga Alice que alavés era su hermana y mi confidente._

_No es verdad- dije lo mas sincera que pude pero como de costumbre lo supo al instante._

_No me mientas bella- dijo un poco molesta- enserio cariño deberías de hablarle- me dijo con un tono de voz mas dulce._

_En verdad Alice agradezco lo que haces por mi pero hay que ser realistas él nunca se fijara en mi- dije con un nudo en la garganta._

_¿Quién es "el"?- di un brinco al escuchar la voz de Emmett, hermano mayor de Alice y Edward._

_Nadie Emm, nadie- dijo mi amiga por mi._

_Ellos junto con los Hale son mis amigos casi como hermanos, los Cullen y los Hale están juntos a lo que me refiero es que andan juntos. En ese momento llego Rosalie y Jasper._

_Rosalie es una gran amiga junto con Alice, ella es rubia natural no como las oxigenadas que solo van persiguiendo a los del equipo de futbol en especial a Edward arg, realmente es hermosa con unos preciosos ojos azules y una figura espectacular que es la envidia de toda la población femenina de todas menos de Alice y yo obviamente, ella es novia de Emmett Cullen._

_Emmett es sin duda como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, él tiene de todo es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, quien no conociera a Emm se aterraría por la enorme figura que tiene, es muy musculoso y cuando se lo propone da miedo, pero cuando sonríe se le forman unos hoyuelos en las majillas que lo hacen ver adorables. Su cabello es negro rizado y sus ojos son azules como los de Alice._

_Mi querida amiga Alice, es adicta a la moda y también es adorable, pero cuando se lo propone da miedo aunque es bajita tiene una fuerza enorme, su cabello tiene las puntas en direcciones opuestas pero eso si con estilo, unos ojos muy expresivos y cuando quiere algo lo consigue. Ella esta saliendo con Jasper Hale el mellizo de Rose._

_Jasper es el más tranquilo de los cinco y al igual que Alice él sabia de mi amor por Edward, mi amigo es alto, musculo obviamente no tanto como Emmett, sus ojos son de color miel y también su compañía o cercanía irradia paz, lo que le hacia falta a mi pequeña duendecillo, es carismático._

_Y después estoy yo mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen bella, no soy tan alta pero tampoco baja, estatura promedio, mis ojos son de un color café profundo al igual que mi cabello, solo que este tiene destellos rojizos a la luz del sol._

_En quien piensas bella- me dijo rose sacándome de mis pensamientos_

_Justo en ese mismo momento iba pasando Edward con un montón de chicas a su alrededor, yo solo pude suspirar, al mismo instante que Jasper me vio con mirada triste._

_En nadie Rose, en nadie- dije con un susurro apenas audible._

_Hola chicos- dijo una voz realmente hermosa detrás de nosotros, no quería voltear pues sabia muy bien de quien era._

_Que onda- dijo Emmett._

_Hola- dijeron acoro los demás._

_¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes hoy?- dijo un poco nervioso. Todos menos Emmett me voltearon a ver pues mude de color._

_Claro que si hermano- respondido Emmett por todos_

_Cuando se sentó alado mio, porque si se sentó a mi lado me tense, no podía ser verdad estaba con el prácticamente, pero no me sentía bien, todo me daba vueltas, así que cometí la peor estupidez que puede hacer hecho._

_Chicos me tengo que ir, voy a la biblioteca- dije mirando a todos e ignorando la mirada de Edward._

_Yo te acompaño- escuche la voz de Alice a mis espaldas, y me gire._

_No es necesario, tu quédate con Jazz- sonreí para darle a entender que quería estar sola._

_Está bien- me dirigió una mirada triste, y yo le respondí con un intento de sonrisa que termino con una mueca._


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV.

Ahí estaba una vez mas mi ángel sentada platicando con mi hermana se veía tan hermosa que era casi imposible resistirme el impulso de ir y confesarle todo pero no puedo, no aun.

Edward- arg esa voz solo de escucharla me daba escalofrió- cariño te andaba buscando.

Tanya una vez mas te digo que no me digas cariño- como todo un caballero que soy trate de decírselo lo mejor posible.

Pero Eddy formaríamos una linda pareja- dijo con una voz queriendo sonar sexy- tu eres el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo de porristas.

No me gusta que me llamen Eddy y lo sabes- esa chica ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude a los vestidores cuando oí la asquerosa voz de Newton

Bella es hermosa y le pediré que sea mi novia- decía muy seguro de si mismo- yo sé que ella quiere conmigo- solo de imaginármelo tratando de acercarse a mi bella lo quería golpear.

Oh Cullen- dijo con odio

Newton- le respondí con el mismo tono. Al menos sabíamos que el odio era mutuo.

Iba rumbo ala cafetería cuando vi a Tanya y a sus amigas que iban para la misma dirección que yo.

Eddy- arg que no entiende esta chica o ¿que?

Que no me llames así Tanya- dije algo molesto

Si, como sea ¿te sentaras con nosotras hoy?- dijo al tiempo que movía las pestañas de arriba abajo muy rápido, solo de verla me daba risa.

Le iba a responder cuando vi algo hermoso mi ángel estaba muy pensativa y cuando pasamos a su lado suspiro.

Este… No- le dije a Tanya- ahora si me disculpas me voy- le di la vuelta y fui hacia la mesa de mis hermanos.

Hola chicos- les dije a todos.

Que onda- dijo Emmett

Hola- dijeron acoro los demás, menos ella.

¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes hoy?- dije un poco nervioso.

Claro que si hermano- respondido Emmett.

Me senté al lado de bella y cuando lo hice su característico olor mi inundo en mis fosas nasales era realmente un aroma único y exquisito. Iba a hablarle cuando se tenso.

Chicos me tengo que ir, voy a la biblioteca- dijo bella después de levantarse, estaba en shock por lo que estaba oyendo se va y no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque claro ella ni una mirada me dirigía.

Yo te acompaño- dijo mi hermana Alice.

No es necesario, tu quédate con Jazz- sonreí mi bella siempre tan comprensiva.

Está bien- dijo mi hermana algo triste al igual que yo.

En ese mismo instante bella desapareció de mi campo de visión, suspire frustrado después de todo una vez mas no pude hablarle. Un año, un año llevaba enamorado de ella y ella ni siquiera me dirigía una mirada parece que para ella no existo.

¿Estas bien Edward?- me dijo Alice, mi hermana sabia lo que sentía por Bella.

Si Alice- no quería su lastima.

En serio Edward deberías de hablar con ella- Alice insistía que ella sentía lo mismo por mi, pero yo la verdad no lo creo.

¿Cómo Alice?, si cada que me acerco ella se aleja- estaba frustrado de esta situación.

Hay Edward que ciegos son ustedes, por que no pueden ver lo que ustedes sienten, hasta Emmett se daría cuenta de eso- sonreí al escuchar eso.

Hey que estoy presente- dijo el grandulón de mi hermano. Todos excepto el comenzamos a reírnos.

Tengo un plan- Oh por Dios cuando Alice dice eso me da miedo, trague saliva auditivamente que hasta sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Bella POV

Iba muy pensando sobre lo que había sucedido en la cafetería Edward nunca se sentaba con sus hermanos y eso me sorprendió mucho, también lo que me sorprendió es que no me dejo de ver cando dije que me iba.

Sera acaso que…. _Ni te hagas ilusiones – _dijo mi conciencia_, _osh como detestaba eso. Se vale soñar, claro solo en mis sueños puedo estar con él mirándonos a los ojos, y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que él me….

Ash a ver si te fijas- dijo Tanya con su horrible voz acatarrienta. Pase por su lado tratando de ignorarla pero eso era casi imposible.

Ni se te ocurra irte Swan- dijo al momento que hacia que me regresara apretando mi muñeca.

Suéltame- trate de zafarme pero no podía.

Suéltala Tanya- Oh por dios esa voz que no sea quien creo que es.

Pero Eddy no le estoy haciendo nada- dijo al momento que me soltaba y ponía una sonrisa fingida.

¿Estas bien?- me dijo al momento que llegaba y me agarraba de la muñeca.

S-si- genial lo que me faltaba que empezara a tartamudear.

Me las pagaras Swan- susurro cuando paso a mi lado- Bye Eddy- pasó su mano por el pecho de Edward.

Tanya te voy a pedir un favor- dijo al momento que me soltaba para retirar la mano de Tanya.

¿Si?- dijo ella empezando a batir las pestañas, osh se veía ridícula.

No me vuelvas a decir Eddy y no te me acerques- cuando dijo eso Edward me quede sorprendida casi igual o mas que Tanya

Pero…- empezaba a decir Tanya.

Pero nada, déjame en paz quieres- se dio la vuelta y me agarro de la mano y me arrastro literalmente hacia la biblioteca.

Estaba en shock no me imaginaba que Edward me iba a defender de Tanya, y que ahorita me este llevando de la mano.

Belle…. Yo- hay se veía tan lindo así de nervioso.- necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Bella ahí estas por fin te encuentro- Edward y yo nos volteamos para ver que venia corriendo Alice y cuando nos vio agarrados de la mano sonrió maliciosamente.- Lamento interrumpir- de pronto sentí que toda la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas y Edward y yo nos soltamos- pero llegaremos tarde si no te apuras.

Alice me agarro de la mano y me llevo por donde ella venia.

Luego hablamos bella- grito Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

¿Me puedes decir porque mi hermano y tu estaban agarrados de la mano?- cuando dijo eso Alice de nuevo mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo- No me malinterpretes cariño, me dio gusto verlos así pero que te dijo anda cuéntame- dijo mi amiga muy emocionada.

No hay nada que contar Alice, no me dijo nada por que en ese momento llegaste por mí- dije con la mirada hacia abajo.

Lo siento- me dijo algo triste- pero te lo recompensare- dio miedo lo juro esa sonrisa no trae nada bueno y quien no lo tendría si sonríe como si estuviera planeando algo en esa pequeña cabecita.

¿Qué planeas Ali?- le dije algo preocupada

Nada bell´s- dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su carita de niña inocente.

Cuando íbamos hacia nuestra clase de Ingles nos dimos cuenta de que había un letrero que decía que no íbamos a tener clases, para mi eso fue genial así podría ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Alice empezó a dar saltitos y yo solo la veía con cara de diversión, confusión y espanto ala vez.

Nos vemos al rato bella, tengo que planear unas cuantas cosas- y as sin mas me dijo mi amiga parada sin saber que hacer.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la biblioteca me volví a encontrar a Tanya y su sequito de muñecas plásticas sin cerebro.

Hey Swan a donde crees que vas, te dije que me las ibas a paga- bueno esta loca que le pasa yo no le he hecho nada para que me ande molestando.

Déjame en paz Denali- ya estaba harta de esta arpía que no me deja en paz, solo la fulminaba con la mirada.

Te dejare en paz hasta que dejes de entrometerte entre Edward y yo, que no vez que nos amamos- dijo con una sonrisa la muy sínica.

Si es así entonces por que te dijo que lo dejaras de molestar ¿He?- dije con una sonrisa de victoria.

Te demostrare que Edward es mio- dicho este paso a mi lado y me empujo.

Él no es propiedad de nadie- le grite un poco molesta

Se giro y me dijo- Eso ya lo veremos Swan.- se fue y me quede ahí parada sin saber que hacer.

Edward POV

Estaba en la clase de Historia con mi mejor amigo Jasper, el claro estaba poniendo toda la atención pues es su materia favorita, y yo estaba pensando con mi ángel, hasta que sonó la campana dado por terminado el día de escuela.

Jazz- escuchamos la voz de mi hermana y volteamos para ver en donde estaba- jazz te extrañe- dijo haciendo un puchero y al instante mi amigo la vio con ojos de ternura y ambos sonrieron.

Lamento interrumpir su escena tan romántica-dicho esto Jasper y Alice me fulminaron con la mirada, sonreí ante ese gesto- me voy chicos nos vemos en la casa.

¿Edward?- dijo la voz de mi hermana a mis espaldas.

¿Si?- me gire para ver que era lo que necesitaba.

Ya tengo un plan para lo de ya sabes quien- me giño el ojo.

Mi sorpresa fue tan grande pues apenas habíamos hablado de eso hoy y ella ya tenia un plan, no cabe duda de que mi hermana es increíble.- Gracias Alice- dije muy sincero.

En ese momento ya no tenia tiempo ni atención para nadie que no fuera mi pequeño ángel que iba saliendo del edificio de enfrente done se encontraba la biblioteca, cuando volteo nuestras miradas se encontraron le iba hablar cuando sentí que alguien chocaba contra de mi, al voltear me lleve una horrible sorpresa. Tanya me agarro desprevenido y me beso, no sabia que hacer me quede en shock, mientras que ella insistía en que le devolviera el beso.

No podía quitármela de encima estaba algo pesada, gracias a mi hermana y a Rosalie que no se de donde salió me la quitaron de encima, mire para todos lados buscando a Bella y no la encontré.

Se fue corriendo a su camioneta- dijo Jasper a mi lado- Salió hace un momento.

¡Maldita!- busque con la mirada a mi hermana que tenia agarrada a Tanya del cabello- No te vulvas a acercar a mi hermano me oíste. Tanya solo la veía con miedo.- O te dejare peor de lo que ya estas.

Ahora lárgate- dijo una furiosa Rosalie, Emmett solo se partía de la risa al ver como dejaron a Tanya y yo seguía en shock.

¿Estas bien Edward?- dijo Rose y mi hermana al mismo tiempo.

A lo cual yo solo pude mover la cabeza afirmativamente pues aun no me salía la voz para poder a hablar después de tremendo lio que se armó enfrente de mi, y mi ángel desapareció.

Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Bella por culpa de esa Z-O-R-R-A- Alice si que estaba enojada al decirle zorra con tanto odio y repulsión.

Bella POV

Estaba saliendo del edificio para ir al estacionamiento y despedirme de mis amigos, cuando de repente sentí una mirada sobre mi y al voltear me lleve una muy grata sorpresa Edward Cullen me estaba viendo muy fijamente, si hubiera sido otro me molestaría no me gustaba que me vieran así, pero era Edward el que me estaba viendo, nuestros ojos hicieron contacto y para mi en ese momento no existía nadie mas a mi alrededor mas que el chico de los ojos esmeraldas y yo, estaba tan concentrada viéndolo que me sorprendió que de la nada saliera Tanya y lo besara.

Mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Tanya lo estaba besando, sentí que mis ojos me picaban pero no quería llorar, no aquí, Salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta para poder irme de aquí lo mas rápido posible. De repente recordé lo que me dijo Tanya en los pasillos.

_Te demostrare que Edward es mio- dicho este paso a mi lado y me empujo. Es mio, es mio, es mio, es mio, es mio._

Ese horrendo recuerdo estaba rondando frecuentemente en mi cabeza, no quería llorar no aun, cuando llegue a mi casa subí corriendo a mi habitación, daba gracias al cielo de que papá estuviera trabajando y René no estuviera aquí.

Me tumbe en mi cama a llorar, no podía con este dolor que tenia dentro sentía una opresión horrible dentro de mi, como un hoyo que no podía cerrar, y en mi cabeza constantemente se repetía la imagen de Tanya y Edward besándose en el aparcamiento de la escuela, no se si era masoquismo pero recordaba muy vívidamente ese recuerdo. El sonido de mi celular me desconcertó.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,_

_It was dark and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,_

Esa era Alice, si no le contestaba se iba a enojar y no quería que viniera aquí y me viera con cara de lastima, así que trate de calmarme para poder responderle a mi amiga.

¿Bueno?- dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara tan mal como estaba.

Bella…. Yo necesito hablar contigo- oh por Dios no esa voz, que fue lo que he hecho mal, ¿porque después de que se beso con Tanya me llama?


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de comenzar con el siguiente capitulo me gustaría agradecer a **alondrixcullen1498 **Review, también a **Alada1998, alondrixcullen1498, isa28 **por añadir la historia a favoritos y por ultimo a **nenitta princess ** para los avisos de la historia. Soy nueva en esto así que si hay algo que no les guste o que quieran que agregue algo más solo díganmelo y con mucho gusto lo are **gracias a todas ustedes.**

Bella POV

_¿Bueno?- dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara tan mal como estaba._

_Bella…. Yo necesito hablar contigo- oh por Dios no esa voz, que fue lo que he hecho mal, ¿porque después de que se beso con Tanya me llama?_

No sé de que quieras hablar conmigo Edward- me levante en ese momento para ir hacia la cocina y buscar algo para comer.

Necesito decirte algo pero este no es el medio para decírtelo- su voz se notaba algo preocupara y nerviosa.- Esto que tengo que decirte es en persona- en ese momento sonó el timbre de mi casa, no se quien seria pues todavía era temprano para que Charlie viniera a la casa, de seguro era Alice.

Al abrir la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa pues no era Alice quien estaba afuera parada esperando para que la dejara pasar, si no que era su hermano, Edward el que esperaba una respuesta mía, y también seguía con el teléfono en la oreja.

Y es el momento para hablar contigo- dicho esto colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su pantalón- ¿Me dejaras pasar bella?- no me había dado cuenta de que me quede parada en la puerta obstruyéndole el paso.

Si- me hice a un lado para que pasara, se veía realmente nervioso.

Bien, quisiera aclararte algo primero- empezó a dar vueltas en círculos en la sala.

Te escucho, que es lo que me tienes que decir- cuando dije eso me vio a los ojos por un momento se detuvo pero después siguió dando vueltas.

Mmm…. No sé que fue lo que viste en la hora de la salida en el aparcamiento- se detuvo y se quedo enfrente de mi, desvié la mirada al decirme eso recordé lo que paso con el y Tanya.

No sé de que me hablas- trate de sonar tranquila a la vez que me salía por la tangente.

Bella… no me mientas- no me había dado cuenta que había agachado la mirada hasta que sentí uno de sus dedos levantar mi mentón con sumo cuidado- solo quiero decirte que entre Tanya y yo no hay nada, ella fue la que me beso.

No entiendo porque me estas diciendo eso Edward- sentí que mis ojos me picaban, pero no quería llorar enfrente de él, mientras tanto el me veía directamente a los ojos y yo no podía despegar mi mirada de la suya, era como si fuera un imán que no me dejaba desprenderme de él.

Rayos- exclamo algo frustrado- esta bien empezare con el principio para que me puedas entender.

Bella desde que te conocí trate de acercarme a ti para poder conocerte, pero tu siempre me evitabas no entendía por que siempre que trataba de hablarte huías de mi, después Alice te llevo a la casa y me sentía frustrado por que no te podía hablar, no entendía por que Emmett podía hacerte reír y abrazarte y yo no, en ese momento yo quería ser Emmett, quería hablarte, abrazarte y hacerte sonreír- cuando dijo todo aquello me paralice en mi lugar, si evitaba a Edward cada que podía por que tenia miedo a que saliera corriendo cuando me conociera- me gustas bella, me gusta todo de ti, tus sonrojos, tu risa, tu cabello, tus hermosos ojos chocolates, tu torpeza- dicho eso fruncí el ceño- hasta cuando te enojas- utilizo uno de sus dedos para quitar la arruga de mi frente.- y te digo todo esto por que ya no aguanto mas, quizás tu no sientas lo mismo por mi pero eso no importa ahora, quería y quiero aclararte que entre Tanya y yo no hay nada por que yo no podría ver a otra persona que no seas tu, eres tan pura que quiero protegerte de todos.

No podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo, quería decirle que también me gustaba pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que siento. Me vio unos segundos más y como veía que no respondía a nada dio media vuelta para irse.

Eso era todo lo que tenia que decirte- en ese momento estaba por salir de la puerta y yo no sabia que hacer.

EDWARD ESPERA- se detuvo en la puerta y se volteo, pero no avanzo hacia mi.

No tienes que decirme nada por compromiso bella.- dijo algo triste.

No Edward, no te voy a decir nada por compromiso- cuando dije eso agacho la mirada- lo que te voy a decir es porque de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Tu a mi me impresionaste desde el primer día que te vi ahí en la cafetería, me gustaste mucho Edward que tenia miedo a acercarme a ti y que tu pensaras que no era lo suficiente buena para ti, me gustas Edward en verdad que si, me gustan tus hermosos ojos que me hipnotizan, tu sonrisa que me deja sin aliento, tu cabello como se ve cuando vas pasando, todo Edward todo me gusta- cuando termine de decirle eso me sonroje y el tenia esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta estampada en su rostro.

Bella no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- me abrazo y por un momento no sabia que hacer, después reaccione y también lo abrase.- te parece bien que mañana pase por ti para ir a la escuela.

Si me parece perfecto- sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Bella quiero hacer las cosas bien- me acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

¿Hacer las cosas bien?- repetí

Sonrió de forma torcida- Si bella, quiero que mis Papas te conozcan, y también quiero pedirle oficialmente a tu Padre permiso para poder salir con la chica mas hermosa.

Pero si ya me conocen tus papas Edward- dije un poco sonrojada por todo lo que me había dicho.

Si ya lo se pero no te conocen como yo quiero cariño- dijo mirándome tiernamente y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse (((( ))))- paso por ti mañana para ir a la escuela y cuando salgamos de la escuela, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Edward no me gustan las sorpresas- dije un poco molesta.

Esta te encantara- me respondió con una de esas sonrisas que me roban el aliento.- nos vemos mañana bella- me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios y yo me quede parada ahí en la puerta hasta que se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nenitta princess **gracias, por tu Review me da gusto que te agrade, como dije antes soy nueva y me alegro que si te gustara lo que mi loca cabeza imagina.

Bella POV

Estaba en un profundo sueño cuando sonó mi despertador y no me quería levantar pero con tan solo acordarme de Edward, me levante como si tuviera un resorte, no podía evitar tener una sonrisa estampada en mi cara, aun me cuesta trabajo creer que el me quisiera como yo lo quiero a él, pero al mismo instante recordé que él iba a pasar por mi.

Me dirigí corriendo al baño no quería que el llegara y yo aun no estuviera lista, el agua corrió por todo mi cuerpo y eso me regalo pues estaba calientita, no me había fijado que había sol y eso no era muy común aquí en forks, baje corriendo las escaleras para desayunar, agarre lo primero que vi que fue la caja de cereal y el recipiente de leche.

Cuando termine subí para lavarme los dientes y bajar con mi mochila, ya que estaba por llegar al ultimo escalón se escucho el timbre, brinque el escalón y fui corriendo a abrir, gracias al cielo que no me caí. Fue mucho mi sorpresa al ver a un ángel caído del cielo parado afuera de mi casa con una sonrisa arrebatadora, que al instante que la vi me derretí literalmente.

Hola- me dio una de esas sonrisas que roban el aliento.

Hola- dije igual con una sonrisa que desde ayer nadie me quitaba.

¿Nos vamos?- agarro mi mochila

Si claro- dije apenas como pude y cerré la puerta tras de mi, ya cuando iba hacia su auto se detuvo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me dejo impresionada por que nadie había hecho eso por mi antes y me pareció muy especial hacia mi persona.

En el trayecto hacia la escuela íbamos descubriendo que teníamos varias cosas en común, me agrado bastante el saber que también le gustaba la música clásica y los libros que a mi me gustan pues ya no hay chicos que les guste esa música. De repente Edward giro la llave y la saco del contacto y se giro para quedar frente a mi.

Bueno ya llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa picara en la cara, mientras que yo volteaba a ver a mi alrededor la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que ys estábamos en el aparcamiento de la escuela, simplemente estaba en mi burbuja personal con Edward, volví a voltear a ver si estaba a mi lado pero solo encontré vacío su lugar.

Ven vamos- me ofreció su mano cuando abrió la puerta, al sentir su piel contra mi piel, me dio una sensación extraña pero no por eso menos satisfactoria, en mi estomago sentí las famosas maripositas y al instante me puse roja.

Eddy- oh por dios todo iba tan bien esta que apareció esa cosa- cariño- freno al instante al ver que Edward me sostenía la mano- ¿que haces con ella Eddy?

Ese no es asunto tuyo Tanya, y deja de decirme así sabes que lo odio- mientras decía esto en ningún momento me soltó- ahora si nos disculpas nos tenemos que ir- jalo de mi con cuidado y los dos nos fuimos lejos de ella.

¿Qué fue eso?- dije después de salir de mi asombro.

¿Qué fue que?- dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me veía con ojos de niño inocente, mientras que me sonrojaba al instante al sentir su ligero toque en mi mejilla.

¿Interrumpimos? dijo una muy alegre Alice y los demás asintieron de modo que estaban de acuerdo con ella, yo sin embargo no podía evitar ponerme mas roja al ser descubierta así con Edward.

¿Alice, que se te ofrece?- intento Edward no elevar la voz pero fue casi imposible.

Huy Eddy que genio, solo quería decirte que ya esta listo lo que tú ya sabes que, sobre cierta personita que también ya sabemos- dijo todo eso sin parar de hablar pero lo que me sorprendió es que no decía nombres y eso me intrigo mucho.

Si Alice gracias nos vemos luego- me arrastro literalmente lejos de Alice y no le pude preguntar a que se refería con eso, así que no me quedo mas remedio que preguntarle a Edward.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- pregunte frunciendo el seño pues aun no lograba comprender todo lo que dijo Alice hace un momento.

Es un sorpresa- me dio una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

Edward no me gustan las sorpresas- dije haciendo un puchero con lo cual solo pude conseguir que él se riera.

Te dije ayer que te tenia una sorpresa y aceptaste por que se que esta te va a gusta- cierto se me olvidaba que me lo dijo, pero digo era normal que se me olvidara, quien no lo hacia estando tan cerca de semejante chico sexy, solo de pensar que tan sexy era mi mejor amigo el sonrojo apareció una vez mas en esta mañana.

Este bien-dije con el mismo puchero.

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas sabes, no se porque lo haces pero me gusta- y una vez mas mi color subió a un nuevo rojo- di gracias al cielo por que sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases.- ven te llevo a tu salón.

Cuando estuve afuera del salón me sonrió y dio la vuelta ya cuando va unos pasos para su salón se giro y me grito- nos vemos al rato bell's.

Entre al aula después llego el maestro y dio su clase no me pregunte cual fue el tema por que no estaba poniendo atención, estaba tratando de imaginar en donde me llevaría Edward pero no encontraba un lugar indicado por así decirlo, las clases fueron pasando muy rápido y cada que salía de mi clase para dirigirme a la siguiente Edward ya estaba esperando por mi.

Al fin había llegado el momento del término de clases y yo estaba sumamente nerviosa por saber donde nos dirigíamos, estábamos por entrar en el volvo de Edward pero me detuvo y me hizo que me girara para quedar frente a él.

¿Estas lista para tu sorpresa?- me dio una mirada tan profunda que por mas que quisiera no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos.


	6. Chapter 6

**nenitta princess **heY muchas gracias por leerme, también gracias por todas las que siguen mi historia [incluyéndote a ti Obvio] ˄˄

**Dulce Cullen Whitlock ** jajaja si lo se es al acatarrienta pero servirá de mucho su intromisión aunque no lo quiera Y gracias por tu review

BELLA POV

_¿Estas lista para tu sorpresa?- me dio una mirada tan profunda que por mas que quisiera no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos._

Si – le di una sonrisa pues con tan solo verlo sonreír yo también lo hago y por ende soy feliz.

Vamos- me tendió una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta para mi ¡Hay que caballeroso! Sonreí solo con ese pensamiento.

Gracias- dije antes de que diera la vuelta al Volvo

La verdad es que me estaba dando mucha curiosidad por saber a donde nos dirigíamos pero no quería preguntarle pues eso le daría motivos para que me diera sorpresas o que gastara dinero en mi y eso yo no quería. Estaba tan absorta mirando hacia la ventanilla, pensando en como ha cambiado mi vida en estos dos días, me impresiona que muchas cosas puedan pasar en tan poco tiempo y muchas de ellas importantes que las podría contar ahora mismo:

1.- Obtuve mi primer beso y fue con Edward Awww! Solo de recordarlo me pongo roja.

2.- Se interesa por mi.

3.- Me quiere

4.- Tengo una cita con él

5.- Y la ultima pero no menos importante él esta conmigo y no con Tanya.

¿En que piensas?- dio un brinco al escuchar su voz y eso causo que riera de mi y yo como ya es típico en mi el rubor se incremento.

En todo y nada a la vez- sonreí solo de recordar mis propios pensamientos

¿Quisieras Explicarme?- estaba confundido y eso me dio risa.

Claro que si, estaba pensando que as cosas cambian en poco tiempo- desvió por un momento sus ojos del camino y me vio directamente y después volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el parabrisas.

¿Cómo que cosas?- respondió después de que yo no dije nada mas.

Si, antes parecía que era invisible para ti, pensé que no te fijarías en mi- baje la mirada un poco avergonzada por lo que dije- pero después todo cambio y ahora estamos en el mismo auto rumbo a un lugar desconocido quizás para mi con-contig-o- genial lo que me faltaba tartamudear.

Tonta bella- rio- claro que si me daba cuenta de que existías pero no tenia el valor suficiente para acercarme a ti para entablar una conversación- escuchando esas palabras dieron un vuelco a mi corazón- Llegamos- dijo y me gire hacia la ventana para ver en donde estábamos.

¿En donde estamos?- en mi vida había visto algo así era realmente fantástico.

Es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos- tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la entrada.

Buenas tardes- saludo cordialmente un mesero.

Mesa para dos- Edward me abrazo por la cintura posesivamente y cabe decir que eso no me molesto en lo mas mínimo al contrario me agrado su lado posesivo.

Síganme por favor- fuimos de tras de él y en el trayecto Edward no quito su brazo de mi cintura.- ¿esta bien aquí?- se me había olvidado la existencia de alguien mas estando a lado de él.

Perfecto- escuchar su voz detrás de mi oreja hizo que me estremeciera, corrió una silla para que me sentara no cabe duda es en pocas palabras todo un caballero, se sentó de frente a mi y no me quitaba la mirada de encima y obvio yo tampoco lo hacia.

Una vez mas nuestra burbuja personal se rompió al escuchar un carraspeo que reclamaba nuestra atención o mejor dicho la atención de Edward, la persona que nos iba a atender no quitaba la mirada en Edward, pero me dio gusto que él me viera a mi y no le hiciera caso en un intento pobre de coqueteo.

¿Qué van a ordenar?- no me paso desapercibida las miraditas de la mesera para Edward ni tampoco que solo se dirigía a él

¿Bella?- la mesera a regañadientes se giro hacia mi y escogí lo primero que vi en el menú

Lasaña Boloñesa- nuevamente se giro a él arg, juro que moriría de celos si no es por que él solo me estaba viendo a mi.

¿Y para ti?- Edward despego sus ojos de mi y la miro unos segundo y volvió su mirada de nuevo a mi y me sonrió dulcemente

Lo mismo que ella- agarro mi mano y la mesera dirigió su mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas, sonreí ante tal afecto.

¿Y de tomar?- de verdad que no se cansaba

Dos coca-colas- dijo Edward y por fin se marcho la mesera.

Pasamos una tarde maravillosa disfrutando de la comida que a decir verdad estaba exquisita, varias veces cache a Edward mirarme y cuando volteaba a verlo mi querido amigo el sonrojo aparecía nuevamente y tenia que desviar la mirada por supuesto el solo sonreía y había veces que extendía su mano y tocaba mi mejilla, ante tal contacto cerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Ya era hora de irnos y al pagar la cuenta no me dejo ver cuanto fue, lo que si vi fue una tarjeta con un numero y el nombre de una chica _Amber _creo recordar que ese era el nombre de la chica que nos atendió y que no quitaba los ojos de Edward, ese solo recuerdo hizo que mi enojo regresara.

Él ni siquiera miro la tarjeta solo dejo propina y el papel lo ignoro olímpicamente y en ese momento no puede evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi cara y cuando pasamos alado de la chica esa agarre de la mano a Edward el obviamente se sorprendió pero después siguió como si nada y me beso juro que sus besos roban el aliento.

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto de modo divertido cuando salimos del lugar

¿Qué fue que?- respondí de la misma manera que el me respondió cuando estábamos en el instituto, y también poniendo mi mejor cara de niña inocente. Me miro detenidamente como queriendo encontrar algo.

¿Bella?, ¿estas celos?- oh por Dios por que a mi, justo eso tenia que descubrir.

No, por supuesto que no- desvié la mirada pero el con su mano hizo girar mi cabeza delicadamente.

Mentirosa- sonrió torcidamente, lo había descubierto y no podía mentirle.

Bien solo un poco- dije algo avergonzada por estar celosa de alguien a quien no conozco pero es que casi se lo come con la mirada, solo de recordarlo quería regresar a arrancarle todos y cada uno de esos cabellos mal teñidos, en mi mente me reí de mi misma no sabia que tenia instintos asi, pero era casi imposible no tenerlos teniendo a Edward a mi lado, cualquier chica quisiera tenerlo para ellas.

Mi bella- me abrazo y yo respondí a su abrazo- yo solo tengo ojos para ti- me dio un beso en mi mejilla sonrojada- pero no voy a negar que también me puse un poquito celoso al ver a ese chico de la entrada que no te quitaba la mirada de encima- ahora entendía el porqué de su agarre posesivo.

No me di cuenta- respondí con la verdad.

Me di cuente- su risa era una hermosa melodía de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar y era una de mis melodías favoritas- bella yo necesito decirte algo muy importante…


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

_No me di cuenta- respondí con la verdad._

_Me di cuente- su risa era una hermosa melodía de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar y era una de mis melodías favoritas- bella yo necesito decirte algo muy importante…_

Le sonreí de forma enternecedora porque no lo había visto mas nervioso de lo que ya esta ahorita- Dime Edward ¿Qué pasa?- le dio un apretón de manos

Es que bell´s esto que te voy a decir es muy importante- realmente me estaba poniendo nerviosa quizás era algo malo, quizás no era lo suficientemente buena para él, creo que noto que algo andaba mal y por eso se apresuró a decir- no es nada malo bell´s, es algo que he querido hacer desde hace algún tiempo-me tranquilice por un momento mientras el trataba de calmarse- esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé- dijo apenas en un susurro.

¿Pasa algo Ed?- de verdad que estaba preocupada.

Si…. No….. No sé- ahora me confunde.

Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa ¿cierto?- de verdad quería saber que era lo que lo traía así y de repente todo paso muy rápido.

Bella… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- estaba incado sobre una rodilla mirándome de una manera tierna, de verdad estaba pasando, de verdad me lo estaba pidiendo a mi.

Si- no me dio tiempo de decir mas pues pronto sentí unos cálidos labios junto a los míos y unos fuertes brazos sobreprotectores en mi cintura pegándome mas a el, yo por mi parte subí lentamente mis manos a su nuca igual que él atrayéndolo mas hacia a mi.

Gracias bella me acabas de hacer el chico mas feliz- volvió a darme otro beso tierno y sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.- No sabes por cuanto tiempo he soñado esto- tomo mi mano y la subió a la altura de sus labios y en mis nudillos deposito un pequeño beso, esta demás decir que sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y gracias a eso la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

Yo también Edward, por supuesto que también soy muy feliz y mas si es contigo.- con cada palabra que iba diciendo mis mejillas se tornaban de un rojo mas profundo.

Ven necesito hacerlo formal- dijo tomando mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos al Volvo.

¿Hacerlo formal?- pregunte

Claro amor- hay que bonito se escuchaba la palabra amor salir de sus labios- quiero presentarte a mis padres como ya te lo había dicho antes, o acaso ¿les temes?- dijo de forma juguetona y es que en cierto modo si tenia miedo ya los conocía por supuesto pero como la amiga de Alice y si no les agradaba como novia de Edward

Edward ¿es necesario?- la verdad es que si temía a lo que pensaran

Sabes que les agradas bella- tomo mi mejilla con una mano y con la otra hacia círculos en mi mano para relajarme.- ahora ven sube- abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi.

Íbamos rumbo a la casa de sus padres, estábamos en un silencio absoluto y es que yo iba pensando como reaccionarían sus padres, creo que Edward noto lo tensa que estaba y trato de hacer que olvidara lo que estaba pensando.

Te quiero bella- y lo logro esas palabras movieron como loco a mi corazón que empezó a bombardear sangre demasiado rápido.

También Yo te quiero Edward- y así me hizo olvidar en lo que estaba pensando antes.

Llegamos- dijo después de un rato estacionando el carro frente a su casa. Anteriormente había estado aquí eso era obvio pero ahora iba ser distinto puesto que me presentaría como su novia y no como la amiga de Alice.

Bella que gusto de verte de nuevo-


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada siento mucho haberme tardado en subir el siguiente capitulo prometo no demorarme tanto ˄˄

**Gracias por sus Review****nenitta princess Y Maru-chan1296**

Edward POV.

Llegamos- dije después de un rato estacionando el carro frente a la casa.

Bella que gusto de verte de nuevo- dijo mi madre Esme al momento que le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

Esme donde esta Carlisle- pregunte rápidamente después de que soltó a bella.

En su despacho querido- respondió mi madre con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Podrías llamarle, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a ambos- sonreí ante la mención de algo muy importante pues para mi eso y mucho mas era bella.

Si, en un momento regreso- no quito su sonrisa pues ella me conocía muy bien y desde un principio supo que yo quería a bella.

Edward- gire mi cabeza ante la mención de mi nombre- ¿estas seguro de que lo quieres decirle a Carlisle?- mi hermosa novia me dijo con la clara duda pintada en su rostro.

Claro que si amor- al decir esto inmediatamente se sonrojo.

¿Qué pasa hijo?- escuche la voz de mi padre y me separe unos centímetros de bella- ¿Qué nos tienes que decir?.

Bueno lo que pasa es de que yo tengo que decirles algo importante- dicho esto tome la mano de bella y entrelace nuestros dedos- Bella es mi novia.

Bella como era de esperar se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba, espere por uno momento a que dijeran algo mis padres, la primera en reaccionar fue mi madre sonrió y nos abrazó, mientras que mi padre bajo la mirada a nuestras manos y después de un momento también sonrió como mi madre y por ende también nos abrazó.

Felicidades chicos- dijo mi padre- ya se habían tardado ¡he!-ambos bella y yo nos sonrojamos ante el comentario de mi padre.

Hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad?- no se en que momento llego mi hermana pues ante tal comentario me voltee sorprendido al escuchar su voz.

Felicidades chichos- repitió mi amigo y cuñado Jasper- bella- se giro hacia ella y le dio un abrazo mientras que Alice hacia lo mismo conmigo.

Cuñada- corrió literalmente Alice a los brazos de mi adorada novia.

¿Qué celebramos?- grito la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas.

El nuevo romance de Edward Y Bella- Alice soltó a mi bella y abrazo a su novio.

Enhorabuena- me sorprendió la voz de Rosalie pues no la vi a lado de Emmett

Si felicidades Ed, solo una cosa- cambio el tono de su voz y eso por alguna razón que no comprendía me dio miedo.

¿Si?- pregunte titubeante.

Le haces algo a belly-bell´s y te las veras conmigo- era raro ver a Emmett en ese papel de sobreprotector.

No tienes por qué preocuparte-en ese momento agarre a mi dulce novia y la bese.

Awww!- escuche en coro que mis hermanos y amigos dijeron.

¿Edward?- fue la primera vez después de un momento que escuche la voz de bella.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Bella que gusto de verte de nuevo- dijo Esme la madre de Edward al momento que me dio un cariñoso abrazo, lo cierto es que ella ha sido como una segunda madre para mí.

Esme donde esta Carlisle- pregunto Edward a su madre.

En su despacho querido- respondió con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Podrías llamarle, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a ambos- sonreí ante la mención de algo muy importante, eso significa que lo soy para el.

Si, en un momento regreso- no quito su sonrisa y eso me dejo algo inquietante.

Edward- lo llame con un susurro apenas audible para el gire- ¿estas seguro de que lo quieres decirle a Carlisle?- la verdad es que no lo quería presionar podríamos esperar un tiempo si él lo necesitaba.

Claro que si amor- al decir esto inmediatamente me sonroje.

¿Qué pasa hijo?- escuche la voz de Carlisle y me separe de un brinco de Edward - ¿Qué nos tienes que decir?.

Bueno lo que pasa es de que yo tengo que decirles algo importante- dicho esto tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos- Bella es mi novia.

Estaba esperando la reacción de los dos , obviamente me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba, me estaba inquietando mas puesto que pasaban los segundos y ninguno decía nada, la primera en reaccionar fue Esme sonrió tan angelicalmente y de un momento a otro nos dio un abrazo a ambos.

Mientras que Carlisle seguía pensativo, temía a su reacción bajo su mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y después de unos segundos mas sonrió igual que Esme y por ende también nos dio un abrazo.

Felicidades chicos- dijo Carlisle- ya se habían tardado ¡he!-ambos nos sonrojamos ante dicho comentario.

Hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad?- no se en que momento mi mejor amiga Alice

Felicidades chichos- repitió mi amigo Jasper- bella- se giro hacia mi y me dio un abrazo mientras que Alice hacia lo mismo con Edward.

Bella te felicito sabia que tú también serias feliz y que mejor que con Edward el chico de tus sueños- dicho esto rio a rienda suelta. Mientras que Yo me sonrojaba como era de costumbre.

Cuñada- corrió literalmente Alice y me abrazo

Alice- sonreí al hecho de que ahora somos cuñadas.

Belly bell´s te felicito ahora eres mi nueva hermana, gracias por hacer mas feliz a mi hermano.- cuando nombro a Edward de nuevo toda mi atención se volvió a centrar en él , lo vi sonriendo y con un brillo adorable en sus ojos hablando con Jasper.

¿Qué celebramos?- grito la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas.

El nuevo romance de Edward Y Bella- Alice me soltó y abrazo a su novio.

Enhorabuena- me sorprendió la voz de Rosalie pues no la vi a lado de Emmett

Si felicidades Ed, solo una cosa- cambio el tono de su voz y eso por alguna razón que no comprendía me dio miedo.

¿Si?- pregunte Edward titubeante.

Le haces algo a belly-bell´s y te las veras conmigo- era raro ver a Emmett en ese papel de sobreprotector.

No tienes por qué preocuparte-en ese momento me agarro y me beso.

Awww!- escuche en coro que mis amigos dijeron.

¿Edward?- lo llame y de inmediato volteo.

Si dime- respondió con una dulce sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

Te quiero- dicho esto escondí mi cara en su pecho mientras que el me acariciaba la espalda.

Mi bella yo también te quiero no sabes cuanto- al momento de decirme esto agarro mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

Sentí algo que dentro de mi se movía, que algo que hacia que me sintiera muy feliz, tan solo tenerlo cerca de mi me hacia ser yo misma, que su mirada se posara en mi me hacia sonrojarme pero al mismo tiempo me hacia sonreír como nunca lo había hecho, tenia todo lo que un día soñé, no podía pedir mas pues con el simple hecho de que ahora Edward formara parte de mi vida, ahora mi existencia estaba completa.

En que piensas estas muy callado hoy- dijo Edward sin dejar de abrazarme

En que ahora soy muy feliz contigo, más de lo que ya era antes- respondí con la verdad.

Tu me haces Feliz a mi bella- me estrecho mas en sus brazos.- bella tenemos que hablar con Charlie, no queremos que después me ponga una orden de restricción por andar merodeando en su casa a ver a su dulce y hermosa hija- como era de esperarse me sonroje- te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas.

No cabía duda este era uno de mis días, uno del cual recordare por siempre, en parte por que Edward ya era mi novio y eso me llenaba de dicha, él me quería como yo a el y ahora como dije antes soy inmensamente feliz.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Tanya

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que mi Eddy y la tarada de Swan se hicieron novios, esto no se podía quedar así; Eddy es mio y nadie me lo quita. Tengo que encontrar una forma de que el regrese a mi pero no se como.

Iba pensando en como hacerle para separarlos, cuando choque con Newton, y de repente se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Hola Mike – él era el enamorado de bella y seguro que estará dispuesto a ayudarme con tal de quedarse con ella.

Tanya – dijo en forma de saludo. – ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

Bueno Mike como sabrás MI Edward anda con Bella, y yo sé que tu te mueres por estar con ella, ¿Cierto? – si Newton me ayudaba muy pronto estaría con mi Eddy.

¿Y? – dijo en tono indiferente.

Como que ¿Y? – de verdad es algo insoportable tener que explicarlo.

Si tú te ligas a Bella…. Yo podre tener a Edward, tu te quedas con ella y todos somos felices. – termine con una sonrisa de suficiencia pero al parecer Newton no captaba bien por que se me quedo viendo con cara de bobo, bueno así siempre esta.

Bueno y ¿si no sale bien? – seguía pensativo.

Claro que todo saldrá bien, confía en mi o me dejo de llamar Tanya Denali – volví a sonreír por que lo que quiero lo consigo. – esto es lo que tienes que hacer…

POV Alice

Estaba muy nerviosa no se porque me estaba poniendo así, algo sentía en mi pecho que me oprimía y eso suele suceder cuando algo malo pasara ya sea a mi o a alguien cercano, no lograba entender que es lo que pasaría.

¿Qué pasa Ali? – me dijo mi hermano Edward muy preocupado.

Nada - no lo quería preocupar.

Esta bien Ali, me tengo que ir pasare a buscar a bella a su salón – la verdad no lo oí muy convencido.

Alice, ¿Qué pasa amor? – Jasper tenia la misma cara preocupada que mi hermano, le iba a mentir como a él pero me descubrió. – No trates de mentirme, te conozco.

Esta bien, siento que algo malo va a pasar – esta muy preocupada. Íbamos caminando en silencio y justo al dar la vuelta oí unas voces demasiado conocidas.

Esto es lo que tienes que hacer – oí decir a Tanya.

¿Segura que funcionara? – esa era la voz de Mike

Cuando nos vieron dejaron de hablar, como si eso nos involucrara a nosotros, eso no me daba buena espina algo estaban tramando y no era bueno, no viniendo de ellos, quizás es por eso que siento algo que pasara.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Alice

Con el pasar del día notaba que Tanya nos miraba mucho, en especial a Edward y a Bella y ni que se da de Mike. La verdad sospechaba de ellos dos, no iba a permitir que se metiera con mi familia.

Rose – susurre para que nadie mas me oyera, solo ella, la aludida levanto la cabeza y me miro con suma curiosidad.

¿Si? – pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

Necesito hablar contigo – su mirada se poso en Emmett y después asintió.

Chicos en un momento volvemos Alice y yo tenemos que hacer unas cosas – Emmett la miro interrogante y después me vio a mi.

¿A dónde te llevas a mi chica? – entrecerró los ojos y automáticamente abrazo a Rose.

No te preocupes Emm, es cosa de chicas – le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso.

En un momento regreso Jazz – abrace a mi novio y Salí de la cafetería con Rose.

¿Qué pasa Alice? – Rose se veía realmente preocupada puesto que era raro que nos saliéramos así de la nada de la cafetería.

Bueno lo que pasa es que … - le empecé a relatar el presentimiento que sentía y como es que Tanya Y Mike se quedaron callados al momento que pasamos Jasper Y yo, también las miraditas que ambos dirigían hacia nuestra mesa y en especial a Edward y bella.

Alice, no creo que ellos les hagan algo – estaba muy pensativa.

En verdad Rose, cuando digo algo es por que pasara ya me conoces – en verdad yo quisiera pensar lo mismo que ella pero sabia que no me equivocaba.

Bueno sea como sea tendremos que tener vigilados a esos dos – sonreí a escuchar tal cosa – pero antes tenemos que decírselo también a bella.

Me parece bien – no dejaría que les hicieran algo, después de mucho tiempo ellos merecen ser felices. – bueno pero no a bella, si no a todos.

POV Bella

Bella, bellita, belly – bell´s – llego corriendo Alice con Rose detrás de ella.

¿Qué pasa Chicas? – pregunte sin dudar.

Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y después de terminar se rieron juntas, la verdad yo no entendía nada – ok ya, pero es enserio.

De hecho también tenemos que hablar con los chicos – dijo Rose.

¿Pasa algo chicas? – la verdad que me estaban poniendo nerviosa.

Si, no, bueno si pasa algo pero este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar – dijo Alice mirando a todos lados.

Ok, ¿pero entonces en donde podemos hablar? – la curiosidad me estaba matando y también los nervios. Alice estaba muy rara, no creo que quiera ir de comprar, pues para eso no quisiera a los chicos y ese era un tema para que lo hablara en done sea, una fiesta mucho menos ella con tal de que vayan mas personas la fiesta es mejor, me estaba preocupando y no era en vano que Alice quisiera que los chicos también estuvieran ahí a la hora de decir las cosas.

Bueno chicas, creo que tenemos que entrar al salón ya es hora – camine automáticamente pues mi mente seguía tratando de imaginar que es lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegamos al salón, por que si alas tres nos tocaba la misma clase, nos dimos cuenta que no estaba el profesor, cada una tomo su respectivo asiento. Entro la secretaria y nos informo que los profesores estaban en junta y que nos podíamos retirar a nuestras casas. Perfecto ahora si podíamos hablar sin que nadie nos molestara. Estaba por levantarme de mi lugar cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba.

A ver si a la próxima te fijas Swan – esa voz despectiva yo la conocía muy bien y sabía que le pertenecía a Tanya. Le iba a responder cuando vi que Rosalie la empujo y callo al suelo.

¿Rosalie no te han dicho que la basura no se tira al suelo? – todos los que estaban a nuestro lado comenzaron a reírse.

Lo siento pero es que en el bote no cabe – solo se encogió de hombros y se rio a carcajada libre.

Tanya salió corriendo, creo que fue mas por la apuración que por querer irse a su casa.

Bueno chicas, tenemos que hablar – dijo Alice muy seria. Íbamos saliendo del salón y nos encontramos a nuestros novios esperándonos – tenemos que hablar con ustedes. – los chicos solo asintieron y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.


	12. Chapter 12

POV. Edward

Después de despedirme de mi bella en la cafetería, me fui con mi hermano y mi mejor amigo camino hacia nuestra próxima clase, al igual que las chicas nosotros también tenemos nuestra clase juntos.

¿Pasa algo Jasper? – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba muy callado, mas de lo normal, hasta que le pregunto Emmett.

No, no pasa nada – al igual que Alice, Jasper estaban muy raros.

Cullen – Emmett y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo al ver quien nos llamaba.

Newton se te ofrece algo – la voz de mi hermano era despectiva.

No quiero hablar contigo – Mike se dirigió esta vez a mi – yo quiero hablar contigo.

Pero yo no – di media vuelta preparado para irme.

Te conviene – aun de espaldas podía imaginarme su sonrisa estúpida bailando en su rostro. – es sobre Bella – dicho esto di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia él.

¿Qué quieres? – no soportaba la idea de que Newton hablara de mi bella.

Es una gran chica, muy hermosa, no te la dejare. – termino sonriendo.

Ella no es un juguete, además ya escogió y me eligió a mi – sonreí con suficiencia pues sabia que mi bella me amaba a mi.

Ya lo veremos Culle, ya lo veremos – estaba muy raro ya que desde la hora del descanso se nos quedo viendo mucho a bella y a mi pero no le quise tomar importancia, y ahora esto.

¿Qué quería Newton Edward? – Jasper me veía con mirada curiosa, y Emmett esperaba una respuesta.

Nada – no quería dar explicaciones quizás solo sea mi imaginación.

Bueno – gracias al cielo no insistieron en el tema.

Al momento de entrar al salón, cada uno se posiciono en su lugar esperando a que llegara el profesor, pero dicha sorpresa nos llevamos cuando una secretaria entro y nos dijo que todos los profesores tenían una junta y que por ende nos podíamos retirar cada uno a nuestras casas.

Que bien, así podre estar mas tiempo con mi Rose – no cabe duda que mi hermano no podría vivir sin ella, y no lo culpo ahora comprendo lo que es estar lejos de la persona que mas quieres.

Caminando hacia el salón de las chicas, Jasper se notaba muy nervioso y yo quería saber que le pasaba pero tampoco lo quería. Llegamos a su salón y vimos salir corriendo a Tanya y dentro todos se estaban riendo. Después vimos salir a las chicas muy sonrientes, pero mi bella muy pensativa.

Bueno chicas, tenemos que hablar – dijo Alice muy seria.– tenemos que hablar con ustedes. – nosotros solo asentimos una vez. Esta vez Alice me diría que pasa, porque Jasper esta mas serio que nunca y porque mi bella estaba muy pensativa.

Nos fuimos al estacionamiento y cada quien se fue con su pareja, ya que todos íbamos al mismo lugar, aunque a decir verdad cada quien llego al instituto con su pareja respectivamente.

¿Pasa algo bella? - no me gustaba ver a mi novia así, me preocupaba que algo malo le pasara.

Nada, solo que Alice esta muy rara hoy y no me quiso decir nada hasta que estuvieran ustedes y en un lugar en donde nadie más nos escuchara – suspiro al final, así que era eso, solo tenia curiosidad, eso me alivio.

Amor – note que al decirle eso se sonrojo – no tienes por qué preocuparte si te sirve de consuelo Jasper ha estado mas callado que nunca.

Bueno ya casi llegamos así que muy pronto sabremos que es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir – sonrió gentilmente.

Llegamos – baje rápidamente del auto, para poder abrirle la puerta a mi bella, se sonrojo una vez mas, y eso me alegro ya que era el único que podía hacer eso sin necesidad de una palabra.

Entramos a la casa y de inmediato nos fuimos ala sala de estar, Alice nos ordeno sentarnos, pero Jasper se quedo a su lado.

Muy bien llego el momento de hablar …..


	13. Chapter 13

POV Alice

Muy bien llego el momento de hablar – no sabia si me creerían lo que les diría pero ya no aguantaba mas.

Dinos ya de una vez lo que esta pasando Alice, me estas matando de suspenso – Emmett siempre tan directo.

Pasa que desde hoy en la mañana tengo un presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviera por pasar. Cuando estábamos en el instituto oí como Tanya le decía algo a Mike y al vernos a Jasper y a mi se quedaron callados. En la cafetería Ellos no les quitaban la mirada de encima –señale a Edward y bella – no confió en ellos estoy muy segura que ellos les quieren hacer daño, lo se lo presiento.

Alice, de verdad no creo que nos quieran separar, quizás solo se quedaron callados porque tal vez era un secreto de ellos, y bueno eso de vernos a Edward y a mi, sabes que siempre ha sido así. – bella trataba de no creer nada, pero estaba mas que segura que no era verdad que solo buscaba una escusa.

No lo creo bella – fue la primera vez en la tarde que escuche la voz de Jasper tan serio y al igual que yo, todos lo volteamos a ver con expresión incrédula en el rostro.

POV Jasper

Después de ver como Alice salía con mi hermana Rose, decidí ir al baño, no me moleste en decirle a Emmett pues el estaba muy entretenido comiendo – Emmett me dirigió una mirada envenenada. – y no quise molestar a Edward ya que el estaba muy agusto con bella – dicho esto ella se sonrojo.

Entre al primer baño que encontré desocupado….

Sin detalles de lo que hiciste ahí cochino – Emmett dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y las chicas pusieron cara de asco.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina y continúe con mi relato – después de que yo entrara oi como alguien mas pasaba al baño continuo, no le tome importancia al principio pero cuando la persona que estaba a mi lado menciono el nombre de Bella y Edward fue cuando decidí poner atención en lo que decía.

Estoy en el baño – dijo la voz a mi lado – no, no se donde están – siguió hablando. – de seguro fueron hacer cosas de chicas – ya no entendía a que se refería con eso – de Alice se encargara James y de Rosalie; Royce – no podía creer que el idiota que estaba alado estaba planeando entretener a mi hermana y a mi chica – Tanya por Dios Si vamos a separar al Chico Cullen de Bella, también les podríamos ayudar a James y Royce, además me has dicho que a tu hermana Irina gusta de Emmett – al oír esto los demás chicos vi como sus caras iban cambiando desde el enojo, hasta la ira y la venganza, mas en la cara de Alice y Emmett, ni que se diga de Rose – Además la chica nueva de Artes esta muy interesada en Jasper. – no podía creer que este par nos quería separar solo para su antojo.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de eso en el instituto? – dijo Edward algo molesto.

No podía decirles ahí, no si Mike estaba cerca de nosotros – Edward se relajo un poco.

Entonces ¿ahora si creen lo que dice Alice? – Alice me abrazo y vi que Edward y Emmett hacían lo mismo con Bella y Rose.

No puedo creer lo que esta pasando – bella estaba muy tensa lo podía notar.

Ósea que Emmett lo quieren unir con Irina, Rosalie con ese tal Royce, Alice con James, a ti con María la chica nueva de artes, a mi con Tanya y ¿a mi bella con quien? – pregunto un confundido Edward.

Es mas que sencillo Edward – Alice por fin hablo – con Mike – bella y Edward hicieron cara de asco

Eso yo no lo permitiré – estaba muy molesto se escuchaba su voz.

Ni Yo – lo secundaron los demás.

De acuerdo obviamente no queremos que nos separen – dijo mi hermosa novia – pero tenemos que hacer algo para que caigan en sus propias trampas.

Si quieren fuego, fuego tendrán – Emmett y Alice intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y por un momento me dieron lastima Mike y Tanya.

Venganza – gritaron Emmett y Alice ala vez.

Pero Alice todavía no nos han hecho nada – dijo tranquilamente bella.

No voy a esperar a que me separen de mi Jazzy – Jazz – pero yo me cobrare una por una las que me están haciendo, no dejare que se metan con mi familia, y mucho menos con mi nueva hermanita. – bella automáticamente se sonrojo y se separo un momento de Edward para ir abrazar a Alice.

Muy bien abrazo de chicas – Rose se les unió, Emmett, Edward y yo no sabíamos que hacer, cada una regreso con sus respectivas parejas.

¿Están dispuestos a todo por amor?...


	14. Chapter 14

POV Bella

¿Están dispuestos a todo por amor? – la verdad es que esta de acuerdo con Alice, no iba a dejar que me separaran de Edward quizás parezca absurdo pero cuando se encuentra a la persona que de verdad se ama, sin importar lo que pase alrededor se tiene que luchar por lo que se quiere.

¿A que te refieres con eso Alice? – pregunto muy despacio Emmett como si temiera a la respuesta que estaba apunto de darle.

¿bella? – gire para ver a Edward muy serio. – prométeme que pase lo que pase, no importa lo que veas; esperaras a que te de una explicación o viceversa.

Lo prometo Edward no tienes nada de que preocuparte – le di un beso en la mejilla y automáticamente sonrió.

Hey par de tortolos – Emmett atrajo nuestra atención

Gracias Emmett – dijo Alice, la verdad no se que habían dicho estaba mas concentrada en ver a mi novio – chicas tenemos que ir al centro comercial – dijo muy entusiasmada.

De que nos servida ir al centro comercial Alice – la verdad yo estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie no entendía a donde quería llegar.

Un cambio de look chicas, es sencillo nos quieren alejar de nuestras parejas por que nos tienen envidia, pero les demostraremos a esas que nosotras somos mejores – termino su discurso con una sonrisa – además quiero pasar ala tienda de bromas – automáticamente a Emmett se le iluminaron los ojos.

Yo quiero ir con ustedes – Edward y Jasper lo vieron raro - ¿Qué? – dijo a la defensiva – yo quiero ir a la tienda de bromas.

Lo siento Emmett pero no puedes ir – no puedes ver que es lo que le hare a Rose – Alice estaba firme en su decisión.

Pero sabes que yo te podría ayudar en tus bromas – sonrió como un niño pequeño planeando una maldad.

Muy bien iras con nosotras – no le quedo de otra que aceptar que fuera Emmett – vendrán ustedes también ¿verdad? – se dirigió a Edward y a Jasper y ellos como repuesta solo sonrieron.

Pero me desviaron del tema – miramos a Alice con cara interrogante – ¿Están dispuestos a todo por amor?.

Si – dijimos todos a coro.

Entonces confíen en mi, no se preocupen ya lo estoy planeando todo.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial, Emmett, Alice y Jasper iban en el BMW rojo de Rose y yo iba con Edward en su Volvo. Llegamos y estacionaron los autos juntos.

Muy bien chicos, esto no lo pueden ver ustedes asi que piérdanse en algún lugar, después los buscamos para ir a la tienda de bromas – yo no me quería separar de Edward pero era necesario.

Alice no quiero que tortures a mi bella – yo tampoco lo quería pero es que no sabia que era lo que tenia Alice en mente.

No te preocupes por nada Edward solo serán dos horas – mi quijada se desencajo.

Esta bien – me mala gana acepto mi novio.

POV Edward

Deje a bella con mi hermana, íbamos camino y pasamos cerca de una tienda de discos justo en ese momento vimos salir a tres personas Tanya, Irina y María, decidí seguirme ya que ninguna de ellas había notado nuestra presencia.

Tanya yo no quiero – dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de maría

Pero si a ti te gusta – dijo en modo de desaprobación

Si pero tiene novia, además tengo miedo – Tanya detuvo su andar

¿Miedo a que? – pregunto algo enojada

A su novia, Alice – dijo con voz temblorosa, me hervía la sangre, no podía creer de lo que era capaz.

Es inofensiva, solo es un duende – dijo restándole importancia. – Rosalie es la mas fiera – vi como apretaba los puños Emmett. - y la frágil de bella, es la mas fácil de quitar del camino. – le iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Jasper me detuvo

¿A quien le dijiste Duende? ¿Crees que Rosalie es una fiera y que bella es débil? – no se en que momento, ni de donde había salido Alice, y con ella estaban Rose y Bella. – responde, o acaso te comió la lengua el ratón, aun que lo dudo ya que los ratones tendrían mejores gustos. – Rosalie y bella comenzaron a reír.

Escúchame muy bien Tanya por que lo no voy a repetir – Tanya trago saliva auditivamente – jamás serás como nosotras – rio Rosalie, pero al instante se puso seria – si le tocas un solo cabello a bella o a Alice, te las veras conmigo.

Querida – destilaba veneno – yo no me ensuciare las manos en ellas – sonrió.

Una vez mas sonrió Rosalie – no me importa quien sea, me las pagaras Tú – escupió la ultima palabra con veneno, se giro hacia las otras dos chicas – ustedes no han hecho nada pero no me esperare hasta que eso suceda, eso también va para ustedes – dio media vuelta y se fueron las tres. Tanya y las otras dos, se fueron por otro lado.

Esa es mi chica – Emmett celebro lo que hizo rose. Y por obvio reímos los tres juntos.

Después de la hora estipulada nos encontramos a las chicas y este era el momento que tanto esperaba Emmett y ni que se diga de Alice, entramos en la tienda de bromas

Emmett, tengo la broma perfecta – Emmett sonrió con esa sonrisa malvada que siempre tiene al jugar una broma muy pesada.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Alice

La broma esta lista no era muy pesada ya que no queríamos que sospechara luego luego que éramos nosotros, esto acaba de comenzar.

Edward será mejor que vayas a dejar a bella a su casa ha de estar muy agotada después de un día de compras – solo asintió y recibí una sonrisa de parte de bella.

Emmett deberías hacer lo mismo – ya iban a salir los cuatro hasta que recordé que necesitaba decirles algo mas – esperen – casi grite y se voltearon a ver que es lo que pasaba – mañana yo pasare por las chicas – me gire hacia mi novio – lo siento Jazzy pero es solo para chicas.

Eso no Alice hoy te llevaste a bella y casi no pude estar con ella – se quejo como niña Edward y Emmett lo secundo – chicas – me gire hacia ellas puesto que mañana nos prepararíamos para hacer la broma y el vestuario.

Edward solo será por la mañana, en el instituto nos podremos ver – bella le dio en beso en los labios y al parecer eso apaciguó el enojo de mi hermanito.

Emmett cariño, no pasara nada como dice bella será solo para ir al instituto, además les convendrá a los tres – finalizo con una sonrisa.

¿A nosotros porque? – pregunto Emmett

Ya lo veras mañana – no estaba dispuesta a decirles que es lo que iba hacer, ya que como había dicho Rose, era sorpresa para ellos, mas para Edward, ya quería ver su cara al ver a bella vestida con el conjunto que compramos hoy. – ahora si se pueden ir, chicas llegare temprano por ustedes, pasare primero por ti Rose para ir a la casa de Bella.

¿Alice? - voltee a ver a mi hermano Emmett – ¿puedo ayudarte en la broma de Tanya?

No Emmett esto es cosa de chicas – vi claramente que iba a replicar así que me apure a decir – pero le puedes hacer una broma a Mike o a Royce por ejemplo, quizás también a james – sabia que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad y dicho y hecho sonrió maliciosamente.

POV Bella

Estaba realmente muy nerviosa no solo por el hecho de que hoy no vería a Edward en la mañana si no que Alice planea hacer hoy su pequeña broma, no es la gran cosa pero dice que es solo el comienzo.

Baje corriendo las escales ya que habían tocado el timbre de mi casa y eso quería decir que Alice y Rosalie ya estaban aquí.

Bella – me abrazo Alice después de darme un beso.

Alice, Rosalie – dije en modo de saludo.

Hola Bella – rose me dio un beso en la mejilla y las dos se dispusieron en subir a mi habitación mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

Bien comenzare contigo bella – me aterraba la idea de lo que me iba hacer Alice – no te preocupes quedaras mas que perfecta – sonrió cálidamente.

Después de que Alice me peinara y me maquillara escogió unos jeans entubados negros con una blusa azul pegada al cuerpo, la verdad es que me gustaba como me veía, todo hasta que Alice se le ocurrió sacar unos zapatos de tacón de aguja Jimmy choo negros, estaban lindísimos no lo podía negar pero no me creía capaz de poder sostenerme con semejante tacón.

Solo serán para ir al instituto llegando a tu casa te puedes cambiar solo los zapatos - es lo que había dicho Alice.

Rosalie se puso unos jeans blancos de pitillo con un blusón rojo y sus zapatos de tacón negros. Alice ya traía unos jeans oscuros con una blusa de tirantes blanca y no podían faltar sus hermosas zapatillas como ella solía llamarlas. Los peinados no fueron tan ostentosos ya que solo acomodo las ondas del cabello y lo dejo suelto.

Listas es hora de ir al instituto – estaba nerviosa no sabia a donde nos iba a llevar esto de la broma.

Al llegar al estacionamiento vi el volvo plateado de mi novio y en ese mismo auto esta Emmett y Jasper esperándonos. Las primeras en bajar fueron ellas ya que tenían mas experiencia al caminar con semejantes tacones, en cambio yo me vista estaba fija en el suelo, no me quería caer. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y de inmediato sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y después siguió con su bombardeo.

Ya te extrañaba – dijo en mi oído.

Yo también te extrañaba – me di la vuelta para darle un casto beso a mi novio.

Te ves mas hermosa de lo normal – dijo al finalizar el beso y automáticamente me puse roja. – Simplemente adorable – acaricio mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos al sentir su toque.

Vamos, vamos llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase bella – llego Alice corriendo arrastrándome literalmente lejos de mi novio – acuérdate que nos toca ingles – ni como olvidarlo me tocaba también con Tanya.

Nos vemos en el almuerzo amor – dijo Edward dándome el ultimo beso.

Alice que grosera eres no me dejaste despedirme de MI novio – yo quería estar mas tiempo con él.

Bella tenemos que hacer lo que ya sabes que – es cierto se me olvidaba la famosa broma.

Llegando al salón Alice asomo su cabeza y vio que aun no había nadie, me dio que me quedara esperando a ver si alguien entraba.

Listo – dijo después de unos pocos minutos – ahora vámonos tenemos que llegar un poco tarde a la clase. - ahora ven vamos a la cafetería.

¿Para que? – no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo esto.

Solo acompáñame tu no te preocupes – no me quedo mas opción que seguirla – Hola - saludo al chico encargado de la cafetería.

Hola – respondió muy nervioso, eso era normal ya que él se moría por Alice.

Quiero pedirte un gran favor ¿se podrá? – Alice casi le coqueteo al chico.

S- si, dim – dime, en que puedo ayudarte – al oír eso los ojos de Alice brillaron, ella se acercó peligrosamente y le dijo algo al oído, algo que yo no pude escuchar. – Pero – el chico iba a replicar hasta que Alice le giño el ojo y le volvió a decir algo en secreto. – esta bien - al final el chico si acepto lo que sea que Alice le pidió.

Nos vemos al rato – dijo Alice con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

¿Qué es lo que le dijiste Alice? – yo quería saber que es lo que le iba hacer a Tanya.

Ya lo veras en el almuerzo ahora vámonos o si no ahora si no nos dejaran pasar y yo no me quiero perder esto – estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

Alice la maestra ya entro – dije con deganas.

No te preocupes si nos dejara pasar – cambio su expresión drásticamente, toco la puerta y esperamos a que la Miss abriera - ¿podemos pasar Miss?

Claro que si señoritas – nos dejo pasar ya que era la primera vez que llegábamos tarde además teníamos un promedio excelente. Al entrar vimos a varios chicos de pie entre ellos estaba Tanya y su sequito de descerebradas.

Ahora si chicos tomen asiento – dijo la Miss, todos hicimos caso a sus indicaciones estábamos en silencio hasta que un grito desgarganté nos hizo voltear a ver a Tanya que se levanto como un resorte de su asiento y callo al suelo.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto la Miss.

En mi asiento hay algo que me pico y eso hizo que me callera – voltee a ver a Alice para ver si se reía como los demás y solo vi que estaba aguantando la risa.

¿Quién hizo esto? – pregunto una vez mas la Miss.

Yo digo que fue Swan Y Cullen, ellas me odian – no podía creer me estaba culpando por algo que no hice, pero hice memoria y recordé cuando estábamos aquí unos minutos antes que ellos, pero aun así no tenia pruebas.

Eso no es verdad, no nos puedes culpar de algo que no hemos hecho – alego Alice – además porque dices que fuimos nosotras si los demás llegaron mucho antes que nosotras he! – en eso tenia razón.

Señorita Denali no le permito que levante falsos en mi clase – la Miss la reprendió, Tanya estaba por debatir pero la Miss fue mas rápida – y no quiero que siga con ese absurdo tema señorita que no le creo nada – La Miss Ángela no le cree nada a Tanya porque siempre inventaba una excusa para no entregar los trabajos en equipo y también cuando la Miss se entero que Tanya había copiado en el examen. – ahora levántese y tome asiento.

Pero Miss algo me pica – se quejo una vez más Tanya.

Lo siento mucho no hay mas butacas así que se tendrá que quedar de pie - la Miss dio media vuelta dejando a Tanya de pie y continuando con su clase. Tanya nos dirigió una mirada llena de odio pero decidí ignorarla al igual que Alice.

¿Tú hiciste eso? – le pregunte a mi amiga.

Por supuesto que si, ya quiero ver su cara en la hora del almuerzo.

¿Qué planeas Alice? – sonreí al saber que tenia unas cuantas bromas mas para Tanya.

Pero esta también es para su sequito – sonrió maliciosamente.


	16. Chapter 16

POV Bella

Durante el resto de la clase pude observar como Tanya nos dedicaba miradas con puro odio, pero de eso ya me había acostumbrado. Al termino de la clase Alice y yo salimos juntas y nos topamos con Tanya.

Se que fueron ustedes y muy pronto comprobare lo que sospecho – entrecerró los ojos.

Has lo que quieras Tanya – Alice la ignoro. – ahora quítate de la puerta que estorbas.

Al pasar a su lado me susurro al oído – me las pagaras Swan – su voz era amenazante, pero esta vez no permitiría que se entrometiera en mi vida.

Pasaron las clases y con eso dio paso a la hora del almuerzo de verdad que yo estaba más que ansiosa por saber que era lo que Alice tenia en mente respecto a las bromas para el sequito de Tanya.

Es la hora chicas – estaba que brincaba de felicidad en su asiento.

¿La hora para que? – pregunto Emmett al momento de sentarse junto a rose.

Ya lo veras – fue lo único que dijo Alice.

Te extrañe – unos fuertes brazos me sorprendieron por la espalda.

Yo también te extrañe – lo abrace como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca mas, y es que era verdad.

En un momento regreso chicos – Alice se levanto de su asiento dejando a Jasper sorprendido.

¿A dónde fue Alice? – aun no salía de su asombro.

La verdad no se – conteste con toda sinceridad y es que no sabia en donde se había metido.

Ni yo – respondió Rose a su gemelo.

POV Alice

Ya era la hora para la siguiente broma.

Toma – le tendí la mano al chico encargado de la cafetería – solo lo viertes en los tres vasos ¿Entendido? – esto no me lo podía perder.

Si, pero ¿cuanto es lo que tengo que vaciar?

Lo que creas conveniente – mientras tenga más que mejor.

Muy bien ahora mismo lo llevo – dijo mientras comenzaba a vaciar el liquido.

Gracias – le sonreí al chico, en verdad apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo por mi.

De inmediato me dirigí al tocador, me asegure que nadie estuviera por los pasillos para que no sospecharan de mi obviamente, en los baños no había nadie y para mi eso era muy fácil, me asegure que al momento de salir no me viera nadie y así fue. Camino ala cafetería solo me podía imaginar sus caras.

Listo – sonreí satisfactoriamente, le hice señas al chico para que entregara su pedido.

POV Tanya

En la cafetería no podía apartar mi mirada de mi Eddy y es que no logro comprender que es lo que le vio a Swan, si yo estoy mucho mejor que ella, pero eso tendrá una solución y el estará conmigo.

Aquí esta su pedido – el encargado de la cafetería dejo nuestro almuerzo enfrente de nosotras. Realmente se veía apetitoso.

Te puedes retirar – dije después de que dejara nuestro almuerzo. – Muy bien María ya pensaste lo que te dije – no podía creer que no quisiera quitarle a la menor de los Cullen a su novio.

Si y la verdad, enserio chicas no quiero hacerlo – se levanto de su asiento y se fue, dejándonos a Irina y a mi muy sorprendidas.

Pues de lo que se pierde – dije antes de tomar un poco de mi jugo de naranja. – tu si lo harás ¿verdad? – me dirigí esta vez a mi hermana.

Por supuesto que si – me dedico una sonrisa y ella también tomo de su jugo.

Después de unos segundos mas, sentí que algo dentro de mi estomago se empezaba a mover, y de inmediato comprendí que quería ir al baño, me levante al mismo tiempo que mi hermana y salimos corriendo. Gracias a no se quien los únicos dos baños que funcionaban estaban desocupados.

POV Alice

Estaba que me moría de la risa solo de ver sus horrendas caras al tomar su jugo y ya me las imaginaba en el baño como es que iban a estar, justo en ese momento se hoyo unos gritos desgarradores por las bocinas y eso quería decir solo una cosa, ya había surtido efecto el laxante.

Puedes decirnos que pasa – aunque mi hermano Edward quisiera parecer enojado en esos momentos yo sabia que estaba igual que yo.

Si Alice dinos – le secundaron los demás.

Esta bien les contare – tome un respiro por que eso era largo, les conté sin detalles lo del laxante, pero lo que venia continuación merecía la pena decirlo - Salí corriendo hacia el baño y me asegure de que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, ya hecho esto entre al primer baño y deje caer la pila de nueve volts y un poco de sal, hice lo mismo en el otro baño para que surtiera el mismo efecto. Y como último toque coloque una pequeña bocina para que avisara cuando hizo corto o mejor dicho le diera toques, eso es todo. – termine mi discurso.

¿Y como le harás para que no sepan que fuiste tu? – pregunto mi hermano Emmett muerto de la risa.

Es fácil aparte de que no hay pruebas, esa bocina lleva tiempo el los baños lo único que hice fue subirle un poco el volumen – sonreí satisfactoriamente.

De verdad te luciste, mira que darles toques – Emmett no paraba de reír.

Bueno chicos tenemos que controlarnos si no de verdad van a sospechar y esta ves de todos nosotros – automáticamente nos quedamos en silencio, bueno al menos ya no nos estabas riendo.

Chicas creo que es hora de irnos – dije al tiempo que me levantaba de mi lugar-

Nos toca educación física – para bella esa no era la mejor clase, pero lo que la consolaba es que a nosotros seis nos tocaba compartir la clase.

¿Alice? – Me hablo mi hermano Emmett y gire al verlo – mañana me toca a mi – se refería a su broma.

Muy bien – sonreí con el.

Durante el resto del día de escala no supimos nada al respecto de Tanya o de su hermana Irina, al parecer si les había surtido un buen efecto el laxante.


	17. Chapter 17

**Quiero agradecer a Maru-chan1296 por los Reviews que nunca faltan en mi historia y que eso me motiva a actualizar mas seguido, me gusto tu ultimo Review y créeme serás igual que Alice :D **

POV Bella

De regreso a casa me fui con Edward ya que no nos habíamos visto el suficiente tiempo para estar a solas.

¿En que piensas? – no me había dado cuenta de que me quede callada hasta que lo oí preguntar.

En nosotros – respondí con sinceridad.

Me gusta como suena eso – me dedico mi sonrisa favorita, por supuesto que si la torcida.

Te quiero Edward – sentí la necesidad de decírselo en ese momento.

También te quiero amor – sonrojo automático – me encanta, te ves adorable – toco mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos ante su tacto. – no tuve la oportunidad de decirte que hoy te ves mas hermosa.

Claro que lo hiciste – seguía con los ojos cerrados

Si, pero no las veces necesarias – me abrazo.

Bueno pero lo hiciste – realmente estaba sonrojada por las cosas que me decía, me acomode mas a su pecho y el descanso su barbilla en mi cabeza.

Eres una de las razones mas importantes en esta vida – sonaba sincero

Tengo que preocuparme – trate de hacerlo reir un poco.

¿sobre que? – pregunto confundido.

_Eres una de las razones mas importantes en esta vida_ – trate de imitar su voz, pero obviamente fracasé y eso ocasiono que se riera.

¿Celosa? – pregunto juguetonamente.

Un poco, si – admití un poco avergonzada.

No tienes por que y lo sabes – suspiro.

Trato de comprenderte, pero no puedo – dije con sinceridad.

¿Comprenderme?, que es lo que no entiendes amor mio – me abrazo con mas fuerza.

Que es lo que realmente te gusta de mi – cerré los ojos ante el temor de su respuesta.

Realmente es una pregunta muy difícil – automáticamente me tense en sus brazos. – no me mal interpretes déjame explicarte.

Muy bien – esperaba su respuesta.

Dije que era difícil porque son muchas las cosas que no me hacen merecerte, eres, no podría decir que perfecta porque nadie lo es, pero si eres perfecta para mi – ante tales palabras hacia que me sintiera mas cómoda, - simplemente no se si es tu sonrisa angelical que cuando la veo me hace sonreír , quizás sea esos hermosos pozos que hacen que pierda, tal vez estamos hablando también de tu personalidad que me hace sentir seguro a tu lado, o quizás tu forma de quererme, no mejor dicho es todo eso y mas – no cabía duda de que Edward era una gran persona.

Eres muy generoso conmigo, has visto cosas en mi, cosas que nunca antes alguien había visto – lo abrace mas fuerte ya que no lo quería soltar, me sentía realmente bien estando en sus brazos.

No soy generoso bella, solo te digo la verdad, dime una cosa – sonaba serio.

Dime – cuestione al ver que no decía mas.

Que ha hecho este humilde mortal para merecer el amor de una bella diosa – una vez mas hizo que me sonrojara.

Edward – no podía creer que me dijera eso, hizo que me sonrojara más.

Solo respóndeme – rio juguetonamente.

Mejor déjame preguntarte algo yo.

¿Qué es? – pregunto curioso.

Que hice yo para merecer el amor eterno de un Dios Griego bajado del Olimpo – todo eso lo dije mirándolo a los ojos, automáticamente me dedico mi sonrisa y en sus ojos había una pizca de picardía y dulzura.

Oh Diosa mía – beso mis labios – porque solo serás mía – un beso mas – eterno amor te juro – otro beso – porque no tengo ojos para nadie mas que no seas tu – uno mas – este humilde mortal te ama con devoción – un beso – por que eres su vocación – finalizo con un tierno y dulce beso.

Estar contigo me hace sentirme protegida, y además completa – lo bese – es como si tu fueras mi complemento.

Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo contigo – me abrazo y así nos quedamos un buen rato.

Me gustaría que esta día no acabara, me gusta estar así contigo, solo tu y yo. – percibí una nota de tristeza en mi voz.

Amor mio, aun nos quedan muchos días juntos también años, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo sinceramente los días que paso contigo no quisiera que se acabaran. Mañana pasare por ti

¿Te vas? – sonara egoísta pero aun no tenia el tiempo suficiente para estar con él

Se te hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – solo asentí – no te preocupes para mi también lo es.

Muy bien, nos vemos mañana – acepte a regañadientes.

Mi niña caprichosa – mi ceño se pronuncio – te ves adorable – con uno de sus largos dedos deshizo las arrugas que se formaron en mi frente.

Lo siento, contigo pierdo el control de mis emociones – admití un poco avergonzada.

Me despedí de Edward y baje del auto, tanto tiempo sentada se me habían acalambrado mis piernas que por un momento sentí que me caería. Al llegar a mi casa me gire para despedirme de el con la mano y después de eso encendió el carro y se perdió en el camino.

La noche se me hizo un poco larga, no era sano para mi ni para Edward que lo necesitara para cual quiero cosa, no quería acaparar toda su atención, también quería que el se divirtiera un poco con sus amigos, que también pasara tiempo con ellos.

Estaba a punto de rendirme y tomarme una pastilla para dormir, pero en ese instante recibí un mensaje un poco alarmada por la hora que era tome mi móvil para ver de quien se trataba.

"_disculpa la hora que es, pero no podía dormir pensando en mi hermosa Diosa que me ha robado el corazón. Descansa amor mio, que pase lo que pase yo estare siempre para ti."_

_EC._

Rápidamente tecle una respuesta para su mensaje.

"_mi gran y único amor, es un gran honor recibir un mensaje de semejante Dios griego, que se ha fijado en una humilde mortal, que no hace otra cosa que solo pensarte, descansa, que no veo la hora de poder abrazarte"_

_BS._

Y asi sin mas cai rendida en los brazos de Morfeo con un agradable sueño, que él personaje principal es el único que ha representado mis sueños desde hace un año, porque si, desde que conozco a Edward he soñado con el todas las noches, siempre esta presente ahí y ahora también en mi corazón.

Cursi o no pero a mi me había llegado hasta el corazón y eso quería decir una cosa, me había llegado el amor.


	18. Chapter 18

POV Emmett

Ya tenia preparada mi broma y sé que iba a ser perfecta, no tenia duda en eso puesto que soy Emmett Cullen el rey de las bromas, haber si a Mike le sigue gustando deshacer parejas y rehacerlas a su antojo.

¿En que piensas? – me abrazo mi hermosa novia

En la broma para Mike – dije restándole importancia

¿Qué tienes planeado? – dijo mi rubia con una sonrisa malvada bailando en su bello rostro.

Oh corazón ya lo veras, de hecho aun no decido bien que es lo que le hare – dije pensativamente

¿A quien? – en ese momento llego Alice con Jasper.

A Mike – respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿En serio? – le brillaban los ojos a Alice.

Si, pero no se que hacerle – dije aun pensativo.

Yo digo que las dos están bien – respondió, Jasper y mi novia la vieron con curiosidad, de hecho yo ya estaba acostumbrado a unas respuestas de preguntas no formuladas.

¿Cómo es que …. – no lo dejo terminar Alice ya que ya le estaba respondiendo.

Yo lo se todo corazón, ya lo deberías de saber – sonrió con suficiencia.

Ok Alice hay veces que me das miedo – mi hermana pequeña le aventó un cojín a mi novia.

Hey Jasper – llame la atención de mi cuñado.

Que pasa – me miro curioso.

Necesito ayuda – admití

Muy bien – sonrió burlonamente – ¿sobre que? – dijo serio.

No es sobre ninguna clase – dije con suspenso.

¿Entonces? – vi pánico en su rostro – es Rose. – no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación

No – no quise decir mas

¿Qué pasa?, me estas preocupando – dijo serio

Es sobre la broma de Mike – admití con una enorme sonrisa.

Eres un idiota ¿sabias? – se relajo su rostro

Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunte con suma inocencia.

Hiciste que me preocupara de algo que ni al caso, pensé que se trataba de Rose – dijo con mas calma.

Estar mucho tiempo con Alice, te pega sus palabras – le di un golpe juguetón en su hombro.

Te he escuchado Emmett – grito mi hermana de no se donde.

Muy bien, dime que es lo que necesitas – dijo al fin rindiéndose.

Le conté detalladamente lo que tenia en mente respecto a la broma y obviamente estuvo de acuerdo de hecho me dijo mejor dicho me exigió que hiciéramos las dos bromas el mismo día.

POV Edward

Me desperté muy temprano, ya que hoy pasaría por mi bella, por fin hoy volvería estar con ella, sonara patético pero no estar con ella me ponía ansioso y comenzaba a sospechar que depender de ella no era nada bueno.

Buenos días – dije a mis padres al bajar por mi desayuno.

Buenos días cielo – respondió mi madre dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días hijo – me dijo mi padre.

Veo que alguien esta de muy buen humor hoy – comento Alice. – ayer estabas como un gruñón.

Si, lo que pasa es que ayer alguien demente me robo a MI novia por todo el día – dije lo mas calmado posible.

Gruñón. – me saco la lengua

Loca. – la ignore

Amargado – me miro furiosa

Compulsiva – ya no podía contener la risa.

Niños, calma no peleen así – nos reprendió mi madre.

Yo no se como bella te aguanta – me miro burlonamente.

Es que ella si me quiere – dije arrogante.

Buenos días – despertó muy alegre Emmett y eso hizo que Alice y yo lo volteáramos a ver, ya que el le gustaba dormir demasiado.

¿Qué? – nos dijo dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

Buenos días – respondieron mis padres.

Nada – respondimos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo.

¿Qué le pasa? – quise saber.

No lo se, quizás tenga algo que ver la broma que le va hacer a Mike – dijo indiferente.

¿Qué broma? – pregunte intrigado.

¿No sabes? – me dijo con cara de horror.

No, por eso te estoy preguntando – rodé los ojos.

Bueno Emmett piensa hacerle una broma a Mike por lo que esta planeando con Tanya, ya sabes eso de separarnos – dijo mientras comía su desayuno.

Así que esto era enserio, de verdad iban a seguir con las bromas, pero hasta que punto seguirán con esto, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de que se me estaba haciendo muy tarde para ir por mi hermosa novia.

¿A dónde vas? – me grito Alice.

Por bella – dije de vuelta.

Muy bien nos vemos en un rato en el instituto – se despidió de mi.

¿Edward? – hablo Emmett.

¿si? – pregunte,

No te pierdas la broma – me giño un ojo.

Estare al pendiente – sonreí.

La verdad no sabia que tipo de broma iba hacer Emmett pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro y es que el no se anda con bromitas blancas, si no que le gusta jugar pesado, es por eso que Alice y yo no nos ponemos en su camino cuando se le da por querer hacer una broma.

Llegue a la casa de mi novia y la verdad es que no me había tardado mucho tiempo, baje de mi auto y toque el timbre de su casa esperando a que alguien abriera y eso no tardo mucho en suceder ya que en menos de lo que esperaba mi hermosa novia abrió la puerta de golpe dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba.

Hola – dijo tímidamente con un profundo sonrojo.

Hola preciosa – con eso aumento su color.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un tiempo hasta que por fin sentí la necesitad de que la necesitaba mas de lo que creía y la abrace a lo cual ella correspondió gustosamente ya que enterró su bello rostro en mi pecho y aspiro profundamente así como yo también aspire el olor de su sedoso cabello.

¿Nos vamos? – dije después de soltarnos.

Si – tomo su mochila y al mismo instante la tome yo para poder cargarla.

¿Que? – pregunte ya que no me quito la mirada de encima.

Es que nunca antes habían cargado mi mochila, eres un perfecto caballero Edward – beso mi mejilla y yo solo pude sonreír.

Le ayude a subir al coche abriéndole la puerta para que pudiera pasar y así depositar su mochila en la parte trasera, en donde también se encontraba la mía. Durante el resto del viaje, me di cuenta que me observaba mucho y es que sentía su mirada y además de que la sorprendí varias veces mirándome.

¿Pasa algo? – dije dudoso.

Si – espere ansioso a que continuara – te quiero Edward, mas de lo que había imaginado. – se veía adorable así de nerviosa.

También te quiero mi bella – en ese momento llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto, detuve el auto y la bese, al finalizar nuestro beso me baje del auto para poder abrirle la puerta y tomar su mochila.

¿Le pasa algo a Emmett?, esta muy emocionado – siempre tan perceptiva.

Nada, solo espera su broma…


	19. Chapter 19

POV Emmett

Vi de lejos como es que llegaban mi hermano y bella, ya moría de ganas por decirle a Edward lo de la broma corrección que vieran la broma porque la verdad sabia que iba a ser muy graciosa de eso no tenia duda.

¿Te pasa algo Emmett? – pregunto mi hermanita bella

No, porque – dije con suma curiosidad

Es que te noto muy ansioso – me miro con el ceño fruncido y Edward solo se reía.

Estoy como siempre bell´s – le dije con mi mejor cara de inocencia.

No, no es verdad, te conozco y sé que algo tramas – se cruzo de brazos.

Claro que no – dije imitando su pose.

Edward – vi claramente que le brillaban los ojos a bella y no es por que viera a Edward si no que quería llorar – Emmett esta de grosero – y lo abrazo.

Emmett – me reprendió mi hermano.

Bella ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto mi novia, y es que era raro que bella estuviera así.

No pasa nada rose – dijo con voz rota

¿Bell´s? – le hable pero fue en vano por que me ignoro. De repente vi que iban llegando Mike y Tanya, y estos dos no les quitaban la mirada de encima de mi hermano y su novia. – belly si quieres te digo por que estoy así. – una vez mas me ignoro.

Escuche como Alice y los demás se empezaban a reír, y no comprendía porque, los vi con cara interrogante y hasta que terminaron de burlarse se dignaron en decirme de que se estaban riendo.

¿De que se ríen? – pregunte curioso.

Hay Emmett que despistado eres – dijo Alice

¿Por qué? – no entendía a que se refería.

¿Crees que Edward dejaría que alguien le hiciera algo a bella? – me pregunto muy lentamente Alice.

No – fue lo único que dije.

Hay Emmett cuando entiendas me avisas – no entendía porque se reían.

Bueno bellita, no llores, te diré le hare una broma a Mike, para que no se meta con nosotros ¿me disculpas? – dije lo mas sincero posible, saco el rostro del pecho de Edward y me sonrió.

Esta bien Emmy – me dijo y yo hice una mueca ya que sonaba como un nombre de mujer.

Edward ya vámonos – dijo bella y Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla, asintió y se despidió de nosotros.

Que bonita pareja – suspiro Alice.

Me pondría celoso, solo que es tu hermano – dijo Jasper muy serio y nosotros comenzamos a reírnos.

Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde para las clases – dije con una sonrisa.

POV Edward

¿Amor? – pregunte

¿Si? – me perforo con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Alice, esta planeando una salida en grupo ya sabes mañana es sábado y quiere que vayamos al cine, pero le dije que primero te tenia que preguntar, por que que tal si estabas ocupada… - comenzó a reírse, la mire interrogante

Edward, no te pongas nervioso y si quiero ir, no tengo nada que hacer, sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo – sonrió muy dulce mente y eso me llego hasta el alma.

Perfecto – sonreí yo también – paso por ti – le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Si, ahora vámonos si no, llegaremos tarde y no podremos entrar – me recordó mi novia que estábamos en la escuela.

Si es verdad, bueno tengo que ahuyentar a todos los que andan detrás de ti, parece ser que no entienden que tienes NOVIO – esto lo dije por Mike que no nos quitaba la mirada de encima desde que salimos del estacionamiento.

¿A que te … - no la deje terminar ya que la bese y ella me correspondió.

Te quiero – dije así sin mas.

Muy bien eso fue raro, y también te quiero – me miro dulcemente

Es que no soporto que Mike este detrás de ti – se dulcifico mas su mirada.

Cariño – era la primera vez que me decía algo así – solo tengo ojos para ti – y esta vez me beso mi dulce novia.

Amor, no tengo nada contra tus besos, pero como dijiste tu, si no llegamos a tiempo no nos dejaran pasar – dije muy a mi pesar y escuche un dulce gruñido de su parte, sonreí para mis adentros.

Muy bien vámonos – dijo después de darme el último beso. – oye ¿es verdad sobre lo que dijo Emmett? – pregunto curiosa.

Claro que si – aunque ella ya sabia que Emmett planeaba venganza no creía que lo iba hacer hoy mismo.

Esta bien, pero dile que se cuide – mi bella siempre tan preocupada y después comencé a reír.

¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunto enfurruñada.

Enserio Emmett, ¿necesita cuidarse? – la rete.

Lo siento pero me preocupo – dijo un poco mas calmada.

No tienes porque, sabe cuidarse solo, sabes que no le gusta depender de nadie – la tranquilice.

Ok y de que trata – pregunto una vez mas.

Ya lo veras …


	20. Chapter 20

POV Emmett

Estábamos en la clase de literatura y es la que compartía con Jasper y Mike, era justo el momento perfecto para hacer mi broma ya que había esperado hasta que consideramos en una clase antes de la hora del receso , tome mi lugar detrás de él y estaba impaciente por que se levantara.

Justo en el momento preciso pidió permiso para salir al baño, saque la plastilina de color rojo de mi mochila la moldee para que pareciera una mancha, espere hasta que Mike apareciera, para poder ponerla en su lugar.

¿Qué es lo que haces? – me pregunto Jasper.

Bueno este es el momento preciso para la primera broma, ¿no crees? – dije rodando los ojos.

Muy bien, pero ten cuidado – solo asentí con la cabeza.

Vi discretamente que Mike regresaba del baño y cuando se iba a sentar coloque cuidadosamente la plastilina en su butaca, al parecer no sintió nada raro ya que no se incomodo, ni mucho menos se levanto de su lugar.

Al cabo de la clase todos nos dispusimos a salir pero lo que no esperaban era que Mike tuviera una gran mancha roja en sus pantalones, las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas mientras que los hombres se aguantaban la risa a mas no poder, ninguno de sus amigos lo vio al menos no en esa clase ya que ellos fueron unos de los primeros en salir.

Saliendo Mike todos soltamos la carcajada solo de imaginarme a Mike así no me podía aguantar la risa, lo mejor de todo esto es que no solo lo verán los de nuestro salón ya que iba directo a la cafetería y apuesto lo que sea a que todos lo verán.

Saliendo del salón se oían los murmullos de las personas y alguna que otra risita, al entrar en la cafetería encontré a mi chica con Alice y bella por supuesto Edward ya estaba ahí junto belly.

Justo cuando nos sentamos en la mesa escuchamos como mas de nuestros compañeros les empezaban hacer burlas a Mike y el no sabia ni porque ni de que le estaban hablando.

¿Qué te paso Mike? – fue una de muchas preguntas - ¿te cortaste? – puso cara de sorprendido.

Dejen de reírse – grito furioso.

Mike – dijo Tyler – tienes una gran mancha roja en tus pantalones – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer al piso muerto de risa.

Salió corriendo de la cafetería ya que le estaban tomando fotos cada una era una pequeña carcajada más.

Te quedo genial – sonrió Alice.

Gracias pequeña duende – se enfurruño – pero aun falta un poco mas – sonreí

Muero de ganas por saberlo – hizo un puchero pero yo ya era inmune a eso.

No, no te lo diré será sorpresa – dije

Por favor – hizo su ya famosa cara de corderito pero no le diría nada.

Sabes que no lo va hacer – dijo Jasper

Si lo se – me saco la lengua y suspiro.

Oye Alice que sabes de Tanya y su hermana – vi como mi hermosa novia se enojaba al escuchar esos nombres.

Emmy – me llamo bella, de hecho detestaba que me dijera así, pero no la quería hacer sentir mal.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunte con mi cara de confusión total

No nada – sonrió y vi como Edward también se reía.

Bien – me gire hacia Alice – así que tu dirás – esperaba una buena noticia ya que no me agradaba la idea de estar una vez mas con ellas.

Lo único que se, es que el laxante fue muy potente y es por eso que hoy no pudieron venir, de hecho creo que aun no termina el efecto – sonreí al escuchar eso.

¿De verdad importa? – dijo furiosa Rose, la miramos sorprendidos.

Creo que alguien esta celosa – dijo por lo bajo Jasper pero aun así lo escucho.

No estoy celosa – cruzo los brazos – me molesta que hablen de esa cosa en mi desayuno.

Amor no lo dije por molestarte – dije para calmarla un poco – es solo que no quiero verla por hoy, es viernes y quiero terminar bien – al parecer surtió efecto puesto que su enojo se esfumo así como vino.

Esta bien – dijo resignada.

Chicos mañana iremos al cine – dijo Alice botando de su asiento.

Ya nos habías dicho – dije rodando los ojos.

Si pero solo quería confirmarlo con bella y rose – me imito y también todo los ojos.

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a nuestra siguiente clase – fue la primera vez que escuche la voz de Edward.

Si vámonos, necesito preparar la otra broma – dije poniéndome de pie

¿Otra? – preguntaron todos a coro.

Si otra da! – rodé los ojos.

Esta de que se trata – dijo rose

Ya lo veras amor, ya lo veras. – le di un beso en la frente


	21. Chapter 21

POV Emmett

De camino a nuestra siguiente clase se me ocurrió que era la clase perfecta para la siguiente broma y así que puse el plan en marcha.

Edward – llame a mi hermano ya que esta clase la compartíamos.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

Necesito que distraigas ala profesora Cope – dije esto mientras sacaba la botella que traía en mi mochila.

¿Qué es eso Emmett? – pregunto mi hermano curioso.

La siguiente broma para newton, que mas si no eso – dije algo distraído.

Si, eso lo se pero quiero saber que es lo que contiene esa botella – pregunto una vez mas.

Es sencillo, solo es agua y un poco de frijoles – seguía planeando como es que se lo iba a rociar.

Eso se ve asqueroso, tiene un color horrible – dijo Edward.

Si lo se, lleva tres días así, desde que lo puse no lo he abierto, ya sabes para que tenga un efecto mayor – guiñe mi ojo.

Eso es asqueroso – mostro una mueca.

Lo se – y comencé a reírme.

Guarden silencio – dijo la profesora.

Ahora anda ve a distraerla – dije por fin, después de tranquilizarme

Esta bien – se levanto y fue directo al escritorio.

Mientras mi hermano estaba entreteniendo a la profesora yo me levante de mi lugar y deje caer accidentalmente un poco de ese liquido en la mochila de Mike, James y Royce, afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta ya que gracias a la distracción de mi hermano la profesora no esta prestando atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo. El resto del líquido lo guarde ya que me serviría para lo que tengo en mente. Regrese a mi lugar y vi como mi hermano volteaba a ver si ya era hora de regresar, solo asentí con la cabeza y automáticamente Edward se retiro de ahí.

Chicos que es ese asqueroso olor – la profesora se tapo la nariz al momento que hacia unas caras extrañas.

Emmett eso huele asqueroso – dijo Edward igual con la nariz tapada.

Si y ten por seguro que tardara un buen en quitarse – dije

Todos afuera – grito la profesora.

Todos los que estábamos en el salón casi salimos corriendo ya que como dijo Edward era un olor insoportable y muy nauseabundo.

Vayan al patio central – ordeno una vez mas la profesora.

Edward y yo nos desviamos de ahí ya que le dije que me acompañara al gimnasio puesto que era nuestra siguiente clase y tenia que prepárame para lo que veía a continuación.

¿Qué hacemos aquí Emmett? – me pregunto

Solo necesitamos rociar un poquito de esto en los uniformes de Mike, James y Royce – dije como si fuera lo mas lógico.

Esta bien pero date prisa – dijo un poco asustado, ya que a él no le gustaba que Alice y yo hiciéramos bromas.

Si pero ve a la puerta a cuidar que nadie venga – dije antes de que él se fuera.

Rápidamente localice sus casilleros y me las ingenie para abrirlo, hecho esto rocié un poco mas del liquido en los uniformes y volví a cerrar sus casilleros.

Listo, vámonos – dije al salir del gimnasio.

Ok – fue lo único que dijo después de salir disparados para el patio central como lo había ordenado anteriormente la profesora.

Nos mesclamos entre los demás de los chicos de nuestra clase, para que no sospecharan que fuimos nosotros o algo por el estilo.

Muy bien, aun no sabemos de donde salió ese desagradable olor – hablo una voz profunda, mejor conocida como la del director – mientas tanto chicos pueden irse preparando para su ultima clase - si definitiva iba a prepararme.

Vamos por las chicas – hablo Edward, decidí molestarlo un poco.

¿Por las chicas? O mejor dicho por bella – sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba solo un poco.

Basta Emmy – dijo Edward y automáticamente mi cara se distorsiono al mencionar el apodo que me puso bella.

Llegamos al salón de las chicas y las esperamos fuera de este.

Hey que onda – dijo Jasper en modo de saludo – me ganaron.

Si, lo que pasa que salimos antes – dije recordando el porqué de la salida.

¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunto Jasper.

No, bueno si, pero mejor cuando estemos en casa te platico – en ese mismo momento salieron las chicas y nos sonrieron automáticamente nosotros también les sonreímos.

¿Listas para la siguiente clase? – pregunte un poco divertido.

Pues ya que – respondió bella, ya que esta no era su clase favorita.

¿Emmett, esta es la ultima verdad? – sabia que se refería a la broma.

Si Alice – ambos sonreímos

G – e – n – i – a – l – dijo separando cada una de las letras – tendré la oportunidad de verlo todo – se alegró aun mas.

No te lo recomiendo – dijo Edward y Alice lo vio raro.

¿Por qué? – pregunto mi pequeña hermana.

Porque es asqueroso – dijo Edward.

Llegando al gimnasio y nos pusimos el uniforme, estábamos esperando a los demás cuando de repente nos llego un olor muy asqueroso, ahí me di cuenta de que Mike, James Y Royce venían en camino.

El entrenador Clapp rápidamente se tapo la nariz al igual como lo hizo la profesora Cope.

Ustedes tres – señalo a Mike, james y Royce – salgan de inmediato.

Los tres se quedaron viendo, como si no entendieran nada de lo que les decía el entrenador.

Ahora mismo vayan a darse un buen baño y no regresen a mi clase hasta que ya no huelan tan … - el entrenador no termino de hablar cuando entro el director y la profesora Cope.

Después de que ustedes se den un buen baño los quiero en mi oficina – solo asintieron con la cabeza – pero ya .

Emmett, creí que Edward exageraba al decir que era asqueroso, pero la burla de todos al saber que olían tan horrible no se las quita nadie – sonrió Alice.

Cuando salieron los tres de las regaderas todos nuestros compañeros comenzaron a hacerles burla sobre el olor que desprendían antes, y como era de esperarse se molestaron pero no hicieron nada ya que el entrenador no se los permitió al recordarles que el director los estaba esperando.

Chicos mañana es el gran día ….


	22. Chapter 22

POV Bella

Realmente lo que hizo Emmett fue asqueroso, pero el ver la cara de humillación y vergüenza que tenían valía la pena volver a estar ahí. Por fin era sábado y hoy saldríamos en grupo al cine, no me importaba que película escogieran siempre y cuando yo estuviera con Edward.

Esta tan concentrada pensado en mi adorado novio que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando mi puerta.

Bella, cariño Edward te esta esperando – dijo la dulce voz de mi madre.

Ya voy mama – dije de vuelta, rápidamente tome mi celular, mi cartera y mi chamarra.

Baje corriendo las escaleras puesto que ya quería ver a mi novio, no había pasado mas de 24 horas paro ya lo extrañaba, por correr casi caía pero por suerte eso no sucedió.

Hola – dijo al verme

Hola – respondí con una sonrisa y el automáticamente me dio una de vuelta – nos vemos mama – me despedí de mi madre desde la sala.

Ten cuidado – grito mi madre desde la cocina.

Al salir de casa Edward no me soltó ni un momento, cuando llegamos a su auto me abrió la puerta del copiloto algo que agradecí internamente ya que estaba acostumbrada a sus dulces tratos para conmigo.

¿Qué película quieres ver amor? – tenia la mirada fija en el parabrisas.

La verdad no importa solo quiero estar contigo – dije un poco avergonzada por mi repentino ataque impulsivo para decir eso en voz alta.

Cariño – su voz se escuchaba con una nota de dulzura – también quiero estar contigo, esta semana ha sido muy pesada y no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos – fijo por un momento su vista en mis ojos y volvió a mirar por el parabrisas.

Ni que lo digas – supiere recordando la semana que tuvimos que pasar con eso de las bromas.

Llegamos – voltee a ver para comprobarlo y era verdad no me di cuenta en que momento Edward se bajo, solo hasta que me abrió la puerta para que pudiera bajar.

¿Y en donde están los demás? – pregunte al ver que no veía a nadie mas.

Bueno como dije antes esta semana no pudimos estar tanto tiempo juntos, y no hablo solo por mi, si no también por mi hermanos y sus parejas, así que Alice nos brindo un momento solos para cada pareja – tomo mi mano y me guio hacia una peletería que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Así que, ¿estamos solos? – pregunte con un tono de entusiasmo.

Si, solo tu y yo – respondió y me dio un casto beso.

¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos? – volví a preguntar.

Mmm de dos horas – me estrecho en sus brazos.

Perfecto – dije en un suspiro que en comparación con el anterior este era de satisfacción.

Muy bien cariño, ahora de que quieres tu helado – se separo solo un poco de mi.

De chocolate – respondí sin dudarlo.

Pidió los helados y nos fuimos a sentar en un sillón por ningún momento me dejo de abrazar, se las ingenio para comer su helado ya que uno de sus brazos esta envuelto protectoramente sobre mi. El tiempo se me paso demasiado corto y sin imaginarlo ya se había acabado nuestro tiempo a solas.

Es hora de irnos – se puso de pie.

No quiero – hice un puchero, me veía infantil lo se pero es que de verdad no me quería ir, sonrió dulcemente.

Créeme que yo estoy igual o peor que tu – me dio un beso en la frente – pero tenemos que irnos – uno en la mejilla – si no Alice vendrá a buscarnos – poso sus labios sobre los míos.

Para mi desgracia termino demasiado rápido, gruñí, como respuesta recibí su hermosa risa como melodía. Salimos del local y nos fuimos directamente al cine, al llegar ahí nos dimos cuenta que ellos solo nos estaba esperando.

Que bueno que llegan – dijo Jasper

¿Por qué? – pregunte yo

Alice ya quería ir a buscarlos – sonó con alivio.

No tenía por qué si sabía que nos quedamos de ver aquí – respondió Edward por mí.

Como sea – le resto importancia Alice – necesito que me acompañen al baño – nos jalo literalmente a Rose y a mi – ustedes – se giro para quedar de frente a los chicos – compren los boletos y esperen a que lleguemos.

Alice, ni siquiera les diste tiempo de preguntar que película veríamos – reprendió Rose.

Ellos ya lo saben – giño un ojo.

Estábamos en el baño esperando a que saliera Alice, cuando de repente se apareció Mike, James y Royce.

Pero mira que preciosuras – dijo Royce.

Realmente hermosas – secundo James.

Y están solas – finalizo Mike.

Rose y yo decidimos ignorarlos ya que no estábamos de humor por que gracias a ellos esta semana fue realmente agotadora.

Chicas – la voz de Alice se apagó al verlos.

Preciosa – la acorralo James.

No nos dio tiempo de ayudarla ya que Mike y Royce nos acorralaron como lo james con Alice.

Suéltame pedazo de imbécil – grito furiosa Rosalie.

Tranquila fiera – espeto

Tenia pavor, no sé de que eran capaz ellos, lamentaba que el baño quedara lejos de las taquillas, ahora no se darían cuenta de lo que tenían planeado hacernos.

Suéltame idiota – grito Alice.

Preciosa, no dejare pasar esta oportunidad – sonrió maliciosamente James.

Trataba de recordad un poco de autodefensa, pero aunque lograra inmovilizar a uno, aun quedarían dos mas y no me podía arriesgar a que les hicieran algo a mis amigas.

¿Por qué haces esto? – estaba al borde de la histeria y temía que mi voz se quebrara.

Yo no quería, realmente no quería hacerlo; pero no me hiciste caso solo a Cullen – sonaba como si estuviera obsesionado – a pesar de todo nunca me hiciste caso a mi, que yo podría haberte hecho feliz.

Basta Mike, me estas lastimando – me miro con cara de arrepentimiento pero rápidamente cambio su semblante furioso.

No, ya estoy harto que solo tengas ojos para Culle – grito.

Estas enfermo – me enfureció.

Recordé vagamente la explicación de una clase, de hecho el atacante tenia la misma posición que tenia Mike y eso me servía de mucho. Ya que Mike tenia sus brazos recargados en la pared a la altura de mi cabeza y con las piernas levemente abiertas.

Coloque mis manos en sus muñecas, este acto lo sorprendió pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada ya que rápidamente deje caer mi peso directamente en sus brazos esto hizo que yo llegara al piso y él se golpeara la cabeza, desde el suelo estire mi pierna y le di un golpe bajo, cayo al suelo y se retorció de dolor.

Rose y Alice solo levantaron el pie y al igual que yo los inmovilizaron ya que se tiraron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Corran – grite y salimos disparadas hacia las taquillas.


	23. Chapter 23

POV Edward

Vimos claramente como es que las chicas se perdieran de vista, fuimos a comprar los boletos para entrar no puse atención en el nombre ya que para mi eso era lo de menos.

Edward – llamo mi atención Jasper – voy al baño, avísale a Emmett.

Muy bien, aquí te esperamos – le dije.

Si llega Alice le dices que no tardo – respondió.

Si yo le aviso – respondí.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien choco conmigo

Eddy amor – arg esa voz yo la conocía muy bien y detestaba que me llamara así.

Tanya – gire lentamente y ella aprovecho para abrazarme – detesto que me llamen así y no soy tu amor – con ella ya no servía la cortesía – sabes que tengo novia y la adoro.

Edward – me gire al escuchar la voz de Emmett.

Tanya te pediría de favor que me soltaras – dije tranquilamente.

Emm – escuche una segunda voz femenina.

Irina – la voz de mi hermano era contenida.

Tanya y su hermana nos acorralaron, no se de donde sacaba tanta fuerza esta chica ya que por mas que trataba de separarla de mi no podía.

Tanya en verdad, te exijo que me sueltes – me estaba colmando la paciencia. De reojo vi como mi hermano también trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Chicos en verdad, saben que ustedes serian más felices con nosotras – dijo Irina la hermana de Tanya.

Con cuerdo contigo hermanita – le guiño un ojo Tanya.

POV Bella

Corrimos hacia las taquillas y en el camino nos intercepto Jasper.

Jasper – Alice se tiro literalmente a sus brazos.

¿Qué pasa cariño? – le acaricio el cabello tratando de calmarla.

Jasper fue horrible – Alice estaba conteniendo el llanto.

¿Qué te paso? – trato de que su voz sonara tranquila, pero Rosalie y yo sabíamos que solo lo hacia para no preocupar a Alice.

¿Dónde están Edward y Emmett? – pregunte.

Están esperando por nosotros en las taquillas – siguió acariciando el cabello de Alice.

Ok ahora regreso – estaba dispuesta a ir sola por ellos pero Rosalie se me unió.

Yo te acompaño – dijo y comenzamos a caminar.

Chicos en verdad, saben que ustedes serian más felices con nosotras – dijo una voz femenina.

Con cuerdo contigo hermanita – esa era la voz de Tanya

¿Por qué no entienden que no? – era la voz furiosa de Emmett.

Rápidamente Rose y yo nos dirigimos una mirada interrogante y decidimos avanzar un poco mas para saber de que se trataba, claro esta que sin que se dieran cuenta de que los estábamos espiando.

Es que no es que no entendamos – vimos que era Irina – pero ustedes son nuestros – su voz era posesiva.

Además – intervino Tanya – sabemos que no tienen nada de lindas esas – dijo con desprecio

Ahora si la mato – estaba furiosa pero Rosalie estaba peor.

Rose tranquila no es el momento – dije un poco mas calmada.

Estamos decididas a esperar a ver que mas pasaban pero justo en ese momento la hueca de Tanya estaba tratando de besa a MI novio y eso no se lo iba a permitir, Salí de mi escondite sin importarme la voz de Rosalie que me decía que regresara.

Aléjate de MI novio – tire de su brazo logrando que lo soltara.

De la nada Rosalie apareció y jalo el cabello de Irina por el dolor que le causaba soltó rápidamente a Emmett y se posiciono cerca de su hermana.

Escúchame muy bien Denali – mi voz era venenosa – te vuelves acercar a MI novio y no respondo – trate de tranquilizarme, pero fue imposible – te arrepentirás de haberme conocido, tirare uno por uno de tus cabellos – automáticamente se agarró la cabeza.

Y tu – dijo Rosalie – lo que le hará bella a tu hermana – su voz destilaba repulsión – se quedara corto con lo que te hare yo – sonrió intimidante – no las quiero ver cerca una vez mas – su mirada era desafiante – ahora largo de aquí no quiero volverlas a ver mas – se quedaron petrificadas en su lugar – AHORA – levanto demasiado la voz y eso logro que varias personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor voltearan a ver.

Salieron corriendo y así desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

¿Amor? – Escuche la voz de Edward – tranquila no pasa nada – no me había dado cuenta que le estaba agarrando su playera demasiado fuerte que hasta mis nudillos estaban blancos – no pasa nada – volvió a repetir mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho y me abrazaba.

¿Rose? – ese era Emmett – ¿estas enojada? – rodé mis ojos solo a él se le ocurría pensar que Rosalie estaba así porque estaba enojada.

Emmett – Rosalie se abrazó a él cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Emmett pues al parecer eso no se lo esperaba.

¿Qué pasa? – Hizo la misma pregunta que Jasper - ¿Por qué tiemblas? – trato de tranquilizarla.

¿Dónde esta Alice? – pregunto Edward

Con Jasper – fue lo único que respondí

¿Me puedes decir porque están tan alteradas? – me pregunto tranquilamente.

Solo pude mover la cabeza negativamente ya que no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para hablar, ya que al recordar lo que paso tenia miedo de romper en llanto y que Edward quisiera hacerle algo a Mike.

Muy bien, pero sabes que lo sabré – dijo acariciándome yo solo atine a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

Culle – la voz despectiva de Mike hizo que me alarmara y lo noto Edward.

Oh mira los hermanitos Cullen con sus adoradas novias – ese era Royce.

Edward y Emmett gruñeron yo solo me abrace mas a él tenia miedo de soltarlo, no sabia que es lo que quería Mike.

Edward, Emmett – grito Jasper.

Pero mira nada mas la pareja que faltaba – la voz de james era fría y dura – las tres parejas mas, como decirlo – puso cara pensativa – ya lo tengo las tres parejas tan mas "unidas" – hizo unas comillas en el aire – lamento decirles a ustedes tres – señalo a los chicos – que ellas iban a ser nuestras.

Cállate – grito Jasper furioso, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así ya que el era el único que siempre estaba tranquilo – escúchame – su voz era amenazante – tu no le vuelves a poner una mano encima a ninguna de ellas – realmente estaba molesto.

Así ¿Por qué? – pregunto desafiante.

Porque no querrás meterte en problemas – la mirada de Jasper al igual que su sonrisa me dio escalofrió – una de ellas es mi novia y las otras dos son mis hermanas – se me encogió el corazón al escuchar que Jasper me defendía como su hermana.

Cullen – hablo Mike – Bella tiene una piel muy suave y muy hermosa de cerca – lo miro burlo.

Sentí como Edward se tensaba y apretaba la mandíbula, en ningún momento me soltó, al contrario me acerco más contra su pecho.

Newton – escuche como Edward contenía la respiración – tu no eres nada – sonrió burlón pero con los ojos fijamente en el – no me provoques – me paso detrás de él delicadamente.

Newton – la voz de Emmett se escucho furiosa – desearas no a ver nacido – sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes – los tres desearan lo mismo.

Así sin mas Emmett se soltó del agarre de Rose para ir directamente a Mike que era el que le quedaba mas cerca, pero al ver las intenciones que tenia los tres salieron corriendo.

Emmett – chillo Rosalie y Emmett se giro a verla – no me dejes – Emmett la abrazo, era la primera vez que veíamos a Rosalie frágil.

¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Edward.

Si – fue apenas un susurro.

No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti, no dejare que nada malo te pase – me beso la frente y me mantuvo abrazada.

¿Alice? – la busque con la mirada y la encontré en los brazos de Jasper.

Esta bien amor, ella esta bien – Edward suspiro.


	24. Chapter 24

POV Edward

El fin de semana me la pase con bella ya que después de lo sucedido en el cine no la quise dejar sola, me ponía de nervios la sola idea de que algo malo le pasara.

¿Edward? – Me hablo mi hermana - ¿Puedo pasar? – asomo su cabeza a mi cuarto.

Si Alice pasa – me levante de mi cama, se sentó a mi lado y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

¿Sabes algo? – me pregunto.

Se muchas cosas – sonreí y aunque no la viera supe que rodo los ojos.

Que chistosito ¡he! – me dio un golpe juguetonamente.

Bueno entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – retome el tema

Me gusta la pareja que haces con Bella – había una nota de felicidad en su voz

A mi también – suspire y ella rio.

Te pego el amor ¿verdad? – dijo sin rodeos.

La verdad es que si – se sentía bien admitir lo que sentía por bella con alguien mas – es diferente a las demás es única.

Ella es diferente a todas esas – Alice tenia mucha razón.

Lo se y aun no comprendo como es que me prefiera a mi – me sentía muy emocionado, feliz y sobre todo entusiasmado al saber que ella me correspondía a mi.

Ni yo – rio con gracia

Oye – me hice el ofendido – hieres mi ego – bromee un poco.

Si sabe esto bella te mata – siguió riéndose de mi.

¿A quien voy a matar? – pregunto mi hermosa novia al entrar a mi cuarto.

A nadie – dijo Alice.

Bella – me pare corriendo literalmente y fui con ella dejando así caer a Alice.

Eso no es lindo Edward – se quejo Alice.

¿Debería de sentirme celosa? – pregunto bella con un tono de diversión en su voz.

No claro que no – sonreí

No bella – se levanto Alice – no tengo tan feos gustos – sonrió egocéntricamente.

Ya lo creo – respondió bella.

Hey estoy presente – dije asiento un puchero a lo cual bella rio y Alice rodo los ojos.

Amor – era la primera vez que bella me lo decía de frente – sabes que es broma – me dio un beso en la mejilla – yo te adoro – me dedico una sonrisa.

Arg derraman miel mejor me voy – camino hacia la puerta.

Lastima que no ves mas de lo que hacen tu y Jasper – le dijo bella.

Le saco la lengua, Bella y yo comenzamos a reírnos, cuando Alice se salió de mi cuarto ambos nos volteamos a ver, bella me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo, me sorprendía su presencia pues la acababa de ver hace dos horas y su visita fue inesperada.

Bella – la llame – no te ofendas – se tenso – ¿pero que haces fuera de tu casa a estas horas? – pregunte dulcemente y se relajo

Es que te extrañaba – hizo un tierno puchero.

Yo también te extrañaba pero no es bueno que estés fuera de tu casa a estas horas – determine.

¿Me estas corriendo? – sonrió divertida.

No, por supuesto que no – aclare rápidamente.

Que bien por que me quedare a dormir en ti casa – sentencio

¿De verdad? – me emocione

Si, Alice le pidió permiso a Charlie y bueno sabes que no se le puede negar nada a ella – sonrió

Es verdad, pero le agradezco el detalle – la abrace.

También yo – suspiro.

Muy bien ya les di tiempo a solas ahora vamos a la sala – entro como un torbellino Alice haciéndonos brincar a ambos por su intromisión.

No vete – gruño bella.

No, ahí abajo ya están Rose, Emmett y Jasper solo faltan ustedes – mando Alice.

No yo quiero estar con Edward – parecía niña chiquita y eso me hacia reír.

Veremos películas bella – Sonrió

En un momento bajamos – interveni antes de que decidiera sacarnos a la fuerza.

De acuerdo si no bajan vendré a buscarlos – amenazo.

Te veremos abajo Alice – dije una vez más.

Vamos – dijo después de unos minutos – no querrás que Alice venga por nosotros.

Esta bien vamos – agarre su mano.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras juntos riéndonos por lo que íbamos diciendo, estábamos tan entrados en nuestra propia burbuja que ni cuenta nos dimos que estaban enfrente de nosotros los demás.

¿Ya van a dejar de contemplarse? – Emmett tenia una sonrisa traviesa y Rose le dio un codazo.

Emmy – bella tenia una pizca de burla en sus ojos y Emmett hizo una mueca – no es gracioso tu comentario – lo fulmino con la mirada.

Belly ese apodo no me gusta es muy afeminado – dijo Emmett

Pero – bella hizo un puchero – pero me gusta – se voltio y me abrazo – pero si quieres ya no te diré así – seguía abrazada de mi.

Oh bella lo siento – se preocupo – yo no quería – me divertía ver como bella manipulaba a Emmett – esta bien – suspiro – solo tu me puedes decir así.

¿De verdad? – se voltio bella con sus ojitos brillando – gracias Emmy – salto de emoción.

Este si bueno – hizo una mueca.

Ya, ya, ya – entro Alice con un montón de botanas – es hora de escoger la película que veremos.

Ya esta dicho – dijo Rose – será la de un amor para recordad.

Si – dijeron las chicas a coro.


	25. Chapter 25

POV Bella

El día de ayer me la pase genial, hace mucho que no pasa un día sola con Edward, decidimos ver una película pero cada quien estaba absorto en su propio mundo, me quede a dormir en la casa de Alice puesto que llamo a mi padre sin mi permiso para decirle que me quedaría a dormir ese día en su casa.

Hoy en la mañana me fui con Edward en su volvo íbamos de lo mas contentos, ambos extrañábamos pasar un rato alegre juntos sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, cuando sentí que alguien me golpeo la cabeza, caí al piso; tratando de reincorporarme me dio un pequeño mareo.

Yo que tu no hacia eso – dijo una voz, una voz que reconocí en ese momento.

Bueno tu estas loca – le grite agarrando mi cabeza por el dolor.

Quizás, pero de amor – me respondió.

Estas enferma – di media vuelta, pero su mano en mi muñeca me impidió seguir avanzando.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – estaba furiosa.

Bueno que te crees, estas loca Tanya esto si es pasarse de la raya – no porque Edward la rechazara un buen de veces yo iba a pagar por ello.

Querida – sonaba muy falsa – no estoy loca, pero no puedo seguir viendo como estas con mi Eddy – su tono posesivo hizo que me encendiera mas.

Bueno ya basta, ¿Qué quieres lograr? – no iba a permitir que me separara de la única persona con la que me siento completa – golpeándome, insultándome o incluso hasta amenazarme no vas a conseguir que Edward te prefiera a ti.

Claro que podre – sonó muy segura.

No claro que, no si yo puedo evitarlo – le sonreí.

Swan eres demasiado inocente para mi – me devolvió la sonrisa.

Te equivocas – negué con la cabeza – eso fue hace unos meses, cambie totalmente, desde ese día no deje que nadie me manipulara, he aprendido mucho sobre la manipulación tengo un gran ejemplo – llego a mi mente la imagen de Alice – también he aprendido a luchar por lo que quiero – rápidamente se coló la imagen de Rose – he sido paciente contigo – Jasper apareció en mi mente – pero también puedo lograr intimidarte – la mire fijamente como lo hacia Emmett y ella retrocedió un paso – yo si se valorar el significado de un te quiero y no ando buscando a quien fregarle la vida como lo haces tu – Edward mis pensamientos volaron hacia el en como fue que paso todo esto, desde la primer mirada hasta nuestro beso.

Swan, si tan solo no te hubieras metido en mi camino todo seria distinto – se acercó un poco más a mí.

Por qué no entiendes que él nunca te va a querer – le grite.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – inquirió la encargada de la biblioteca.

Nada – se apresuró a decir Tanya.

Aproveche la distracción para irme, camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería no soportaba el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia. No encontré a nadie y decidí ir al estacionamiento.

Maldición – recordé que venia con Edward y yo no traía llaves de su carro.

Pasa algo princesa – la voz asquerosa de Mike se escucho detrás de mi.

Lárgate – no estaba de humor para sopórtalo.

Has cambiado – frunció el ceño – desde que andas con Cullen – gruño.

Ese no es asunto tuyo – lo fulmine con la mirada – ahora piérdete.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar a buscar a Edward cuando sentí que me agarraban desprevenida, forcejeé con Mike para que me soltara pero obviamente él era mas fuerte que yo y ni si quiera logre que me dejara de jalar.

Suéltame – grite y eso me dio otra punzada en la cabeza.

Eres mía – me susurro al oído.

Eres un demente, suéltame dije – volví a gritar.

Que la sueltes – una vez grave se escucho y la reconocí como la de Edward.

En ese momento me desmaye, estaba soñando por mas que quisiera despertar no podía, vi a Tanya besando a Edward y este la recibía gustosamente ver esa imagen me quebró el corazón, aunque sabia que era un sueño no podía dejar de llorar, estaba de mas el hecho de que gritaba pero no me escuchaba, trataba de avanzar hacia el pero lo único que lograba era que mas se alejara de mi.

Me derrumbe cerca de un árbol llorando, de repente la imagen cambio y apareció nuevamente Edward, se acercaba peligrosamente a donde yo estaba, se planto frente mio y dijo unas palabras que mas desgarraron mi corazón.

Isabella – su voz era fría – yo nunca te ame.

Eso no es verdad – yo quería despertar, este sueño, no mejor dicho esta pesadilla me estaba matando lentamente.

Yo amo a Tanya – de repente ella apareció detrás suyo y lo beso un beso ardiente, desesperado.

NO! – grite y en ese momento me desperté, automáticamente mis manos volaron hacia mis mejillas y las sentí húmedas, me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba llorando.

Bella amor mio no llores – en ese momento apareció Edward.

Oh Edward – lo abrace cuando estuvo en mi alcance y comencé a llorar en su hombro, el solo me abrazaba.

¿Por qué lloras? – su voz era un susurro.

Tengo miedo – fui directa.

¿Miedo a que? – me separo un poco de él y me vio directamente a los ojos.

Comencé a llorar otra vez, esto era algo irracional, era solo una pesadilla, que solo de recordarla me quebraba el corazón, una y otra vez, cuando por fin logre tranquilizarme lo vi a los ojos.

Yo … - no me salían las palabras – Yo soñé contigo – me detuve por un momento.

Bueno, se que no estoy muy guapo – sonrió – pero ¿Por qué llorabas? – se puso serio.

Eres demasiado guapo – admití y el sonrió – pero soñé que estabas con Tanya y la besabas y me dejabas por ella – comencé a llorar nuevamente, mis cambios de humor me estresaban.

Tonta bella – me estrecho contra su pecho – yo te quiero a ti – beso mi cabello.

Edward – lo llame – ¿que hago aquí en la enfermería? – no recorvada haber venido aquí.

Bueno cuando te encontré – cerro los ojos – con Mike – me tense – corrección, cuando vi que Mike te estaba jalando apresure el paso y le pedí amablemente que te soltara – me sorprendió.

¿Amablemente? – pregunte curiosa.

Bueno no tan amablemente – admitió avergonzado – le di un puñetazo – agacho la cabeza y yo no pude decir nada – y te desmayaste, tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – frunció el ceño – por cierto también un chichón, me podrías decir ¿como te hiciste eso?.

Bueno Tanya esta loca – toque mi cabeza e hice una mueca – ella me golpeo.

Así que fue la señorita Denali – la voz del director me sorprendió – no se preocupe señorita Swan ya me encargare de Newton y Denali

¿Qué les hará? – pregunte con un poco de pánico en la voz.

Bueno la señorita Denali la golpeo y Newton tiene una carpeta con muchos reportes y lo que hizo hoy amerita una expulsión a ambos – miro la hora en su reloj – ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar que se mejore señorita Swan – me despedí con un gracias y el director desapareció de mi vista.

¿Qué hizo Mike? – le pregunte a Edward

Suspiro – estaba con Tanya en la biblioteca y créeme no estaban estudiando, el director los cacho y bueno se los llevo.

Gracias – lo abrace nuevamente.

¿Por qué? – me miro fijamente

Por estar aquí conmigo – lo bese.

Siempre que tú lo quieras, bella yo te amo – me dio un brinco al corazón escuchar esas hermosas palabras salir de sus labios.

Yo ….


	26. Chapter 26

POV Bella

Siempre que tú lo quieras, bella yo te amo – me dio un brinco al corazón escuchar esas hermosas palabras salir de sus labios.

Yo … - no me salían las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis sentimientos.

No tienes por qué decir nada – su voz se notaba triste – no te sientas comprometida.

No es compromiso – pude decir después de unos segundos.

Bella – me interrumpió – quiero decirte el porqué de mi te amo tan inesperado – fijo sus ojos sobre los míos.

Muy bien, pero me dejaras hablar después – hice un puchero y el sonrió con ternura.

Amo todo de ti, es decir tu mirada es tan profunda que siento que me pierdo en tus ojos – me sonroje violentamente – adoro tus sonrojos, porque a pesar de saber que te sonrojas con naturalidad, sé que soy el único que lo hace con mas frecuencia – acaricio mi mejilla – haces que toda mi atención se centre en ti, tienes algo que me hace volver hacia ti cada vez que me voy – estaba llorando pero de alegría, no estaba acostumbrada a una muestra de afecto; como la que él me estaba brindando – eres mas de lo que un día soñé, mas de lo que imagine – beso mi mejilla – por que te aseguro que solo te pertenezco a ti – beso mi otra mejilla.

Oh! Edward – lo abrace – no sé que decirte, eres la persona que mas ha llegado en mi corazón, adoro estar en tus brazos, me siento protegida, siento que soy yo, que no hay necesidad de hablar, ya que todo lo que quiero saber y decir lo demuestran mis ojos y los tuyos – lo bese, un beso de tanta pasión, un deseo que no solo es por su físico si no por sus sentimientos, deseo de él.

Cuando este contigo siempre te lo demostrare – dijo apenas audible para mi

Oh Edward no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me quieres tanto como yo a ti – no cabia de la emoción por las palabras que me dijo mi adorable novio.

Nadie me hace sentir como tu, te amo por eso y por muchas cosas mas, que con el tiempo yo mismo me encargare de que sepas.

Oh Te amo – dije en un susurro.

Yo también te amo mi bella – me estrecho con mas fuerza sobre su pecho.

Nos quedamos cayados por un momento, mientras yo reflexionaba todo lo que me había dicho, y es que yo anhelaba su compañía, quizás sonara egoísta de parte mia, pero no me quería separar de él, no sabia lo que nos esperaba mañana, lo único que sabia es que no quisiera separarme de él.

Era como mi complemente, en el tenia todo lo que un día pudiera llegar a pedir: incluso hasta mas de lo que merecía, aun no salía de mi asombro al saber que semejante Adonis se fijaría en mi y doy gracias a Dios por que aun a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado estamos juntos.

Por hoy no me preocuparía de Tanya ni de Mike, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en ellos, lo que si es que no permitiría que ellos interfirieran en mi vida ni mucho menos en la vida de mis amigos.

¿En que piensas amor? – me pregunto con suma delicadeza.

En todo – suspire – en ti, en mi – lo abrace aun mas – en nuestros amigos, en fin en todo.

Bueno cariño, es hora de irnos – dijo al momento que veía su reloj – ya acabaron las clases.

Pestañe sorprendida, a pesar de que no había tenido las ultimas tres clases, sentía que era poco tiempo; estar con Edward hacia que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Me ayudo a levantarme de la camilla y comenzamos a recoger las cosas. Al pasar por uno de los últimos salones alguien nos jalo e hizo que chocáramos y cayéramos al suelo.

¿pero que … - no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase.

Eddy – su voz chillona me irritaba.

Tanya no me llames así – su voz era dura.

Bueno Cullen – ese era Mike – como veras tu tienes algo que me pertenece – sonrió burlonamente.

Eres un idiota – ese era ¿Emmett? – no puedes solo.

Cállate Cullen contigo no estoy hablando – si definitivamente era Emmett.

Gire la cabeza para buscar de donde provenía la voz de Emmett y me encontré con una terrible visión, ahí en el suelo están Alice y Rose, parecía que estaban dormidas, alado de cada una estaban Jasper y Emmett, al parecer el único que estaba despierto era Emmett.

Ahora si te volviste loca – le grite furiosa.

Mike esto es muy grave – dijo Royce y james que estaba a su lado solo asintió dándole la razón.

No te necesito vete si quieres – respondió mordazmente.

¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – grito Edward.

Cullen no me alces la voz – en su mirada había odio – no le he hecho nada solo están profundamente dormidas y no se preocupen despertaran.

Estas enfermo – espeto mi novio.

¿Qué buscas? – me dirigí a Mike y su mirada cambio automáticamente.

Bella – apenas y logre escucharlo – tu sabes lo que quiero – me dio miedo su tono de voz – te quiero a ti – me dio un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras.

En verdad Mike Royce tiene razón ahora si se pasaron – james estaba cerca de la puerta y salió sin decir nada mas.

Royce se nos quedo viendo como con lastima o pena no supe descifrarlo bien, moví mis labios para decirle que nos ayudara, al principio dudo pero después asintió.

Aun me sentía mareada por lo del golpe pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera consiente de lo que iba a hacer, se me separe un poco del lado de Edward y el automáticamente apretó mas su agarre.

Es solo por un momento – susurre.

No te alejes de mi – me dijo al oído.

Regresare solo necesito sacar algo – lo abrase.

Hey suelta a mi novio – grito Tanya.

No es tu novio – le grite de vuelta.

Saque lentamente el cúter que nos habían pedido para la clase de biología y se lo avente a Emmett para que pudiera desamarrarse y también desamarrar a los demás. Porque claro los habían amarrado de pies y manos, no se en donde les cabía tanta maldad pero estaba segura que las iban a pagar una por una.

Cuando me levante – le susurre a Edward – tu trataras de impedir que Mike se me acerque.

¿Y Royce? – me pregunto.

No te preocupes el nos ayudara – le eché una mirada a Royce comprobando lo que decía.

¿Cómo estas segura? – volvió a preguntar.

Bueno confió en el, además si el no lo hace Emmett lo hará – nos giramos a ver a Emmett que estaba desatando a Rose y a Alice, tratando de despertarla.

¿Y como los sacaremos? – miro a su hermana y a Jasper.

Me daba pena de ver en las condiciones en que estaban Alice, Jasper y Rosalie, me era muy raro que Emmett estuviera despierto y los otros tres no.

De eso nos encargaremos después de haberlos amarrado a ellos – gire mi cabeza para ver a Mike y Tanya discutiendo.

Ahora – me levante de mi lugar. Agarre lo primero que encontré y se lo avente a Tanya en la cabeza, ella volteo a verme con furia y aproveche el momento para quitarme y ella se cayo al suelo, en ese momento reacciono Mike iba detrás de mi, pero Royce y Edward lo detuvieron rápidamente.

Esto no se quedara así Swan – despotricaba Tanya mientras yo la amarraba.

Edward, Bella – el tono de voz de Emmett me alarmo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo.


	27. Chapter 27

POV Bella

Edward, Bella – el tono de voz de Emmett me alarmo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Alice y Rose no despiertan –estaba al borde de la histeria.

No hay nada de que preocuparse – se oyó una voz detrás nuestro – despertaran en un momento – apareció la voz de James.

Son unos traidores – forcejeaba Mike en los brazos de Royce.

No, no lo somos – dijo Royce.

Esta locura llego muy lejos y lo sabes – James miraba fijamente a Mike – ella te llevo a la perdición – señalo a Tanya.

¿Qué pasa? – la voz ronca de Jasper hizo que volteáramos a verlo. - ¿Alice? – grito.

Aun no despierta – volvió a repetir james – ya no tardara no te preocupes.

¿Cómo me pides que no me preocupe? – Era la primera vez que lo veía así de furioso - ¿Qué le hicieron? – estaba tenso.

Solo esta sedada – bajo la cabeza.

James – me volteo a ver - ¿Por qué … - no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para preguntarle.

¿Por qué lo hice? O ¿Por qué les ayudo? – me miro curioso.

Cállate idiota – le espeto furiosa Tanya.

Claro, se me había olvidado por completo su existencia; rápidamente agarre un trapo que esta a mi alcance y se lo metí a su boca, con un pedazo de lazo con los que estaban amarrados mis amigos, le hice un nudo en sus muñecas y en sus piernas, tal cual lo había hecho ella, escupió el trapo y esta ves procure amarrarlo a su nuca para que así dejara hablar a James.

Las dos – dije después de amarrar a Tanya.

Cállate James – esta vez fue – Mike el que hablo.

Yo me encargo – me dijo Edward.

Al momento parecí dudar de que manera se iba a encargar el, pero no hizo nada mas de lo que se merecía, dicho por las palabras de Royce, le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estomago y eso hizo que se quedara sin aire, cayo al suelo y entre Royce y James lo amarraron y lo pusieron del lado de Tanya. Edward regreso a mi lado y me abrazo.

Bueno ¿ahora si me dirás? – pregunte curiosa.

Si – se removió un momento por el salón y después suspiro. – es verdad que me interesaba Alice – pude notar como hablaba en pasado, y también como Jasper gruñía. – al principio todo parecía ser un juego para Tanya y Mike, no costo trabajo que nos convencieran de hacerlo – tomo una bocanada de aire – sabia muy bien que Alice jamás estaría conmigo, ni aunque supiera que María lograra separarlos – en ese momento llego la imagen de la chica que dijo no desde un principio – así que no lo tome muy enserio, sabia a lo que me atenía por eso es que no hice nada mas.

Jasper – la voz patosa de Alice nos sorprendió – Jasper – grito y comenzó a llorar.

Alice – la abrazo Jasper – tranquila aquí estoy – la consolaba – no pasara nada amor – hablaba como si solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Contemplarlos era como verme a mi y a Edward juntos, incluso Rose y Emmett, era como si lo que estuviera a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y solo existiéramos nosotros, una imagen de amor puro, de miedo si tal vez, pero sobretodo eso había alivio, alivio al ver que Alice se encontraba bien, que a pesar del fuerte impacto que llegara a ocasionar lo que hicieron ellos, ambos estaban bien.

Y decidí ayudarlos porque sé que esto no estaba bien, al principio solo era asustarlos un poco – sonrió – sonara perverso, pero no iba a pasar de ahí, se que no soy la mejor persona – se puso serio nuevamente – pero quiero cambiar – brillaron sus ojos – quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ella – su vista se clavaba fuera de la venta, viendo o añorando una imagen que nosotros no lográbamos ver, bueno por lo menos yo no.

¿Por Alice? – estaba confundida.

No – me miro como si estuviera loca – conocí a alguien mas – sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse – lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que ocasione – sonaba sincero.

Emmett – la voz de Rose retumbo en el salón – Emmett.

Aquí estoy – la abrazo.

¿Qué me paso? – pregunto confundida.

Nada amor, nada – la abrazo.

Yo también quisiera pedirles una disculpa – hablo Royce – principalmente a ti – miro fijamente a Rose y después a Emmett.

Rose lo miro fijamente, como asimilando lo que había pasado y cuando cayo en la cuenta, su mirada se volvió fría y calculadora.

Te entiendo – Emmett nos sorprendió con su comentario – a mi también esta chica me vuelve loco – miro con adoración a Rose y esta le sonrió.

Bella – me gire para ver a James – eres una mujer fuerte – le sonreí – soportaste mucho a Tanya – ambos hicimos una mueca – se que puede llegar a ser castrante – se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, no lo hubiera podido lograr si él – me abrace mas a Edward y el me acepto gustosamente.

¿Jasper? – El tenia a Alice en sus brazos dormida – ¿tú me perdonarías? – era curios ver como los que antes nos habían hecho la vida imposible, ahora estaban de nuestro lado.

Si, pero si algo le pasara a Alice seria su culpa – la mirada de Jasper intimidaba y estaba claro que daría la vida, por ella.

Supongo que nosotros haríamos eso, para las demás personas quizás parezca solo un enamoramiento típico de un adolescente pero solo nosotros que sabemos que es lo que de verdad pasa, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, no entenderían las razones, no hasta que estuvieran en una situación similar.


	28. Chapter 28

POV Bella

Tengo una idea – la voz perversa de Rose me hizo voltear a verla.

¿Sobre que? – estaba confundida.

Supongo que lo que tengo en mente no es nada comparado con lo que ellos nos hicieron – esta pensativa.

No captaba de que quería decir, quería preguntarle pero la veía tan concentrada buscando algo entre sus cosas e hizo lo mismo con las de Alice, todos la veíamos sorprendidos, no sabíamos que estaba buscando y tampoco que es lo que iba hacer cuando lo encontrara.

Listo – sonrió triunfante al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Decidida se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en dirección de Mike y Tanya, se detuvo por un momento ahí viéndolos fijamente, como si estuviera imaginando que es lo que les haría, y una vez mas apareció esa sonrisa maléfica que solía compartir con Alice cuando íbamos al centro comercial o cuando me vestían, maquillaban y peinaban a su antojo.

Bella, podrías venir – camine a su lado – detenme esto – estire las manos y ahí deposito un kit de maquillaje.

¿Para que es esto? – no lograba captar su idea.

Es para maquillarlo – una sonrisa se escapo de mi rostro al ver la cara de Mike.

Ustedes no me tocaran – alzo la voz Mike.

Osito – rose llamo con una voz dulce.

Emmett se puso al otro lado de Rose, al igual que ella traía una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, eso no era raro puesto que a él también le agradaba la idea de maquillarlo.

¿Si? – su voz se escuchaba inocente no obstante su mirada mostraba burla.

¿Podrías detener a Mike por mi? – lo miro a los ojos y su el tono de su voz se escuchaba una pisca de seducción.

Por ti lo que sea – su sonrisa se ensancho al igual que la de ella.

Emmett se posiciono atrás de Mike y le detuvo su rostro a la altura de las manos de Rose, pero no se quedaba quito y eso ocasionaba que Rose frunciera el ceño varias veces.

¿Royce? – podría jurar que todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar a Rose hablarle.

¿Si? – el aludido dudo pero contesto.

¿Podrías ayudarnos? – volteo a verlo por primera vez, sin una pizca de dureza.

Claro – parecía aliviado, pues al parecer eso mostraba que rose lo perdonaba.

Muy bien empecemos – empezó a esparcir una capa de polvo, bueno exactamente no se que era eso, pero parecía polvo traslucido.

Rose se veía concentrada en lo que le estaba haciendo a Mike, decidí esperar a ver el "producto terminado" y así poder disfrutarlo mas.

¿Jasper? – la voz de Alice hizo que me girara a verla - ¿En donde estamos? – pestaño un par de veces.

En el instituto – suspiro Jasper.

¿Y que hacemos aquí? – no estaba alterada pero su había una nota de curiosidad colgando de su voz.

Bueno – Jasper parecía dudar – Tanya y Mike nos arrastraron hasta aquí.

Alice busco con la mirada a Tanya supongo y cuando la localizo su mirada era despectiva.

Tu – la señalo – pedazo de bruja sin cerebro – Emmett soltó una carcajada a su nuevo apodo y eso hizo que Alice se detuviera a ver bien en donde estábamos y quienes estaban ahí - ¿Desde cuando james y Royce están de nuestro lado?.

Desde que decidieron no seguir con el juego – le respondió Jasper.

¿Bella? – la vi con curiosidad y al ver que no seguía decidí hablar.

¿Si? – enfoco su vista y después sonrió.

Me alegro que estés bien – se levanto de los brazos de Jasper y camino en mi dirección y me abrazo, mejor dicho nos abrazó a Edward y a mi, por supuesto ambos la abrazamos también.

¿Alice? – rose se giro a verla - ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? – se giro nuevamente.

Si – la voz tintineante de Alice regreso y fue casi saltando al lado de Rose – oh por dios – Alice sofoco una risa con un intento de tos – déjame ayudarte – coge una brocha y empieza a dar toquecitos y entre las dos terminan su trabajo.

Espera – chillo la voz de Rose.

¿Qué? – la miro Alice.

Quiero fotos – ambas sacaron su celular y comenzaron a tomarle un montón de fotos a Mike y su nuevo look, cabe decir que aun no nos dejaban ver como lo habían dejado.

¿Amor? – Levante la cabeza del pecho de Edward y lo mire – te amo – juro que en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo y después empezó nuevamente su bombardeo demasiado acelerado que temía que los que estaban en este salón escucharan mis latidos, pero sabia que eso era imposible.

También te amo – ambos nos miramos y para mi nuestro al redor dejo de existir, es como si nos hubiéramos transportado a otro lugar, uno en donde solo estábamos el y yo.

Es embarazoso – la voz de james nos hizo girarnos a verlo ahora a él – lo siento pero tan solo verlos 5 segundos es.. – dejo la frase incompleta porque Emmett soltó una nueva carcajada y es que habían hecho un buen trabajo con Mike.

¿Es Mike? – james soltó una risotada.

No, - Emmett no paraba de reír – es Micaela – una nueva ronda de risas se escucho por el salón.

En el rostro de Mike habían sombras, rubor, mascara de pestañas, delineador y pestañas postizas, las sobras eran de un azul obscuro, si fuera chica creo que no se vería nada mal, pero así como estaba parecía gay, con respeto a ellos claro esta.

Pero aun nos falta alguien – Alice se giro hacia Tanya.

Es verdad – rose pareció meditarlo un rato.

Bueno hay que tomarle unas cuantas fotos – Alice comenzó a sacar su celular.

¿Así sin nada? – se refería a que no le hicieron nada.

Si, existen muchos programas sabes – claro Alice le gusta hacer fotomontajes y no dudaba que hiciera uno.

Comenzó la sesión de fotos de Tanya y al igual que Mike obviamente no se dejaba tomar su "mejor ángulo" como dijo Alice, esta vez la que la agarro fue Rose mientras Alice la fotografiaba.

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos – dijo a mi lado Edward – creo que Charlie estará asustado si no te ve en casa.

Es cierto – me levante y lo ayude a que él también se pusiera de pie – no quisiera pensar que es lo que haría.

¿Ya se van? – Jasper nos pregunto.

¿Ya viste la hora? – le pregunto Edward – es tarde.

Oh – fue lo único que logro decir – Alice es hora de irnos.

En un momento – Alice recogió sus cosas al igual que Rose.

¿Qué vamos hacer con ellos? – la pregunta de Royce nos dejo pensando por un momento.

Supongo que no los podemos dejar aquí – dije al ver que nadie decía nada – tendremos que desatarlos.

¿Qué? – al parecer no están de acuerdo.

No los podemos dejar aquí, corremos el riesgo de que nos castiguen a nosotros en ves de ellos – era verdad y mi novio estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo.

Esta bien – a regañadientes los empezaron a soltar pero con el cuidado de que los iban agarrando para que no se nos voltearan, era casi imposible éramos mas que ellos pero era por precaución.

Alice, ¿que harás con las fotos? – aun no entendía para que quería esas fotos, si de por si ellos ya estaba expulsados de la escuela.

Bella – una sonrisa ilumino su rostro – mañana lo sabrás


	29. Chapter 29

POV Bella

Edward me llevo a mi casa él pensaba que después de que vivimos hoy iba a entrar en shock pero afortunadamente eso nunca paso, a cada pocos minutos me veía de reojo y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Edward enserio estoy bien – lo volví a repetir cansinamente.

Supongo que solo estoy exagerando ¿No? – sonaba avergonzado.

Si – solté unas risitas.

Poso por ti mañana – no me gustaban las despedidas pero ya era muy tarde y teníamos que estar cada quien en su casa.

Esta bien – no me quedaba de otra que aceptar.

Te parece mucho tiempo verdad – su mirada mostraba tristeza.

Demasiado – admití.

Te llamare en la noche – una sola promesa me hizo sentir diferente.

Espero tu llamada – soltó una musical risa.

Me acerque lentamente hasta el y primero le di un casto beso, lo abrace y el me acepto gustoso recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y el su cabeza sobre la mía, este momento era único porque estaba con el, de hecho todos los momentos eran únicos a su lado, ahorita mismo puedo aceptar que estoy enamorada de el, que ha si fue desde un principio, que me sentí atraída a él no como las demás chicas, simplemente por sus ojos, su voz.

Es hora de irme – dije al fin.

Supongo que si – lo bese nuevamente y rápidamente abrí la puerta antes de regresarme y no dejarlo, no por hoy.

Me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa detuve mi andar y gire para ver una ultima vez por este día a Edward y a su coche, espere hasta su auto de perdió de mi vista para así poder entrar yo en mi casa, sé que aun no llegaba Charlie puesto que la patrulla no estaba posicionada en su lugar habitual.

Entre a mi casa directamente me fui a mi habitación y ahí fue donde coloque mis cosas, desesperada por algo de comida baje a la cocina para ver de que ingredientes disponía y de ahí hacer algo presentable para Charlie y para mi.

Al final me decidí por hacer un estofado, no hice mucho, solo era para mi padre y para mi, mi mama no estaba en la ciudad así que no me preocupe por la cantidad, solo tenia media hora para realizar mi tarea fui directamente ahí y saque mis cosas. Solo tenia que hacer unas cuantas operaciones para la clase de trigonometría pero gracias a las clases particulares que me había estado dando mi novio, no se me complico mucho y las termine en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Revise la hora en mi reloj de cabecera y solo quedaban 10 minutos para que estuviera el estofado, baje nuevamente a la cocina y prepare la mesa limpiándola y colocando los vasos y una gran jarra de agua en el centro. Justo cuando el estofado estaba llego mi Padre, se puso cómodo quitándose la chaqueta y el arma que siempre cargaba en caso de emergencia y que gracias a Dios desde que tengo conciencia no ha disparado ni una sola vez, este afortunadamente es un pueblo tranquilo.

Hola bella – me saludo mi padre desde la sala.

Hola papa – le respondí de vuelta – en un momento te sirvo.

Solo sintió con la cabeza y se desplomo en un sillón prendiendo al instante la televisión, mientras que el revisaba que es lo que estaba disponible, yo servía los dos platos de estofado para ambos, coloque los utensilios que íbamos a utilizar y llame a mi padre.

Listo, ya puedes venir – espere hasta que llegara para que ambos empezáramos a comer al mismo tiempo.

Huele delicioso – a mi padre le gustaba todo lo que yo le hacia de comer.

Si quieres mas, solo dime – sonrió ante esto, sabia que siempre pedía mas.

¿Qué tal la escuela? – procure no ponerme yo sola en evidencia respecto al golpe que traía en la cabeza y después el rapto que hicieron Tanya y Mike sobre nosotros.

Bien, lo normal – tratando de que mi voz sonara normal.

¿Y Cullen? – mi padre era celoso y eso lo demostró aun mas cuando Edward vino a pedir permiso para que anduviéramos formalmente.

Oh bueno Edward esta bien – aunque mi padre no lo aceptara abiertamente sabia que le agradaba Edward, en parte era porque nunca ocasionaban problemas, porque era el hijo de Carlisle el director del hospital de Forks y además porque era un buen chico, dichos por las palabras de Charlie y hermano de Alice y Emmett.

Si, saludado de mi parte – ya era un avance al principio él no quería tocar el tema de Edward.

Lo hare – sonreí.

Estuvo delicioso, gracias por la cena cariño – se levanto llevando con el su plato y su vaso y ahí el mismo lavo los trastes que ocupamos, ese era nuestro acuerdo yo hacia la comida o en este caso la cena y el lavaba los trastes.

Me voy a mi dormitorio – avise.

Antes de dejar la cocina mi padre se dirigió a la sala para poder ver un rato la televisión, yo me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha hasta ahorita no me había dado cuenta que tan fuerte era el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza, aparte del chichón que tenía unas punzadas me están alterando, busque entre el medicamento que teníamos y tome Tylenol solo para el dolor, baje ala cocina por un vaso de agua y me la tome.

Sabia que el efecto tardaría un poco así que decidí darme una ducha antes de irme a mi cuarto, el agua que corría por mi cuerpo era relajante y hasta que el agua estaba tibia Salí de ahí, me puse mi pijama y como dije antes me dirigí a mi cuarto. Corrí al escuchar mi celular sonando y conteste sin ver quien era.

¿Hola? – estaba esperando la voz del otro lado de la línea pero esa nunca llego.

Hola – en su lugar se escucho una voz chirriante.

Ha eres tú – me desanime al instante.

Parece que esperabas a alguien mas – me reprocho.

Por supuesto – le conteste.

¿A quien? – demando.

Alice – respondí indignada.

Responde – su voz sonaba amenazante.

Obviamente de Edward – suspire cansinamente.

Tendrá que esperar a que cuelgue – pude notar como se plasmaba una sonrisa en ese rostro malvado.

Creo que si – no me quedaba de otra que ir al grano.

Bella sé que mañana mi hermano pasara por ti – rodee lo ojos.

Aja – no sabía a donde quería llegar.

Bueno solo quiero que lleguen temprano – seguía sin entender.

¿Por qué? – la curiosidad me gano.

Mañana lo sabrás, ahora tengo que colgar porque Edward me esta fulminado con la mirada. – soltó unas pequeñas risitas.

Nos vemos Alice – me despedí de ella.

Bye bella te quiero – me contesto

Yo igual Alice – le colgué.

Me recosté en mi cama pensando en Edward estaba tan absorta en ellos que cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular me sobresalto y después comencé a reírme yo sola.

Hola amor – esa si era la voz de Edward.

Edward – un suspiro involuntario se escapo de mis labios y el rio con su musical sonrisa.

Te extraño – su voz denotaba tristeza.

También yo te extraño – le respondí con la misma intensidad.

Nos quedamos hablando por dos horas hasta que caímos en la cuenta de que ya eran las 12 y que en unas horas mas tendríamos que ir al instituto.

Nos vemos al rato – dijo.

Hasta al rato – le respondí.

Te amo bella – suspire una vez mas al escuchar esas palabras.

También te amo Edward – colgamos al mismo tiempo, ya que así lo habíamos planeado cada que hablábamos.

Después de esa llamada solo me meti bajo las mantas de mi cama y cai en un profundo sueño donde una vez mas el personaje principal era Edward nuevamente.


	30. Chapter 30

POV Bella

Por la mañana desperté con una gran sonrisa una vez mas había soñado con Edward y eso para mi era estupendo la gran mayoría de las veces soñaba con él y como dije antes eso hacia que me saliera una gran sonrisa en el rostro por las mañanas.

Me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha como todas las mañanas, no sabia porque pero hoy estaba muy ansiosa, quería saber porque Alice me había hablado en la noche y también por que no me quiso decir para que quería que llegara temprano. Me Salí de la regadera porque el agua ya estaba tibia.

Me puse un conjunto que Alice me regalo gracias a Dios era algo que a mi me gustaba, solo unos jeans y una blusa no tan escotada ni mucho menos con decoraciones llamativas, y mis hermosos converse.

Cuando termine de vestirme, baje casi corriendo a la cocina hoy no tenia mucha hambre, solo me decidí por algo sencillo con un tazón de cereal, lave los trastes que utilice y una vez mas entre al baño para cepillarme los dientes, solo esperaba a que llegara Edward para poder irnos al instituto y de una vez por todas averiguar que era lo que estaba tramando Alice.

Al escuchar que llamaron a la puerta baje inmediatamente con mis cosas ya listas, la abrí de un tirón y me quede impactada por semejante belleza que irradiaba la persona que estaba del otro lado.

Hola – el susurro de su voz me hizo perderme en él.

Hola – tarde más de lo normal en responderle.

Que hermosa estas – su mirada me dejo perpleja – dichoso tu novio.

Dichosa yo – me sonroje.

¿Por qué? – me miro con mucha intensidad esperando mi respuesta.

Porque él es único – recordando esos ojos que me hipnotizaban con tan solo una mirada.

Tu mas – me dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

Ya – sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban demasiado.

¿Por qué? – me miraba con burla.

Porque lo digo yo – me cruce de brazos.

Solo te dejare con una condición – traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Cuál? – quise saber a lo que me atenía.

Bésame – primero vio mis labios y después directamente a mis ojos.

Me mordí el labio decidiendo si lo besaba o lo dejaba sufrir, tanto estaba pensando que cuando menos lo sentí me robo un beso.

Edward - le reproche.

¿Qué? – me miro como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Aun no te decía nada – fruncí mi ceño

Pero se que lo querías tanto como yo – me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Que humilde – soltó una carcajada –ya no deberías de juntarte mucho con Emmett.

Es mi hermano – y volvió a reírse.

Lo se – dije como si no quedara de otra.

Oye – se hizo el ofendido pero sabia que solo estaba jugando.

Te recompensare – sonreí.

¿Cómo? – me miro fijamente.

Acércate un poquito – susurre.

¿Así? – me miraba confundido.

Más – volví a susurrar.

Bella – trago saliva audiblemente.

Más – se acercó un poco mas hasta que nuestras narices se rosaban.

Cuando lo tenia a mi alcance jugué un poco con el, primero rose mis labios sobre los suyos, le mordí un poquito y de ahí fui esparciendo mis besos por toda su cara y cuello pero sin tocar mis labios con los suyos, no al menos mas de 3 segundos.

Bésame ya bella – gruño.

No – me separe de él y comencé a reírme yo sola.

Pequeña diablilla – me agarro por la cintura y me beso, obviamente yo le correspondí su beso, con tanta intensidad como la que me fue posible, no me cansaría de decir que me gustan sus besos, son tiernos tibios, pero posesivos, sentía como nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente los unos con los otros.

Por desgracia nos tuvimos que separar y no era por el oxigeno ya que para eso teníamos las fosas nasales, nos separamos porque el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar y a sonar, no quería saber quien era el o la que había roto mi momento de ensueño.

Contesta – dije con un gruñido y el sonrió.

Tenemos bastante tiempo para besarnos amor – me dio un casto beso – pero no, deja que siga sonado.

Puede ser una emergencia – modifique mi tono de voz, quizás fuera Esme o Carlisle,

No lo creo – volvió a besarme, pero mas tardo en hacerlo que cuando su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

Dame – tendí la mano para que ahí depositara su celular, primero me vio con duda y después accedió dejándome el celular en mis manos.

Hola – me contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

Hola – respondí de inmediato.

¿Esta Edward? – la voz la reconocí al instante pero quería jugar un poco.

¿Quién? – se tardaron un poco en responder.

Edward – volvió a repetir la misma voz.

No, lo siento esta equivocado – dije aguantando la risa.

¿De verdad? – me pregunto incrédulo.

Por supuesto, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – mientras tanto Edward me veía con duda.

Disculpe – sonaba pensativo.

No se preocupe – colgué y comencé a reírme.

¿Quién era? – me pregunto Edward.

Emmett – fue lo único que dije.

¿Qué es lo que quería? – me miro.

No se, solo le dije que no te conocía pero nunca reconoció mi voz – ambos nos reímos y callamos al escuchar que volvía a sonar el teléfono de Edward.

¿hola? – dije al momento de responder.

Hola – volvió a decir Emmett.

¿Quién habla? – pregunte.

¿Emmett? – sonó mas a una pregunta que a una respuesta.

¿Emmy? – escuche un bufido del otro lado de la línea.

¿Bell´s? – pregunto Emmett

¿Qué pasa? – quizás algo malo había pasado.

Alice quiere saber que porque tardan tanto – fue lo único que dijo.

¿Por qué? – ahí estaba una vez mas con el misterio.

No lo se, no nos quiere decir asta que aparezcan ustedes – sonaba frustrado.

Muy bien ya vamos en camino – colgué después de decirle eso y se lo entregue a Edward.

¿Pasa algo? – me miro curioso.

No, bueno es Alice – solo asintió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Bueno con ella nunca se sabe – subió al coche.

Si, supongo que si – me encogí de hombros - ¿Sabes algo de lo que tiene preparado hoy? – tenia la esperanza de que el supiera algo.

No, estoy igual que tu – me dijo.

Creo que tendremos que llegar para saber que es lo que esta pasando – dije pensativamente.

Si – fue lo único que me respondió.

El camino al instituto sabia que era corto, pero ahora con las ansias de saber que era lo que Alice tenia preparado se me hizo larguísimo, con la manera de conducir de Edward siempre llegábamos a tiempo, pero al parecer hoy no me parecía lo suficiente veloz su auto, estaba nerviosa lo sabia por la manera en como me sudaban las manos, pero no sabia el motivo del porque estaban así.

Al ver el aparcamiento del instituto suspire de alivio, estaciono el auto alado del de Emmett y como todo un caballero se bajo para abrirme la puerta y tenderme una mano, la cual acepte gustosamente.

Por fin llegan – la voz de Alice nos hizo girarnos abruptamente.

¿Ya nos diras que pasa? – pregunto impaciente Emmett

Si – chillo dando saltitos – es por aquí – nos guio por los pasillos principales y lo que vimos nos dejo con la boca abierta, y no solo a nuestro grupo de amigos, si no que también a los demás que pasan por ahí al ver de lo que se trataba.

Oh Por Dios – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.


	31. Chapter 31

POV Bella

Oh Por Dios – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Alice – susurro Edward.

¿Qué les parece? – nos miro ilusionada.

¿No te estarás metiendo en problemas? – le pregunto Jasper.

No – se cruzo de brazos – si los demás supieran lo que nos hicieron ellos estarían en problemas.

Pequeña te quedo genial – Emmett sonreía como un niño

¿Verdad que si? – sus ojitos le brillaban

Claro – rodo los ojos Emmett.

¿Bella? – Me miro - ¿Qué piensas?

Mire nuevamente las fotos detenidamente, no quería decir nada porque no sabia que decir exactamente, veía como es que las personas que pasan por ahí los veían y se reían a carcajadas unos hasta les tomaban fotos con sus celulares, y es que las fotos que publico Alice estaba muy buenas.

En unas esta Mike sentado tal cual lo maquillaron Alice y Rose la verdad es que esa si me daba gracia y mas aparte de que Alice hizo un buen montaje poniéndole un vestido color crema y Tanya ni que se diga de ella, Alice también hizo un buen trabajo poniendo una foto de Tanya mas chica, con el cabello muy descuidado y hasta con unas cejas no muy bien formadas, ahí aparecía con lentes y para nada estaba tan voluptuosa como según aparece hoy.

¿La verdad? – no se en que momento me gusto ver como Alice dudaba de lo que yo fuera a decir.

Si – me miro precavida.

Pues – no continúe al ver su cara de desesperación.

Bella por favor ya dime – ame su cara lo juro.

Están realmente geniales – sonrió al escuchar decir eso – ¿Cómo hiciste con lo de Tanya?.

Pues es que ella antes era mi amiga – se puso seria – y un día yo le tome esa foto solo que no recordaba en donde la había dejado – se encogió de hombros.

¿Y porque dejaron de serlo? – pregunto Rose.

Ella cambio bastante en un verano y de la noche a la mañana me dejo de hablar – yo nunca las había visto juntas, quizás eso fue antes de que yo me mudara a vivir aquí.

Lo siento – respondió Rose.

No lo sientas – sonrió – así las conocí a ustedes – nos abrazó.

¿Pero que Demonios es esto? – la voz de Tanya nos sorprendió.

Comenzó a arrancar las fotos que estaban a su alcance y al poco rato se le unió Irina y Mike al quitar todas las fotos, yo no sabia que hacer y mejor vi a Alice para ver que es lo que decía o hacia al ver que quitaban sus fotos, pero me leve una gran sorpresa al verla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

¿Quién hizo esto? – pregunto furioso Mike.

Era demasiado tarde ya la gran mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela ya habían visto las fotos e incluso hasta les habían tomado en sus celulares, imaginando que las podrían enseñar a alguien mas que no las haya visto o inclusive para verlas ellos también.

Dije que ¿Quién lo hizo? – estaba furioso de eso no había duda.

Tranquilo – respondió Alice – ni que las demás personas se la vivieran para hacerte algo – rodo los ojos.

Mike pareció pensárselo un poco, y nos miro detenidamente dejando de un lado las fotos que había logrado quitar.

Fuiste tu – la señalo y grito, haciendo que los pocos alumnos que pasaban por ahí, se voltearan a ver a quien se lo decía.

Por supuesto que no – su cara mostraba horror.

Sé que fuiste tu pequeña niña estúpida – escupió Tanya.

Pero mira nada mas quien lo dice – le respondió Rose.

Tu no te metas Hale – la miro detenidamente.

Mike se acercó unos pasos mas y solo nos separaban aproximadamente 10 pasos, acorralo a Alice y nos sorprendió de algún modo la mirada que tenia.

Aléjate – lo tomo de la muñeca Jasper.

Emmett y Edward nos pusieron detrás de ellos, Rose y yo estábamos alado de Alice, ellos formaban una barrera humana enfrente de nosotros, protegiéndonos de Mike y de Tanya, pero yo temía a lo que le fuera hacer Mike a Edward, así que yo solo lo pude rodear con mis brazos por su cintura, sabia de ante mano que eso no iba a servir de nada, que eso no iba a detener a Mike si es que planeaba hacerle algo a alguno de ellos.

No te metas hale – espeto Mike.

Tu no la tocas – la mirada de Jasper era intimidante.

No puedo creer que te fijaras en una loca Eddy – la voz venenosa de Tanya me daban escalofríos.

Tanya – la advertencia en la voz de Edward no paso desapercibida en nadie.

¿Qué? – o quizás si, lo miro incrédula – es la verdad – se encogió de hombros.

No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi bella – Edward estaba serio.

Pero Eddy – su voz chillona ya me tenía harta.

Tanya – ya no iba a soportar mas – te voy a pedir de la manera mas atenta que te alejes de MI novio – me miro y después comenzó a reírse.

¿Quién me lo va a impedir? – Soltó una carcajada - ¿Tu? – me señalo con su dedo huesudo.

Claro – rodee los ojos - ¿Quién mas si no yo? – le di un ligero empujoncito.

Tonta – me grito – no te permitiré que me vuelvas a tocar – estaba por darme un bofetada cuando Rose le detuvo su mano.

Ni se te ocurra – Tanya tenia una mueca en su rostro.

Me lastimas – grito Tanya.

No es una caricia querida – sonrió Rose.

Deja a mi hermana – Alice la detuvo con un pequeño jalón de mano.

Oh no, con ellas no te metes – Alice la tenia agarrada de forma que no se podía soltar y al igual que Tanya, Irina tenía una mueca de Dolor.

Alice, Rose – las llame y ambas me voltearon a ver – suéltenlas alguien viene – susurre para que solo me entendieran ellas.

Alice se posiciono alado de Jasper, y le dio tiempo porque Irina soltó un manotazo y solo por un poco no le alcanzo a darle a ella, Rose se puso detrás de Emmett y este la abrazo posesivamente.

¿Edward? – me miro – abrázame – sonrió y me recibió gustoso.

Juro que esto no se quedara así – despotrico Tanya.

Aquí no acepto las amenazas señorita Denali – la voz del director nos sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente ya que sabíamos que alguien venia.

Pero, yo no – solo estaba tartamudeando.

Nada de peros señorita, escuche lo suficiente – la voz del director era autoritaria.

Director – Mike quiso intervenir pero el director lo corto.

Nada señor newton, ahora los quiero a ambos en mi oficina – ambos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar eso – sus padres ya están ahí.

¿Nuestros padres? – preguntaron a coro.

Por supuesto desde hoy ustedes dos están …


	32. Chapter 32

POV Bella

Por supuesto desde hoy ustedes dos están – empezó el director – este no es un tema del que podamos hablar aquí – miro a nuestro alrededor y vio a varios chicos pendientes de lo que iba a decir – a dirección ahora.

Me las pagaras Swan – dijo Tanya antes de pasar con el director.

Nada de amenazas señorita Denali – la voz firme del director me sorprendió.

El director se llevo a Mike y a Tanya a dirección, no sabíamos que les iba a decir o hacer, creo que sinceramente a nadie le importaba, no por nada media escuela estaba en contra de ellos, no los soportaban por su forma de ser.

¿Qué crees que les digan? – cuestiono Emmett.

No se, ni me importa – se cruzo de brazos Rosalie.

Por fin nos libramos de ellos – suspiro Edward.

Si, supongo – me encogí de hombros.

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Alice.

Alice se refería a una chica que venia del brazo de James, quizás era por ella por la que él quería cambiar, una persona lo suficientemente buena para ella.

Hola chicos – saludo James cuando llego hasta nosotros.

Hola – le respondí vi como Jasper abrazaba a Alice, no cabía duda Jasper estaba celoso.

Les quiero presentar a alguien – sus ojos le brillaron y la chica que estaba a su lado se sonrojo.

¿A quien? – pregunto Emmett.

Victoria – sonrió de oreja a oreja – mi novia.

Hola – dijo tímidamente, Jasper al escucharlo decir que era su novia se relajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para soltar el agarre posesivo sobre Alice.

Ella es la famosa victoria, un gusto conocerte – le tendí mi mano y ella acepto gustosamente.

Lo mismo digo – me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

Soy Alice y ella Rose – se presento – un gusto – se soltó del agarre de Jasper y abrazo a la chica.

Hola – igual que a mi les respondió tímidamente y acepto gustosa el abrazo que le brindo Alice.

Hola – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Rose.

Hola – el tono de voz de la chica cambio, al parecer Rose la intimido, quizás no conscientemente o eso es lo que yo quiero creer.

Nos vemos chicos – la abrazo y ella se sonrojo – tengo que presentársela a los demás – parecía orgulloso de estar con ella y eso era bueno.

Es linda – canturreo Alice.

Si – concorde con ella.

Pero lo eres mas tu – Edward me susurro al oído mandando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y después el ya mas famoso conocido sonrojo.

Jasper – grito una chica a lo lejos.

¿Quién es ella? – el tono posesivo de Alice salió a flote.

Jasper – la chica se detuvo frente a nosotros y a su lado había dos chicas mas – por fin te encuentro.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

Nada, solo quería presentarte a mis amigas – Alice gruño.

Umm, si bueno – Jasper estaba incomodo.

Dirigí mi mirada a las chicas que estaban a su lado y de verdad eran hermosas ambas rubias y ojos azules, pero no lo suficiente como para compararlas con Rosalie que por supuesto ella tenia un cuerpazo mucho mejor que de las que tenia enfrente.

Al parecer mi novio y Emmett captaron rápidamente su atención porque no le quitaban la mirada de encima y eso me ponía molesta _celosa _como lo estaba Alice, al ver como esa chica le coqueteaba descaradamente frente a ella.

Ellos son Edward y Emmett Cullen, muy guapos por supuesto – les giño un ojo y Rose casi se les avienta a ambas – ellas son Laurent y Jessica – soltaron una risita.

Mucho gusto – le giño un ojo a Edward la que respondía al nombre de Jessica. Edward solo dio un asentamiento de cabeza.

Hola – ronroneo Laurent a Emmett.

Hola – respondió fríamente Rose y la chica se quedo perpleja – Novia de Emmett – se presento.

Un gusto – hipocresía seria la palabra correcta para definir el tono de su voz.

¿Y es tu hermana? – le pregunto Jessica a Edward, juro que me moleste muchísimo.

No – respondió cortante Edward.

Yo soy su hermana – respondió Alice y le agradecí con una mirada – novia de Jasper y este hermano de Rose.

¿Entonces quien eres tú? – me pregunto la chica que le coqueteaba a Jasper.

Su amiga supongo – se adelanto Jessica, me estaba sacando canas verdes esta chica, pero que molesta la verdad.

Edward – reclame su atención – bésame – susurre, primero me vio sorprendido pero después sonrió torcidamente.

Tus deseos son ordenes para mi – me rodeo la cintura y me beso, tan dulce delicado, con mucho amor pero también con deseo, ambos nos perdimos el uno con el otro. Nos separamos porque escuchamos unas risitas y algunos bufidos.

Es mi novia – respondió con una sonrisa Edward.

¿De verdad? – pregunto incrédula Jessica.

Si – respondí mordazmente – lastima el es mio – gruñí.

Ash – sus tacones picoteaban en el suelo insistentemente – vámonos – ordeno a sus amigas y estas la siguieron sin reprochar.

Por lo que veo alguien esta celosa – canturreo Jasper lo fulmine con la mirada y todos se rieron.

No fui la única – recordé como Jasper se había puesto al estar James presente.

Calla – recordó Jasper.

Ahora me toco reír a mi y eso fue un alivio que ambos lo tomamos como un juego, a pesar de todo el era y es un buen amigo.

¿De verdad estabas celosa? – me dijo al oído Edward.

Por supuesto – respondí así sin mas

¿Mucho? – ronroneo en mi oreja

Bastante, si – admití.

¿Por qué? – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Este… no lo se – ya mis pensamientos perdieron la cordura igual que yo.

Te prefiero a ti, lo sabes – me beso el cuello.

Y yo a ti – suspire.

¿Bella? – me llamo Edward.

¿Umm? – no sabia como se escucharía mi voz.

Te amo – ronroneo nuevamente en mi oreja y con eso me derretí, su voz era sensual, atractiva y obviamente encantadora.

También te amo – cerré los ojos disfrutando el sonido de su voz.

¿Chicos? – se me olvidaba que no estábamos solos y abrí mis ojos abruptamente.

¿Pasa algo? – cuestione después de unos segundos.

Tenemos noticias – dijo Alice.

¿Sobre que? – pregunto esta vez Edward.

Como que sobre que – rodo los ojos – pues se trata de la bruja de Tanya y el tarado de Mike – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Quizás si lo fuera ya que no hacia mas de media hora que se los habían llevado a dirección, pero es que teniendo a Edward a mi lado no ayudaba y mucho menos que me estuviera hablando al oído, hacia que me perdiera en un mundo donde solo existiéramos nosotros dos.

¿Nos dirás que paso? – pregunte.

Que impaciente – rio un poco.

Espera, ¿Quién te lo dijo a ti? – pregunte, ya que no la había visto que se fuera a ningún lugar, según yo ella estaba a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Tengo mis contactos – me guiño un ojo.

Yo solo pude rodar los ojos – bueno dinos que paso – volví a cuestionar.

Bueno ahí les va – sonrió maliciosamente – Tanya y Mike están…


	33. Chapter 33

POV Bella

Bueno ahí les va – sonrió maliciosamente – Tanya y Mike están expulsados – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Vaya, realmente debió ser muchos problemas los que traían Tanya y Mike al ser expulsados del instituto, lo lamentaba por la forma en que desaprovecharon la oportunidad que les dieron sus padres pero no por su presencia ya que en mi estancia esta mas que claro que no era de su agrado y ellos para mi tampoco.

¿De verdad? – pregunte con incredulidad aun no asimilaba bien la información.

Claro – rodo los ojos.

¿Cómo sabes eso Alice? – pregunto Jasper, quizás a él si le diga de donde lo supo.

Contactos – le respondió igual que a mi.

Si, claro – rodo los ojos Rose.

De verdad – su tono juguetón nos informaba que estaba a punto de decirnos de donde lo supo.

Jasper – cuando voltee volví a ver a las tres chicas que estaban coqueteando con nuestros novios – se me olvidaba invitarte a mi fiesta en mi casa mañana – le tendió una invitación donde estaba grabado su nombre – no faltes – le giño un ojo.

Toma – Laurent le ofreció una invitación similar a la de Jasper a Emmett.

Guapo – giño un ojo Jessica a MI novio – toma.

No te hubieras molestado – le arrebate el papel – pero ese día no podrá.

¿Por qué no? – cuestiono la muy descarada.

Porque saldremos todos juntos – se me adelanto Alice – y por supuesto primero esta la familia – me giño un ojo.

Edward – chillo Jessica – sabes que no es una fiesta si tu no vas – y eso me hacia recordar de como era Edward antes, él es popular y siempre lo invitaban a todas las fiestas del instituto aunque claro no a todas iba, pero a las que iba siempre eran inolvidables por solo su propia presencia, desde que estamos saliendo he visto que ya no es como antes, al menos ya no sale a fiestas con sus amigos populares y eso tal ves, solo tal ves me hacia sentir culpable.

Prefiero estar con mi novia – el tono de Edward era mordaz.

Además de que sabes que no nos gustan sus fiestas – se burlo Rosalie.

Pero tu no estas invitada – dijo furiosa Laurent.

Yo no voy si no va mi Rose – salió a la defensa Emmett.

Eso quiere decir que ¿si iras? – el tono de voz cambio repentinamente.

No, pero si planeaba hacerlo no iría sin ella – la abrazo.

¿Jasper? – le pregunto la chica.

Lo siento Carmen no puedo –acerco mas a su lado a Alice y vi claramente como esta disfrutaba la situación, claro que también la disfrutaba yo puesto que mi novio no planeaba ir a una fiesta, aunque como dije que tal vez me sienta culpable de interrumpir en sus planes, en algo que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

¿Edward? – me miro – si quieres ve tu – me miro serio primero y después de unos segundos en su cara se plasmo una sonrisa torcida.

Gracias por invitarme – utilizo su tono seductor, quizás si extrañaba su vida de antes.

Sabes que no es lo mismo sin ti – le recordó Carmen.

Lo se – su tono arrogante me recordó como era antes.

Disculpen – me solté de su agarre y me miro atónito.

¿Bella a donde vas? – me cuestiono Rosalie.

Son cosas de chicas – trate de sonar tranquila.

Te acompaño – comenzó a soltarse de Emmett.

No rose no te molestes, prefiero ir sola – le dedique una sonrisa cálida – pero gracias.

Bella – Edward me agarro del codo.

¿Qué pasa? – lo mire pero el no soltó el agarre.

No te vayas – supongo que veía en mi cara que algo no iba bien.

Edward son cosas de chicas – me agarro mas fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

Edward ya deja que se vaya – bufo Jessica y eso hizo que me molestara más.

Te acompaño – lo mire horrorizada y Emmett solto una carcajada.

Edward solo voy al baño – lo bese pero no lo note muy convencido.

Si vas al baño yo te acompaño – se me colgó Alice y no pude decirle que no.

Bien – empezaba a caminar pero la voz de Rosalie hizo que nos detuviéramos.

No se tarden – era bueno saber que no las dejábamos solas con ellos.

Se lo que piensas y te equivocas – la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿De que me hablas? – pregunte un poco confundida.

No te hagas, tu cambio repentino a la invitación y además que no dejaras que Edward te acompañara, pero no quería dejarte sola no se de que serás capaz – la mire con cara de loca, tampoco pensaba en suicidarme.

Por dios no estoy loca – se rio.

Lo se, pero era para ponerle drama – me abrazo – pero sabes que el te prefiere a ti.

También yo, pero no quiero que deje sus cosas que antes hacia por mi – recordé cuando el se iba a las fiestas.

Lo hace por que el quiere – me recordó.

Bella – me gire al ver el rostro de Edward – te alcance.

¿Edward que haces aquí? – me di cuenta de que venia solo.

Es que yo – se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente.

Gracias por confirmarnos Edward – se le adelanto Jessica – nos vemos mañana.

Jessica de que hablas – la miro perpleja.

Edward, enserio tengo que ir – me di vuelta con Alice.

Bella – me grito Edward, me alcanzo nuevamente pero esta vez me abrazo por la cintura – si le dije que iba a ir.

Que te diviertas – trate de sonar normal.

No espera – me abrazo mas fuerte – tu iras conmigo.

Lo siento pero sabes que detesto las fiestas – no podía creer que me estaba disiento.

¿No quieres ir conmigo? – me miro dolido.

Edward por Dios no se trata de eso, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de lugares – me cruce de brazos.

Bella solo es una fiesta – esta conteniendo el enojo.

Edward – el tono de advertencia en Alice hizo que la mirara – si no quiere ir no la obligues.

Pero Alice – rápidamente ella movió la cabeza negando.

¿Bella? – me llamo – mírame, mírame por favor – y así lo hice lo mire – dime que no quieres y no vamos.

Edward ya te dije que yo no quiero ir – asintió – pero ve tu, si así lo quieres – le sonreí.

Bien – me soltó – si no quieres no, yo si iré.

Diviértete – fue lo único que le dije.

Idiota – le dijo Alice – bella espera.

Comencé a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento, pero me detuve ¿a donde voy?, si no tengo coche, y si no me iba ahorita Alice me podría alcanzar y eso no era bueno, regrese al instituto pero me fui por otro camino para que no me topara con ninguno de ellos, aun no quería verlos, me dirigí a la biblioteca. Me fui hasta la parte mas lejana en donde casi nadie iba a buscar los libros y ahí me senté pensando en las cosas, era verdad que Edward iba a las fiestas de que la gran mayoría lo invitaban, tampoco quería que dejara de ser el mismo solo por estar conmigo, pero tampoco quiero que cas casi me obligue a ir a donde yo no quiero.

Supongo que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, era nuestra primera "discusión" o mejor dicho nuestra primera diferencia y me sentía fatal, aun no podía pensar con la cabeza fría sobre la situación, era ilógico solo por una fiesta pero no podía, no podía dar mi brazo a torcer ciertamente yo no tenia la culpa.

Por fin te encuentro – la voz de Jasper me sorprendió

¿Qué haces aquí Jasper? – le pregunte cuando se sentó frente mio.

Me quieres decir que pasa – dijo cariñosamente – sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Lo se, y no pasa nada – recargue mi cabeza en un estante.

¿Y que haces aquí entonces? – se puso al lado mio.

Yo no se – me encogí de hombros – Edward quería que fuera a una fiesta y tu sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas y se lo dije y menos con ellas ahí – asintió – le dije que si quería que el fuera, me dijo que si el si iba pero estaba enojado – se me quebró la voz y Jasper me abrazo.

Bella tranquila no pasa nada – me consoló – solo tienes que hablar con él – yo negó con la cabeza.

No quiero, no puedo – se quedo callado y eso me sorprendió.

¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? – me congele en mi lugar.

Edward – susurre pero aun así no me separe de Jasper.

¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo bella? – escuche sus pasos y yo me aferre mas a Jasper.

Edward creo que no es el momento – advirtió Jasper.

No le hare daño – gruño – no quiero hacerte daño – me dijo dulcemente – por favor Jasper déjanos solos.

No – susurre a Jasper.

Tengo que irme cariño – empezó a soltarse poco a poco de mi pero yo me aferraba mas a él – tienen que hablar.

Jasper – se quebró mi voz.

Estaré a fuera – eso me tranquilizo un poco.

¿Bella? – me llamo Edward después de que saliera Jasper – dime algo.

No sabia que decirle en parte por que mi voz se escucharía horrible y porque estaba segura que si abría la boca solo saldrían sollozos aunque no comprendo porque lloraba quizás fuera por que era nuestra primer pelea por algo insignificante.

Bien no quieres hablar – lo mire y en sus ojos había dolor, me vi reflejados en ellos, mis ojos rojos por el llanto – pero ¿Me puedes escuchar? – Pregunto y yo solo asentí – bien – me dio una sonrisa pero mas bien parecía una mueca.

Lo siento chicos pero tenemos que cerrar – nos informo la encargada de la biblioteca.

Si ya nos íbamos – respondió Edward por los dos.

De acuerdo, con cuidado – dijo muy amablemente la señora.

¿Nos vamos? – solo afirme con la cabeza, aun no creía conveniente hablar, estaba segura de que mi voz no se escucharía clara y trate de aclararme la garganta.


	34. Chapter 34

POV Bella

¿Nos vamos? – solo afirme con la cabeza, aun no creía conveniente hablar, estaba segura de que mi voz no se escucharía clara y trate de aclararme la garganta.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, pasando por los muchos pasillos de libros de la biblioteca, íbamos en silencio pero sabia que Edward estaba detrás mio, creo que había hecho un berrinche por nada y yo quería solucionarlo pero el problema es que no sabia como hacerlo. Ahí en el pasillo nos encontramos a Jasper y primero nos vio con duda y después asimilando la situación, en parte por que el tiempo en la biblioteca era limitado y porque ese no era el lugar para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

Me di cuenta también de que no estaba mi mochila, no recuerdo en donde la deje, es mas estaba muy segura que en la biblioteca no se encontraba ya que recuerdo muy bien de que ahí entre sin la mochila en mis manos.

¿Y mi mochila? – lance la pregunta al aire sin dirigirme específicamente a alguno de ellos.

Esta en mi auto – la voz de Edward me sobresalto, pero después me entristeció no me había dado cuenta, de cuanto lo extrañaba.

Ok – me abrace y comenzaba a caminar hasta que me acorde de algo - ¿Jasper? – el aludido me miro.

¿Pasa algo bell´s? – moví la cabeza negando y corrí hasta el para abrazarlo.

Gracias Jasper – susurre y el me reconforto

No hay de que bell´s – me solté de su agarre – pero tienes que hablar – se rectifico – mejor dicho tienen que hablar – lanzo una mirada detrás mio, me imagino que viendo a Edward.

Volví a emprender el camino y cuando llegue al lado de Edward lo primero que hice fue lo que a gritos me pedía yo misma, lo abrace no importaba si iba a ser correspondida pero me arriesgue, al principio lo note tenso pero al pasar los segundo poco a poco se fue soltando y me abrazo, tan fuerte que creía que me iba a lastimar pero no fue así.

Lo siento – fue lo primero que dije – no reaccione como debía – lo abrace mas fuerte.

Bella – su voz fue apenas audible para mi – ambos nos equivocamos, más yo – me susurro al oído.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio abrazados sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, solo el y yo en un lugar que aunque estuvieran pasando varias personas, para nosotros solo estábamos solos en nuestro propio mundo. No me había dado cuenta de en que momento comenzaba a llorar nuevamente hasta que sentí la playera de Edward mojada, pero al parecer eso no le molestaba a él ya que por supuesto me consolaba, me sentía una pésima persona, Edward no me había dado motivos para desconfiar de él y más aun al superar los problemas en donde nos habían metido Mike y Tanya, esto no era nada en comparación a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tenemos que hablar bella – me hablo pero son separarse de mi.

Tienes razón – seguía aferrada a su pecho.

Pero mira nada mas – la voz chillona de Jessica hizo que me sobresaltara y que Edward me apretara más contra su cuerpo – pero que cursi eres Swan – la voz destilaba veneno.

Jessica – la voz contenida de Edward al parecer la sorprendió ya que se quedo callada, pero solo por un momento.

No esta bien Edward – mi voz sonaba pésimo – déjala.

¿Estabas llorando? – por un momento pensé que de verdad si le preocupaba pero después deseche ese pensamiento, ella no era de las que se preocupaban por los demás solo por ella y nada mas.

Escúchame muy bien oxigenada – me voltee lentamente para enfrentarla cara a cara, aunque claro esta que la mía estaba hecha un desastre, ya sentía los parpados hinchados y suponía que era por estar llorando – no me vuelvas a ver, no me hables, no me sigas y evita molestarme – me miro curiosa pero después soltó una pequeña carcajada.

¿Pero de que estas hablando? – hablo después de que se había calmado - ¿Crees que estoy al pendiente de ti? – lo pregunto como si yo estuviera loca de solo pensarlo.

Quizás no solo a mi – mire a Edward unos segundos – pero se que a mi novio lo persigues, claro esta que lo deseas – Edward se tenso y Jessica se puso pálida – pero el es mio grábatelo – gruñí.

Bella, amor – Edward me abrazo, en ese momento no sabia por que pero después me di cuenta de que había estado avanzando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Jessica.

No sabes lo que dices – logro decir por un momento – no te creas el centro del universo.

Creo que te mordiste – era metafóricamente.

No me voy a rebajar a tu nivel – me miro de arriba a bajo.

Te equivocas – recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward – yo podría rebajarme al tuyo – abrió los ojos de golpe – pero tu nunca podrás llegar al mio, es por mucho superior a algo de lo que tu estés acostumbrada – al parecer era de lento aprendizaje porque tardo un buen tiempo en comprender lo que le quise decir.

Jessica te voy a pedir de favor que te retires – la voz de Edward era clara pero autoritaria.

Pero – comenzó Jessica.

Ahora – levanto solo unas pocas notas en su voz.

Antes de que Jessica se fuera me dedico una mirada despectiva, cosa que no le tome mucha importancia, ahora lo que mas me importaba era poder solucionar nuestra pequeña diferencia, no quería que me volviera a pasar, o al menos no por una cosa así, se que siempre habrá algo en lo que no coincidamos pero para eso podemos hablarlo y llegar a una solución juntos, cosa que no hicimos esta vez, tal ves sea por que la situación se nos salió de las manos, quizás un poco por la presión que teníamos encima sobre lo que había pasado antes con lo referente a Tanya y Mike.

Bella, no quiero pelearme contigo, sé que no fui muy maduro al querer obligarte a ir conmigo a una fiesta, soy un tonto por que sé que no te gustan las fiestas y yo lo ignore, o mejor dicho quise hacer caso omiso al respecto – lo mire a los ojos, era un discurso algo largo pero el no tenia la culpa, al menos no de toda, estaba consiente de que yo también tenia parte de culpa – perdóname ¿Si?, no quiero perderte.

Edward – lo volví abrazar y en me sostuvo en sus brazos – no tienes la culpa – vi que iba a replicar pero me adelante antes de que lo hiciera – no de toda, yo también tengo culpa de eso y se reconocer mis errores y esto es uno de ellos, por que teníamos que hablarlo, se que a ti te gustan las fiestas – sonrió apenado – pero no por que a mi no me gusten tu dejaras de ir – le acaricie su bello rostro – tampoco me quiero pelear contigo te amo lo suficiente como para perderte por una estupidez – me dedico una linda sonrisa cálida.

También te amo y te juro que no quiero ver que llores otra ves – sello sus palabras con un beso con sabor agridulce, no por que no lo deseara si no que era por el sabor a sal que tenia en mis labios por las lagrimas derramadas y obviamente porque para mi los besos de Edward no tenían comparación con ningún otro sabor, hipotéticamente claro, eran únicos – te tengo una sorpresa – susurro en mis labios.

Edward – gruñí por que no me besaba – odio las sorpresas – soltó un risita musical

Lo se, pero es por nuestra reconciliación – me abrazo por la cintura.

Bien – no me quedaba de otra – ¿a donde iremos? – pregunte tratando de sonar entusiasta, no me gustaba que gastara dinero en mi, no como él lo hacia, a veces pensaba que se iba a ir en banca rota conmigo, pero siempre me decía que eso no iba ser verdad.

Es sorpresa amor – ya extrañaba esa palabra dirigida a mi, no había pasado mucho tiempo lo sabia de sobra, pero para mi era como una eternidad, quizás exageraba pero que iba hacer, si estaba enamorada de mi chico de hermosas esmeraldas.


	35. Chapter 35

POV Bella

Es sorpresa amor – ya extrañaba esa palabra dirigida a mi, no había pasado mucho tiempo lo sabia de sobra, pero para mi era como una eternidad, quizás exageraba pero que iba hacer, si estaba enamorada de mi chico de hermosas esmeraldas.

¿Cuándo preparaste esto? – tenia duda por que no sabia como tenia preparado un lugar, si no sabia que nos íbamos a "reconciliar"

Supongo que me arriesgue – hizo una mueca y se paso una mano por la nuca.

¿De verdad? – sonrió avergonzado.

Si y no – no me quería decir mas, pero es que yo no me quería quedar tampoco con la duda.

¿Cómo esta eso? – lo mire de una manera divertida.

Veras – nos detuvimos y me tomo de las manos – yo estaba muy arrepentido de la manera en que te trate hace un rato – descargo toda la intensidad de sus ojos sobre los míos – y planeaba venir a disculparme, hubiera llegado antes pero Alice y Rose me detuvieron alegándome lo mal que te trate y bueno me hicieron sentir pésimo, mas de lo que y estaba claro – lo abrace no quería recordar lo que había pasado.

Edward no – susurre y lo abrace con más fuerza.

Pequeña no pasa nada – suspiro y beso mi cabello – ahora estamos bien, juro que lo estamos.

Lose, lo que no quisiera recordar eso – no lo solté.

Ni yo, pero ya viene lo mejor – a pesar de que no lo veía sabia que estaba sonriendo.

¿y que es? – me despegue un poco para poder ver sus hermosos ojos.

Después de la reprimenda que me metieron – sonrió – les dije que te estaba buscando, cosa que las prendió mas porque me pidieron que te diera tu espacio, como ves no lo hice – soltó una carcajada y yo me uní a él.

Me alegro que no lo hicieras – lo abrace mas contra mi.

Yo también – me miro directamente a los ojos – cuando acabaron de reprenderme rose me aconsejo o mejor dicho me recomendó que te llevara a cenar, ya sabes una cita muy romántica, lo iba hacer pero se de sobra que te molesta que gasten dinero en ti – asentí dándole la razón – pero yo digo que eso es absurdo ya que tu te mereces lo mejor – como ya es costumbre me ruborice ante sus palabras, era para mi muy halagador escuchar eso – después Alice dijo que mejor te llevara a otro lugar y se que te va a gustar.

¿De verdad? – me sorprendió el tono de mi voz - ¿Y a donde me llevaras?.

Es sorpresa amor – le brillaron los ojos creo que mi reacción lo sorprendió, tanto a él como a mi.

¿No me dirás? – hice un puchero.

No – me beso y sonrió sobre mis labios – por ahora seguirá siendo sorpresa.

Esta bien – le mordí el labio inferior y el gimió.

Bella – su voz era ronca – es hora de irnos.

De acuerdo – me separe solo lo necesario para volver a caminar hacia su auto.

Ambos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento tomados de la mano y al pasar al lado de Jessica y Laurent ambas me miraron con odio y porque no envidia, no porque yo fuera de una belleza extraordinaria si no que era por la persona que estaba a mi lado, la única que me ha llegado hasta el corazón, con la que a pesar de todo aun seguimos juntos y cree en mi tanto como yo en él.

Espera - me frene en seco justo a unos pasos de ellas.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto al soltar mi mano de la suya.

Nada que no deseara hacer – levanto una ceja esperando a que continuara pero no fue así.

Rebusque entre mis bolsillos de mis jeans tratando de encontrar el polvito que me había dado Alice en la mañana, pero no lo encontraba ya me estaba desesperando, este era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y sabia a ciencia cierta que una oportunidad así no la podía desaprovechar.

¿Qué buscas? – escuche la voz de Edward.

Una bolsita – seguía buscando hasta que metí mis manos en mis bolsillos de mi chamarra. – lo encontré – sonreí con satisfacción.

¿Qué es eso bella? – me miraba divertido.

Un polvito que me dio Alice – me encogí de hombros.

Alice – dijo como si eso explicara todo.

¿Edward entonces si iras a la fiesta de Carmen? – la voz nasal de Laurent me hizo girarme para encontrarme cara a cara a esas dos víboras.

No – su voz sonaba firme – prefiero estar con mi bella – me abrazo por la cintura.

Que mal que te pierdas esta fiesta Edward – su fingido sentimiento sobresalía a toda costa.

No lo creo – sonrió Edward.

¿Todo bien? – nos pregunto con fingido interés Jessica – porque digo después de que tú – me señalo – te pusieras celosa de mi – recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos – pensé que había ocasionado un problema y me sentía fatal – eso no se lo creía por nada del mundo y por supuesto Edward tampoco y me lo confirmo con lo que dijo después.

Jessica pero que cosas dices – lo miro con duda – bella no te puede tener celos – rodo los ojos – creo que es al revés ¿no? – la miro con burla – ella es todo y cuando digo todo lo es, lo opuesto a ti, por supuesto no es de caballeros hablarle así a una dama – se puso pensativo – pero ahorita que lo recuero una dama se da a respetar y creo que aquí de ustedes tres solo hay una presente.

Hablas de mí por supuesto – se dio aires de grandeza la muy inmadura.

Si así lo quieres ver tu esta bien – se encogió de hombros – pero no estaba hablando de ti – Jessica descompuso su cara al no entender lo que Edward estaba diciendo – pero yo estaba hablando – lo interrumpió Laurent.

De mi claro – al igual que Jessica ella sonrió con satisfacción.

Bueno ya basta – alzo la voz Edward – no hablo de ninguna de ustedes dos, he tratado de no hacerlo humillante para ustedes, pero la única dama es Isabella ella no necesita andarse enredando con nadie para que estén detrás de ella – finalizo Edward, si antes me veían con odio ahora era el doble.

Pero que cosas dices – reacciono primero Laurent – no me sabes nada – grito furiosa.

Se mucho sobre ti querida – decidí intervenir.

Tu no – la interrumpí antes de que soltara una cosa absurda como solía hacerlo.

Escúchenme muy bien las dos, no quisiera ofenderlas pero eso solitas ustedes lo logran, sus razones tendrán para comportarse como lo hace – tome aire ya que lo que iba a decir a continuación era un poco largo – no me importa con quien se meten, ni mucho menos a quien le distienden la cama lo que si me importa es lo que concierne a Edward, Emmett y Jasper que se de sobra que de eso se encargaran Alice y Rose pero no esta de mas advertirlas, se llegan a tratar de meter con ellos y juro que no respondo, ya no soy la misma de antes y de eso no les tiene que quedar la menor duda.

¿nos pegaras? – había burla en su voz.

No, por supuesto que no me rebajare a tanto o tal vez lo haga si no entienden lo que significa mantenerse lejos – comencé a desenvolver el polvo.

Tu a mi no, pero yo a ti si – Dijo Laurent y rápidamente capte lo que quería decir al ver que levantaba su mano directamente para estamparla en mi mejilla.

Estas equivocada – detuve su mano – tu no me pondrás una mano encima – volví a guardar el polvo en mi chamarra y con mi otra mano le di una cachetada, el impacto de mi mano en su mejilla fue tan duro que varios de los que estaban ahí voltearon a vernos y al retirar mi mano me di cuenta que en su mejilla había una marca roja, marcando a la perfección mis cinco dedos.

¿Pero quien te crees? – chillo Jessica.

¿tu también me querrás pegar? – le respondí con otra pregunta.

Yo – antes de que respondiera les esparcí un poco de polvo directamente sobre la bolsita a ambas, Laurent ya no sabia si agarrarse la mejilla o rascarse de la comezón que traía, salieron corriendo hacia su auto, la verdad no me quería imaginar como se iban a manejar si tenían una profunda necesidad de rascarse.

Supongo que eran polvos pica pica - pensaba que Edward se iba a molestar porque reaccione así, pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que no fue como yo pensaba.

Supones bien – sonreí de alivio al ver que no estaba molesto.

Mira nada mas – me sobresalte – la pequeña bella ha crecido – pensé que nadie mas me había visto.


	36. Chapter 36

POV Bella

Mira nada mas – me sobresalte – la pequeña bella ha crecido – pensé que nadie mas me había visto.

Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí? – Edward me tomo de la cintura.

Nada – se encogió de hombros ocultando una sonrisa. - ¿Quién te viera bella? – soltó la carcajada que estaba conteniendo.

Estuviste genial – me alabo Rose – y estupenda la cachetada, ni yo la hubiera podido hacer mejor – llego junto con Emmett y me abrazo.

¿Es enserio? – la mire directamente a los ojos.

Por supuesto – me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Aprendes rápido bella – apareció Alice detrás de Jasper.

Creo que alguien ocupara tu lugar amor – Jasper se nos unió.

¿A que te refieres? – se giro Alice.

Bueno ya no eres la única que gasta bromas a alguien que le cae mal, o mejor dicho a alguien que anda detrás de Eddy – todos soltaron una carcajada a acepción de Edward y yo, claro el solo gruño y yo me sonroje.

Lo que pasa es que bella defiende lo que es de ella – me defendió Rose.

Demasiado diría yo – volvió a reírse Emmett.

Bueno basta de reírse de mi – hablo Edward.

Pero Eddy, solo es la verdad – le respondió Emmett.

Emmett – la advertencia era evidente.

Esta bien ya me calmo – pero antes soltó otra carcajada.

¿Edward ya me llevaras? – hice un puchero y el solo sonrio con ternura.

Claro que si mi amor – me dio un pequeño beso.

Awww – no tenia que voltear para saber que fue Emmett él que hizo que me sintiera incomoda.

Emmett – lo reprendió rose.

Nos tendrán que disculpar – nos estamos abriendo paso entre ellos.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Jasper.

Tengo una sorpresa para mi bella – sonrió de oreja a oreja

¿Sorpresa? – el que estaba sorprendido era otro - ¿Para bella? – Emmett parecía no comprenderlo.

Claro – corrobore.

Eso si que es una sorpresa – todos, incluyéndome a mi comenzamos a reír

Tenemos que irnos – hablo una vez mas Edward.

Esta bien – accedió Emmett – solo no lleguen tarde.

Emmett hasta pareces su padre – Rosalie lo abrazo.

Es que es mi bella – Edward gruño – obviamente tu cariño y el mio hacia ella no es el mismo.

Claro que no, si no me pondría celosa – se hizo la ofendida rose pero después sonrió.

Cuídala – aconsejo Emmett.

No te preocupes eso es lo que are – le respondio Edward.

¿Bella? – me llamo Jasper antes de irnos.

Espérame un momento ¿Si? – le dije a Edward mientras me dirigía a Jasper.

No tardes – me dio un beso en la frente.

No lo hare – sonreí - ¿Qué pasa Jasper? – le pregunte cuando ya estaba cerca de él.

Por lo visto todo se arreglo, me alegro por ti – sonaba sincero, como siempre lo hacia.

Gracias por todo Jasper – lo abrace y el correspondió mi abrazo.

Siempre que quieras pequeña – me soltó.

Gracias mil gracias – sacudió la cabeza negando.

Es mi trabajo lo sabes – el al igual que Emmett se encargaron de defenderme de cualquiera que fuera "amenaza" para mi.

Nos vemos Jasper, cuida a Alice – me despedí de el.

Lo hare, es mi trabajo – repitió las palabras de Edward, agregando un poco de él.

Nos vemos bella – me abrazaron las chicas antes de irme con Edward.

Oigan esto parece una despedida – las abrace de vuelta – como si no nos fuéramos a ver – ambas nos reímos.

Es que yo me siento como una madre que ve partir a su hija en su primera cita – la voz dulce de Rosalie me llego hasta el corazón.

Awww! Rose – la abrace mas fuerte.

Lo se, lo se bella – escondió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello – solo no me hagas llorar quieres – se limpio una lagrima imaginaria de su ojo.

Y yo como la hermana mayor que a pesar de ser una molestia cuida de su pequeña hermanita – ambas nos abrazamos y reímos.

Alice no es que seas molesta, solo que tu temperamento es diferente al nuestro pero así te quiero pequeña diablillo – Rosalie tosió incomoda – también te quiero a ti Rose.

Así esta mejor – sonrió.

Chicas gracias por todo a ambas, las quiero – era verdad.

Aunque las tres éramos completamente diferentes eso era bueno para nosotras por que así nos complementábamos, Alice tenia la energía que a Rose y a mi nos hacia falta, Rose tenia el ingenio en autos que a Alice y a mi nos faltaba, y yo tenia la habilidad de luchar por lo que quería en el momento indicado, quizás no tuviera una belleza extraordinaria como lo era Rosalie o la energía Hiperactiva de Alice pero tenia algo que era mi complemento, algo es la palabra equivocada, mejor dicho tenia a alguien que me hacia sentir diferente, que me hacia sentir que pertenecía a él. Mi encantador novio, para era perfecto se de sobra que nadie es perfecto que todos cometemos errores, pero eso nos ayuda a fortalecernos, a que podamos salir adelante, para no caer otra ves en una misma equivocación, Edward me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

No sabia que era lo que iba a suceder mañana, ni tampoco sabia si en unos meses iba a seguir con Edward pero lo que si sabia es que mientras el tiempo me lo permita yo quisiera estar con él, porque nosotros no tenemos el control del tiempo, tal vez solo nosotros podamos hacer nuestro destino, y mientras eso fuera así, mientras yo siguiera creyendo en este amor que amenaza con salir de mi, yo seguiré luchando por defender mi amor ante todos los que nos quieran ver separados.

¿Nos vamos? – interrumpió mis pensamientos Edward.

Si – lo tome de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a su volvo plateado, como siempre el me abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero hasta que yo entre en el para poder cerras la puerta detrás de mi, el se dio la vuelta y se subió al auto, pero antes de partir se giro hacia a mi.

Te amo – esas palabras ya las había escuchado de sus labios, pero el efecto que producían en mi siempre era distinto, siempre causaban emociones diferentes, pero la mas primordial era la de la alegría, alegría porque estaba escuchando esas dos palabras del hombre al que de verdad amo, del que de verdad me he enamorado y que quizás la locura de este amor me harían hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz, claro eso es típico en cualquier persona enamorada.

También te amo, esas palabras no son lo suficientes para poder demostrar lo que de verdad siento por ti amor – la sorpresa apareció en sus ojos, porque era muy pocas veces que yo lo llamaba así _amor._

Bella – no cabía duda, su voz sonaba emocionada.

Lo se – lo abrace por el cuello.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces al corresponderme – escondió su cara en mi cuello y ahí repartió besos.

Edward, siempre te he correspondido – disfrutaba de la sensación de sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Es hora de irnos – se separo a regañadientes de mi, me sorprendía el autocontrol que el tenia.

Cierto – coincidí con él.

No queremos llegar tarde ¿Verdad? – estaba juguetón.

En el camino íbamos agarrados de las manos como siempre lo hacíamos y yo aprovechaba que el conducía para observarlo atentamente, darme cuenta de sus expresiones que hacia, en como cambiaba el tono de sus ojos cuando algo no salía como el esperaba, o como aferraba con su única mano libre al volante al encontrarse un alto. Me era fascinante verlo así tan concentrado. Amaba a este chico que con sus errores y sus virtudes me daban a un hombre perfecto, para mi la definición perfecto es que se acepte tal cual es, la que sabe divertirse sin lastimar a nadie, el que sabe pedir perdón y deja su orgullo a un lado cuando sabe que ha cometido un error, para mi Edward es una persona maravillosa.

Te amo – lo solté al aire giro su cabeza y me miro, me miro con una de esas típicas miradas que me derritan, por una mirada de las que el descargaba todo su poder hipnótico en mi – te amo y es verdad, te amo por que me amas tanto como yo a ti, te amo por que me haces reír, por tus besos, abrazos, porque no tengo miedo de nada cuando estoy contigo – por fin pude decir lo que siempre le había querido decir desde tiempo atrás .

Te amo, es corto lo se, pero tiene muchos significados – estaciono el auto, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de mi – te amo por que eres mas de lo que yo esperaba, amo como me tratas, como eres así de dulce conmigo, te amo por tus hermosos ojos porque en ellos veo reflejada tu alma tan pura como tú, amo la manera en que me miras tan inocente pero también tan provocativa – me sonroje – porque cada día que paso junto a ti es inolvidable para mi, por que siempre atrapas mi atención y siempre que me despierto pienso en ti, por eso y mucho mas te amo – no lo resistí mas y lo bese, nuestro beso fue incomparable era, no tenia las palabras para poder describir un beso así porque simplemente para mi ese beso me transmitió un montón de cosas.


	37. Chapter 37

POV Bella

Te amo, es corto lo se, pero tiene muchos significados – estaciono el auto, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de mi – te amo por que eres mas de lo que yo esperaba, amo como me tratas, como eres así de dulce conmigo, te amo por tus hermosos ojos porque en ellos veo reflejada tu alma tan pura como tú, amo la manera en que me miras tan inocente pero también tan provocativa – me sonroje – porque cada día que paso junto a ti es inolvidable para mi, por que siempre atrapas mi atención y siempre que me despierto pienso en ti, por eso y mucho mas te amo – no lo resistí mas y lo bese, nuestro beso fue incomparable era, no tenia las palabras para poder describir un beso así porque simplemente para mi ese beso me transmitió un montón de cosas.

Edward no sabes que feliz me haces – dije con la respiración entre cortada al finalizar el beso.

Y tu a mi – suspiro – bien hemos llegado – mire fuera de la ventanilla para tratar de ubicarme pero no fue así, este lugar no se me hacia conocido al parecer el lo noto – es un lugar nuevo, nadie lo conoce solo yo, y por supuesto ahora tu – con razón no lo conocía – espero te guste – parecía avergonzado.

No importa el lugar, solo que estés tú – su mirada se suavizo.

Edward se bajo del auto rodeándolo para así poder abrirme la puerta como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo por mí, un gesto demasiado caballeroso e importante para mí. Al llegar a mi puerta y abrirla me tendió una mano y la acepte para ayudarme a bajar.

¿Nos vamos? – tenia una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita por supuesto.

Si – sonreí con entusiasmo.

¿Sabes que te amo? – dijo al comenzar a caminar por un sendero.

¿A que viene eso? – le respondí juguetonamente.

Solo quería que lo supieras una vez mas – me tomo por la cintura, caminado así los dos juntos.

También te amo – lo abrace por la cintura.

¿A que viene eso? – utilizo las mismas palabras que yo.

Solo quería que lo recordaras – lo mire con ternura.

El camino que recorrimos no parecía tener final, cada que avanzaba unos paso parecía que se alzaban mas arboles, pero disfrutaba estar con Edward a mi lado, me sentía completa como siempre lo estaba cerca de él, pacifica sin ninguna preocupación, aunque este lugar era hermoso no se comparaba con nada a la belleza natural de Edward.

¿En que piensas? – el fue el primero en romper el silencio.

En ti, como siempre – negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – Me froto los brazos – no quiero distraerte.

No lo haces – debatí.

¿Segura? – se detuvo por un momento quedando frente de mi posando sus ojos sobre los míos, con suma intensidad que sentía que me devoraban.

Bastante – le respondí inconscientemente.

Me sentiré culpable si eso llegara a pasar – unió su frente en la mía, intensificando mas su mirada.

Si te sirve de consuelo eres la "distracción" mas maravillosa – cerré mis ojos sintiendo su respiración acompasada con su corazón y el mio.

Tonta bella – roso sus labios dejando la sensación de hormigueo y con ganas de besarlo bien.

Edward – gruñí y el sonrió para después besarme.

Me estaba volviendo adicta a sus labios, a sus ojos, su olor, su voz, a todo de él me estaba volviendo adicta, sin duda esa droga solo era para mi, gracias a Dios yo era la única que podía seguir consumiéndola sin ninguna restricción, por supuesto la medida variaba dependiendo de lo apasionados que estuviéramos. Poco a poco nos fundimos el uno con el otro, para así solo formar uno solo, como siempre éramos nuestro complemento, no creía posible poder cansarme de probar un poco mas de él.

Bella se nos va hacer tarde cariño – separo sus labios pero no su frente ni mucho menos aparto las manos de mi cintura.

Adelante, vamos – abrí los ojos lentamente para poder encontrarme con las intensas esmeraldas de él.

Por aquí – nos volvimos a reincorporar en el camino.

Con forme avanzábamos mas intensa se nos hacia la platica, recordando cualquier momento que pasábamos juntos, las miradas no tan discretas que nos echábamos ambos ya sea en el laboratorio de biología, entre los pasillos, en el aparcamiento o en la cafetería, y mis preferías el momento en que nos mirábamos a hurtadillas en la biblioteca sin nadie merodeando frente a nosotros, nuestros únicos confidentes eran los estantes y los libros.

_Flashback_

_Había tenido una hora libre, el profesor tenia una junta y eso nos dejaba con una hora sin nada que hacer para los demás, mientras que para mi aprovechaba ese momento para poder ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco sobre ni nuevo libro que había adquirido con mis ahorros. Se llama "Antes de morirme" un titulo demasiado triste pero me llamaba la atención saber de que se trataba estaba segura que iba a soltar una que otra lagrima mientras leyera este valioso mundo, mundo por que cuando lees es como si le pusieras pausa a tu vida y te transportaras a un lugar desconocido sintiendo las penas y alegrías que el autor te quiere transmitir, o al menos eso es lo que siento yo cuando adquiero un nuevo libro._

_Había escogido una mesa apartada de todos los que venían aquí a realizar una tarea o a leer como yo, estaba concentrada en mi lectura derramando una lagrima al descubrir que el titulo como el contenido era demasiado triste saber que ibas a morir era duro, limpie mi lagrima traicionera y me dispuse a seguir leyendo, sentí la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando pero estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que decidí no tomarle importancia y seguir en lo que yo estaba._

_Sentí el impacto de un papel sobre mi cabeza, deje por un momento el libro buscando al culpable de interrumpirme con semejante cosa, por supuesto que no encontré a nadie, levante el papel y estaba dispuesta tirarlo pero algo me llamo la atención, era un avión pero en una de sus alas de papel decía "léeme" la curiosidad me gano y desdoble con mucho cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible._

"_No llores, mejor sonríe que la vida es corta, _

_Sirve que así me alegras el día a mi"_

_E._

_¿E? – que rayos significaba una E, por supuesto sabia que era un nombre pero habían muchos con un nombre que comience con E._

_Volví a buscar con la mirada a alguien que estuviera cerca de donde yo me encontrara para poder tener al menos la mínima idea de quien se trataba pero nada, volvi a fracasar en i intento de saber de quien se trataba, o almenas hasta que me tope con esos hermosos ojos que me robaban el aliento, o bueno no solo a mi si no también a las demás chicas, Edward Cullen claro el era guapísimo pero no tenia novia, algunos ya comenzaban a dudar de su sexualidad, eso no me importaba el era uno de los chicos mas guapos del instituto, detrás de él se encontraban Emmett su hermano y novio de mi amiga Rose, Jasper hermano de Rose y novio de Alice que a su vez era hermana de Emmett y Edward._

_Edward – susurre su nombre comenzaba con "E" pero estaba claro que el no podría ser, seria raro que el me observara, en todo caso la que haría eso seria yo. Tocaron el timbre dando por finalizada mi hora libre, recogí mi libro y colocando el papel como un separador, sin hacer ruido coloque la silla en su lugar y me dispuse a irme, o eso era lo que intentaba hasta que me tope con Edward frente a frente._

_Bella – su voz sonaba tan seductora._

_Hola – hable con una voz diferente a la mía quizás se debiera a que estaba nerviosa por que Edward me había hablado a mi, sin embargo el bajo su mirada y yo la seguí con la mía, dándome cuenta que el papel sobresalía de ahí, al verlo nuevamente a los ojos puede notar que sonreía con una de sus características sonrisas torcidas, que ya era mi favorita desde que la descubrí._

_Nos vemos – dijo con la voz del terciopelo. Con esa sonrisa me hizo sospechar que él era el que me había mandado ese papel_

_Fin del flashback._

Llegamos – me desconcentro Edward al llegar a un hermoso claro lleno de una variedad de flores era hermoso, tan acogedor. – sabia que te iba a gustar – volvió a hablar Edward al ver mi cara de sorpresa y mas por no decir nada.

Es maravilloso – salte de la emoción.

¿Bella? – Edward parecía dudoso.

¿Pasa algo? – me acerque mas a él.

Si – me tomo de las manos, automáticamente mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse – es poco tiempo el que hemos compartido juntos como pareja – me tranquilizo con una de sus sonrisas – quizás suene apresurado pero yo quiero hacerlo mas oficial de lo que ya es – les dio un pequeño apretón a mis manos – no te pido que dejes todo por mi, pero sabes que te amo y para mi eso es suficiente para hacerlo – no entendí lo que me quería decir – tampoco te pido que lo hagamos ahora, somos muy jóvenes pero sé que yo lo quiero contigo – me confundía cada vez mas.

Edward no te sigo – de repente se incoó sosteniendo aun mis dos manos sobre las suyas.

Te repetido que te amo, no es por compromiso ni porque era el tiempo de decirlo. Mas bien es por que lo siento y se que tu eres con la que quiero estar, pensaras que estoy loco y si tal vez tengas razón pero es de amor por ti, como he dicho es poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos como pareja, porque ten en cuenta que yo ya te anhelaba desde antes, eres la única que me ha llegado hasta el corazón, con la que quiero estar – hasta este momento no podía evitar derramar una lagrima de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca – no es muy precipitado anhelo con ansias a que llegue este momento eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha brindado la vida, porque cuando le pedí al cielo que me mandara un ángel me llevo hasta a ti, te amo bella, eres mi inspiración por muchas cosas mas te amo eres mas de lo que merezco – mi vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas - ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de que algún día no muy lejano aceptes casarte conmigo? – no me salían las palabras, mi voz sonaría rara por el llanto pero ya había tomado una decisión y no me arrepentiría de eso.


	38. Chapter 38

POV Bella

Estaba profundamente dormida algo que últimamente no podía hacer con mucha frecuencia, ya que por mi trabajo y mis nuevos planes me tenía que desvelar para poder acabar con mis deberes. Por fin era domingo y eso significaba más descanso para mi.

Bella es hora de levantarse – se me olvidaba que no estaba sola.

Ahora no – me tape hasta la cabeza con las cobijas.

Es necesario bella – se sentó en mi cama Rose.

Por favor es domingo – casi chille

Lo se cariño, pero si no fuera tan importante sabes que no te despertaría – acaricio mi cabello.

¿Puedo tomarme cinco minutos? – seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Solo unos minutos más ¡he! – sentí como mi colchón se levantaba, eso quería decir que ya se estaba yendo Rose.

Gracias – dije de vuelta – mama – le grite para que me oyera y ella solo rio.

Desde que terminamos el curso en el instituto de Forks nos mudamos a un departamento que logramos comprar Jasper, Rose y yo con nuestros ahorros y con la ayuda de nuestros padres. Tenia que levantarme tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer como dijo Rose. Me introduje en el cuarto de baño a disfrutar de una deliciosa ducha con agua caliente que me ayudaba a relajarme, de tanto estrés que acumulaba en la semana.

¿Bella? – al parecer Jasper también había entrado a mi cuarto.

En el baño – le grite.

Te esperamos para desayunar – me dijo de vuelta.

Lave muy bien mi cabello y después deposite en las palmas de mis manos una crema para desheredar el cabello, hice mi rutina de todas las mañanas pero estaba ves con un poco de tiempo extra, Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla hacia mi cuarto pero sorpresa me lleve de ver ahí todavía a Jasper.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dije al momento de que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos.

Como no salías venia a ver que pasaba – se levanto de mi cama – pensé que te habías quedado dormida en el baño – soltó una carcajada y yo le avente una almohada que estaba a mi alcance.

Muy chistosito – Salió de mi cuarto antes de que la próxima almohada impactara en su espalda.

Gracias – grito desde el pasillo

Fui a mi armario solo para sacar algo cómodo, sabia que este iba a ser un día muy agotador como siempre me han encantado los converse ahora tenia varios pares de colores que a mi parecer eran de los mas intensos, por supuesto que ahora también estaban ahí unos cuantos pares de zapatos de tacón con el tiempo aprendí a caminar sobre ellos pero aun así prefería mis tenis, sobre la ropa bueno la gran mayoría fue adquirida por los consejos de Rose y Alice pero solo yo escogía mis jeans y mis blusas. Es cierto que ya habían pasado 6 años desde que dejamos el instituto ahora tengo 23 años pero seguía siendo la misma por dentro ya que por fuera no lo era, como es lógico.

Me puse unos jeans negros de pitillo con una blusa blanca y no podía faltar mis tenis converse blancos. Sobre el maquillaje y peinado era otra cosa solo lo cepille y espere a que se me secara un poco después lo recogí en la coleta alta dejando caer unos cuantos cabellos, nada laborioso.

Bella ya esta listo el desayuno – asomo la cabeza de Rosalie por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Si Rose ya voy – me gire para reunirme con ella.

Camine junto a ella por el pasillo, pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, en como nos cambiaba la vida a unos para bien y a otros para mal, afortunadamente yo me encontraba bien dentro de lo que cabía, Alice y Rose hicieron su propia línea de ropa y a los preciosos diseños que hacia Alice varios querían adquirir esos bocetos, pero como decía ella esos diseños eran exclusivos, la gran mayoría o todos eran inspirados en nosotros o al menos eso fue lo que ella me dijo. Pero Rose también tenia otro trabajo, junto con Emmett tenían un taller, al parecer les gustaba tener dos trabajos ya que Emmett, Jasper y Edward eran dueños de un Gimnasio, Jasper era un excelente profesor de Historia Universal y Edward era Doctor como su padre, Pediatra para ser mas específicos, yo por mi parte era Psicóloga era algo que me apasionaba de sobremanera.

¿Ya estas lista? – estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no sabia a que se refería.

¿Sobre que? – tuve que preguntar ya que perdí el hilo de la conversación, si es que había una, en el momento que me puse a pensar en mis amigos.

Bella andas perdida – soltó una risita al llegar a la cocina – olvídalo pequeña – se sentó en su lugar habitual y a su lado ya estaba Jasper comenzando a servir nuestro desayuno, ambos tómanos nuestro lugar correspondiente.

Cominos en silencio bueno por mi parte así fue aun se colaban las imágenes a mi cabeza, sobre mi familia y amigos, sobre todas las aventuras que pasábamos y que hasta la fecha seguimos pasando era divertido recordar todos esos momento pero a la vez me entraba la nostalgia era bastante tiempo lo que había pasado, a pesar de que vivía con Jasper y Rose muy pocas veces los veía y podía convivir con ellos y ni que se diga con los hermanos Cullen era algo agotador para mi el llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie ahí, solo el silencio era el que habitaba y el que me acompañaba, era agotador el trabajo de cada uno Rosalie y Alice su propia tienda las consumía por completo, por supuesto al ser las dueñas tenían que esperar hasta que todos salieran de ella, eso solo ocurría al final del mes cuando hacían su inventario, y los chicos bueno ni se diga de los chicos.

Bella – agito su mano Rose frente mi rostro.

¿Qué pasa? – la mire atónita.

Estas muy distraída – me reprocho – te estaba preguntando que si no ibas a desayunar – dirigió su mirada a mi plato yo hice lo mismo y verifique que mi comida seguía intacta.

Si lo siento – tome el tenedor para comenzar mi desayuno.

¿Pasa algo bell´s? – me pregunto Jasper.

Nada creo que me falto sueño – y automáticamente comenzamos a reírnos los tres.

Continuamos con el desayuno por bromas de parte de Jasper hacia mi persona de la vez que me quede dormida en el baño, unos cuantos consejos de Rose para elegir mi ropa el martes ya que mañana no habían consultas y era otro grandioso día libre para mi. Al terminar el desayuno me dispuse a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes que había ocupado Jasper para darnos de desayunar.

Deja ahí bella – comenzó quitándome los platos Rose – tenemos que irnos lo sabes – los dejo en el fregadero regresando a la mesa por mas.

No me tomara mucho tiempo y lo sabes – comencé a lavar los que deposito un momento ahí.

Pero que terca eres – llego con los demás y me ayudo a acomodarlos.

Y tu también – debatí y ella solo trataba de aguatar la risa que comenzaba por asomarse a sus labios.

Terminamos de lavar los trastes y cada una fue a su habitación por las cosas que íbamos a necesitar, yo solo tome mi pequeña bolsa y dinero al salir me encontré con una Rose cambiada, dejo de un lado los jeans y se puso un ligero vestido y su cabello suelto en cascada.

¿Lista? – apareció una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Si – esto de las compras no era mi fuerte pero era casi obligatorio que yo estuviera ahí.

Pasaremos primero por Alice – me informo Rose.

Esta bien – camine junto a ella y salimos del edificio para detenernos en su auto, me fui en los asientos de atrás, quería descansar un poco mas antes de llegar al departamento de los hermanos Cullen, me quede dormida, desperté por los ligeros golpecitos que me dio en el hombro Rose.

Cariño ya llegamos – me susurro dulcemente, abrí mis ojos poco a poco acostumbrándolos a la luz solar que se asomaba por las ventanas de su auto.

Hola bella – me saludo Alice al momento de bajarme.

Hola – bostece – lo siento – la mire apenada.

No te preocupes – me abrazo – me alegro de verte – eran pocas las veces que nos veíamos y pude notar en su voz una ligera nota de nostalgia – lo bueno que eso va a cambiar – su rostro se ilumino.

Vamos chicas – nos hablo rose que ya había comenzado a caminar.

Últimamente me tenían consideración al pasar solo el tiempo necesario en el centro comercial supongo que al ver mi cara demacrada por la falta de sueño las aplacaba y eso era bueno para mi, pasamos por varias tiendas de zapatos buscando los indicados según Alice, ya mis pies no daban para mas estaba agotada hasta que por fin encontramos unas hermosas zapatillas de tacón ligero blancas, únicos. Al parecer a Rose y a Alice también les gustaron ya que hicieron que me los probara.

Te quedaran perfecto– dijo Alice observando las zapatillas de todos los ángulos posibles.

Es verdad – corroboro Rose detrás de ella.

Me los llevo – sonreí alegremente, fuimos a la caja a pagar por mis zapatillas y salimos del local con la bolsa en mano. Doblamos la esquina del centro comercial y las tres chocamos con algo o mejor dicho alguien, me iba a disculpar por mi descuido pero rápidamente me arrepentí l escuchar las sandeces que dijo la otra parte.

Fíjate – esa voz yo la reconocía – ha! Pero si es Isabella Swan – era Tanya.

Disculpa pero yo no te conozco – no quería discutir con ella y decidí mejor ignorarla.

Swan, Cullen y Hale – hablo la que estaba alado de ella, al parecer era Irina.

¿Dónde esta Edward bella? – me cuestión Tanya.

En donde no te importa Tanya – hablo Alice.

La poket me reconoció – sonrió en forma de burla.

Bueno es que ya cualquiera se llama así – hizo una voz de asco Rose.

No has contestado a mi pregunta - me miro fijamente.

Y no tengo porque hacerlo – me defendí.

Te vas a casar – me acuso y señalo hacia el anillo.

No es de tu importancia –alego Rose.

Bella – me gire al escuchar la voz aterciopelada detrás de mi – bella – volvió a repetir cuando llego hasta donde me encontraba, lo recibí gustosa con un abrazo aspirando el aroma de destilaba su playera el hizo lo mismo pero con mi cabello.

¿Edward? – hablo Tanya y el levanto la cabeza.

¿Quién eres tu? – la miro con duda.

Tanya amor – le giño un ojo y Edward se estremeció – al parecer aun se frecuentan – puso su cara de fastidio al ver que estábamos abrazados.

Y lo seguiremos haciendo – hablo fríamente Edward tomándome posesivamente por la cintura. - ¿Bella? – Me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él – te amo – y aun me hacia estremecer esas palabras salir de sus labios.


	39. Chapter 39

POV Bella.

Y lo seguiremos haciendo – hablo fríamente Edward tomándome posesivamente por la cintura. - ¿Bella? – Me gire entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él – te amo – y aun me hacia estremecer esas palabras salir de sus labios.

Edward me beso tan apasionadamente que me olvide por completo de donde estábamos y por ende de quien estaba a nuestro alrededor, o eso es lo que yo trataba de hacer hasta que escuche un gemido salir de alguien, obviamente sabia que ni Alice ni Rose eran las que habían hecho eso y eso solo me quedaba una cosa o era Tanya o su hermana.

Su anillo – y eso fue lo que ocasiono que nos separáramos.

Esta comprometida – hablo la hermana de Tanya, Irina.

No lo puedo creer – me miraba atónita Tanya - ¿Te vas a casar? – me dio cosa su expresión.

Si – respondí de todas maneras.

¿Te vas a casar con Edward? – volvió a preguntar.

¿Qué tanto interés tienes? – no me gustaba que ella me preguntara cosas personales – pero no te preocupes de todas formas te lo diré – me miro de forma extraña en cambio yo de forma divertida – si me voy a casar con Edward .

No lo puedo creer – y en ese momento se desmayo.

Y es que se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle, hace 6 años yo me comprometí con Edward de una manera un tanto extraña.

_Flashback_

_Te repetido que te amo, no es por compromiso ni porque era el tiempo de decirlo. Mas bien es por que lo siento y se que tu eres con la que quiero estar, pensaras que estoy loco y si tal vez tengas razón pero es de amor por ti, como he dicho es poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos como pareja, porque ten en cuenta que yo ya te anhelaba desde antes, eres la única que me ha llegado hasta el corazón, con la que quiero estar – hasta este momento no podía evitar derramar una lagrima de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca – no es muy precipitado anhelo con ansias a que llegue este momento eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha brindado la vida, porque cuando le pedí al cielo que me mandara un ángel me llevo hasta a ti, te amo bella, eres mi inspiración por muchas cosas mas te amo eres mas de lo que merezco – mi vista estaba nublada por las lagrimas - ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de que algún día no muy lejano aceptes casarte conmigo? – no me salían las palabras, mi voz sonaría rara por el llanto pero ya había tomado una decisión y no me arrepentiría de eso._

_Edward – presione sus manos sobre las mías –yo te amo y lo sabes – lo mire directamente a los ojos para que supiera que le estaba diciendo la verdad – yo le pedía a Dios que me brindara tu amor ¿ilógico no? Puesto que tu eras el único que decidía si me lo darías o no – rio - todos los días me levantaba con la esperanza de que tu te dieras cuenta que existía – no te decía antes porque cuando me topaba con tu mirada me desconcentraba, quería que descubrieras todo, me pasaba de obvia – apareció un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – te amo Edward, te amo y eso me es poco comparado con lo que siento por ti, te amo – lo grite y el me abrazo – y si, si quiero ser algún día tu esposa – me cargo entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas gritando que él también me amaba._

_Me fascinas – susurro en mi oído haciéndome temblar entre sus brazos – me haces desearte – beso mi cuello._

_Edward – me aferre a su espalda._

_Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz – nos recargamos en un árbol – aun no se como me quieres tanto como yo – me estrecho mas cerca de él._

_Te equivocas – me miro sorprendido – te amo igual o mucho mas de lo que tu me amas a mi – me miro con ternura._

_Quiero ir a pedir tu mano – soltó de repente._

_¿A Charlie? – lo mire horrorizada._

_Por supuesto – rodo los ojos – te dije que lo quería hacer mas formal, cuanto antes mejor – hablaba enserio – puede ser hoy – continuo con su discurso._

_Pero todavía no me quiero ir – hice un pechero, cosa que le causo gracia al principio y después me beso mordiendo mi labio inferior a la hora de jugar con mis labios._

_Todavía no nos iremos – me soltó por un momento quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola en el pasto repleto de flores – ven – me indico y así lo hice – sentémonos – me hinque junto a él y me senté, cuando lo hice me atrajo hacia su costado recargando así mi cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando la sintonía de su corazón acompasado con el mio._

_Pasamos un buen rato juntos, nos recostamos en el pasto Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis ojos, mis mejillas, estaba perdiendo el control pero pensándolo bien siempre perdía el control con el. Lo que me había dicho hace unos minutos aun no terminaba de asimilarlo me era difícil aceptar que Edward quería compartir el resto de su vida conmigo, una parte de mi estaba que brincaba de felicidad mientras que la otra se cuestionaba si era el momento indicado para casarme, somos muy jóvenes y dicen que siempre cometemos errores, pero este para mi no era un error, yo ya había decidido y no me arrepentía de nada, por supuesto como el dijo este no era el momento de hacerlo, teníamos que dejar pasar un tiempo y no es por lo que las demás personas digan, porque estoy segura que seré el cotilleo de varias personas de aquí, el comprometerme muy joven significaría fracaso._

_No me importaba lo que dijeran las demás personas, las únicas personas que me importaban eran mis padres y por lógica Edward, sabia que este no era un fracaso ambos estábamos enamorados, también se que de amor no se vive pero lo que si se es que una relación con amor es mas fortalecida que una en donde prevalece el dinero._

_¿En que piensas? – gire mi cara para poder observar la suya y darme cuenta de que me estaba contemplando._

_En lo que dirán las personas – hipnóticamente le respondí._

_¿Importa? – me miro atentamente._

_No – confusión cruzo por sus ojos – los que de verdad me importan son mis padres y tu – rápidamente cambio por una clara muestra de alivio._

_Si quieres tiempo lo entiendo, digo para hablar con tu padre, porque esta seguro que tu no te libras de mi tan rápido – comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el cuerpo._

_Edward para – comenzó con una nueva ola de cosquillas – Edward ya – no se detenía – basta ya me duele mi estomago – y es que Edward había descubierto mi punto débil, las cosquillas._

_Ambos nos levantamos del nuestro lugar y regresamos por el bosque, tardamos menos tiempo al salir pero eso no quitaba que fuéramos agarrados de las manos y deteniéndonos para darnos unos cuantos besos. El trayecto a mi casa se me paso volando al final Edward me convenció para que le dijéramos a Charlie nuestros planes, estaba segura de que no se lo iba a tomar nada bien, al menos no al principio._

_¿Puedo hablar con usted señor Swan? – Edward estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación._

_Claro que si muchacho – en cambio yo estaba nerviosa por como lo iba a tomar mi padre._

_Sabe que amo a su hija – mi padre movió la cabeza afirmativamente – y que no le hare daño – volvió a mover su cabeza – se que quizás piense que estoy loco – mi padre lo interrumpió._

_No hay necesidad de que lo digas muchacho, sé que lo estas – Edward rio con él, yo ni siquiera podía apartar la vista de la cara de mi padre – por favor continua – alentó mi padre._

_Como iba diciendo – se aclaró la garganta – amo a su hija y yo quisiera hacer esto formal, no me mal interprete si no le dije antes era porque primero quería estar seguro de que su hija iba aceptar – mi padre estaba confundido – no quiero enredarlo, me quiero casar con su hija y es por eso que estoy aquí, ahorita se que no tengo nada que ofrecerle – mi padre estaba serio, atento escuchando lo que Edward estaba diciendo – que aun estamos jóvenes para casarnos, tengo muy claro eso pero yo quiero tener su permiso para hacerlo en unos años ya cuando tenga una carrera y un trabajo estable, por supuesto una casa en donde será la casa de Isabella – mi padre no decía nada._

_Me has sorprendido – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de mi padre – todo lo que has dicho suena razonable, y sé que mi hija ya ha tomado una decisión – me miro y fue la primera vez que lo vi derramar una lagrima – se que la harás feliz y cuando los dos ya tengan una carrera y un trabajo pueden hacerlo, ahora como dices son jóvenes y me agrada tu pensamiento – se levanto de su lugar y me dio un abrazo vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward sonreía._

_Fin del flashback_

Tanya – hablaba histéricamente su hermana.

¿Qué paso? – su voz acatarrienta pregunto.

Te desmayaste – aun no dejaba la preocupación su hermana.

Tú – me señalo – no puede ser verdad – fijo sus ojos en mi, Edward y hasta al final en mi anillo.

Por supuesto que lo es – me di el atrevimiento de sonreírle – por cierto la boda es en una semana – tome la mano de Edward entre las mías y nos dirigimos al lugar contrario de donde ella estaba, perdí de vista a Alice y Rose; supongo que nos habían concedido un poco de privacidad.

No que no querías que nadie supiera – hablo con una voz seductora.

Solo era para dejarle en claro que tu eres mio – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja logrando así que gimiera.

Soy tuyo – corroboro – así como tu eres mía – volvió a centrar mi atención en sus labios tan apetitosos.

En estos 6 años nuestra relación se fortaleció, el temor que sentía desapareció, temor al pensar que Edward iba a dejar de amarme, pero eso nunca sucedió diario me demostraba su amor y eso hacia que incrementara el mio, si es que era posible, habíamos puesto la fecha a nuestra boda. Y es el mismo día cuando nos hicimos novios un 18 de febrero ambos decidimos que seria ese día ya que era muy especial para nosotros. Quizás se pregunten por que no el 14 de febrero si es día del amor y la amistad, pero la respuesta es sencilla, nuestro amor no se basa en un día reconocido mundialmente como lo es el 14 de febrero, para nosotros significa un día mas para demostrarnos un amor mutuo.

Una semana mas y serás completamente mía – susurro sobre mis labios – una semana mas y no saldrás de nuestra habitación – y es que a estas alturas aun seguía siendo virgen cosa que a Edward no le incomodaba.

Solo una semana mas y tu serás mio – mordí su labio inferior succionándolo con los míos.

Ambos estábamos de acuerdo con eso de tener hijos, nos hacia muy feliz la idea de tener una casa con un enorme jardín por donde corrieran el fruto de nuestro amor, ya nos habíamos hecho unos análisis para saber si éramos fértil y gracias a Dios así era, así que no teníamos impedimento sobre eso, ya hasta tenia en un calendario marcado con las fechas cuando podía quedar embarazada y justo caía en nuestra noche de bodas, eso quería decir solo una cosa; tendríamos acción.


	40. Chapter 40

POV Bella

La semana se me pasó muy rápido esta muy nerviosa mañana seria mi boda, y como quien dice hoy era nuestra despedida de solteros para ambos, lo más raro de nosotros es que no lo festejamos como común mente se hace, nuestra despedida será diferente, al menos la mía.

¿Estas segura de esto? – me hablo rose desde la puerta de mi cuarto junto con Alice.

Lo estoy – refirme.

Pero el si saldrá – repitió Rose.

Pero yo no quiero hacerlo – me acomode más en mi cama.

¿Qué clase de despedida de solteros es esta? – lanzo la pregunta al aire.

¿Estas segura que no quieres hacer nada?– hablo por primera ves Alice – ya sabes todavía hay tiempo

Estoy bien así gracias – comencé a prender la televisión conectando los cables para poder ver una película.

Esta bien – se me unió Rose – aunque debo admitir que esto es un tanto raro.

Bella es rara – comenzaron a reírse de mi las dos.

Muy chistositas – me cruce de brazos.

Era un broma – me ayudo Alice a colocar las demás cosas que faltaban.

Lo se – la abrace.

Hey no me dejen atrás – se nos unió Rose - ¿Desde cuando dejaste de ser tan pequeña y frágil? – Me separe un poco para ver su cara – parece que ya no necesitas de mi protección – una lagrima amenazaba por salir de su ojo bien maquillado – eso no importa – se limpio su lagrima – siempre serás mi pequeña bella, la que me pedía ayuda para maquillarte y vestirte sin que Alice supiera – rio recordando esos momentos – siempre me sentí como tu hermana mayor – la abrace aun mas fuerte.

Gracias por todo rose – seguía unida a ella – aunque sea por cada pequeño detalle agradezco todo – no quería llorar – eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve – me solté de ella para hablar con Alice – y tu pequeña duendecillo – ya estaba acostumbrada a que le dijera así, solo sonrió ante su apodo – también valoro todo lo que has hecho por mi – se nos acercó – las demasiadas horas en los centros comerciales para hacerme mas bonita de lo que según ya lo soy – siempre me gustaba contradecirla – esos momentos incomodos cuando me preguntabas si me gustaba tu hermano – soltó una carcajada interrumpido por un sollozó – pero también esos momentos en los que te preocupabas por las altas horas cuando me la pasaba llorando por un amor que siempre fue correspondido, pero por no hacerte caso sufrí – hizo una mueca – pero no quisiera cambiar nada de lo que he pasado, a pesar de todo el dolor que sentimos las tres eso nos hizo mas fuertes – sonrieron las dos – y eso también nos hizo mas unidas, somos una familia – las volví abrazar a las dos y juntas derramamos unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar todos esos momentos inolvidables.

Bella – hablo Alice después de que se calmo – ¿porque siempre nos haces llorar? – no estaba enojada solo era para ganar mas tiempo, ya que las tres parecíamos unas magdalenas – no importa – le resto importancia – ahora ambas serán mis cuñadas y hermanas – comenzó a dar saltitos – ahora tenemos que empezar con esta fiesta – bueno como dije la miera extraña ya que solo éramos nosotras dos, mi vida social era muy escasa pero no me arrepentía de eso.

Comenzamos nuestra noche de películas, la primera que escogimos fue la de "Votos de amor", ambas derramábamos lagrimas al ver como perdió la memoria, y como su marido hacia todo lo que estaba en su alcance y mas para recuperar su amor, era una historia demasiado triste, no me podía imaginar que haría si Edward no me recordara, yo creo que al igual que Leo (el protagonista) haría lo que fuera por que Edward me recordara, trataría de ganarme su corazón literalmente, y su amor nuevamente. Como Rose ya no quería llorar con otra película así, ella escogió la siguiente película "Proyecto X", esa película fue todo lo contrario a la anterior, no parábamos de reírnos las tres al ver todo lo que paso, de verdad creo que la volvería a ver, pero no por ahora, no era una de mis favoritas por supuesto, pero servía para despejarme.

Chicas es hora de la cena – hablo rose al terminar la segunda película.

¿Qué cenaremos? – pregunte.

Salmon en escabeche – me respondió sonriente, bueno ese era uno de sus platillos favoritos de Rose, algo que solo lo hacia en ocasiones especiales.

¿De verdad? – se le iluminaron los ojos a Alice, le encantaba ese platillo tanto o mas que a Rose.

Así es – se levanto de su lugar – ahora vamos que si no se enfriara.

¿Habrá postre? – me atreví a preguntarle.

Por supuesto que si – hizo una muestra de horror.

Bien entonces vamos – me levante de mi lugar y Alice me siguió, comenzó a sonar mi celular avisando que era un mensaje, y fue por eso que me regrese a mi habitación para ver de quien se trataba, sorpresa me lleve al ver de quien pertenecía ese numero.

"_muero de la ansiedad para poder verte,_

_No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para_

_Poder estar contigo, pero_

_Si he esperado más de 6 años,_

_Puedo esperar unas cuantas horas mas,_

_Te amo Isabella"_

_EC._

Al leer el mensaje me dieron ganas de que el estuviera aquí mismo y poder besarlo, pero solo tenia que esperar y como el había dicho, si ya hemos esperado un poco mas de 6 años podríamos esperar unas cuantas horas mas, las que serian mi perdición ya que anhelaba a Edward, mas de lo que era razonable, supongo que era amor lo que me orillaba a extrañarlo tanto. Rápidamente le respondí su mensaje.

"_sonara egoísta pero quiero que estés_

_Conmigo, cada momento contigo_

_Es lo mas bonito, no me preguntes_

_Un porque solo se que te amo, mi _

_Objetivo es solo hacerte feliz, por que_

_Una sonrisa tuya me hace muy feliz, _

_ya ha pasado mas de 6 años y hemos pasado_

_muchas cosas de las cuales todas hemos sobrevivido_

_Te amo Edward Cullen"_

_BS._

Me fui a la cocina para poder cenar con las chicas, al llegar vi que las dos estaban poniendo la mesa, Alice servía los platos y rose ponía en el centro una botella de vino, prácticamente ya todo estaba listo, me sentía avergonzada por no poder ayudarlas en algo, no me dejaron colaborar en la comida ni si quiera en el postre, es mas no me dejaron ni si quiera que preparara la mesa.

Chicas lo aprecio pero era demasiado trabajo para ustedes dos – fui a lavarme las manos.

Es solo un pequeño detalle – me rebatió Alice – además tu te mereces eso y mucho mas – llego dando saltitos a mi lado para lavarse también las manos.

Es tu despedida bella no dejaremos que hagas algo – se acercó Rose para llevar las servilletas a la mesa – ahora tenemos que cenar – Alice y yo nos fuimos al comedor para sentarnos a cenar pero lógicamente esperamos a que se nos uniera Rose.

Listo – se sentó en su lugar – ahora a cenar chicas – nos brindo una sonrisa cálida antes de que comenzáramos a cenar.

La cena se nos paso demasiado rápido entre platicas y recuerdos, sobre el instituto o los mas recientes sobre nuestros trabajos, hoy rose nos dijo que Emmett le había dicho que quería hijos, nos pusimos demasiado felices y es que sabíamos que ambos eran muy cariñosos y sentimentales al hablar de bebes, Alice comento que ella y Jasper estaban pensando en darse unas vacaciones, me preguntaron sobre mi luna de miel pero es que no sabia, se sorprendieron pero les dije que Edward me había dicho que era una sorpresa y así lo había aceptado, supongo que seria mas interesante y romántico, las dos compartieron mi idea. El postre fue mi favorito no cabía duda de que Alice y Rose se lucieron en hacerme una cena así, el postre era un Muse de Limón.

Es hora de los regalos – grito Alice al terminar de recoger los trastes y lavarlos.

Alice – reproché no quería que gastaran mas dinero, yo había pensado que la cena era suficiente.

Nada de Alice – se cruzo de brazos – son pequeños lo juro – mostro su carita de ternura.

No gastamos en nada – me hablo Rose desde la sala.

Eso espero – camine hacia la sala para reunirme con Rose que ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales y a su lado habían varias bolsas no quería ni pensar que era lo que contenían cada una de ellas.

¿Todo eso es para mi? – pregunte con horror.

No – me respondió automáticamente – faltan los de Alice – sonrió con diversión en los ojos.

Chicas en verdad – comenzaba a debatir pero me interrumpieron.

Ya te dije que no gastamos nada – me dijo Rose – son diseños de Alice y míos – llego Alice con varias bolsas en sus manos.

Listo – las puso en el sillón y se sentó a mi lado – no pasa nada Bella te aseguro que los vas a querer – Rose y ella compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Vamos ábrelos – me animaron.

Esta bien – comencé abriendo los que Alice tenia a sus lados, varios vestidos muy hermosos, pero también había ropa con mas de mi estilo, blusas sencillas y jeans en forma de pitillo eso lo apreciaba de sobremanera, pero casi me ahogo al ver lo que habían en las demás bolsas, eran baby doll algunos mas provocativos que otros, de colores y telas diferentes y ni que se digan sobre los modelos – Alice – no me salía la voz - ¿Pero que es esto? – levante el que estaba mas pequeño que los demás.

Es un regalo – ahogo una carcajada – mas para Edward que para ti – me avergoncé solo de pensar en mi vestida así.

Bien abre los míos – me acerco sus bolsas Rose, los regalos de rose eran casi iguales que los de Alice solo que ella no me dio Baby Doll, me regalo mas prendas que estaba segura que iba a utilizar y también se lo agradecía.

Chicas no tengo como agradecérselos – me levante de mi lugar para poder estar mas cerca de ellas.

No tienes que hacerlo – hablo rápidamente Alice y Rose asintió.

Es hora de irnos a dormir – reprimí un bostezo hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que ya eran las 12;30 de la mañana – será un buen día mañana – se alegró Alice y de paso me alegre yo también.

A la cama chicas que como ya dijo Alice será un día inolvidable, mañana nuestra pequeña bella se nos casa y pasara a formar parte de la gran familia Cullen – me dedico una tierna mirada.

Las tres nos dirigimos a la parte superior de la casa, se quedarían a dormir aquí ya que Alice y Rose me ayudaran a maquillarme, peinarme y vestirme, dejando de lado de que ellas eran mis damas de honor, cada una se fue a su cuarto, estaba tan nerviosa pero al pensar en Edward rápidamente me tranquilice mañana seria la esposa de Edward y eso me hacia mucho muy feliz.


	41. Chapter 41

POV Bella

Por fin hoy era el gran día en tan solo cuatro horas pasare a formar parte de la vida de Edward, pero ahora seria completamente, aun no me había levantado de mi casa pero tenia que hacerlo me tenia que bañar para que Alice y Rose también lo hiciera. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, me desvestí mientras habría el grifo del agua caliente, me introduje sintiendo la satisfacción de sentir el chorro de agua caliente recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me bañe completamente disfrutando la sensación que dejaba el agua al perderse en mi cuerpo. Salí de ahí con un albornoz para poder colocarme bien el vestido después.

Que madrugadora – me encontré con Rose ya con su toalla y su ropa en la mano.

Buenos días para ti también – solo me dedico una carcajada.

Ahora salgo y comienzo con tu peinado – sus ojos se le iluminaron.

Perfecto – también me emocione con ella.

Rose se perdió de mi vista detrás de esa puerta, y de Alice ni sus luces ella seguía plácidamente dormida, sin que nada la inmutara, su sueño si que era pesado no me moleste en despertarla, al parecer ella tenia un tipo despertador en su interior donde le indicaba que ya era hora de despertarse, me fui hacia mi recamara para poder ponerme el conjunto de ropa interior que iba a utilizar para el vestido.

Buenos días bella – la voz de Alice me sorprendió yo la hacia dormida aun.

Buenos días Ali – la salude.

¿Ya estas lista? – aunque se acabara de despertar su belleza era resplandeciente y ni que se diga de su humor.

Por supuesto – sonreí completamente de oreja a oreja.

Comencemos entonces – comenzó a recoger sus cosas, las que iba a ocupara para maquillarme, comenzó con ponerme una mascarilla, tome las indicaciones que me decía y después de un tiempo la retiro, continuo haciéndome un masaje por toda la cara; eso si que era reconfortante sus manos estaban suavecitas, al poco rato empezó a maquillarme, la verdad no se que era lo que me estaba poniendo ya que mi conocimiento sobre el maquillaje era casi nulo; mientras Alice me maquillaba escuche como la puerta del baño se abría eso quería decir que Rose ya había salido.

¿ya acabas? – escuche su voz mas cerca.

Ya me faltan solo los ojos – le respondió Alice pero en ningún momento sentí que alejara la brocha de mi cara.

Entonces iré a preparar el desayuno – su voz se esfumo y eso nuevamente nos dejaba solas a Alice y a mi.

A los pocos minutos regreso rose con un desayuno exprés solo un café para cada una de nosotras y al lado había pan tostado con mermelada, Alice dijo que no había problema en que tomara mi desayuno, porque aun no terminaba de maquillar completamente mi cara, las tres desayunamos en un silencio pacifico y fue después de eso que Alice anuncio que se bañaría en lo que Rose me peinaba. Ahora fue Rose la que tomo el lugar de Alice, comenzó a cepillar mi cabello y después le dio forma a las ondas naturales que se hacían, me hizo un hermoso recogido muy fresco.

Bella, cariño – entro corriendo mi madre y detrás de ella Esme la madre de Alice que veía con Lilian la madre de Rose – traigo algo para ti – me tendió sus manos con una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la recibí y al abrirla me di cuenta de que había un peineta con unas hermosas piedras incrustadas alrededor.

Mama no debías – casi se me salen las lagrimas de los ojos.

Necesitas algo azul bella – me dio unas palmaditas desviando la mirada, sabia por que lo hacia, también le entro el sentimiento y no quería que viera que iba a soltar una que otra lagrima.

Es perfecta – intervino rose y su madre le dedico una mirada – lo siento – sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño rubor.

No, rose tiene razón – se giro un momento y pude notar que tenia los ojos cristalinos.

¿Puedo? – Rose le hablo a mi madre para poder tomar la peineta.

Por supuesto – alentó mi madre, rápido la tomo y la coloco a un lado de mi cabeza haciendo lucir mas el peinado – estas hermosa.

Siempre ha sido hermosa – la voz de mi padre me sorprendió.

Bella ya se puso roja – anuncio Lilian la madre de Rose.

Tenemos que dejar a las chicas para que puedan continuar arreglándose – la madre de Edward era muy cariñosa con las tres, solo así logro llevarse a mis padres y a la madre de Rose.

Escuche la voz de Esme – hablo Alice al salir del baño.

Se acaba de ir – le respondí.

Oh – se sorprendió – veo que ya tienes algo azul, solo faltan tres cosas, lo nuevo, lo viejo y lo prestado – me sonrió – creo que es hora de que comiences a arreglarte Rose.

Claro – rose se fue de la habitación para poder cambiarse mientras que Alice volvía a retomar su lugar para seguirme maquillando y ya solo quedaba una hora no sabia si teníamos el tiempo suficiente, pero tampoco las quería presionar ni mucho menos ponerlas nerviosas. Alice me anuncio que ya estaba listo, al abrir mis ojos me sorprendí al ver la cara, mejor dicho mi cara estaba radiante un maquillaje natural pero era hermoso.

Gracias Alice – unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Nada de llorar – se le cerro la voz, yo solo asentí no quería que se me corriera el maquillaje y no la quería poner sentimental – es hora de vestirte – se fue dando saltitos al closet para sacar el vestido que me habían diseñado ella y Rose. Me ayudo a colocármelo. – listo – dio un paso atrás y la vi pensando – lo nuevo – anuncio, abrió una caja que no se de donde la saco, pude ver que ahí se encontraba la liga que iba en mi pierna, también me ayudo a colocármela.

Yo traigo lo prestado – por la puerta apareció Rose completamente arreglada, se veía divina, traía unos aretes que le pertenecieron a su abuela, me los coloco gentilmente y en ningún momento dejo de verle a los ojos – listo – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Yo traigo lo viejo – escuche la voz de Esme y no me equivoque, ya que al darme vuelta la vi a ella parada en la puerta y después comenzó a caminar hasta donde yo me encontraba, me coloco un hermoso collar que hacia juego con los aretes que me coloco rose – te ves hermosa bella – me dio un tierno abrazo y después se separo de mi para darme un pequeño beso en la frente – se que harás muy feliz a mi hijo – esas palabras me enternecieron el corazón y nuevamente esas ganas de llorar regresaron.

Muchas gracias Esme, es lo que mas quiero – solo quería hacerlo feliz.

Ya estas lista – Alice estaba radiante – ahora solo falto yo – salió corriendo del cuarto para poder vestirse e irnos, yo solo me coloque las zapatillas que habíamos ido a comprar la semana pasada y que me había encargado de suavizarlas un poco para que no me llegaran a lastimar en este dia tan importante, no había pasado ni media hora cuando regrese Alice completamente arreglada y al igual que Rose se veía muy hermosa.

¿Nos vamos? – mi padre se encontraba en la puerta.

Vámonos – me acerque a él depositando mi brazo, en su brazo que el me brindo.

La boda se iba a llevar acabo en la gran mansión Cullen y es ahí a donde nos dirigíamos las chicas, nuestras madres y nosotros, ya llevábamos 25 minutos de retraso y cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa no sabia si íbamos a llegar a tiempo – tranquilízate es normal que la novia llegue tarde – trato de calmarme mi padre pero eso no funciono. Al divisar la gran mansión fue cuando me tranquilice, mi padre me ayudo a bajar del auto y en ese momento justo comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, clara señal de que tenia que entrar y así lo hice, tenia miedo de que me tropezara pero al ver a Edward esperándome en el altar todos mis miedos se esfumaron así como llegaron, nuestros ojos se encontraron rápidamente y los dos en automático sonreímos. Al llegar hasta él mi padre deposito mi mano sobre la de Edward – cuídala – pronuncio en un susurro que Edward y yo alcanzamos a oír.

En ese momento la ceremonia comenzó, para ser sincera no se que era lo que estaba diciendo el padre ya que me encontraba perdida en los ojos de Edward y solo reaccione cuando venia la parte del "Si".

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – hablo el padre fuerte y claro - ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? – Edward me sostenía de las manos y en ese momento sonrió logrando contagiarme a mí.

Si acepto – su voz salió decidida, por fin llego el día esperaba que soñaba con vivir – acepto amarte todos los días de mi vida, respetarte, cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, contra el viento y la marea, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, a mi me tendrás siempre, te tendré cada milésima en mi mente, eres mi mundo, la luz que me ilumina, eres todo para mi, me gustaría despertarme y verte a mi lado – esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelvo.

Isabella Marie Swan – era mi turno - ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? – solo era conciente de la mirada de Edward sobre mi.

Si, acepto amarte, me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida – me dio un pequeño apretón en las manos – prometo estar siempre a tu lado cuando mas lo necesites, desde hoy soy tu amiga, tu novia, esposa y amante, siempre junto a ti, te amo – Volvimos a sonreir los dos.

Si existe algún impedimento para que esta unión no se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – las palabras del Padre me taladraron los oídos.


	42. Chapter 42

POV Bella

Si existe algún impedimento para que esta unión no se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – las palabras del Padre me taladraron los oídos.

Un silencio sepulcral había en el patio trasero que fue en donde se llevo acabo la ceremonia, los segundos que pasaron se me hicieron eternos, ahora me arrepentía de haberle dicho a Tanya que me casaba en una semana estaba tan loca que era capaz de venir para arruinarme mi boda, mientras corría el tiempo y nadie hablaba me ponía mas tensa.

por el poder que me confiere la ley los declaro marido y mujer – esas palabras fueron un alivio para mi y mis oídos estaba que gritaba de felicidad – puede besar a la novia – en ese momento Edward me atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo me tomo de la cintura mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello agarrando gentilmente su cabello y jugando con el entre mis dedos, poso sus hermosos ojos sobre los míos; me dedico una tierna sonrisa y me beso, ahí enfrente de todos me beso de una forma tan especial que sentí que estaba en el cielo, sus labios era cálidos sobre los míos destilaban un sabor a mente, era inevitable no volverme adicta a esos labios tan irresistibles.

Ellos no pueden casarse – nos separamos abruptamente los dos para ver que en la entrada del jardín se encontraba Tanya.

¿Qué haces aquí? – rápidamente llegaron Rose y Alice a donde se encontraba ella – Tu no eres bienvenida – Alice y Rose comenzaron a impedir que siguiera avanzando pero ella se resistía a continuar, luchaba contra ellas dos pero eso era inevitable, no podía contra las dos.

Estoy embarazada – soltó de repente y nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio yo me aferre mas a Edward porque sentía que me iba a desmayar – es tu hijo – apunto a Edward con su dedo, esta chica si que seguía loca.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – la voz de Alice era contenida estaba segura que le quería dar un golpe pero no lo hacia por respeto al padre y también a sus padres e invitados.

He dicho que estoy embarazada y es de Edward – sonrió con maldad.

Estas loca – reprocho Rose – no sabes que mas hacer porque sigues frustrada de que Edward nunca hubiera querido salir contigo cuando íbamos al instituto – esta vez la que sonrió fue Rose dejando a Tanya con cara de perplejidad – pero pensándolo bien, nadie en su pleno juicio saldría contigo.

No estoy mintiendo – grito histéricamente.

Por favor no quiero discusiones aquí – la voz del padre me sorprendió – señorita – se dirigió a Tanya - ¿es verdad lo que esta diciendo? – por supuesto que no, ella solo estaba inventando eso para separarme de Edward, como lo planeaba hacer cuando íbamos al instituto.

Así es padre – logro zafarse de Rose y Alice.

Eso es mentira – una voz masculina proveniente de la entrada hizo que nos volviéramos a voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

¿Tu que haces aquí? – Tanya estaba paralizada en su lugar.

Vengo a impedir que hagas un locura mas – en mi centro de visión apareció un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules, poso su mirada en mi y me sonrió, no sabia quien era – felicidades bella – me hablo con una voz mas dulce que la de hace rato, Edward coloco posesivamente un brazo sobre mi cintura y yo una mano sobre su pecho – ese hijo no es tuyo – esta vez se dirigió a Edward – es mio – sorpresa y confusión fue la que cruzo en el rostro de todos los invitados, incluso en el padre.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – Tanya estaba tratando de controlar la histeria de su voz pero era casi imposible.

Tanya es hora de que hagas tu vida y dejes a Edward y bella tranquilos, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que ese hijo que llevas en tu vientre es mio y no de Edward – sentía que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor me daba vueltas y mi único apoyo era Edward que me seguía agarrando de la cintura.

¿Bella? – El pánico en su voz hizo que desviara la vista de el hombre que le estaba reclamando a Tanya – bella escúchame – Edward estaba tocando mi mejilla.

Es mejor que la lleves a que tome aire – hablo una voz que no reconocí muy bien, pero vi su cara distorsionada y se parecía mucho a la de Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

Me condujo fuera de la gran mansión Cullen, nos sentamos los dos, mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho mientras que su mano hacia círculos en mi espalda tratando de calmarme, me sentía tranquila estando solo a su lado, sin que nadie estuviera a nuestro alrededor disfrutando solo de su compañía, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ya me sentía mucho mejor.

¿Te sientes mejor? – hablo después de unos segundos.

Si – no reconocí mi voz, sonaba áspera.

¿Quieres regresar? – Hablo dulcemente en mi oído.

No – me volví a recostar sobre su hombro y retomo su labor de tranquilizarme.

Bella solo quiero decirte que lo que dijo Tanya – me incorpore para colocar una de mis manos sobre sus labios.

Te creo – lo mire detenidamente para que supiera que le estaba diciendo la verdad y así supiera que yo confiaba plenamente en él.

Te amo y sabes que siempre serás la única, la única que me ha llegado hasta el corazón – no apartamos la mirada el uno del otro.

También te amo Edward y siempre lo he hecho, prueba de ello es por que estamos casados – sellamos nuestro amor con un beso mas intenso que el anterior, me sabia agridulce porque aun seguía mareada y confusa sobre lo de Tanya, no sabia hasta que grado llegaba su obsesión con Edward, pensé que tal vez pasando el tiempo se le iba a olvidar lo que según ella sentía por el pero veo que eso no sucedió, no podía creer como era capaz de decir que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre fuera de Edward, aun seguía sin saber quien era ese hombre que había proclamado que él era el padre y no Edward, se me hacia conocido pero no recordaba de donde. – ¿Podemos regresar? – hable cuando me liberaron sus labios.

Claro amor – nos levantamos de nuestro refugio improvisado, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia la entrada del jardín, al llegar ahí nos dimos cuenta de que Tanya ya no estaba, al menos no en mi campo de visión pero el que si se encontraba ahí era el hombre misterioso para mi, estaba platicando con mi los hombres de la familia, pero se venían relajados, salvo en Emmett que estaba viendo por todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que su mirada se topo con la mía sonrió y dejo a los demás para acercársenos a nosotros.

Bella – llego hasta mi y me levanto del suelo logrando así que mi mano se soltada de la de Edward - ¿Estas bien? –me deposito delicadamente sobre el suelo nuevamente y yo volví a me posición alado de Edward sosteniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Estoy bien – le asegure, se preocupaban por mi y eso me conmovía, sonrió de satisfacción formando consigo unos pequeños hoyuelos tan característicos de él, parecía un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

¿Y tú hermano? – su atención se centro en Edward, su hermano.

Mejor que nunca – levanto nuestras manos juntas y se las llevo a sus labios depositando en mi mano un tierno beso.

Veo que ya están bien – llego Rose y Emmett coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

¿Ya estas mejor cariño? – llego Esme con clara preocupación en su rostro pero al vernos tomados de la mano y sonriendo se relajo solo un poco.

¿Edward, hijo, como se encuentran? – esta vez el que hablo fue Carlisle y detrás de él estaban Alice y Jasper, a su lado se encontraban mis padres sonriendo al ver que también nosotros lo hacíamos.

Si, solo fue un rato desagradable que se pasara con la felicidad de nuestra boda – me tomo las dos manos y les dio un ligero apretoncito.

Me alegro – la voz de mi padre estaba tranquila.

¿Edward, bella? – Nos giramos al escuchar nuestros nombres – yo les quiero pedir una disculpa en nombre de Tanya – estaba avergonzado.

No te preocupes – lo reconforto Edward.

Felicidades –recupero su ánimo – ¿Bella como te encuentras? – gire mi cara para ver la de Edward, al parecer Edward si lo recordaba pero yo no.

Bien – fue lo único que dije.

¿No te acuerdas de mí cierto? – se rio un poco, supongo que le causaba gracia por no recordarlo – no te culpo, no fui de tu agrado – continuo al ver que yo no decía nada, esta vez el que sonrió fue Edward – soy Mike – me tendió un mano, ¿Mike?, no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre, salvo a un solo chico que iba con nosotros en el instituto – Newton, Mike Newton – tome su mano y le dio un apretón, nos soltamos.

Vaya – estaba muy cambiado – lo siento no te recordaba – me coloque mas cerca de Edward, en mi lugar tranquilo.

Era de suponerse – rodo los ojos – no te culpo – volvió a sonreír – ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar – paso una mano por su nuca – tendré que buscar a Tanya – hasta ese momento se me olvido de su existencia.

¿No esta aquí? – pregunte con perplejidad.

No, después de que se fueron ustedes dos les aclare a todos que ese hijo era mio y que solo lo hacia porque ella nuevamente quería separarlos – ahora entendía el porqué de que mi padre estuviera tranquilo – salió corriendo después de eso, pero no pude seguirla de inmediato por que me tenia que disculpar personalmente de ustedes dos – nos señalo a Edward y a mi.

Con cuidado muchacho – hablo por nosotros Carlisle.

Espero que la encuentres – la voz maternal de Esme se escucho detrás de Carlisle.

Muchas gracias – le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento – y felicidades nuevamente – se despidió de nosotros y se marcho.

Es hora de irnos a festejar – fue la primera vez que escuche la voz de Alice, y a todos nos contagio de su buen humor.

Todos los invitados salieron de la iglesia haciéndonos a Edward y a mi un pasillo humano, salimos los dos tomados de las manos y comenzaron a aventarnos arroz, Edward estaba muy contento y eso a mi me ponía muy feliz. Nos dirigimos en donde se encontraban las mesas y cada uno tomo su lugar.

Quiero proponer un brindis – levanto su copa Carlisle y todos los demás lo imitamos – por Bella y Edward un amor que perdurara el resto de sus vidas – escuche como Emmett decía Awww y rose le daba un codazo.

Por los novios – vitorearon los invitados, era una boda reservada solo nuestros familiares y unos amigos más cercanos, nada fuera de lo normal.

Gracias por existir – me hablo al oído haciendo que me estremeciera en sus brazos.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – le respondí.

Nos paramos a bailar, aunque yo no sabia hacerlo con Edward me sentía bien intentándolo, el me guiaba así que en eso no había problemas, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras que él nos guiaba a ambos al compas de la música, una balada mu tranquila.

¿Puedo? – la voz de mi padre hizo que regresara de mi mundo en donde nos encontrábamos solo nosotros dos.

Adelante – Edward retiro sus brazos dejando espacio para que ahora mi padre tomara su lugar, bailar con mi padre era conmovedor, los dos no sabíamos hacerlo pero en este momento hacíamos un intento, aunque la música ya había cambiado nosotros nos seguíamos moviendo de un lado a otro, ya que no sabíamos que mas hacer – veo que estas feliz – hablo mi padre y una sonrisa surco en mi rostro – me da gusto por ti bella – me abrazo – sé que Edward será un buen muchacho para ti, siempre lo supe – sonrió y su vista se clavo en algo que yo no podía ver – la manera en que te veía, como lo veías por un momento pensé que nunca se iban a dar cuenta – me sonroje – tan solo la mención de nombre de Edward a ti se te iluminaban los ojos y ni que se digan de los de él.

Papá – solo estaba logrando avergonzarme pero al final me reí con él – no es gracioso – volví a recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

Claro que lo es – sofoco una carcajada al percatarse de que me había sonrojado – ya tengo una anécdota para mis nietos – esa palabra me paralizo el corazón pero después me emocionó.

¿Nietos? – repetí llena de felicidad.

Por supuesto – sonrió con satisfacción - ¿es que acaso no planean tener hijos? – me volví a sonrojar, no sabia porque si era un tema que ya habíamos hablado y ambos estábamos de acuerdo con ello.

Claro que si – me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Bien, tendré que buscar fotos tuyas de cuando eras pequeña para mostrárselas – mi papá seguía imaginando y a mi me daba gusto saber que tanto El como yo añorábamos que llegara a nuestras vidas un miembro de la familia mas.

¿Me permite, linda señorita? – me brindo una mano Carlisle.

Te dejo en bunas manos – mi Padre me soltó de la cintura y en seguida Carlisle, mi suegro; se coloco en su lugar, bailar con él era como con Edward, claro que también me guiaba para poder seguir con la música - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto después de nos segundos.

Bien – sonreí con felicidad.

Me da gusto – me brindo otra sonrisa, Carlisle era como mi segundo papa tanto el como Esme se preocupaban por nosotros, si impórtale que no fuéramos de su familia, siempre nos trataron como tal, como nos hijos mas. Y fue por eso que también me adapte mas rápido a ellos, llegando incluso a quererlos tan rápido como si fueran mis padres – Edward me dijo que planean tener un hijo – sus ojos le brillaron, si es que tuviéramos la suerte de que fuéramos padres seria su primer nieto.

Así es, ambos queremos tener un hijo – una imagen se coló por mi mente, nos encontrábamos Edward y yo en una hermosa casa con nuestro pequeño hijo o hija corriendo por el jardín llegando a nuestro lado y pidiendo la atención de Edward para que la cargara, un hermoso bebe como su padre, con el color de sus ojos, unos verdes esmeraldas y el color extraño de su cabello, tan parecido a él.

Me toca a mi – la voz de Emmett interrumpió mis sueños – Carlisle, me toca bailar con bella.

Con cuidado – Carlisle me dio una vuelta logrando así que quedara frente a Emmett, el tomo su lugar y nuevamente comenzamos a bailar, no cabía duda los de la familia Cullen sabían bailar perfectamente – ahora ya eres oficialmente mi hermanita pequeña – sus hoyuelos me daban ternura.

Y tu mi hermano oso – su sonrisa se ensancho.

Si te hace algo Edward no dudes en decírmelo – estaba jugando por que seguía sonriendo.

No lo dudes – le seguí la corriente.

Bailamos por un rato mas hasta que nuevamente alguien llego a reclamar su tiempo de bailar conmigo y ese alguien era Jasper que estaba de lo más feliz teniendo a Alice de su lado.

Me toca bailar con bella – parecían niño chiquitos paliándose por un juguete – ya estuviste mucho tiempo – Alice y yo solo estábamos riéndonos de ellos.

No es verdad, acabo de llegar ¿Verdad bella? – me pregunto a mi.

Me toca a mi – volvió a hablar Jasper sin darme tiempo de responderle – tu baila con Rose – le sugirió a Emmett.

Ella esta bailando con el papa de bella – se cruzo de brazos.

Entonces baila con Alice – los dos se fueron sin decir una palabra, eran hermanos y ya sabían como bailaban entre los dos, y lo cierto es que era que nunca los había visto bailar, casi no me gustaba salir a esos lugares y cuando salía solo estaba con Edward.

Felicidades – hablo Jasper logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

¿Y cuando lo harás tú? – sus ojos se le iluminaron sabia que él se quería casar con Alice pero aun no sabia como decírselo, Alice estaba segura que Jasper ya no tardaba en pedirle matrimonio y eso la ponía mas que feliz.

Yo creo que cuando termine de pagar la casa – y es que Jasper había estado juntando dinero para poder comprar una casa, para cuando se casara con Alice ya tuvieran su propio nidito de amor – solo me faltan dos meses para acabarla de pagar – eso quería decir que cada vez estábamos mas cerca para que hubiera una boda – máximo medio año para podérselo decir – no lo iba a presionar si el creía conveniente que en ese tiempo le diría a Alice que quería casarse con ella, estaba bien.

Me alegro mucho por ti Jasper – esta muy feliz por los dos.

Alice te esta buscando – una voz aterciopelada hablo, Jasper me soltó para ir en busca de Alice y el hombre varonil me tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente para otra ronda de baile.

¿Qué le pasa a Alice? – al parecer estaba pensando en algo por que cuando le hable, me miro con confusión y después su musical sonrisa me llego a mis oídos.

Nada amor, solo quería estar nuevamente contigo – me tranquilice sabia que no le pasaba nada malo a Alice y estar con Edward era reconfortante.

Estuvimos bailando, saludando a los invitados recibiendo personalmente las felicitaciones, llego el momento del brindis del novio y sus palabras me conmovieron, el pastel estaba muy rico, el típico baile de los novios hizo acto de presencia y fue de lo mas divertido para todos ver como Edward me quitaba delicadamente la liga de mi pierna. El momento mas esperado por Edward y ¿porqué no? El mio también, la luna de miel se aproximaba y con ello venían los nervios, era virgen y no sabia como entregarme a el hombre que mas he amado en esta vida, subí a la recamara de Alice por mis maletas ya empacadas por ellas, también para poder cambiarme el hermoso vestido de novia por uno mas ligero, las hermosas zapatillas por unas mas bajas, el peinado y el maquillaje lo deje tal cual estaba, cuando llegue a la planta baja pude apreciar a Edward que también se había cambiado y lucia mas guapo que nunca.

¿Estas lista? – me tomo de la cintura.

Lista – nos dimos un ligero beso.

Es hora de partir – la voz de mi padre se escucho quebrada – que tengas una noche de bodas inolvidable – o no tanto para hacerme ese comentario delante de mi nueva familia.

Ten por seguro que así será – decidí bromear con ella.

La luna de miel se aproximaba y como dijo mi madre sabia que ese día iba ser inolvidable, tenia también la esperanza de que ese día pudiera concebir a nuestro primer hijo.


	43. Chapter 43

POV Bella

Estaba demasiada nerviosa nuestra luna de miel se llevaría acabo en menos de lo esperado, debía admitir que en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos era demasiado hermoso, Edward estaba igual o mas nervioso que yo así que me dio tiempo para prepararme, solo necesitaba tomar un baño, si eso era un baño con agua caliente recorrer todo mi cuerpo y así pudiera relajarme. Tome una toalla y fui directamente al baño el agua se sentía bien al caer por todo mi cuerpo. Tome mi tiempo para poder relajarme tampoco quería que en mi noche de bodas Edward ya estuviera durmiendo, me dispuse a salir del cuarto de baño con solo una toalla cubriéndome, no sabia que era lo indicado ponerse en estos casos.

Corrí hasta el cuarto para poder inspeccionar mi maleta, saque varias cosas pero solo encontré unas prendas demasiado pequeñas, encontré unos baby doll hermosos por supuesto pero no sabia como luciría con esto puesto eran muy reveladoras y eso me preocupaba que a Edward no le gustara, al final me decidí por uno, era color morado, a dos juegos en la parte del busto tenia una cinta color dorado y a mi parecer era el que mas me gustaba. No sabia que era lo que me iba a encontrar al salir de ahí pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo.

Bella – Edward casi se atraganta con la bebida que traía entre sus manos.

¿No te gusta? – me arrepentí de inmediato al elegir ese.

No, me encanta – deposito su copa en el buro – estas mas hermosa – me sonroje ante su comentario.

Al llegar hasta mi me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme por todo el cuello, eso era muy excitante sentir su piel sobre mi piel, mis manos estaban en su espalda, su pecho, introdujo una de sus manos debajo del baby doll tocando mi pecho que al sentir su mano un fuego en mi interior se prendió, no quería quedarme atrás de hecho yo me encontraba prácticamente desnuda a como se encontraba él.

Es injusto – hable entre gemidos, su mano en ningún momento abandono su labor.

¿Por qué? – hablo entre mi piel.

Yo estoy prácticamente desnuda y tu no – fue solo en ese momento que me olvide de los nervios que habían estado matándome desde el inicio del día.

Eso se puede arreglar – retiro su mano y sentí que algo me faltaba, un hormigueo recorrió la zona en donde se había encontrado su mano anteriormente - ¿Lo haces tu, o lo hago yo? – hizo unas señas indicando sus pantalones mirándome de una forma seductiva.

Yo lo hago – me acerque mas a él siempre mirándolo a los ojos, mis manos estaban temblando eso era cierto pero el fuego dentro de mi seguía flameando con mucha intensidad, mis manos se posaron en el cinturón desabrochándolo con cuidado; le fui quitando los pantalones poco a poco y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que Edward traía los bóxer que me gustaban, seguía siendo virgen pero como todos tenemos unas fantasías sexuales.

Reanudamos nuestra sesión de besos y nos fuimos yendo poco a poco hasta la habitación que por suerte no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estábamos, en el camino le fui quitando también la camisa y la avente, sin importarme el lugar de donde había caído – es injusto ahora para mi – sonreí entre sus labios, era verdad pero me gustaba mas así, mi lado pervertido se hizo esperar. Ambos caímos a la cama y las manos de Edward comenzaron a explorar toda mi anatomía, por supuesto las mías no se quedaron atrás y también mis manos volaron a las partes mas intimas. Hice girar nuestros cuerpos para que Edward quedara debajo de mi, saque cuidadosamente sus manos de mis pechos y las coloque arriba de su cabeza, consiguiendo así una mirada interrogativa y también una de diversión.

¿Qué planeas? – su voz era cada vez mas seductora.

No lo se, solo déjate llevar – hasta este momento no había salido la bella nerviosa, no me reconocía a mi misma. Ate sus manos con un paliacate que se encontraba sobre la cama, sabe Dios de donde salió, pero en ese momento me sirvió de mucho, fui bajando sobre su cuerpo para poder besar su cuello, haciendo fricción mi sexo sobre el suyo, a cambio recibía gemidos que me incitaban a seguir haciéndolo cada ves mas lento, pude apreciar como apretaba sus manos, sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente y su miembro cada vez lo sentía mas duro.

Bella me estas matando – su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, mientras que se removía inquieto sobre la cama – bella – calle su gemido con un beso tan apasionado que el fuego seguía brotando y se manifestaba en mi sexo haciendo punzaciones, provocando que me quedara mas inquita que antes.

En un acto inesperado Edward nuevamente nos hizo girar a los dos, mantenía las manos atadas pero esta vez fue con su boca que fue retirando el baby doll, levantándolo hasta mi cabeza, me dedico una mirada de amor, y el deseo en mi creció, estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer amaba a Edward mas que nada en este mundo y estar con el era lo que yo quería, no solo físicamente si no que ahora nuestras almas estaban complementadas. Por un momento me dio pena al ver como contemplaba mi cuerpo al descubierto y cerré los ojos de golpe.

Bella mírame – hablo con voz aterciopelada cerca de mi cara – mírame amor – su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro - ¿Qué pasa? – me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Hice algo mal? – abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

No, todo lo has hecho excelente – si supiera como me tiene.

¿Entonces que pasa? – no me había dado cuenta de que ahora mis brazos estaban cubriendo mi pecho – no te avergüences, para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa y perfecta en este planeta tierra – me beso y nuevamente hizo que se disiparan todas las dudas que se habían colado en mi mente – te amo – con esas 5 letras cambio todo, nuevamente fue el deseo lo que dominaba en mi interior.

También te amo – Edward se despojo del paliacate que tenia en sus manos y también se quito sus bóxer dejando que lo viera completamente desnudo, como dios lo trajo al mundo, sus músculos en los brazos se flexionaban haciéndolo parecer mas atractivo de lo que ya era, y ni que se diga de sus piernas que estaban bien torneadas, su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y me sentía orgullosa de que yo fuera la que ocasiono eso, ahora ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, pero en su mirada no había morbo sino deseo y amor, por supuesto mi mirada era casi o mas intensa que la suya.

Me acomodo gentilmente sobre la cama y me beso, al volver a sentir el contacto de su piel contra mi piel mis nervios se disiparon y nuestras caricias se formaron de manera tranquila, explorando la boca de mi amado y porque no, también toda su anatomía, ahora él era el que rosaba su sexo sobre el mio, yo estaba que pedía a gritos que me poseyera ahora mismo pero al parecer estaba decidido a hacerme sufrir, yo ya lo quería dentro de mi.

Edward – traba de que mi voz sonara firme pero solo salió un suspiro detrás de su nombre.

Con calma pequeña, no te quiero lastimar – ya saben a que se refiere, que la primera vez es la mas dolorosa, lo cierto es que tanto Edward como yo aun éramos virgen hasta este momento claro, pero la que supuestamente le iba a doler seria a mi. Lentamente fue introduciendo su sexo dentro del mio, digo lentamente porque ya saben al ser penetradas, se rompe el himen y duele, o al menos eso es lo que dicen, y lo comprobé, me dolía pero era un dolor tolerable, se me salieron unas cuantas lagrimas y mis uñas se aferraban en la espalda de Edward, pero él no se inmutaba de dolor.

Iba limpiando mis lágrimas con sus besos, pero en ningún momento lo retiro - ¿Estas bien? – me obligue a abrir los ojos.

Lo estoy – volvió a introducirlo un poco mas rompiendo las barreras que se lo impedían, después de un tiempo me acostumbre y ya no era molesto para mi, y fue ahí en donde comenzaron las embestidas despacio sin llegar a lastimarme, con mis piernas lo abrace por la cintura y comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, esta vez él se llevo a la boca uno de mis pezones succionándolo, haciendo que yo gimiera y enterrara mas mis uñas en su espalda, lo mordió sin llegar a lastimarme, en ese instante arque mi espalda para que lo siguiera haciendo.

Te amo – acaricio mi mejilla haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos de puro placer.

Cada vez las embestidas eran mas fuertes y me excitaba la manera en que lo hacia, con sus manos masajeaba mis pechos, cada parte que tocaba dejaba un largo camino de fuego, nuevamente rodamos sobre la cama esta vez yo quede sobre de él, su miembro seguía muy erecto y con mis manos nerviosas lo toco, la reacción de Edward fue inmediata, soltó un gemido y cerro los ojos, comencé a acariciarlo, dándole prácticamente un masaje, después me senté a horcadas y el retomo su labor de acariciarme los pechos esto me estaba matando, un liquido en mi interior se corría, mejor conocido como "lubricación" introdujo una mano traviesa en mi clítoris, me estremezco con sus caricias, esta tan hinchado por tanta estimulación que me esta dando que siento que se me va a reventar.

La posición era algo incomoda después de un tiempo, ambos nos tumbamos sobre la cama en posición acurrucada, el se encontraba detrás mio penetrándome así, mientras el me besaba la nuca y el cuello, el cuello que era también una de mis debilidades, cabe recalcar que era tan tierno y siempre me preguntaba si no me estaba lastimando, al escuchar salir de mis labios que no me estaba lastimando comenzaba la tortura nuevamente, acariciando mis pechos formando pequeños círculos sobre mis pezones.

Hicimos el amor de todas las maneras posibles, incluso con un poco de chocolate y fresas, dicen que es afrodisiaco y ya lo comprobé, era tan cuidadoso, temía que me fuera a romper, pero eso era imposible. Ambos nos tumbamos en la cama, el tenia un brazo en mi cintura y yo una en su pecho, con la otra mano jalo la cobija y nos tapo a los dos, solté un bostezo, y pensar que al principio estaba muy nerviosa de lo que fuera a pasar, temía que no le gustara pero no fue así.

Te amo mi amor – finalizo con un tierno beso.

Te amo cielo – volví a bostezar.

Duerme amor mio – acaricio mis mejillas – fue mucho para ti – sonrió de forma divertida.

Chistoso – le di un golpe juguetonamente.

Descansa que mañana el desayuno será diferente – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, con eso me daba una idea de que el desayuno no será como antes.


	44. Chapter 44

POV Bella

Hoy cumplíamos tres meses de casados, estábamos viviendo en una casa grande muy hermosa, y es que apenas habíamos descubierto que estábamos embarazados, al parecer Edward era muy bueno apuntando, acaba de llegar de trabajar y me di cuenta de que había una carta ahí en el buzón, me dirigí de inmediato para saber que era lo que contenía dicha carta, no creía que fueran recibos no tenia mucho que habíamos pagado.

¿Qué haces? – La voz de Alice me causo un susto – así has de tener la conciencia – sonrió al ver que la veía mal.

Estaba tratando de averiguar que era esto – le mostré el sobre.

Es una invitación – se encogió de hombros.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – apenas si le hecho un vistazo al sobre y ya me había respondido.

Yo recibí una igual – comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta – es para la reunión del instituto – abrí la puerta y las dos nos quitamos los abrigos.

¿Enserio? – no me lo podía creer apenas si habían pasado 7 años a lo mucho.

Así es, ¿Piensas ir? – me pregunto.

No lo se – hice una mueca – no le veo el caso.

Es para saber de los demás – me animo.

Yo solo quiero saber de mis amigos y esos son ustedes, no le veo el caso ir a ver a lo demás, a quien no les hablaba – lo pensó por un momento y después me dio la razón.

Supongo que si – se sentó en el sillón.

¿Algo de beber? – me dirigí a la cocina.

Un café por favor – puse el agua para poder tomarnos las dos un café.

Prepare en la cocina café para las dos y estaba también aprovechando para hacer la comida era temprano aun, pero no quería que llegara Edward y no tuviera nada que comer - ¿Qué harás de comer? – se me olvidaba que a Alice le encantaba mi comida, aunque ella sabia hacer de comer, le gustaba probar la comida de Rose y la mía, decía que teníamos mejor sazón que ella, no le creía por supuesto ya que ella también cocinaba delicioso me constaba.

Aun no lo se, quizás un estofado – sus ojos le brillaron era uno de los platillos favoritos de ella.

Yo – la interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

¿Por qué no invitamos a los demás a que vengan a comer con nosotros? – de repente comenzó a dar saltitos.

Me parece estupenda idea bella – me abrazo – pero tengo que poner algo para la cena – y es que cuando comíamos juntos nos quedábamos hasta tarde, era uno de los privilegios ser nuestros propios jefes, así ya no había la necesidad de regresar a trabajar, solo a Edward en caso de que fuera una emergencia.

Claro que no – me hice la ofendida.

No es justo – hizo un puchero.

La vida no es justa – sonreí.

No importa – su mirada cambio – traeré el postre – unió sus manos.

Eres terca – me miro de una manera divertida.

Lo se – me dio un beso en la mejilla – pero ven antes tenemos que hacer planes – me arrastro literalmente ha la sala.

¿Planes?, ¿Qué planes? – no sabia de lo que me estaba hablando.

¿Iras a la reunión? –Nos sentamos ambas una frente a la otra – mejor dicho rencuentro.

Aun no lo se, es cuestión de que diga Edward, además no se cuando sea – le di un sorbo a mi café.

Es este viernes bella – Alice rodo los ojos.

¿Tan rápido? – me sorprendí.

Solo es miércoles – pero después abrió los ojos desorbitadamente – no sé que me pondré, ni el maquillaje, que peinado – parecía fuera de si.

Alice – no respondía.

Que zapatos me pondré, ¿Tacón o piso? – hablaba sola.

Alice – volvía a intentarlo.

¿Maquillaje de noche o de día? – estaba haciendo notas mentales de hablar muy seriamente con ella sobre la moda.

Alice basta – grite y solo así fue que me puso atención.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto después de unos instantes.

Pasa que te volviste mas loca – estrecho los ojos – y de paso me desesperaste.

Lo siento – agacho la mirada – son tus hormonas bella – sonrió de forma divertida.

Nada de hormonas – volví alzar la voz – bueno solo un poco – con mi comentario conseguí que solo se riera de mi - ¿Van a ir los demás? – volví a tomar un poco mas de café.

Si, ya sabes que Jasper siempre va a donde yo voy o viceversa y también Rose y Emmett – eso era verdad, al igual que Edward y yo – solo nos falta saber si irán ustedes – deposito la taza en la mesa de centro.

¿Nosotros que? – La voz de Edward me tomo desprevenida – hola mi amor – me dio un beso en los labios.

No te esperaba tan temprano – cheque la hora y apenas si eran las 11:30 de la mañana.

Es un día tranquilo – se sentó a mi lado – afortunadamente, ¿Entonces a donde iremos? – se dirigió a Alice.

Al rencuentro del instituto – le respondió una Alice muy animando.

¿Cuándo es? – me recosté en su pecho.

Este viernes – Edward abrió los ojos.

¿Tan pronto? – hizo la misma pregunta que yo.

Si, ¿Si irán o no? – nos veía con ojos soñadores.

Todo depende de bella – Edward se encogió de hombros.

Por mi esta bien - hable consiguiendo que ambos me miraran - ¿Qué? – no entendía el motivo de su mirada en mi.

Nada – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo – entonces si iremos – dio por finalizado el tema – enana – Alice lo fulmino con la mirada consiguiendo que Edward se riera - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hoy abra reunión en tu casa – Edward me miro pidiéndome una explicación a lo que su hermana acaba de decir.

Es que los invite a comer, hace días que no comemos juntos – me refería en grupo por que Edward siempre se daba su tiempo para venir a comer conmigo, o yo iba al hospital a llevarle de comer.

¿Qué comeremos hoy? – sonreí ante su entusiasmo.

Estofado – reacciono igual que Alice, les gustaba comer estofado.

Yo me paso a retirar, sé que necesitan tiempo a solas – Alice tomo sus cosas y comenzó a ponerse de pie – nos vemos para la comida – se despido de nosotros – sirve que paso a avisarles a Rose y Emmett – salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Edward y yo todavía nos quedamos recostados en el sillón disfrutando de nuestra compañía, nos quedamos dormidos, yo estaba encima de Edward, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, me fije la hora en el reloj y aun era temprano tan solo 1:10 pm, me levante sin despertar a Edward para comenzar a realizar la comida y un postre, sabia que Alice iba a traer uno pero era mejor estar prevenidos con Emmett y Jasper nunca se sabe. Edward seguía plácidamente dormido, varias veces se desvelaba en su trabajo y eso ocasionaba que Edward perdiera sueño, siempre que se quedaba dormido lo dejaba descansar el necesitaba recuperar sus energías y yo era la que cuidaba de su sueño, siempre discutiendo con los vecinos por que no dejaban dormir a mi marido con su escandalo o reprochándome a mi misma por hacer mucho ruido como lo estaba haciendo ahorita con la comida, por eso mejor me decidí por hacer primero el postre que no necesitaba ocupar la licuadora, tan solo unas trufas de chocolate, las preferidas de Edward y mías por supuesto.

No tarde ni una hora cuando vi a Edward moverse inquieto en el sillón buscando a tientas algo, como lo no encontró abrió los ojos de golpe y por poco caía al suelo – bella – me llamo con pánico en la voz haciendo que me alarmara – bella – esta vez alzo la voz.

¿Qué pasa amor? – me acerque a él y en su cara se dibujo el alivio.

¿En donde estabas? – me dio un abrazo, el cual correspondí.

En la cocina preparando el postre – trazaba círculos en su espalda - ¿Qué pasa? – me separe un poco de él para poder ver su cara.

Soñé que ya no estabas conmigo – se aferro mas a mi.

Es solo una pesadilla amor – susurre, verlo así se me partía el corazón.

Te amo – me beso desesperadamente.

Te amo – dije cuando libero mis labios.

¿Te ayudo a preparar la comida? – recupero el sentido del humor.

No hace falta – ambos nos levantamos del sillón y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Esta delicioso – tomo un trufa y rápidamente se la metió a los labios.

No debes comer nada dulce ahorita – seguía pareciendo niño chiquito – si no, no comerás – me dedico una mirada de un niño pequeño que acaba de ser regañado por su mama – ahora entiendo porque me querías ayudar – puse mis manos en mi cintura.

Yo – paso su mano por la nuca nerviosamente.

Lo sabia – lo señale con un dedo, ambos parecíamos chiquitos ahora, no importaba, siempre y cuando fuéramos felices los dos.

Solo fue uno – me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un beso con sabor a chocolate – ahora me iré a bañar, ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? – me dijo con una voz seductora.

Quisiera – suspire – pero tengo que preparar aun la comida y hacer un poco de limpieza – le di un pequeño beso.

Bien, mañana no te salvas – me mordió el labio y se fue corriendo literalmente de la cocina.

Nuevamente puse manos a la obra para preparar la comida, dedicando especial tiempo para que quedara perfecto, mas que nada me preocupaba por Edward él tenia que estar bien alimentado, coloque las trufas fuera del alcance de Edward, no quería ser mala pero tenia la mala costumbre a atiborrarse el estomago con chucherías y después ya no quería comer cosas sanas para él. Edward bajo ya duchado y arreglado, llevaba una playera que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, con unos jeans azul oscuro, realmente se veía más guapo de lo que ya era, la percatarse de mi mirada me dedico una mirada arrebatadora y una sonrisa torcida tan típica de él, las que solo me regalaba a mi o a su madre Esme.

Sube, te toca a ti – pase por su lado y pude percibir el aroma que desprendía de su ropa, era realmente agradable.

En un momento bajo – estaba aturdida, no podía creer que después de que nos habíamos casado y hecho el amor aun me pusiera nerviosa su sola presencia como una chiquilla adolescente con su primer amor. Me di un baño relajante, tomando mi tiempo para cada parte del cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación tan agradable al sentir correr el agua por todo mi cuerpo, finalice mi baño y me dispuse a secarme no quería imaginarme cuando ya tuviera 8 meses de embarazada, no creía posible agacharme, pero de algún modo me las tenia que arreglar, me coloque un vestido fresco para la ocasión, acomode un poco mi cabello colocando un poco de maquillaje, baje las escaleras y encontré a un Edward muy serio leyendo un libro, al sentir mi presencia levanto la vista y sonrió en automático logrando sacarme una sonrisa a mi también.

Que hermosa te ves – me halago.

Gracias – me ruborice – y tu muy guapo – solo sonrió.

Gracias – Justo a la hora de la comida se escucho el timbre de la puerta, nos dirigimos Edward y yo tomados de la mano, el abrió la puerta dejándome ver la hermosa figura de Rosalie y a Emmett detrás de ella.

Hola bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla con un abrazo, y se los correspondí – hola Edward – se dirigió a él.

Hola rose – dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pequeña – Emmett me dio un abrazo, sin exagerar, ahora al saber mi estado se abstenía a levantarme y darme vueltas como normalmente lo hubiera hecho.

Emmy – hizo una mueca al recordar su antiguo apodo.

Hermano – saludo a Edward.

Veo que te sienta de maravilla el embarazo – me hablo rose y fue en se momento que pude notar que sostenía algo en sus manos – te ves hermosa, mas de lo que ya eras – sonrió maternamente.

Gracias – me ruborice, ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina - ¿Tu para cuando? – me atreví a preguntar.

Pronto – sonrió soñadoramente – eso es lo que mas queremos – deposito el recipiente en la encimera.

No te hubieras molestado – era un riquísimo pay de limón.

Nada – se cruzo de brazos – acéptalo – solo asentí tomándolo entre mis manos para ponerlo en el refrigerador.

Hola chicas – llego una sonriente Alice, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de en que momento llego.

Hola – rose le dio un abrazo, después le seguí yo.

Es hora de comer – llame para que todos se fueran sentando en su lugar.

La comida se llevo a cabo como siempre, con las bromas de Jasper, una Alice que le seguía en sus bromas, un Jasper tranquilo y risueño, con una Rose que calmaba a Emmett cuando se pasaba en sus chistes o cuando se privaba en sus risas, con un Edward como siempre divertido y animado y yo que siempre los observaba con deleitación y satisfacción, al poder ver a mi nueva familia y amigos reunidos todos juntos pasando un buen rato agradable, como siempre lo había soñado y que ahora gracias a Dios se había llevado a cabo.

¿Entonces si irán al rencuentro? – nos pregunto Rose al terminar su Pay de Limón.

Por supuesto que si – contesto Edward por los dos.

Ya quiero ver las caras que pondrán los demás al ver que bella esta embarazada – comenzó a dar palmaditas muy animada – y que se a casado.

Todo a su tiempo – trataba de calmarla.

Se nos paso el tiempo compartiendo anécdotas sobre el trabajo, sobre las chicas como se encargaban de espantar a todas las chicas que se les acercaban con el pretexto de ayuda en el gimnasio, era divertido escuchar como se ponían de locas, ya me las imaginaba ahí fulminándolas con la mirada solo para que se alejaran de sus "Hombres" . Ya cerca de las 11:30 comenzaron a retirarse por que se les hacia tarde, no sin antes prometer que nos veíamos mañana para ver que es lo que nos íbamos a poner para el viernes la famosa y esperada reunión.

Hasta mañana – se despidió Jasper.

Descansen – lo secundo Alice.

Igualmente, con cuidado – Alice y Jasper salieron tomados de las manos.

Bella vivimos a solo tres casas de distancia – rodee los ojos.

Nunca se sabe – me encogí de hombros.

Dulces sueños bell´s – me dio un beso en la mejilla Rose.

Pórtense bien – Emmett y sus comentarios con doble sentido – cuídala – advierto a Edward.

Siempre lo he hecho – me abrazo por la cintura.

Cuídense ustedes también – salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la suya.

Edward y yo nos metimos al perderlos de vista, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para poder descansar, nos cambiamos la ropa pesada por una mas lijera, al estar los dos cómodos comenzó a sonar mi teléfono dando aviso de que era un mensaje de texto.

"Llegamos bien, no te preocupes

Te quiere AC"

Ya me sentía mas tranquila al saber que Alice ya había llegado sana y salva a su casa, me dirán que son paranoica pero con estos tiempo ya nada se sabe, ya es mas peligroso caminar de noche, con el temor de que te puedan robar, y no me quería imaginar que mas fueran capaces de hacer. Volvió a sonar mi teléfono.

"Ya duérmete, hemos llegado

Ya no te preocupes eso

No le hace bien al bebé

Te quiere RH"

Ahora si estaba tranquila por completo, las dos ya estaba en la seguridad de sus casas, eso me relajaba a mi - ¿Quién era amor? – me pregunto Edward que estaba a mi lado.

Las chicas, me avisaron que ya llegaron – apague la luz de la mesita de noche.

Te amo – me arrime mas a su lado, a la protección de sus brazos dejando reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, que estaba acompasado con el mio, al igual que nuestra respiración.

También te amo – cerré los ojos disfrutando del sonido arrullador que me brindaba su corazón, así abrazados en la cama nos quedamos dormidos, a pesar de que la cama era matrimonial preferíamos estar juntos, abrazados, sintiendo la sensación de nuestra piel al rozar la una con la otra.


	45. Chapter 45

POV Bella

Como habíamos quedado ayer en ir al centro comercial Alice a primera hora ya se encontraba en mi casa y solo estábamos esperando a que llegara Rose, lo cierto es que ninguna de nosotras necesitábamos ropa para ir, de hecho teníamos de sobra y mas ellas que se dedicaban a realizarlas, pero no dije nada porque ya tenia tiempo que no salíamos las tres juntas y solas.

Buenos días bella – me saludo al entrar a mi casa.

Buenos días Ali – le di un beso en la mejilla y un enorme abrazo – aun falta Rose.

Si, supongo que ya no tardara en llegar – ambas nos sentamos en uno de los sillones - ¿Y Edward? – me pregunto.

Se fue muy temprano a trabajar – cheque la hora en el reloj de pared – ya es tarde – me preocupaba por que le hubiera pasado algo a Rose.

Son solo las 8:30 de la mañana bella – rodo los ojos.

Es tarde – me estaba poniendo nerviosa

Supongo que eso del embarazo te esta afectando las neuronas – era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, es raro que a alguien le pase pero supongo que ahora yo soy mas sensible que antes.

Tienes razón – me acurruque en mi lugar, después de unos minutos sonó el timbre de mi casa y me levante casi corriendo – yo voy – le anuncie a Alice antes de que ella se llegara a levantar pero si alcance a ver que rodaba los ojos.

Hola bella – paso Rose y me abrazo, depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Llegas tarde – me miro sorprendida – lo siento las hormonas – dije como si fuera una explicación

No te preocupes – me abrazo – y siento llegar tarde y también si te llegue a preocupar – me dedico una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Lo siento – me sentía patética, se suponía que no me tenia que poner así pero no me podía controlar yo misma.

Cariño – me dijo con dulzura – es normal.

Gracias – eso me hizo sentir mejor, yo y mis cambios de humor.

¿Nos vamos? – hablo Alice llegando hacia nosotros.

Claro – los ojos de rose brillaron de emoción.

Las tres nos fuimos en el auto de Rose, supongo que no íbamos hacer muchas compras cosa que les agradecía mucho, en mi estado sentimental no creía que fuera conveniente que estuviera mucho tiempo rodeada de personas que no fuera Edward para que me tranquilizara, sobre todo porque ahora menos que nunca me gustaba comprar.

¿Qué compraremos? – pregunto Rose.

Solo zapatillas y en el caso de Bella unas de tacón bajo – me miraron por el espejo retrovisor.

Yo no quiero tacones – me cruce de brazos.

Los necesitaras – hablo tranquilamente Alice – solo serán de 3 centímetros a lo mucho.

Eso no le hace bien al bebe – volví a hablar.

Prometo que esos no te van a lastimar, además es casi nada – volvió a decir y era verdad sabia que es tamaño del tacón no me iba a hacer daño.

Bien – la vi sonreír.

¿Y que ropa nos pondremos? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

La que yo diseñe por supuesto – se hizo la ofendida – ya tengo el taje de cada una de nosotras.

¿Es enserio? – no me lo podía creer.

Así es – sus ojos se le iluminaron.

¿Se puede saber porque tienes ya preparados esos vestidos? – Rose levanto una ceja.

Porque ya sabía que se aproximaba el rencuentro – rodo los ojos.

Si que eres rara – Rose y yo la vimos como si tuviera tres ojos en la cara.

No soy rara – hizo un puchero – solo soy diferente – se cruzo de brazos y Rose y yo nos reímos de su cara, al poco rato ella también se rio con nosotras.

Listo llegamos – Rose aparco el auto en el estacionamiento.

Las tres nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a buscar en varias de las zapaterías unos que de verdad nos gustaran, fue sencillo encontrar las mías, ya que por ser de tacón bajo habían mas, el color según Alice combinaban con el vestido que ella había diseñado para mi, pero viéndolo bien el negro combinaba con todo al igual que el blanco, pero decidí no decirle nada de eso, hicimos varias paradas por mi, por supuesto; no estaba en condiciones aparte de que las compras a mi no me gustaban mucho que digamos.

Te veras mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, con ese vestido que he diseñado exclusivamente para ti bella – dijo todo sin detenerse a respirar.

Bella siempre es hermosa – Rose hablaba con un tono maternal, tal vez sea porque yo era la menor de las tres por meses obvio pero siempre me cuidaban o mejor dicho de todos los que me querían hacer daño y hasta la fecha ambas se siguen preocupando por mi, yo también lo hago, supongo que eso ya es normal en nosotras.

Lo se, pero se vera resplandeciente, irreconocible para todos aquellos que no la han visto, amenos no tanto como nosotras lo hemos hecho – sus grandes ojos se veían soñadores.

Gracias chicas – nuevamente el sentimiento me había dado, y esta vez quería llorar pero de felicidad por haber encontrado a unas mejores amigas, que mas que amigas eran como mis hermanas – las quiero – ambas me vieron con ternura y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

Nosotras también te queremos bella – dijeron las dos a coro ocasionando que las tres comenzáramos a reírnos al mismo tiempo y se nos olvidara que estábamos a punto de llorar por una cosa de nada – sigamos – se levanto primero Rose para seguir buscando las zapatillas de ellas.

Nuevamente comenzamos a caminar por los locales restantes del centro comercial, fue una tortura porque no encontrábamos las zapatillas indicadas para ellas y cuando lo hacíamos no había el número de zapatos de ellas.

Tengo hambre – hable después de detenernos nuevamente fuera de otro local.

¿Qué quieres comer? – me acaricio el cabello Rose.

¿Qué se le antoja al bebe? – Alice poso una mano sobre mi vientre ya no tan plano como antes.

No lo se – lo pensé un poco – ahorita no tengo antojo de nada, pero si tengo hambre y mucha – mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que apenas eran las 1:00 de la tarde en punto.

¿Quieres que pasemos por los locales de comida? – me sugirió Alice.

Por favor – nos levantamos del banco y comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria de donde nos dirigíamos.

Encontramos uno de comida rápida pero no se me antojaba nada de lo que había en el menú, mas adelante había un pequeño puesto de Hot – dog pero tampoco se me hacia apetecible – ya sé que es lo que quiero – mi paladar se me humedeció.

¿Qué es? – pregunto Rose.

Una hamburguesa con carne doble, sin cebolla ni chile, unas rebanadas de jitomate, no muchas, lechuga, queso amarillo, piña y tocino – las dos parpadearon rápido – también quiero una malteada de chocolate y un vaso de zumo de naranja – finalice.

¿Todo eso quieres? – me pregunto Rose.

Si, no es mucho – me encogí de hombros.

Vamos a buscar la hamburguesa a bella – dijo Alice.

Nos tardamos unos 10 minutos en encontrar las hamburguesas, Alice se ofreció a pedir mi hamburguesa especial, digo especial porque en el "menú" por así decirlo no había como yo quería.

Hola buenas tardes – hablo la recepcionista.

Buenas tardes – Alice la deslumbro con su sonrisa.

¿Qué van a ordenar? – se veía que la chica era amable.

Me puedes dar Una hamburguesa con carne doble, sin cebolla ni chile, unas rebanadas de jitomate, no muchas, lechuga, queso amarillo, piña y tocino, y dos mas pero sencillas – finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Umm, lo siento mucho pero la hamburguesa "especial" – hizo comillas en el aire – no la hacemos, pero si te podemos dar las dos especiales – la chica sonrió.

Veras no me importan las otras dos hamburguesas sencillas, yo necesito urgentemente la otra – Alice estaba controlando la histeria en su voz.

Lo se y lo siento pero como ya le dije no preparamos esa hamburguesa – la chica seguía manteniendo su voz como desde el principio,

Alice de verdad no importa – bueno si importaba se me había antojado y no quería saber que era lo que pasaría si no me podía comer algo que se me había antojado.

No, si importa bella – Alice se giro para hablarme – quiero lo mejor para ti y para mi sobrino y si se te antojo esa hamburguesa haremos lo posible y mas para que te la puedas comer y no te quedes con ese antojo – le sonreí agradecida de que iba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder conseguirme la hamburguesa.

De verdad que la necesito – hablo con su tono mas dulce que pudo – mi cuñada y casi hermana esta embarazada – la chica nos vio a Rose y a mi – y se le antojo esa hamburguesa no quiero ni pensar lo que le sucederá si no se la come – la chica parecía asustada.

Lamento informar que no la podemos hacer – y de verdad se veía que lo lamentaba.

Me vale un comino que no la hagan – la voz de furiosa de Rose me espanto – yo quiero esa hamburguesa porque carajos no la haces y ya – alzo los puños – se muy bien que tienes esos ingredientes por que ya leí el menú completo y leí también lo que lleva cada una – señalo el menú que estaba frente a la caja – así que no me vengas a decir que esas hamburguesas no las haces – le frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – una voz hablo detrás de nosotras.

Pasa que he pedido una hamburguesa con carne doble, sin cebolla ni chile, unas rebanadas de jitomate, no muchas, lechuga, queso amarillo, piña y tocino – tomo aire – y me han dicho que no me la pueden hacer.

Lo siento pero es verdad – el chico dijo lo mismo que la que nos estaba atendiendo.

Pagare el doble de una hamburguesa por que me preparen la que yo he pedido – se cruzo de brazos Rose.

¿Esta dispuesta a pagar el doble? – sus ojos le brillaban

Siempre y cuando me la preparen como la he pedido – dijo en tono despectivo.

Ahora mismo la preparamos – se froto las manos.

Pero jefe – comenzaba a debatir la chica.

He dicho que ahora mismo la prepararan – la interrumpió.

Esta bien – se fue a lo que suponía seria la cocina a preparar la hamburguesa que había pedido.

Gracias Rose – la abrace y ella me acepto gustosa.

No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña – subía y bajaba sus manos por mi espalda.

¿Y ustedes que van a comer? – pregunte.

Yo no tengo hambre ya se me quito – se encogió de hombros.

¿Y tu Alice? – pregunte.

Gracias bella pero estoy bien así – me sonrió – yo iré a conseguir tu malteada de chocolate en lo que preparan tu hamburguesa.

Gracias Ali – me dedico una sonrisa antes de que se esfumara de mi vista.

Esperamos a lo mucho media hora para que por fin saliera mi hamburguesa y justo en ese mismo momento llego Alice con tres malteadas en sus manos, por lo que se podía ver dos eran de fresa y una de chocolate que esa era la mía – listo – se acercó a nosotras dándonos a cada una la malteada correspondiente.

Aquí tiene señorita – hablo la encargada dándole a Rose mi hamburguesa, estaba por sacar el dinero para pagarle a la chica pero Rose me interrumpió.

¿Qué haces? – me miro detenidamente.

Sacar el dinero para pagar mi hamburguesa – rodee los ojos.

Eso si que no señorita – se me adelanto y le pago a la chica dejándole el dinero restante – quédate con el cambio – al oír esto a la chica le brillaron los ojos.

Que tengan buen día, hasta luego – se despidió antes de que nosotras saliéramos de ahí.

Hasta luego – le respondimos las tres – ¿cuanto es? – estaba sacando nuevamente el dinero de mi cartera.

¿De que hablas? – esta vez la que cuestiono fue Alice.

De la malteada y de la hamburguesa – hable pero mi vista estaba enfocada en mi dinero.

Ni lo pienses Isabella – el tono de advertencia en su voz hizo que la mirara – no te estoy cobrando la malteada así que no quiero que me la pagues, además deja que te consentir un poco mujer – suspire derrotada.

Bien pero a la próxima me toca a mí – las amenacé pero solo se carcajearon.

Ni lo sueñes – hablo Rose.

Nos detuvimos nuevamente para que yo me pudiera comer mi hamburguesa, y es que de verdad sabia deliciosa nunca había sido aficionada a comer este tipo de cosas pero ahora se me había antojado y vaya que sabia realmente bien – ¿No quieren? – les ofrecí pero negaron.

Come tú – me animaron. Al terminar mi hamburguesa y mi malteada de chocolate nos quedamos un momento mas para que pudiera descansar, nos levantamos nuevamente para poder seguir con las pequeñas compras, el ultimo local que encontramos de zapatos estaba atestado de gente yo no quería entrar ahí, que tal y me pisaban o sin querer me daban un golpe en mi estomago, preferí quedarme afuera a esperarlas ahí sentada.

¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí? – me pregunto Rose con duda al ver que me quedaba sentada.

Si – fue lo único que dije.

Yo creo que bella tiene razón – Rose vio con curiosidad a Alice – ella no puede estar ahí adentro – señalo el local – quizás y se sofoca de ver a tanta gente ahí amontonada, además es bueno para ella que este aquí tomando el aire – yo asentí de modo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella estaba diciendo.

¿No prefieres ir al auto? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

No, aquí estoy bien, no se preocupen aquí las espero – las anime a que se fueran – solo no se tarden – ambas asintieron antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección del local.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las vi regresar a las dos con bolsas en las dos manos, supongo que no solo habían comprado un par, las dos venían con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros – listo, encontramos las zapatillas perfectas que se verán a juego con sus vestidos – Alice enfoco su vista en un lugar lejano, me imaginaba que estaba pensando en sus vestidos, o en como nos veríamos nosotras tres luciéndolos con las zapatillas que habíamos comprado hoy.

Están hermosas bella – Rose estaba igual que ella, de entusiasmada – mañana nosotras seremos las mas hermosas de todas – empezó a dar palmaditas.

Ok – fue lo único que dije – ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – ya no aguantaba mis pies y además ya quería ver a Edward, supongo que ellas también ya querían ver a Emmett y a Jasper porque no pusieron objeción al momento en que pregunte que si ya nos íbamos.

En el camino ellas iban hablando de sus nuevos diseños, de telas y no sé que mas, no se en que punto me quede dormida, solo sentía que el ronroneo del auto de Rose me mecía, me acomode mas en los asientos traseros y me dejaron dormir tranquilamente, mañana iba ser un gran día y estaba igual de ansiosa que las chicas, mas por lo que Rose había dicho ayer, ya quería ver la cara de los demás al ver que me había casado con Edward y que ahora además de eso estábamos esperando un hijo, un hijo del fruto de nuestro amor verdadero, muchos decían que nuestra relación no iba a durar mucho, otros decían que si iba a durar mas porque se veía en nuestra mirada que estábamos enamorados el uno del otro, la mayoría de las personas que decían que no íbamos a durar eran las que estaban detrás de Edward y las que no les caía bien, en pocas palabras creo que eran las mismas, pero mañana iba hacer que se tragaran sus propias palabras.


	46. Chapter 46

POV Bella

A la mañana siguiente desperté por los rayos que se clavan por mi ventana, no recordaba haberme metido a la cama, palme a mi lado y encontré el cuerpo de alguien; si era Edward que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, no cabía duda que las personas se ven mas jóvenes cuando duermen y no es porque diga que Edward ya esta viejo, sino todo lo contrario así como estaba ahorita se parecía mas al chico del que me enamore en el instituto.

Me quede un rato mas contemplando el rostro angelical de Edward, admirando sus pestañas largas y gruesas, su sedoso cabello, todo de él era magnifico para mi, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que desperté y decidí verlo, solo sabia que era lo mejor, después de un rato mas la comisura de los labios de Edward se levantaron formando una media sonrisa, al principio pensaba que estaba riéndose porque estaba soñando algo.

¿Cómo están mis dos amores? – no sabia si me decía a mi, o era igual que yo que hablaba dormido, pero en todos estos años que llevamos juntos nunca lo había hecho, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Abrió los ojos lentamente y de nuevo me perdí en ese mar verde que lo caracterizaba – buenos días – sonrió de nuevo.

Buenos días – nos dimos un beso y al separarnos recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho fornido.

Ahora si que son buenos – su cuerpo se sacudió provocando en mi rostro una sonrisa que se expandió de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo llegue a la cama? – solo recordaba que me había quedado dormida en el auto de rose.

Cuando llegue a casa aun no llegabas tu, no paso ni una hora cuando el auto de Rose se aparcó enfrente salía buscarte – tomo aire – pero solo vi a Alice y Rose bajar de él, Alice me dijo que te habías quedado dormida – sentí como se encogió de hombros.

Vaya – no recordaba eso.

Supongo que te cansaste demasiado al salir con ellas – me abrazo por la cintura - ¿A que hora será eso de la reunión? – me pregunto

No lo se – la verdad es que no lo sabia – solo sé que va a ser en el gimnasio – hice una mueca al recordar las veces que me caía o tiraba a alguien a mi paso.

Le preguntare a Alice – me soltó por un momento y se estiro para agarrar el teléfono que se encontraba en el buro, tecleo unas cuantas palabras y lo dejo en su lugar – listo le he mandado un mensaje.

¿No crees que sea muy temprano? – fije mi vista en el reloj y apenas marcaban las 8:00 – a estas horas ella sigue dormida.

No hoy, se ha de ver levantado temprano para poder organizarse para realizar todo – era verdad siempre que había un evento "especial" Alice era la primera en levantarse o se levantaba mas temprano para poder realizar lo que le correspondía, como en el día de mi boda.

Supongo que tienes razón – cerré mis ojos disfrutando de las caricias que me proporcionaba Edward.

¿Qué fueron a comprar ayer? – me pregunto Edward con voz somnolienta.

Zapatillas – mantuve mis ojos cerrados.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nuevamente el celular de Edward, era un mensaje, suponía que era de Alice, ni el ni yo hicimos el intento de tomarlo y mucho menos Edward se levanto para ir al trabajo había pedido permiso para descansar todo este sábado y mañana que era domingo, para mi era perfecto ya que me gustaba pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo al lado de él.

Es hora de levantarnos – quería hacerlo ya, mi estomago me rugía pidiendo a gritos comida.

Solo un momento más – Edward me acurruco más a su lado.

Tengo hambre – hice un puchero y Edward fijo su vista en mi.

¿Qué se te antoja comer? – me dio un pequeño beso.

Unos panqueques – hice una pausa pensando que mas se me apetecía – un chocolate caliente y un poco de pizza – mis antojos no eran tan raros o eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Muy bien hoy preparare el desayuno para ti – me levante de su pecho y él se levanto de la cama tomando su celular entre sus manos – dice Alice que será a las 7:30 – me volteo a ver pero yo seguía acostada en la cómoda cama.

Al menos no es tan tarde – supongo que no iba aguantar si hubiera sido mas tarde, no mucho tiempo.

No te levantes te traeré el desayuno aquí – dijo antes de bajar a la cocina y depositando un beso en mi frente.

Edward era una persona encantadora, se preocupaba mucho por mi y nuestro hijo, aun no sabíamos que iba hacer, cuando Carlisle y Esme nos propusieron que me practicaran un ultrasonido ambos dijimos que no, ya que queríamos que fuera sorpresa para ambos, Esme estaba emocionadísima con la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen y ni que se diga de Charlie, sabia que mi pequeño bebe iba a ser querido por mis dos familias. Yo por supuesto que quería una replica de Edward, ya me lo imaginaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y la forma de su cabello y color, indomable como el de su padre, pero también sedoso, Edward y yo habíamos tenido una platica sobre nuestro bebe, el quería una mini bella, pero al final llegamos a la conclusión de que no importaba que fuera, siempre lo íbamos a querer igual y desde que supimos que estábamos embarazados lo quisimos, sentía como se movía dentro de mi, estaba tan emocionada que no sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, Edward llego con el desayuno en sus manos y al verme en tal estado se alarmo dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en el buro.

¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto - ¿estas bien? – Me toco la frente - ¿Te duele algo? – me seguía revisando pero no podía hablar para decirle que no tenia nada, solo moví la cabeza negándolo.

Estoy bien – dije después de que la voz me regresara, tocando mi vientre.

¿Le pasa algo al bebe? – su vista se enfoco ahora en mi vientre.

Tranquilo no pasa nada – me estire un poco para tomar zumo de naranja de un vaso.

¿Segura? – Me miro dedutivo – estabas llorando – tomo nuevamente entre sus manos la bandeja con el desayuno.

Solo estaba recordando cosas – tome una rebana de pan – y de repente me puse feliz a tal grado de llorar – mordí la rebana de pan.

¿Qué cosas recordaste? – tomo un poco de zumo.

Cuando descubrir que estaba embarazada – le brillaron sus ojos, sabia que ese había sido un día muy especial tanto el como para mi.

Fue uno de mis momentos perfectos – enfoco su vista a un lugar lejano para mi.

Edward – hable un poco avergonzada.

¿Qué pasa amor? – me miro directamente a los ojos.

¿Estoy gorda? – mi vista se nublo pero pude ver a Edward desconcertado por lo que le pregunte.

Por supuesto que no amor – me beso – eres hermosa y me encantas te amo – me abrace a él.

Te amo – dije al instante.

Ahora tenemos que desayunar si no se enfriara tu chocolate – me miro con dulzura.

Ya no quiero pizza – al verla ahí me dio asco.

No te preocupes – me sonrió – sabia que no te iba a gustar la que venia en el paquete, ¿Qué se te apetece? – mire la bandeja y pude apreciar ahí un sándwich.

Eso – señale con mi mano el sándwich que sabia que era de Edward.

Tómalo – me lo dio en la mano con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro – ¿Vas a querer tu chocolate? – eso si que era mi perdición, el chocolate, no tanto como Edward lo era para mi.

Si – su sonrisa se extendió por todo el rostro al escúchame tan animada – por cierto Alice me dijo que tu vestido lo había puesto en el armario – se rasco la nuca – que tu ya sabias cual era.

Gracias – comencé a comerme el sándwich de Edward – esta delicioso – le dije a lo cual el solo sonrió.

Lo se – su lado arrogante me hizo reír a mi.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde juntos sin hacer nada mas que estar abrazados, uniendo nuestras manos y sintiendo latir el corazón de los dos sincronizados, con nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, recostados los dos en la sala o en el cuarto, el chiste es que no nos podíamos separar, ambos hicimos las labores de la casa, pero las cosas "pesadas" según Edward las hizo el, no eran pesadas pero él decía que no me tenia que fatigar y tomo mi lugar comenzando por trapear la casa, solo me dejo lavar los trastes y tender la cama, lo demás lo hizo él, ni siquiera me dejo poner la lavadora solo me pregunto que ropa tenia que poner ya que él lo hizo.

Alice me dijo que se iban a reunir aquí, quiere maquillarte y peinarte – hice una mueca porque a pesar de que ya éramos grandes seguía sin gustarme eso de maquillarme, pero como era una noche "especial" tendría que hacerlo, me quería ver bonita, para que se dieran cuenta de que Edward es mio y yo solo soy suya, ya quería ver el rostro de impacto de todos nuestros ex – compañeros.

¿No te dijo a que hora iban a venir? – le pregunte.

Me dijo que iba a estar aquí a eso de las 5:00, también van a venir Emmett y Jasper – bueno de menos Edward no se iba a aburrir, el podía platicar con los chicos.

Gracias – le eche una rápida mirada al reloj aun marcaban las 3:00 eso me dejaba con algo de tiempo para poder estar con Edward disfrutando de su compañía.

Edward termino de lavar la poca ropa que teníamos, no era mucha porque yo había lavado en la semana, no me gustaba dejar que mi ropa se amontonara y siempre andaba aprovechando el tiempo para poder reacomodar nuestra casa, nos dispusimos a ver una película, me quede dormida sobre el hombro de Edward y cuando desperté fue porque ya eran las 5:00 y Alice ya estaba por llegar, justo en ese momento me desperté al escuchar que sonaba el timbre de la casa.

Ahora vuelvo – me avisó Edward antes de levantarse del sillón.

Bell´s – el primero en entrar fue Emmett - ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino consentido? – toco mi vientre haciendo unos círculos en él.

Emmett es el primer bebe que viene en camino – Edward rodo los ojos.

Por eso, porque es el único es mi consentido – Alice y Rose llegaron detrás de él y solo se pudieron reír por lo que dijo.

¿Cómo estas bella? – me pregunto Alice.

Bien gracias – le respondí y me levante del sillón para poder saludarlas – hola Rose – me dio un abrazo y un beso tocando a su paso mi vientre, tanto a Emmett como a Rose les gustaban los bebes, aun no sabia porque no tenían uno, la ultima vez que le pregunte me respondió que aun no era el momento para que tuvieran un hijo, supongo que quería disponer de mas tiempo para que se hiciera cargo de él.

Hola bella – me saludo Rose.

Bella – la voz de Jasper hizo que me girara – traje esto para él bebe – parecía avergonzado por algo.

¿Qué es? – me gano la curiosidad.

Toma – me extendió un paquete.

Lo mire con curiosidad tratando de descifrar en sus ojos algo que me dijera lo que era, pero al ver que no lo conseguía decidí que era mejor abrir el paquete, al ver lo que estaba ahí me sorprendió haciendo que unas cuantas lagrimas se me salieran de los ojos, era realmente hermoso.

Gracias – me limpie las lagrimas – no tenias por que hacerlo – le di un abrazo.

Por supuesto que tenia – me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

¿Qué es? – me pregunto Edward.

Es una cobijita muy hermosa y también viene un balón y una muñeca – lo dije todo con una sonrisa.

Si, es que aun no sabemos que será – se pasó la mano detrás de la nuca, de modo nervioso – así que traje la cobija amarilla, es neutro y un balón por si es niño y una muñeca por si es niña – lo abrace aun más.

Gracias Jasper – dijo Edward.

Es hora chicas – en ese momento agradecí a Alice por interrumpir no quería que mis ojos quedaran rojos de tanto llorar.

Las tres subimos a mi habitación y comenzamos a prepararnos, ellas ya estaban bañadas solo faltábamos Edward y yo, pero como habían dos cuartos de baño cada uno se baño por separado, al salir me pusieron una crema en la cara, que mas que crema era una mascarilla, deje que me consintieran como habían dicho, procedieron con mi maquillaje y al final dejaron mi peinado.

Ahora vamos nosotras – solo les faltaban peinarse pero lo hicieron tan rápido que aun faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara la fiesta.

Es hora de vestirnos – dijo Alice comenzando a sacar mi vestido, me lo coloco cuidadosamente, era hermoso un azul de noche, combinaban a la perfección con las zapatillas que habíamos comprado ayer, el de Alice era negro con una sola manga, se veía encantadora como siempre y el de Rose era Rojo pasión, las tres nos veíamos geniales.

Es hora de que vean lo hermosa que eres Bella, y no solo lo digo por mi hermano, porque sé que para el siempre serás hermosa – rodo los ojos – lo que es lo mismo para mi Jazzy – esta vez me toco rodar los ojos a mi – y para Emmett – Rose se sonrojo – pero ahora tienen que verte los demás, tu misma harás que se traguen sus palabras al decir, mejor dicho al rumorar por los pasillos del instituto que Edward y yo no iban a durar – su rostro se endureció – les mostraremos que ahora tu y el son Felices y que están casados – eso mismo quería hacer yo.

Si, eso y más – dije.


	47. Chapter 47

POV Bella

Les mostrare muchas cosas – sonrieron al escucharme tan feliz – al ver que estoy esperando un hermoso bebé de él y también para que sepan que estoy casada con él – las tres comenzamos a dar saltitos como lo hacíamos cuando teníamos 17 años.

¿Nos vamos? – se asomo la cabeza de Edward por la puerta de nuestra habitación.

En un momento bajamos – anuncio Alice.

Las esperamos entonces – Edward cerro la puerta delicadamente y yo me gire para ver a Alice y Rose.

¿Listas? – les pregunte.

Más que nunca – casi gritaron.

Las tres salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a caminar hacia el pasillo que daban hacia las escaleras, al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban los chicos giraron la mirada hacia donde nos encontrábamos, sus caras eran dignas para una fotografía, se quedaron por bastante tiempo callados sin decir alguna palabra incluso hasta la boca la tenían un poco abierta, a nosotras ese gesto nos dio un poco de gracia y también de halago al ver que los dejamos sorprendidos.

Te ves hermosa – Edward fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse a mi para ofrecerme su mano.

Alice – fue mas una alabanza hacia ella – eres realmente hermosa – al oír esas palabras Alice sonrió un poco mas.

Si me disculpan – Emmett tomo la mano de Rose entre las suyas – pero mi chica es la mas hermosa de todas – Rose se sonrojo y Jasper y Edward lo fulminaron con la mirada – para mi lo es – con eso consiguió aplacarlos un poco.

¿Nos vamos? – me ronroneo en el oído, provocando un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

Si – susurre, ya que mi voz se me había escapado al sentir su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mio.

Nos vemos en el gimnasio – anuncio Edward, mientras que yo me despedía de las chicas alegando que nos veríamos dentro de muy poco tiempo.

No te preocupes – me dijo Alice – te ves hermosa.

Fascinante – secundo Rose – llegaremos contigo – me tomo de las manos – y entraremos juntas como lo hacíamos hace tiempo atrás – me recordó como solíamos entrar las tres juntas al instituto.

¿Lo prometen? – las hormonas me estaban volviendo loca.

Lo prometemos – anunciaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Perfecto – me volví a despedir de ellas y me fui a lado de Edward para poder irnos.

Los seis salimos de la casa y cada pareja se fue en un auto diferente, a pesar de que ya estábamos mas grandes Edward seguía manteniendo su Volvo, solo que esta era la versión mas reciente del que tenia anteriormente, condujo a una velocidad moderada, sabia que ahora mas que nunca me aterraba la idea de que manejara como lo hacia antes, era un gesto que se lo iba agradeciendo en silencio, nuestras manos estaban unidas así que siempre tenia el contacto de su piel sobre la mía, al ver que nos acercábamos cada vez mas a Forks se me aceleraba el corazón, lo cierto era que nosotros vivíamos en Seattle, mis manos estaban sudando y no era por tener la mano de Edward sobre la mía, mucho menos por que hiciera calor, todo lo contrario hacia frio pero era soportable, ya me había acostumbrado a eso, mis manos sudaban pero por los nervios no sabia que era lo que me iba a esperar al otro lado de la puerta del gimnasio, tampoco sabia si iba a ser capaz de reconocer a cada uno de nuestros compañeros, algunos habían hecho su vida fuera de Forks lo sabia porque deje de tener comunicación con ellos, una de ellas era Ángela y Ben el que en ese tiempo era su novio, sabia poco de ella que ni si quiera se, si ahora siguen juntos.

¿Estas bien? – Me hablo Edward al detener el auto en el aparcamiento del instituto – nos podemos ir lo sabes – lo sabia, sabia que Edward me sacaría de ahí de cualquier modo si veía que me sentía incomoda o me sentía mareada.

Estoy bien – trate de convencerme mas a mi que a él.

¿Segura? – su mirada buscaba la mía y hasta que la encontró fue que me pude tranquilizar.

Segura, siempre a tu lado – me sonrió de forma ladina y me acaricio la mejilla.

Te ves realmente hermosa – me acerque mas a él uniendo nuestros labios en lo que ahora era una danza de amor.

Y tu muy apuesto como siempre – recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que el trazaba círculos en mi espalda logrando tranquilizarme por completo

Es hora de salir – susurro cerca de mi oreja.

Vamos – me separe de él, cuando estaba por salir del auto, alguien mas lo abrió por mi, no tenia ni que levantar la mirada para saber quien era el que lo hizo, me tendió una mano y la acepte.

Bella es hora – llego Rose con Alice detrás de ella.

¿Y los chicos? – pregunte al ver que venían solas.

Fueron por nuestros abrigos – llego Alice.

Adelántate bella yo llevare tu abrigo y de paso mi celular que lo he dejado dentro del auto – me dio un beso fugaz y ambos nos separamos.

Te veo adentro entonces – me despedí de él.

Me fui caminando con las chicas hasta la entrada del gimnasio, como lo hacíamos antes, claro esta vez varias personas se fijaron mas en nosotras, en mi caso podría ser por el pequeño bultito que tenia en mi vientre y en el de ellas porque de verdad se veían resplandecientes bajo esos hermosos diseños que hizo Alice, al pasar del lado de ellos no se hicieron esperar los cuchicheos, pero esta vez no me moleste en tratar de saber que era lo que estaban diciendo de nosotras, esta noche iba a ser diferente, nada de que pudieran decir o hacer iba a lograr que yo saliera de aquí, y si lo hacia seria porque ya seria lo suficientemente tarde como para quedarnos un momento mas, y eso lo estaba considerando, pero por el bien del bebe y el de Edward tendríamos que irnos cuando el cuerpo lo pidiera, estaba segura que el primero en caer seria el mio,

Muchos nos están mirando – susurre.

Siempre lo hacían, ya te deberías de haber acostumbrado – hablo Rose igual que yo.

No les tomes importancia – me aconsejo Alice.

Y eso fue lo que hice, pero al escuchar un comentario hizo que me detuviera en mi lugar por un momento, sopesando la idea de regresar y partirle la cara, pero tenia que recordar que eso no era bueno para él bebe, que me tenia que controlar, "Quien será el padre" esas palabras quedaron volando en mi mente. "no creo que Edward lo sea, apuesto a que la dejo", no se hicieron esperar los rumores que me llegaban como agua de quien será el supuesto padre de mi bebe, me daba tanta rabia, no podía creer que la gente fuera tan, no encontraba las palabras indicadas para poder decirlo, no tenían ni si quiera consideración, solo les gustaba hablar de las personas a sus espaldas, porque cuando pasaba a su lado me daban una sonrisa fingida y cuando me daba vuelta los comentarios no se hacían esperar.

Ignóralas – volvió a decir Alice – cuando sepan la verdad, se tragaran sus estúpidas palabras – eso me hizo detenerme por un momento.

Eso no es bueno para él bebe, eso no es bueno para él bebe, eso no es bueno para él bebe, eso no es bueno para él bebe, estaba repitiendo una y otra vez tratando de calmarme, no sabia en donde demonios estaba Edward, se estaba tardando demasiado, ni si quiera podía ver a Emmett ni a Jasper, tal vez estaban juntos tomando el aire fresco, el que yo necesitaba en este momento, tenia que salir a tomar un poco de aire, era asfixiante estar con toda esa gente mirándome fijamente.

Tranquila – rose me tomo por los hombros – no pasa nada.

Me están mirando como bicho raro – mi voz se quebró, nuevamente las hormonas estaban jugando conmigo.

Es normal eres hermosa – eso casi, y digo casi por que no lo logro, me llego a convencer.

No es verdad, parezco vaca – me estaba poniendo muy dramática y eso lo quería evitar a toda costa.

Eres hermosa y lo sabes – esta vez la que hablo fue Alice dándole la razón a Rose.

Gracias chicas – logre tranquilizarme un poco – pero en donde no aparezca creo que me dará un ataque.

Así que se trata de eso – Rose se cruzo de brazos.

Descuida ya no tardara en llegar – esas palabras me reconfortaron.

Eso espero – nos detuvimos en la sección de bebidas y yo escogí un poco de agua, no podía tomar bebidas alcohólicas y la verdad es que tampoco me apetecía hacerlo.

¿No ha llegado Edward? – esa voz nasal hizo que volteara a ver a quien pertenecía.

¿Disculpa? – Alice parecía más confusa que yo.

¿Ya llego Edward? – hablo con impaciencia.

Eso no te importa – Alice no dio mas detalles.

Es tu hermano – acuso la chica, como si con eso Alice tuviera el derecho de decirles a todos la vida personal de Edward y no solo de él si no también de Emmett ya que también es su hermano.

No te incumbe – Se cruzo de brazos – ahora si me disculpas estoy esperando a alguien mas – Alice trataba que se alejara pero al parecer ella no entendía las indirectas por que en ningún momento se movió de ahí.

¿Ya llegaron? – otra chica se le unió.

No – parecía desesperada – y es que su hermana no me quiere decir nada – se enfurruño en su lugar.

Tranquila llegaran – las dos posaran su vista por toda la sala tratando de ver en donde se encontraban.

Ahí están – llego corriendo otra chica a su lado – se ven realmente apuestos – mi mirada se fui directamente a la dirección que su dedo señalaba y ahí pude verlos a los tres con sus hermosos trajes haciendo que ellos se vieran jodidamente irresistibles a los demás ojos, Jasper traía una corbata del color del mismo vestido de Alice, Emmett, roja como el de Rose y Edward por supuesto azul como el mio.

Te lo dije – anuncio una de ellas pero ni siquiera repare en su cara – se ven más guapos que antes – ese comentario al principio me irrito pero después me halago, no tenían ni la menor idea de que ahora él era mi esposo.

Lo siento Isabella – la voz de la primera chica hizo que la viera – tuviste tu oportunidad – no sabia a que demonios se refería – ahora me toca a mi – poso su mano en su cadera.

No sé de que me estas hablando – me fui de ese lugar para rencontrarme con Edward.

Eddy – la voz chillona se me adelanto, ahora sabia a quien le pertenecía era Jessica, una de las chicas que andaban detrás de él en el instituto – Eddy – volvió a repetir – cuanto tiempo sin verte – llego casi corriendo a su lado – que guapo estas Eddy – Edward al escuchar su apodo puso una mueca y mas al ver como Jessica se le repegaba pero esta era de asco.

Te pido de favor que no me llames así – tomo no muy delicadamente las manos de Jessica y la alejo de él.

Jazzy – esa suponía que era Carmen ya que al estar Jessica ahí también tenia que estar ella, que era su amiga, además ella si que la recordaba, no había cambiado absolutamente nada – que gusto - casi le daba un beso en los labios si no es porque el logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

Si, supongo – se hizo un poco hacia atrás algo incomodo.

Emm – esta vez fue la voz de Lauren la que retumbo en mi cabeza – que sexy te vez – le giño un ojo pero Emmett ni siquiera se inmuto ante este gesto.

¿Qué hacemos? – hable en un susurro solo para que ellas me escucharan, pensaba que se iban a molestar por lo que sucedió con esas, pero solo se estaban riendo - ¿Qué les causa risa? – no lograba entender que era lo gracioso.

Que ellas piensan que nos han dejado a nosotras – Alice se cubrió su boca con la mano para que no se escuchara que se estaba riendo.

Pero menuda sorpresa que se van a llevar al ver que no es así – esta vez la que hablo fue Rose.

¿Entonces? – no sabia que íbamos hacer.

Bueno es hora de que nosotras aparezcamos – me sugirió Alice.

Perfecto – hablo Rose.

¿Quién primero? – pregunte yo.

¿Por qué no mejor las tres? – dijo Rose.

Bien – le respondí.

Las tres nos dirigimos con paso decidido hacia ellos, al vernos se les ilumino el rostro y Jessica, Carmen y Lauren pensaban que era por ellas.

Amor – fue lo primero que mis labios soltaron al ver a Edward ahí parado esperándome – tardaste mucho – me acerque a él y me abrazo, su cuerpo destilaba un aroma agradable que de inmediato mis fosas nasales se llenaron de él.

Jazzy – escuche la voz de Alice – te extrañe – Jasper soltó una risita complacida al ver que su futura prometida hacia un puchero y este le daba un pequeño besito en los labios.

También yo Ali – hablo Jasper con voz posesiva, el mismo tono que le gustaba a ella que utilizara.

Osito – Rose casi se le avienta a los brazos a Emmett, logrando así que Lauren que estaba casi enfrente de él se alejara rápidamente para tratar de evitar el golpe que le iba a propinar Rose, pero no se libero, ya que Rose fue mas rápida y le alcanzo a dar un ligero golpecito.

Nuestro bebe y yo te extrañamos – me acerque mas a Edward.

¿Cuánto? – me pregunto con su aterciopelada voz.

Demasiado – admití.

¿Bebé? – escuche a varias personas preguntarse lo mismo en menos de 5 segundos, al girarme para ver su reacción hizo que en mi rostro se formara una enorme sonrisa que llegaba hasta mis orejas, era impresionante ver que tan ilusos podían llegar a ser, como Rose dijo, ellas pensaban que nos habían dejado pero estaban muy equivocadas, ver la cara de desconcierto hizo que soltara una carcajada - ¿Es el padre de tu hijo? – volvieron a preguntar aun incrédulas.

Es mi esposo y padre de mi hijo – dije orgullosamente y Edward solo pudo sonreír conmigo al ver que lo había dicho.

No – Jessica salió chillando por todo el pasillo al enterarse de la desafortunada notica para ella.

¿Bebe? ¿Esposos? ¿Padres? – eran las preguntas que mas resoban en el gimnasio pero incluso algunas que ya lo habían escuchado anteriormente volvían a repetir incrédulas, quizás no se hacían a la idea de que de verdad Edward y yo, al igual que Alice y Jasper y Rose con Emmett habíamos sobrevivido aun, que nuestra relación no se había acabado, como muchos esperaban, incluso se hizo mas fuerte. No sabia por cuanto tiempo iban a estar repitiendo lo mismo, ya me estaban aburriendo con sus absurdas preguntas, "¿De verdad Edward es el padre de tu hijo?, "¿Seguros?". "no puedo creer que estén casados, incluso esperando un hijo", algunos si parecían maravillados con la idea, pero había otros que no se lo tomaban nada bien al confirmar con nuestras propias palabras que era verdad todo.


	48. Chapter 48

POV Bella.

Hola bella – llego una chica a nuestro lado, se veía que era amigable.

Hola – no dije nombres porque no recordaba quien era esa chica.

¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad? – al parecer a la chica le daba gracia que no la recordara, gire mi vista para que Edward me pudiera ofrecer un poco de ayuda – soy Ángela – sonrió aun mas la chica.

¿Ángela? – me sorprendió, la mira nuevamente pero si que había cambiado esa chica.

Si, la misma – me dio un abrazo – veo que aun siguen juntos – movió las cejas – me da gusto – era una de las chicas que siempre era sincera conmigo.

Si, seremos padres – me daba mucho orgullo decirlo – ¿Y que hay de ti? – quería saber un poco mas de lo que sucedió con ella.

Bueno tu te llevaste al mas apuesto de todo el instituto, no había de donde escoger – me giño un ojo, me quede atónita ante su respuesta y no sabia que mas decirle.

Supongo – logre decir - ¿Y ben? – quizás, había sobrevivido también su relación.

Seguimos juntos – me sonrió cosa que me alivio demasiado – pero mírate Edward, estas mas guapo que antes – Edward solo le sonrió pero no dijo nada mas – bella que afortunada eres – esta vez se dirigió a mi – mira que tener un esposo así, no cualquiera.

Si, ya lo dijiste no cualquiera – no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando a Ángela pero no iba a permitir que hablara así de mi esposo, esta bien que Edward sea apuesto pero ella parecía que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente en mis narices.

Que va – le resto importancia – también yo me casare – fue en ese momento que me mostro su anillo de compromiso – por supuesto que ustedes están invitados – me dedico una sonrisa cálida – miren ahí están Emmett y Alice – los señalo – creo que la familia Cullen tiene un don – la mire de forma rara.

¿Qué don? – le pregunte.

El de la belleza – me respondió – todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen son de una belleza sobrehumana – se sonrojo – por supuesto nada como mi ben – sus ojos enamorados me hizo reflexionar mas sobre el comportamiento anterior, que había adquirido con Edward frente mio.

Supongo que es verdad – abrece mas a Edward – pero él es mio – lo dije en mitad broma y mitad verdad.

Ni que lo digas – sonrió de forma amistosa – los dejo, tengo que buscar a ben – se despidió de nosotros y se marcho.

¿Estas celosa? – hablo Edward al ver que Ángela se retiraba

¿Qué dices? – me quería hacer la desentendida.

He dicho ¿Qué si estabas celosa? – volvió a repetir con una hermosa sonrisa ladina que siempre lo caracterizaba.

No, claro que no – me mostré ofendida.

Sé que lo estas – me tomo por la cintura y deposito un beso en mi nuca – no me mientes.

No se a que te refieres – trataba de ser firme con mis palabras.

Estabas celosa de Ángela – esta vez no pregunto, sino que afirmo – lo vi en tu mirada.

Alucinas – estaba perdiendo el control, lo sabia muy bien.

Si, pero solo contigo – volvió a besar mi nuca – no pase desapercibido el agarre posesivo que me hiciste.

No es verdad – me cruce de brazos.

Tengo que admitir que me encanto – hablaba sobre mi piel – no sabes que hermosa te veías celosa – ronroneo en mi oreja.

Bella – Alice y rose venían algo molestas.

¿Qué pasa? – no entendía que fue lo que provoco que se pusieran así.

Ángela estaba coqueteando con mi Jazzy – se quejo Alice

Y con Emmett – complemento Rose.

¿Y que hicieron ellos? – Edward escondió su rostro en mi cuello, sabia que se estaba riendo porque me estaba haciendo cosquillas con su cabello.

Nada, solo se sorprendieron de las palabras que utilizo – Alice entrecerró los ojos.

¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? – tal vez solo estaba jugando, pero ese juego no me gustaba .

Que estaban mas guapos que antes – tomo aire Alice – en lo afortunadas que éramos las tres, porque si ella tuviera un chico así a su lado tampoco lo soltaría, hasta pensé que ya no estaba con ben.

¿Se lo preguntaste? – la mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

Por supuesto que si – se cruzo de brazos.

¿Y que te respondió? – me tranquilice un poco.

Que se iban a casar, hasta me enseño su anillo de compromiso – se froto la cien.

Nos mostro – intervino Rose.

Si a mi también – les dije sin pensar – no se preocupen chicas, quizás solo este de buen humor – me encogí de hombros.

¿A eso llamas buen humor? – hablo Rose – le estaba coqueteando a Emmett – estaba conteniendo su voz.

También a Edward – trataba que mi voz saliera normal.

¿De verdad? – al parecer eso la aplaco solo un poco.

Si, como lo dije, también lo estaba haciendo con Edward – Edward me abrazo mas a su costado – pero después nos mostro su anillo, se fue porque nos dijo que iba a buscara ben, que andaba por aquí – lo empecé a buscar – pero no lo encuentro – las mire a ellas – o tal vez no lo reconozco.

Bueno – suspiro Alice – pero que ni se le ocurra volver acercarse a mi Jazzy, no me importa que se vaya a casar con ben, ni tampoco que este de buen humor – se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño – no la quiero cerca de él, punto – dio media vuelta y me imagino que se dispuso a buscar nuevamente a Jasper.

Concuerdo con Alice – Rose también se fue en la misma dirección que tomo ella.

Yo no tengo la culpa – susurre pero ya se habían ido, ya no me podían escuchar.

¿Bella? – Edward me hablo pero no le respondo – ¿Bella? – Lo volvió a intentar - ¿Amor que pasa? – Edward me giro para que mi cara quedara frente a la suya - ¿Qué tienes corazón? – me limpio una lagrima que apenas iba saliendo de mi ojo.

Nada – hice un puchero.

Amor – Edward me hablo con ternura – me dan ganas de comerte a besos – me dio un pequeño beso sobre mis labios – dime ¿Qué tienes? – Me acurruco en su pecho - ¿fue lo que dijeron Alice y Rose? – pregunto.

No – lo negué.

No les hagas caso – siguió hablando

No es eso – le dije finalmente.

¿Entonces? – me volvió a preguntar.

No lo se– me acurruque mas sobre su pecho.

¿Cómo que no sabes? – me froto los brazos.

Supongo que son las hormonas – dije a modo de respuesta.

Vale – lo asimilo todo pero en ningún momento Edward me alejo de su cuerpo.

Eddy – ush lo que me faltaba esa voz nasal tan ordinaria – Eddy al fin te encuentro.

¿Qué quieres? – al parecer a Edward tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Jessica viniera a hablarle.

Pero que genio Eddy – se rio sarcásticamente – al parecer no te satisfacen sexualmente – no era necesario verla para saber las caras que estaba haciendo.

Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia – respondió mordazmente.

Pero bueno – su voz era desdeñosa.

Lárgate – no me gire al momento que se lo dije.

¿Disculpa? – pregunto.

He dicho que te vayas – me gire para enfrentarla – no quiero ver tu horrenda cara – la mire desafiante – no quiero que nos molestes – proseguí – no quiero que te acerques a Edward.

¿Miedo? – sonrió de forma burlona.

¿De que? – Le seguí el juego - ¿De ti? – Me burle en su cara – hay por favor, no eres lo suficientemente buena para Edward – la mire con desdén

¿Pero que dices? – Me miro intrigada – no sabes nada de lo que estas diciendo – poso una de sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Por supuesto que lo se, y ahora mismo sé que Edward no te quiere ver, que detesta que le hables y sobre todo como lo haces – mi furia iba aumentando.

Cualquiera en su pleno juicio me preferiría a mi – se señalo con su mano – que a ti – me señalo – que pareces una vaca ahí en ese vestido.

Jessica – la voz de Edward era dura, mis hormonas estaban haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente, pero no iba a dejar que esta vez me dominaran.

Déjala Edward – me miro como si estuviera loca – es solo envidia – dije como si eso explicara todo.

¿Envidia? – repitió algo confusa.

Claro – la mire nuevamente.

¿De ti? – ya me estaba hartando que a cada rato estuviera preguntando algo que ya sabia.

De todos – eso era verdad.

No me hagas reír – soltó una carcajada.

No soy tu payaso, ni nada que se le parezca, solo digo lo que todo el mundo sabe – tome una bocanada de aire – eres la chica mas vanidosa de toda la ciudad – sonrió con suficiencia, como si lo que le dije fuera un cumplido – y envidiosa – esas palabras se las escupí en su cara.

La que me tiene envida eres tu –eso si que me hizo reír.

Ni lo sueñes – le reste importancia – ¿Por qué he de tenerte yo envidia? – la cuestione.

Soy hermosa – su sonrisa se ensancho.

Si eso crees, esta bien, yo no soy nadie para romper los sueños de las demás personas – la mire de arriba abajo – pero tu me envidas por unas cosas mas importantes, que tu estúpida excusa.

¿Así? – se puso roja de la ira - ¿Y cuales son? – sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

Amigos, familia, Edward – las iba enumerando – y la mas importante de todas, amor.

Hay muchos hombres mejores que Edward – me respondió.

¿De verdad? – sonreí – pues al parecer tu estas aferrada con él, entiende que es un hombre casado y próximamente será padre – me repague mas a Edward – y si dices que hay mejores que él, quizás – lo pensé por un momento – pero esos chicos no hacen la diferencia de él, ya que ninguno te quiere cerca – no sabia de donde había sacado todas esas palabras pero ahora lo agradecí porque así me sentía mas aliviada, como si hubieran quitado 50 kilos de mis hombros.

Eres una arrastrada - no cabía duda que estaba enojada.

A mi no me llamas así – no le di tiempo de que me respondiera algo mas, ya que mi mano se levanto, tomo vuelo y se impacto sobre su mejilla, tal fue el golpe que se escucho en todo el gimnasio, y las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, voltearon a ver que fue lo que causo tremendo ruido.

¿Qué te pasa? – me grito furiosa, cubriendo el lado de su cara con su mano – esto no se queda así – vi claramente como levanto su mano para impactarla sobre mi mejilla, no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar, sentí como las manos de Edward se posaban en mi cintura, preparado para que en cualquier momento me colocara detrás de él, poniendo su cuerpo como un escudo humano para mi.

Eso si que no – llego Alice y la arrastro, literalmente, por todo el gimnasio para sacarla.

Me las pagaras – grito Jessica.

No la amenaces – grito Alice y las dos salieron de ahí.

¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Edward.

Lo estoy – suspire su aroma para tranquilizarme - ¿Lo estará Alice? – temía que esa loca le hiciera algo a Alice por mi culpa.

Lo estará, sabe como defenderse y como defenderte a ti también – deposito un beso en mi cabello – estuviste genial – escuche como soltó una pequeña risita.

¿Por qué lo dices? – poso sus manos sobre mi cintura.

Me da gusto que no te dejaras de Jessica – me llevo lejos de esas personas que solo se nos quedaban viendo – pero en cualquier caso, yo me hubiera puesto si te llegara a tocar uno solo de tus hermosos cabellos – me sonroje – eres lo mas importante para mi y no dejare que nadie te ponga una mano encima, mucho menos una persona que esta loca – sonreí – eso lo debes de saber tu, porque eres psicóloga y tu te dedicas a estudiar el comportamiento de las demás personas – le di una pequeña palmadita en su pecho.

Te amo – se quedo en silencio, al parecer no se esperaba que le dijera esas dos palabras – te amo demasiado – volví a repetir – te amo y es verdad – cerré los ojos nuevamente para poder aspirar mas del aroma que desprendía su traje – te amo y prueba de ello lo fue nuestra boda y ahora lo es nuestro hermoso hijo, que no importa que sexo sea, siempre lo vamos a querer igual – levante la vista para poder verlo y me sorprendí con lo que vi.

Me haces muy feliz – se limpio una lagrima – eres la persona con la que siempre había soñado estar – tomo aire – y que ahora gracias al cielo te tengo en mía brazos, esperando un hijo nuestro, el fruto de nuestro amor – me vio directamente a los ojos y desato todo el hechizo de sus ojos sobre los míos – te amo, y no me cansare de repetirlo, eres la mujer que me ha hecho mas feliz y quiero decirte que siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote de todos los que te quieran hacer algún daño.

En la salud y en la enfermedad – repetí las mismas palabras que el día de nuestra boda.

En la riqueza y en la pobreza – continuo Edward.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y mas de la muerte te seguiré amando – sellamos nuevamente nuestro pacto, con un beso tan profundo que me robo los suspiros que se suscitaron a continuación.


	49. Chapter 49

POV Bella

Bella – entro Rose por la puerta de mi casa con la llave que ya les había dado a las chicas hace apenas dos meses - ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bien – me acomode más en el sillón.

¿Qué tal él bebe? – Deposito sus manos en mi vientre – Oh – se sorprendió, mi hermoso bebe dio una pequeña patadita en donde Rose tenia las manos posicionadas – es encantador – sus ojos se le pusieron cristalinos.

Creo que el bebé ya respondió solo – le sonreí – te adora – le dije a la vez que ella derramaba una lagrima – ¿Estas bien? – no quería llorar, y es que repentinamente me influenciaban los sentimientos de las personas que me rodeaban.

Si – se limpio sus lagrimas – solo es la emoción – volvió a sonreír, y con ella también lo hice yo.

Me alegro – me sentía mas tranquila.

¿Para cuando esta programado el nacimiento del bebe? – se levanto de su lugar para ir a la cocina, supongo que buscaba algo que comer.

Dentro de dos semanas – le respondí un poco fuerte para que alcanzara a oírme.

Vaya que rápido se pasa el tiempo – me hablo de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo.

Bastante – suspire tocando la redondez de mi vientre, no cambiaria esa sensación que me brindaba al hacerlo, quizás solo los vómitos y los mareos pero de ahí en fuera no cambiaria nada.

Desde hace un mes Edward les había pedido a las chicas que si de favor me podía ir a hacer una visita en las mañanas y una en las tardes, por si se me ofrecía algo, yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero había insistido demasiado en hacerlo y las chicas estaba complacidas con visitarme que al final termine aceptando, no me quedaba de otra, si las quería ver, de eso no había duda pero no quería que pensaran que yo seria una carga mas para ellas, bastante ya tenían con su propia línea de ropa como para que también la hicieran de niñera al estarme cuidando bajo las ordenes de Edward, también había días en los que me visitaban Jasper y Emmett, eran los días cuando mas me hacían reír, incluso Emmett cada 5 minutos me preguntaba que si no se me antojaba nada, al decirle que no se ponía nervioso porque no sabia que cosa se me podría antojar y si la podría conseguir a tiempo. Esme y Carlisle también me venían a visitar y ni que se diga de mis padres, Renee y Charlie, claro que ellos no se podían quedar por mucho tiempo, ya que los cuatro vivían en Forks y si que era un camino largo y agotador, así que solo se quedaban por unas horas, siempre que venían yo los invitaba a que se quedaran a dormir, pero no querían, alegaban que tenían que trabajar y cosas por el estilo, yo sabia que mis padres no nos querían dar molestias a Edward y a mi incomodándonos con su presencia, no lo hacían por supuesto, pero esa idea no se las podía quitar de la cabeza, solo una vez se quedaron Carlisle y Esme y fue porque Edward tenia que salir a trabajar muy temprano y no sabia a que hora iba a regresar y por no querer que me quedara sola les pidió de favor a sus padres que se quedaran conmigo, ellos son reprochar lo hicieron, la verdad es que Esme y Carlisle siempre me trataron como a una hija mas, no me sentía incomoda con ellos, al contrario me sentía mimada, se preocupaban por cualquier cosa que me pasaba, Esme era muy maternal conmigo y a cada rato, como su hijo Emmett, me preguntaba si necesitaba algo, no se fueron hasta que llego Edward, se los agradecí porque esa tarde me la pase de maravilla acompañada de ellos.

¿Bella? – la voz de Rose hizo que mis pensamientos se disiparan - ¿En que piensas? – me pregunto al momento que se sentaba en frente de mi con una taza de café.

En Edward – suspire, me gire para ver la hora, apenas eran las 8:30, faltaba demasiado para que regresara a casa.

Que raro – lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Chistosita – le avente el cojín que tenia en mis manos.

Solo un poco – lo detuvo antes de que chocara en su rostro - ¿Quieres que le demos una visita sorpresa? – Sentí que mis ojos se iluminaron y ella ensancho su sonrisa – yo te puedo llevar, ya sabes – me giño un ojo.

¿Lo harás? – pregunte muy ilusionada.

Claro que lo hare tontita – rodo los ojos.

¿Cómo me regresare? – le pregunte.

Yo te traeré de regreso – frunció el ceño.

¿No tienes que trabajar? – la mire detenidamente.

Hoy no – tomo un poco de su café, depositando la taza en la mesita de centro.

Deja me cambio – me levante de mi lugar para subir las escaleras, algo despacio ya no me podía mover con tanta rapidez, entre a nuestro cuarto, escogí una hermosa blusa azul que me regalo Alice y un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos de piso, mi cabello solo lo acomode y solo me puse mascara para pestañas, un poco de rubor y delineador, nada fuera del otro mundo, cuando ya estaba lista regrese a la habitación en donde se encontraba Rose, sentada tranquilamente tomando su café – ya estoy lista – anuncie al poner los dos pies en el ultimo escalón.

Te ves hermosa bella – me dedico una sonrisa.

Gracias – no sabía que estaba haciendo Edward, y tampoco sabía si le gustaría verme ahí.

Permíteme un momento – pido al momento que se levantaba y nuevamente se dirigía a la cocina, se tardo a lo mucho unos 5 minutos, supongo que estaba lavando su taza porque se oía el ruido del agua correr por el fregadero – listo – se seco las manos en una servilleta de papel y la deposito en la basura - ¿Nos vamos? – me pregunto.

Si – tomo su bolsa y las llaves de su auto, yo hice lo mismo, solo que la diferencia es que en mi bolsa se encontraban las llaves de la casa, mi celular, mi billetera por si acaso se me llegara a antojar otra cosa que no fueran chocolates, porque eso era lo que traía de mas en mi bolsa. Las dos salimos de la casa, Rose se encargo de cerrarla bien en lo que yo me encontraba en su auto calientito.

Vámonos – subió a su auto y prendió la calefacción.

¿Y Alice? – hoy no la había visto en todo el día.

Trabajando – me respondió con los ojos puestos al frente - ¿Qué crees que este haciendo ahorita Edward? – me pregunto Rose.

No se, pero juro que si esta esa "enfermerita" – hice las comillas en el aire – juro que la descuartizo.

¿Cuál enfermerita? – repitió el tono de mi voz.

Una que anda detrás de él – me enfurruñe en el asiento, haciéndome cada vez más pequeña.

¿Estas celosa? – se rio un poco de mi.

Es que si tu vieras como lo ve, parece que se le cae la baba – fruncí el ceño – ese día hasta se iba a caer por estarlo viendo.

¿Tanto así? – Volvió a reírse mientras yo afirmaba – bueno supongo que ya es de familia – se encogió de hombros.

¿Lo dices por Emmett? – esta vez me toco reír a mi.

No solo por Emmett, si no también por su Papá Carlisle, ya vez como las enfermeras se derretían por el cuando pasaba, bueno de hecho lo siguen haciendo – ambas nos reímos.

Es verdad eso – le di la razón.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio rumbo al hospital donde trabaja Edward, era cómodo estar así, me permitía pensar en varias cosas a la vez, pero al final siempre se terminaba centrando el Bebé o en Edward, no importaba cual fuera el inicio del pensamiento siempre terminaba relacionándolo con ellos dos, había veces que pensaba que algo andaba mal en mi, pero después me dejaba de preocupar ya que esas dos personitas eran el centro de mi mayor atención, eran mi vida completa, mi felicidad.

Llegamos – Rose se estaciono y me ayudo a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a verlo? O prefieres que te espere – no entendía a que iba con todo esto – quizás quieras un poco de privacidad – me miro con una sonrisa picara colgándole de los labios.

Como gustes – me sonroje un poco.

Bien, vamos a ver si esta desocupado Edward, si lo esta te dejo sola con él y si no lo esta me quedo contigo ¿Te parece? – me pregunto.

Si, me parece bien – le sonreí

Las dos subimos el ascensor hacia el piso de Edward, al poner las dos un pie fuera de este nos encontramos a la "enfermera" que andaba detrás de mi marido, venia platicando con otra pero no le tomamos importancia. Ambas nos dirigíamos a su consultorio, preguntamos por el y nos dijeron que no estaba ocupado que podíamos pasar.

¿A dónde van? – nos detuvo la enfermera.

¿Disculpa? – Rose se sorprendió por el tono autoritario que utilizo la enfermera.

No pueden pasar – se puso delante de nosotras para impedirnos el paso – a menos que tengan cita, cosa que lo dudo – nos miro de forma despectiva.

No necesito cita para entrar a ese consultorio, no cuando no esta ocupado – me cruce de brazos.

¿Qué pasa Victoria? – la secretaria de Edward, una señora regordeta, muy amable por supuesto, le pregunto.

Es que ellas quieres pasar a ver al doctor Cullen – le brillaron los ojos al nombrar el apellido de mi marido y su voz se suavizo – y no tienen cita – su tono regreso a la normalidad.

¿Pero que dices jovencita? – la secretaria de Edward se estaba riendo, ella sabia que Rosalie era su cuñada y yo su esposa – déjalas pasar – la retiro delicadamente de la puerta – anda quítate de ahí – seguía sonriendo.

No pueden pasar – puso resistencia.

El Doctor Cullen las esta esperando – su secretaria perdió todo sentido del humor.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – La voz de Edward se escucho al momento de que abrió su consultorio – Victoria sus gritos se escuchan hasta adentro - ¿Se puede saber porque hace tanto escandalo señorita? – Edward le frunció el ceño, porque cuando el esta trabajando no le gusta que hagan ruido y mucho menos cuando tiene consulta porque dice que así desconcentran a sus pacientes o hacen que el ruido sea insoportable, si es que vienen muy enfermos.

Doctor Cullen – juro que casi se le escurría la baba.

Tranquila – me susurro Rose – no pasa nada.

Yo no quería molestarlo – la muy descarada le estaba coqueteando a mi marido – sabe que no es mi intención – se hizo la inocente – pero dos señoras – su voz era despectiva – querían pasar sin cita.

¿Cuáles señoras? – pregunto Edward confundido, no nos había visto aun.

Ellas – nos señalo con su feo dedo.

¿Bella? – Parecía desconcertado al verme ahí - ¿pasa algo? – Se acercó a nosotras - ¿el bebé esta bien? – Coloco una de sus manos sobre mi vientre - ¿Tu estas bien? – me miro a los ojos.

Si, estamos bien los dos Edward – vi como de reojo la tal victoria esa me fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Por qué no pasaste? – frunció el ceño, esta era la oportunidad de que le pusiera un alto

Porque ella no nos dejaba pasar a verte – mis ojos se humedecieron al momento que la señalaba.

¿Yo? – parecía sorprendida.

Dijo que no podíamos pasar – Edward me abrazo, supongo que él pensaba que eso era producto de las hormonas, cosa que no era cierto – que no te molestáramos y se puso en el camino tapando la puerta con su cuerpo – para este momento Edward me estaba consolando.

Tranquila, no pasa nada – me susurraba en el oído.

Es que no tenían cita – parecía que quería explotar sobre mi en ese momento – además no había la autorización de usted Doctor Cullen – nuevamente su voz se suavizo al dirigirse a él.

Ella no necesita cita – se giro Edward para encararla.

No sabia que era su hermana – lo hacia con maldad – disculpe.

¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi hermana? – Edward se estaba enfureciendo.

Suposiciones – se encogió de hombros.

No tengo porque hablar de mi vida privada – Edward cerró sus manos en puños, porque a él le molestaba que alguien me hiciera llorar.

Amor no te preocupes – sus ojos se abrieron del impacto al escuchar esa palabra – nuestro bebe y yo estamos bien – lo abrace de modo que pudiera ver la cara que ponía al escuchar que mi hijo, era también hijo de Edward.

¿Amor? – Sus ojos estaban mas abiertos que nunca - ¿bebé? – repetía como si lo que dije estuviera mal.

¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Rose - ¿Acaso no sabias que el Doctor Cullen estaba casado? – Rose sonreía con maldad.

No – parecía desconcertada.

Bueno no tenias porque saberlo – tomo una pausa – pero ahora sabes que el Doctor es casado y están esperando un hermoso bebé – su sonrisa me daba escalofríos – yo que tu no me acercaba a él – le susurro al oído lo suficiente para que yo lo escuchara.

Usted y yo hablaremos después – sentencio Edward – la única que esta autorizada de permitir la entrada a los pacientes es mi secretaria – sonreí – y usted no es mi secretaria – la chica palideció.

Edward – no quería interrumpirlo pero se me había antojado algo.

¿Qué pasa amor? – me hablo y miro con dulzura.

Se me antojo un pay de limón – me sonroje.

Vamos a comprarlo – me tomo de las manos.

No – intervino Rose – no se preocupen yo voy por el – se ofreció – ustedes aprovechen el tiempo que tienen – nos sonrió.

Gracias Rose – le dijo Edward – ven bella, entra – pasamos a su consultorio dejando a esa enfermera viéndonos aun con asombro - ¿Qué hacías ahí? – me pregunto cuando ya estábamos dentro.

¿No te gusto la sorpresa? – me preocupe por un momento.

No, quiero decir si – se enredo – si me gusto la sorpresa, solo que me asuste cuando te vi, pensé que te sentías mal – me acurruco entre sus brazos.

Solo quería verte – susurre.

También yo, te extraño siempre que no estas conmigo – aspire el olor que desprendía.

Siente – estire mi mano para poder ponerla en mi vientre – ¿Sentiste?

Si – se escuchaba emocionado – acaba de dar una patadita – me abrazo mas fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarme – no sabes que feliz me hace tenerte así entre mis brazos, te amo.

Te amo, demasiado, lo sabes, sigo enamorada de ti desde la primera vez – suspiro depositando un beso en mi cabeza. – Ouch! – me queje.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo nervioso al ver que me quejaba


	50. Chapter 50

POV Bella

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo nervioso al ver que me quejaba

Nada – estaba reprimiendo el dolor.

¿Qué tienes bella? Me pregunto esta vez mas alarmado.

No pasa nada, es solo un pequeño dolor – ni tan pequeño.

¿En donde? – sus ojos pasaban por todo mii cuerpo buscando un indicio de dolor.

Son contracciones, se pasaran – eso era lo que yo esperaba con ansias.

Dame un momento – se levanto y comenzó a buscar algo en su escritorio.

¿Qué haces? – me dolía al hablar pero tenia que distraer mi mente.

Buscando algo, no tardo – siguió removiendo algo entre los cajones.

Edward – me estaba aferrando al sillón.

Ya – regreso a mi lado con un reloj en mano.

¿Para que es eso? – hice el esfuerzo por preguntar.

Tenemos que ver cuanto tiempo duran las contracciones – me explico.

Pero para eso faltan dos semanas – por fin los dolores se calmaron y pude respirar tranquilamente.

Si, pero hay veces que el bebé se llega adelantar – o no, eso no pude estar pasando – no pasaría nada, nuestro bebé esta sano y siempre cuidaremos de el – me tranquilizo al ver mi cara de pánico – además no pasa nada, solo son dos semanas.

Esperemos que no pase nada como tú dices – me recargue nuevamente en él.

¿Cómo te sientes? – me susurro al oído.

Bien – no entendía el motivo de su pregunta – Ouch – me volvieron a llegar las contracciones.

Cinco minutos – susurro.

¿Qué quiere decir eso? – mantuve la quijada apretada.

Que quizás ya es hora – estaba nervioso lo sabia pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera con su papel de doctor, estaba claro que él no iba a ser mi doctor, él no iba a supervisar mi parto como doctor, sino como acompañante.

No aun – quería que mi hijo naciera pero no creía conveniente que lo hiciera ahora, no tenia nada, la gran ventaja es que ya estaba en el hospital.

Quizás sea una falsa alarma no te preocupes – parecía que el que quería convencerse de que no iba a pasar nada era otro.

Veo que ya quiere nacer - suspire para así tratar de calmar el dolor solo un poco.

Supongo que ya quiere conocer a su hermosa mama – me giño un ojo.

O al rompecorazones de su padre – dije al momento de que mis manos esta vez se aferraban a la bata de Edward.

Que cosas dices – nuevamente el dolor desapareció.

No creas que no me doy cuenta he – deshice el agarre que había hecho con su bata.

¿De que estas hablando? – en ningún momento dejo el reloj.

¿No lo has visto? – respondí con otra pregunta.

¿Ver que? – se hacia el desentendido.

No lo puedo creer – rodee los ojos - ¿Acaso no ves como te ven las demás mujeres? – lo mire fijamente para poder apreciar mejor su reacción.

No – el me devolvió la mirada con mucha intensidad.

Bueno – me volví retorcer, hipotéticamente, mientras agarraba la bata de Edward entre mis manos.

Cinco minutos – frunció el ceño - ¿Me decías? – estaba claro que Edward me quería mantener en otras cosas.

Se trata de las enfermeras – suspire – son las que no te quitan los ojos de encima cuando vas pasando por su lado – aunque Edward tratara de despejar mi mente, el dolor era muy desgarrador pero era soportable, o eso era lo que yo quería pensar, todo por el bien de mi hijo, nuestro hijo.

Yo solo tengo ojos para una sola chica – al parecer cada cinco minutos el dolor reaparecía de nuevo - ¿Puedo saber de que chicas hablas? – Me pregunto – digo para saber de quien me tengo que cuidar – eso me hizo reír, ni que las chicas lo fuera a acorralar para hacerle algo, esa sola idea hizo que mis instintos de protección salieran a flote.

Yo te cuidare – el dolor se fue.

Bueno, no siempre estarás aquí para cuidarme – regreso su vista al reloj, suponiendo que no tardaba mucho en que el dolor regresara.

Empecemos con Victoria – al finalizar la oración, otra ronda de dolor llego a mi, esta vez con mas potencia – no pasa nada – dije al ver su cara de preocupación.

Conque Victoria he – me miraba con pánico en los ojos, pero su voz lo disimulaba muy bien.

Si ella – cerré los ojos de golpe – ahora entiendes ¿porque no nos dejaba pasar? – le pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

Si, ahora entiendo todo – suspiro – pero no te preocupes porque ya te dije que solo tengo ojos para una sola chica – deposito un tierno beso en mis labios.

Es comprensible – sus labios estaban a una distancia razonable de los míos.

¿Por qué lo es? – me pregunto.

Porque eres guapo – dije como si eso explicara todo – pero tu eres mio y no te comparto con nadie, quizás solo con tu familia pero de ahí en fuera eres todo mio – tuve que tomar aire repetidas veces, esto de las contracciones me impedían hablar con demasiada fluidez.

¿Soy guapo? – pregunto, al momento de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Demasiado para mi salud mentar – susurre sobre sus labios.

No mas que tu, eso tenlo por seguro – me beso nuevamente, callando así mi dolor.

Ouch – me volví a quejar sobre sus labios.

Bella creo que ya es hora – me aviso Edward.

Supongo que tienes razón – lo sabia, ambos lo sabíamos, ahora las contracciones se iban a volver mas frecuentes, no pasaba nada de eso estaba segura, pero sabíamos a ciencia cierta que ahora los dolores iban a ser mas fuertes.

Ven – me ayudo a levantarme, para ver si así se me quitaba el dolor pero con eso solo consiguió que me doliera más. Estábamos andando despacio por todo su consultorio cuando paso lo que tenia que haber pasado hace un momento.

Dios – sentí un liquido calientito correr por mis piernas, era hora, como lo había dicho Edward, se había roto la fuente.

Es hora – grito alarmado Edward, mientras que yo luchaba con los dolores que me venían a continuación

Comenzó algo pronto lo sabia, pero si mi bebe quería salir ya, lo íbamos a ayudar, Edward corrió a su escritorio levanto el teléfono y rápidamente marco un numero, yo no sabia que hacer, los nervios me estaban consumiendo por dentro, Edward hablaba en voz casi baja, al parecer no me quería poner mas nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba.

¿Bella? – Gire mi cabeza para ver de donde prevenía esa voz - ¿Bella que paso? – Rose traía en las manos lo que hace unos minutos se me había antojado.

Nada – susurre.

Oh por Dios – al parecer vio el enorme charco que había a mis pies – ya es hora – utilizo las mismas palabras que lo hizo Edward.

Rose – la llame.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, no continuo porque el dolor me venia mas fuerte.

Aun quiero eso – señale lo que tenia en sus manos y sin dudarlo me lo dio.

No pasa nada cariño – susurraba – vas a estar bien, van a estar bien – mientras ella hablaba yo comía y comía – tranquila, no pasara nada.

Lo se – estaba nerviosa – tengo ansias de seguirme comiendo esto – le dio otra mordida – esto esta delicioso.

Que bueno que te gusto – me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora – creo que tendré que llamar a los demás, no creo que les guste perderse del nacimiento de su sobrino favorito – saco su celular de su bolsa de mano.

Mas la pequeña de Alice – no quería que se pusiera histérica por no estar cuando mi bebé naciera.

Tienes razón mas ella – comenzó marcando el teléfono y al igual que Edward rose se alejó de mi para hacer las llamadas.

Maldición – susurro Edward.

¿Qué pasa? – dije entrecortadamente.

Hay un problema – en sus ojos había nerviosismo.

Listo, no tardan en venir, también le avise a Esme y Carlisle, tanto con a Charlie y a Renné – se nos unió Rose – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver la cara de Edward.

Hay un problema – Edward saco una silla de ruedas e hizo que yo me sentara ahí.

¿Problema? – pregunto perpleja Rose, mientras que Edward abría la puerta y salíamos ambos de su consultorio.

¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

A una habitación disponible para ti – me hablo.

Edward – Rose veía detrás de nosotros - ¿Qué problema hay?, ¿Le pasa algo a bella, o al bebe? – parecía mas nerviosa que hace un momento.

Ellos están bien – tomo aire – pero – se detuvo en un puerta y encaro a Rose.


	51. Chapter 51

POV Bella

Ellos están bien – tomo aire – pero – se detuvo en un puerta y encaro a Rose.

¿Pero que?, habla Edward no me dejes así – yo también quería saber que era lo que quería decir Edward con eso del problema, él había dicho que nuestro hijo estaba bien, y que yo también lo estaba, no entiendo a que problema se refiere.

El ginecólogo que iba a tratar a bella no esta, esta fuera de Seattle – ahora entendía lo que quería decir Edward.

¿Y?, ¿No puede venir o que? – Rose estaba desesperada.

No, por supuesto que no puede, esta de vacaciones, se suponía que nuestro bebé llegaría dentro de dos semanas y es justo el tiempo cuando el regresaría – me coloco en una silla de ruedas, y comenzamos a salir de su despacho para poder trasladarme a mi habitación.

¿Qué vamos hacer? – susurro Rose – no te preocupes cariño los dos van a estar bien – me dijo muy maternalmente.

Claro que van a estar bien, de eso me voy a encargar yo – intervino Edward.

¿Tu?, ¿Cómo lo vas hacer? – por un momento los ojos de Rose se iluminaron, como cuando ve a Emmett - ¿Vas a sacar a tu propio hijo? – le pregunto a Edward.

¿Sacar?, que feo se escucha eso Rose – Edward hizo una mueca.

Bueno me entendiste – se encogió de hombros - ¿Entonces lo vas hacer tu? – le volvió a insistir.

No, yo no tengo esa especialidad – delicadamente me ayudo a levantarme para que pudiera subir a la cama.

¿Entonces quien lo va hacer? – esta vez Rose ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Carlisle – hablo Edward al momento de depositarme en la cama.

Edward – me aferre nuevamente a su bata, las contracciones cada vez eran, más fuertes.

Tranquila amor – se veía asustado – no se el dolor que estés pasando pero prometo que te voy a ayudar a aliviarlo – deposito un beso en mi cabello.

Mas te vale Edward – el dolor era desgarrador pero todo fuera por mi hermoso bebé.

¿A que hora llega? – rose fui quitando varias de mis cabellos pegados de mi frente.

Ya esta por llegar – me agarro la mano – eso espero – susurro, mientras que yo lo enfocaba con la mirada.

Doctor Cullen – llego la enfermerita esa, meneando las caderas provocativamente.

Ahora no señorita – la voz de Edward cambio en automático, después de que su voz fuera dulce y tierna conmigo, con ella se dirigía fríamente.

Se trata de un paciente – insistió la enfermera.

¿Qué pasa con él? – Edward no apartaba su mano ni su mirada de mí.

¿Quiere que se lo diga aquí? – Hablo como si nosotros no fuéramos dignas de escuchar lo que le tenía que decir a mi marido - ¿Enfrente de ellas? – no cabía duda, ella era una de las chicas que quería fuera de la vida de mi familia.

Si – alzo un poco la voz Edward, pero rápidamente la modero al sentir que apretaba más su mano – dígalo – demando.

Su paciente acaba de llegar para su revisión semanal – suspiro en forma de derrota.

Amor – se dirigió a mi, yo solo lo observaba atentamente, no quería hablar por miedo a que el dolor regresara con mas fuerza – no tardo ¿Si?, solo será por un momento – asentí – no estarás sola, aquí va a estar contigo Rose, no tarda en llegar Carlisle, solo mantente tranquila – me dio un casto beso – mientras que la enfermera hacia un sonido de asco – nos vemos en un momento – se despidió de mi, y yo lo vi desaparecer por esa puerta.

¿Bella? – Rose parecía dudar – ¿te sientes mejor? – Rodo los ojos – ¿Qué pregunta es esa verdad? – se rio nerviosamente.

Rose – mi voz estaba reseca y no sabia el porqué.

¿Qué pasa cariño? – Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con mi cabello - ¿necesitas algo?

Agua – fue lo único que alcance a decir.

En un momento – se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamo a una enfermera – necesito agua – le pidió.

Enseguida se las traigo – le respondió con amabilidad.

Gracias – le sonrió Rose – ahorita te la doy – regreso a su lugar conmigo.

Estaba sentada en una silla manteniendo mi mano en una de las suyas, yo no me quería mover tenia miedo, no por mi bebé sabia que él estaba en perfectas condiciones, tenia miedo de que el dolor se esparciera, cada que sentía una nueva holeada de dolor, trataba de hacerle el mínimo apretón en la mano de Rose, no me decía pero sabia que mi apretón era muy intenso, así que trataba de aferrarme mas a las sabanas de la cama que a su frágil mano. Mi mirada estaba enfocada en la puerta, esperando a que regresara Edward, sabia que esta en horas de trabajo y que era su deber cumplir con el reglamento, que en este momento estuviera en su consultorio con sus pacientes, sonara egoísta pero yo quería que Edward estuviera aquí conmigo, tomando mi mano y no con sus pacientes, hablando de consultorio, no se como había quedado después de que se me rompió la fuente, si es que habían hecho limpieza ahí o no, pero si no la hicieron en donde estaría ahorita Edward dando su consulta, estaba tratando de pensar en las cosas mas insignificantes, para mantener mi mente despejada de las contracciones que se me venían, era un fracaso ya que el dolor era el que mas predominaba en mi, pero no perdía nada con volverlo a intentar, quizás si me concentrara el dolor disminuyera, era caso perdido pero me aferraba a esa idea absurda.

¿Bella? – la voz de Rose hizo que me distrajera de mi misión, por así decirlo - ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? – me veía con desesperación, a forma de afirmación apreté su mano, creo que fue mas de la cuenta, pero es que no era mi culpa, una nueva contracción estaba llegando a mi.

Adelante – susurre.

Jasper planea pedirle matrimonio a Alice – sonreí – he ido con el a las joyerías para escoger cual le va a comprar, pero siempre que encontramos alguno que puede que le guste a Alice, él se arrepiente y dice que ese no es suficientemente bueno para la que va a convertir su esposa

Eso es bueno – solté un grito.

¿Qué pasa? – entro corriendo Edward, su cara mostraba preocupación y cansancio.

Solo son las contracciones – hablo Rose por mi, cosa que se lo agradecía porque en la condición en la que me encontraba no era capaz de poder pronunciar alguna palabra coherente.

Ya llego Carlisle ahora mismo te llevaremos al quirófano – me respondió Edward con suma ternura.

Bella – entro corriendo Alice – él bebe, que emoción – grito.

Alice – me queje – ahora no por favor – me aferre a las sabanas.

Alice no tenia la culpa lo sabia pero es que no podía soportar ningún grito que no fuera el mio, sabia que no se molestaría, ella me entendía, a su manera pero lo hacia y eso se lo agradecía, no nada mas a Alice sino que también se lo agradecía a Rose, por ella estuve a tiempo en el hospital no me quiero ni imaginar como se hubiera puesto si aun estuviéramos en la casa, pobrecita fue mucha la carga que sostuvo, pero sé que un día de estos, no muy lejano por supuesto, se lo iba a recompensar de una manera que se a ciencia cierta que lo va a disfrutar, quizás con Alice me sea mas fácil averiguar como se lo puedo agradecer, quizás una bolsa nueva o zapatos, ropa no, porque ellas la diseñan, incluso puedo ir un día de comprar con ellas, pero esa idea la deseche en automático, no quería una tortura nueva ahorita, Rose quizás le de unos boletos para su grupo de música favorito, pero pensándolo bien no se ni porque salieron estas ideas a mi cabeza, quizás es el dolor el que me esta afectando, el que esta haciendo que ponga a trabajar mi cerebro mas de la cuenta, supongo que eso esta bien, pero lo que no esta bien son las palabras sin sentido, las que me llegan de repente a la cabeza y no tienen hilo con el pensamiento anterior.

¿Por qué no desde el principio Carlisle fue el doctor de bella? – pregunto Rose.

Porque el parto iba a ser aquí en Seattle, y Carlisle esta trabajando en Forks – era cierto, lo habíamos considerado pero Edward quería estar cerca cuando el bebé ya estuviera en camino – además yo quería estar con bella cuando eso sucediera, cuando nuestro pequeño o pequeña bebé decidiera salir – esas palabras me enternecieron mas – tuvimos suerte de que Carlisle estuviera disponible.

¿Disponible? – pregunto Rose.

Si, es su día de descanso – Edward me tomo la otra mano.

¿En donde esta ahora? – pregunto con impaciencia.

Esta con el director del hospital – Edward me estaba quitando los cabellos de mis ojos, para que así pudiera ver mejor.

¿Por qué demonios esta con el director, si bello lo necesita más? – siseó Rose

Pues porque le esta diciendo que el atenderá el parto de bella, es una urgencia y no la podemos llevar a Forks – Edward también se veía nervioso.

¿En donde están los demás? – esta vez se dirijo a Alice.

Están en camino – hablo.

Edward – chille.

Tranquila amor – trataba de tranquilizarme pero eso no se podía hacer, no amenos que me diera algo para el dolor.

Dame algo – casi suplique.

Quiero pero no puedo – me miro con impotencia.

¿Por qué? – susurre.

Porque tu parto será natural y no tienes que tener nada de medicamentos – era verdad, ahora me arrepentía de sobremanera de haber aceptado el parto natural y no alguna de las otras opciones que me ofrecían, no pensé que el dolor fuera tan desgarrador, pero pensándolo bien, nada en esta vida es fácil, y lo había escogido porque ese era el que mas me convenía, o bueno eso es lo que me habían varios de los ginecólogos que visite en los últimos meses, para poder decidirme así cual era el que iba a adoptar.

Es hora Edward – entro Carlisle – hola bella – me saludo – nos vemos en unos minutos – cerro la puerta para darnos mas privacidad a Edward y a mi.

En un momento regreso amor – esta era la segunda vez que se iba de mi lado – iré a pasar a mis pacientes con otro doctor para poder estar contigo en el quirófano.

No tardes – una nueva contracción le siguió después de mi suplica.

No tardare, lo prometo – depósito un beso en mi sudorosa frente y nuevamente lo vi desaparecer por esa puerta.

¿Ya saben como le van a poner a su bebe? – me hablo Alice.

Si – suspire cerrando los ojos a la vez que en mi mente se colaba la imagen de un bebé hermoso de ojos verdes como los de Edward, con su mismo cabello.

¿Cómo lo llamaras si es niño? – me pregunto esta vez Rose.

Anthony – susurre.

¿Anthony? – pregunto Rose.

Como Edward – Alice si entendió por que escogí ese nombre.

¿Y porque no mejor Edward?, digo ya que ese también es el nombre de tu Romeo – suponía que me iba a preguntar algo así.

Porque si grito Edward, no sabrán a cual de los dos me estoy dirigiendo y es por eso que decidí llamarlo Anthony – mis ojos estaban cerrados, ligeramente cerrados.

Bueno ¿Y si es niña? – Alice interrumpió a Rose antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar otra cosa.

Si es niña – hice una pausa – la llamare Rennesme – me miraron como si lo que dije no tuviera sentido.

¿Qué significa Rennesme? – esta vez la que salió con sus preguntas fue Alice.

Es una mezcla de los nombres de nuestras madres, Renné y Esme, Rennesme – les explique.

Es original – hablo primero Rose.

Como lo será siempre – secundo Alice.

Lo se, es mi bebé – presumí.

Que modesta – las tres nos reímos, pero mas bien la mía fue una mueca de dolor.

Vamos bella – entro Edward interrumpiendo a las chicas con sus risas.

Me saco de la habitación, literalmente, para llevarme al quirófano, los dolores eran fuertes pero aun mas lo era yo, ya que me daba cuenta que cada vez que me quejaba por las contracciones Edward se preocupaba mas y eso le hacia parecer mas Viejo en su cara, las arrugas que su frente poblaban no me gustaban así que fue por eso que decidí dejar de quejarme, aunque había veces que se me escapaban uno que otro quejido.

Es hora bella – me recibió Carlisle. Me depositaron en la camilla para comenzar a trabajar con mi parto – puja bella – eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pujar para que saliera mi bebé – tu puedes – me alentaba Carlisle, mantenía aferrada la mano de Edward pero el en ningún momento se quejaba de que el agarre fuera demasiado fuerte para él, no le convenía decirme algo ya que el dolor me hacia decir cosas y pensar algo que no debía – vamos bella solo un poco mas.

Edward – grite al momento de que el agarre se hacia mas fuerte.

Ya veo la cabeza – anuncio Carlisle – vas bien bella, solo un poco mas – seguía diciéndome.

Bella, cariño tu puedes – tenia en mente un montón de cosas que decirle a Edward pero mejor me las ahorre para seguir pujando.

Aquí viene – volvió a decir Carlisle, solo di unos pujidos mas y el llanto de un bebé anuncio que ya estaba afuera, que por fin podría conocer al hermoso bebé que había estado viviendo en mi durante casi nueve meses – es un niño – dijo Carlisle – Felicidades.

Amor – Edward no cabía en gusto – me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, te amo – sus ojos cristalinos me contagiaron.

Oh por Dios – Carlisle me desconcertó con lo que dijo.

¿Qué pasa? – se alarmo Edward.

¿Esta bien mi bebé? – pregunte.

No se preocupen – nos dijo – es algo mejor – se veía radiante.

¿Qué pasa? – quería saber que era lo que ponía así de sonriente a Carlisle.

Felicidades – volvió a decir.

¿Felicidades? – Repitió Edward, como que leyéndome el pensamiento.

Ustedes – tomo aire para seguir hablando


	52. Chapter 52

POV Bella

Bella – oía que alguien me llamaba, pero por más que quisiera responderle no podía – bella, despierta – me zarandeaban – bella me estas asustando – quería decir le que estaba bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse pero no le podía responder – bella – siguió insistiendo esa voz – bella cariño despierta – para ese momento ya sabia que la dueña de esa voz se trataba de Rose.

Umm – fue solo en ese momento que le pude medio responder.

Gracias a Dios – me abrazo.

¿Qué pasa? – no entendía porque su rostro mostraba alivio.

Pasa que estabas dormida y no despertabas – me sostuvo entre sus brazos – no sabía que mas hacer – repetía.

Fue un sueño – susurre posando una de mis manos en mi, todavía abultado vientre.

¿Qué? – Me miro sorprendida - ¿Qué sueño?, ¿De que estas hablando? – seguía palpando mi vientre.

Oh Rose – las hormonas están jugando conmigo nuevamente, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin mi permiso, dando un recorrido por toda mi cara, cayendo por todos lados sin importarle su destino.

¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿Por qué lloras? – Rose me estaba meciendo entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, me estaba consolando.

Era un sueño Rose – dije con la voz cortada – fue un sueño – repetía una y otra vez.

¿Una pesadilla? – se aventuro a preguntarme.

No, no, no era una pesadilla, era todo lo contrario era realmente hermoso – mi cara seguía oculta tras su cuello.

Rose no insistió en pedirme que le contara de que se trataba mi sueño, tal vez sea porque mi llanto era insoportable y lo único que quería era que me calmara o porque me estaba dando mi privacidad para que cuando o creyera el momento indicado para podérselo contar lo hiciera sin que me lo pidiera, en realidad yo le iba mas a la segunda opción, ha demostrado con creses cuanto puede soportarme y no solo ella si no todas las personas que hasta ahora me rodean, son cosas que creo yo nunca podre pagarlas sino con lo que mas me han brindado ellos cuando mas lo necesito, apoyo incondicional, amor y confianza, a pesar de que no siempre estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo siempre nos apoyábamos. No podría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado solo podría decir que en ningún momento Rose me presiono para hablarle de mi sueño.

¿Cómo entraste? – susurre con mi voz algo carrasposa.

Por la puerta – sentí como su cuerpo vibraba, eso quería decir que se estaba riendo.

Eso lo se – rodee los ojos – a lo que me refiero es de que ¿como abriste la puerta? – volví a formular mi pregunta.

Ha eso es sencillo – bufo – solo tu tendrías una copia de tus llaves en una de las macetas.

Vaya que predecible soy, tendré que cambiarlas de lugar – era broma por supuesto que no las cambiaria, había veces que Edward y yo salíamos deprisa olvidando una que otra cosa dentro de la casa, no nos había pasado con las llaves de esta, pero siempre era mejor ser precavidos.

Muy graciosa – sarcasmo era la palabra correcta para poder describir el tono de su voz.

Suelo serlo, gracias por recordármelo – al parecer mi sentido del humor regreso, lo único que no voy a extrañar de estar embarazada son los cambios de humor tan drásticos – pero ahora que recuerdo a ti y a Rose les di una llave para que pudieran entrar, ¿En donde esta Rose? – enfoque mis ojos sobre los suyos.

La deje en mi casa – se sonrojo un poco.

¿No era mas sencillo regresa a tu casa para abrir la puerta, en vez de estar tocando? – Rose era muy olvidadiza con las cosas pequeñas.

Esta bien – se rindió – no se donde la deje, pensaba decirle a Alice que me prestara la suya pero ya se había ido, así que el único método era tocar tu a tu puerta, pero no abrías – me reprocho – Y como te iba diciendo – reanudo la conversación – toque la puerta varias veces y no recibía respuesta.

No lo escuche – por lo general no tenia el sueño tan pesado.

Lo supuse, pensé que estabas cerca del cuarto de lavado, pero la lavadora no estaba encendida, así que fue por eso que decidí abrir con la llave que estaba guardada en las macetas como ya te lo había dicho y te encontré dormida en tu sillón, tal como estas ahorita, pero – se detuvo por un momento, estaba esperando a que siguiera relatando la historia pero no fue así.

¿Y entonces porque me despertaste? – no me molestaba, pero no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

No iba hacerlo, lo juro, pero después de que tu sueño fuera tranquilo comenzaste a hablar, nada raro por supuesto – todos sabían que yo hablaba cuando estaba dormida, no era un secreto – al principio no le tome mucha importancia pero después de unos minutos comenzaste a balbucear sobre una tal "Victoria" – hizo énfasis en su nombre, mis dientes rechinaron al escuchar ese nombre, era un sueño lo sabia, pero eso de que andaba detrás de mi marido era verdad – dijiste algo sobre ella, pero sinceramente no alcance a oír bien, luego comenzaste a decirle cosas a Edward, sobre un dolor, no se a que dolor te referías cariño – quizás fuera sobre los dolores del parto, mejor conocidas como contracciones – y fue en ese momento que decidí interrumpirte, mezclabas el nombre de Victoria con un golpe, me asuste y fue todo – no tenia mucha lógica por como lo decía Rose, pero si a como lo soñé yo - ¿Quién es Victoria? – me pregunto.

Es una enfermera que anda detrás de Edward – le respondí como si nada.

Ahora entiendo porque soñaste con golpearla – se rio un poco.

De hecho la que la golpeaba eras tu y no yo, ya sabes mujer embarazada – me miro sorprendida.

¿Por qué la golpearía yo, en tu sueño? – dijo con algo de burla en su voz.

Porque no nos dejaba entrar a ver a Edward – mis ojos se posicionaron en el reloj, justo a esta hora Rose era cuando llegaba a mi casa, claro en mi sueño.

Vaya – se reía disimuladamente.

Es que ella le coqueteaba a mi marido, y como Edward no ve mas haya que de sus labores en el hospital no se daba cuenta, tu la ponías en su lugar, pero pensándolo bien no recuerdo si le habías pegado, o solo era un deseo mio – Rose se estaba riendo de lo que le decía.

O solo era tu inconsciente – lo pensé por un momento y creo que lo que decía Rose también tenia lógica.

Quizás, pero no te lo puedo decir a ciencia cierta porque no lo recuerdo – suspire – en fin.

¿Y me podrás decir porque me dijiste hace un momento que tu sueño no había sido una pesadilla sino que era algo hermoso? – tomo aire para concluirlo.

Bueno porque ya estaba en labor de parto y pude escuchar el llanto de mi pequeño bebé – toque mi vientre y justo cuando termine de hablar sentí que alguien estaba pateando en señal de respuesta.

¿De verdad? – Sus ojos se le iluminaron - ¿Y que era? – me pregunto, a Rose le gustaba mucho los bebes pero no sabia porque aun ella no tenia uno.

Era un hermoso niño – estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado en mi sueño, sabia que estaba olvidando algo pero no lograba recordar que era - ¿Me llevarías a ver a Edward? – le pedí.

Claro, que pregunta es esa – rodo los ojos – solo que me tendrás que esperar un momento, necesito algo de cafeína en mi sangre – ambas nos levantamos del sillón.

No te preocupes de todas maneras me bañare – le sonreí, ella se fue por la cocina y yo subí a nuestra recamara.

Nos vemos en un momento – grito desde la cocina.

Estaba frente al gran armario que me había regalado Alice, buscando alfo que ponerme, pensé de inmediato en la ropa que llevaba en mi sueño, una blusa azul que me regalo Alice y un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos de piso, tome mi ropa interior y me fui al baña, no podía moverme con mucha rapidez debido al bulto de mi vientre así que fue en la ducha que me demore mas tiempo, al salir me procure en secarme completamente y vestirme tal cual lo había hecho en mi sueño, sobre mi arreglo personal se debía mucho a las chicas, por sus grandes aportaciones de ropa que me hacia cada mes, si por ellas fueran creo que me darían un lote de ropa cada día, gracias a Dios no lo hacia, no sabia que hacer con tanta ropa, las chicas a veces la donaban, eso era bueno y por lo regular siempre lo hacia con ropa nueva, les gustaba mucho ayudar a los que mas lo necesita, mi cabello solo lo deje que se secara y lo acomode en su lugar, dejándolo libre, en mi cara solo coloque una mascara de pestañas y un poco de delineador, mis mejillas tenían un poco de rubor, no mucho porque si lo combinamos con mi propio rubor se vería fatal, tome mi tiempo en tranquilizar mi respiración, no había hecho mucho esfuerzo solo en vestirme y colocarme el calzado bien, al agacharme para tomar la ropa sucia, pero eso no quitaba me hubiera fatigado por el esfuerzo. Me dispuse a bajar para encontrarme con Rose, despacio sin correr el riesgo de que mi respiración nuevamente se acelere.

Ya estoy lista – me hice notar.

Espérame un momento – Rose se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a la cocina, hizo algo de ruido en el fregadero supongo que estaba lavando su taza –Ya nos podemos ir – me informo al llegar a mi con su bolsa en mano ya preparada.

Bien – justo como en el sueño. Las dos salimos de la casa, me asegure de que llevara en mi bolsa lo que creía conveniente, con ello un poco de dinero por si se me llegara a antojar algo, incluyendo las llaves de la casa y el celular, por alguna emergencia, Cerré la casa y las dos nos dispusimos a subir a su auto.

¿Sera sorpresa? – me pregunto Rose al estar en su lugar y poner el auto en marcha.

Así es – fije mi vista sobre mi ventana, no me gustaba como conducían, recuerdo que siempre me mareaba cuando conducían a una velocidad rebasada la permitida.

No temas – supongo que recordó que no me gustaba la manera en como manejaban ellos – prometo que manejare bien.

Eso espero – de todas maneras me aferraba a mi asiento – no es bueno para el bebé lo sabes – quise recordarle que no íbamos sola como antes solíamos hacerlo.

Lo se, y también por ti lo hago – se oía sincera, ha decir verdad ella era la que mas me cuidaba después de mi madre, obvio. Se dispuso a manejar como era debido, se lo agradecía, íbamos en silencio era cómodo estar así - ¿Quién es victoria? – me pregunto.

Ya te lo dije, es una enfermera que le anda coqueteando a Edward – mire tras la ventana.

Si, recuerdo que me lo acabas de decir, pero digo, ¿No sabe que están casados? – me pregunto.

No – parecía que quería una respuesta mas larga – no lo sabe porque es nueva, y los pocos que saben que somos esposos son los amigos Doctores de Edward y su secretaria, pero sabes que esa señora no es una chismosa, que le guste andar diciendo las cosas que sabe sobre su jefe, y creo que ese es un tema que no tienen por qué saberlo, es vida privada.

Si, pero debería de saberlo, para que no se meta con un casado – Rose mantenía la vista en el camino.

Sabes que hay a muchas y muchos que no les importa estar casados para interrumpir en una relación – le respondí.

Tienes razón – detuvo el auto – hemos llegado – las dos nos retiramos el cinturón de seguridad y bajamos al mismo tiempo, claro ella mas rápido que yo, ¿Razones?, eran obvias - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – no se por qué esta parte se me hacia conocida ya.

Claro – me ayudo a subir los escalones para poder tomar el elevador, ya dentro solo estábamos esperando poder llegar a su piso, pero fue en ese momento que el elevador se abrió y entraron dos enfermeras, una de ellas era Victoria, solo mantenía los puños cerrados, pero de inmediato recordaba que eso no le hacia bien al bebé, demás esta decir que no la culpaba, Edward era un hombre realmente guapo y nadie se podía negar a sus encantos seductores, que él inconscientemente hacia.

En estos momentos quisiera ser secretaria – le dijo a la chica que estaba a su lado.

¿Puedo saber la razón? – le respondió algo seria.

Quisiera ser la secretaria del Doctor Cullen – eso, eso era lo que me hacia poner así, cálmate me dije a mi misma, cálmate.

Tranquila – me susurro Rose.

Que raro – la chica rodo los ojos.

No me negaras que es guapo el Doctor, imagínate que sus labios rocen los tuyos – no dudaba que tuviera fantasías con MI esposo.

No, no lo negare pero tengo novio y además si no lo tuviera diría que es mas grande que yo, y no es mi tipo – esa chica no me caía nada mal, quizás fuera porque no estaba interesada en Edward.

Que aguada eres – bufo Victoria.

No sabes nada de él – dijo exasperada la otra.

Se mucho de él – me gire para verla a los ojos, no podía creerlo, creo que estaba obsesionada con mi marido – bueno tienes razón no lo se – eso me dio un gran alivio.

Vez, no sabes si tiene esposa – sonreí en mi interior – o si tienen hijos – siguió la chica.

O si es soltero – nuevamente le brillaron los ojos.

Llegamos – me susurro Rose.

Buenos días señorita Hale – saludo la secretaria de Edward – bella – no había dicho mi apellido porque cuando llego hicimos un trato, ella me diría por mi nombre al igual que yo por el suyo.

Buenos días Coppe – me recordaba a mi abuela - ¿Esta ocupado? – pregunte con algo de nerviosismo.

No, no lo esta, ¿Quiere que le informe que esta aquí? – me pregunto.

Preferiría que no, es sorpresa – bueno la gran mayoría de mi sueño iba bien.

Adelante, pasen – nos indico la secretaria de Edward.

Muchas gracias – dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

No pueden pasar – justo a tiempo, rodee los ojos.

Otra vez no – susurre.

¿Qué dijiste? – la mire retadoramente Rose.

He dicho que no pueden pasar – repitió.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Rose.

Porque no tienen cita y el Doctor Cullen – brillaron sus ojos, tal y como lo supuse – ha dicho que no quiere que nadie lo moleste – eso era mentira, Edward no diría algo así, de hecho si se trataba de alguien que venia a verlo y no tenia cita lo dejaba pasar, lo que mas le importaba era la salud de sus pacientes.

Déjalas pasar – la secretaria de Edward se estaba riendo, la retiro delicadamente de la puerta – anda quítate de ahí – seguía sonriendo.

No pueden pasar – hablo nuevamente pero dirigiéndose a la secretaria de Edward.

No sabes lo que dices – le dije al fin – ahora muévete y déjanos pasar – me estaban dando unas ganas tremendas de empujarla pero me debía de controlar.

No tienen cita pero el doctor Cullen la esta esperando – la secretaria de Edward ya se había puesto seria.

¿Tienen o no tienen cita? – su cuerpo seguía bloqueándonos la entrada.

No es de tu incumbencia ahora muévete – ordeno Rose.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – La voz de Edward se escuchaba algo molesta - ¿Qué son esos escándalos?, ¿Se puede saber porque me esta tapando la entrada? – se dirigió a Victoria.

Lo siento Doctor Cullen – se disculpo la enfermera – pero esas dos señoras querían pasar a verlo y no tienen cita.

¿Acaso es usted mi secretaria? – le frunció el ceño.

No – parecía intimidante.

Doctor Cullen – intervino su secretaria – lo buscan

¿Quién? – la miro esperando una respuesta.

Yo – hable en un susurro.

¿Bella? –Agrando sus hermosos ojos al verme ahí parada- ¿pasa algo? – Se acercó a nosotras - ¿el bebé esta bien? –Me pregunto algo nervioso- ¿Tu estas bien? – coloco una de sus manos en mi vientre y después si vista la enfoco en mis ojos.

Tranquilo, nuestro bebé esta bien – hice un puchero – solo veníamos a visitarte, por que tanto él como yo te extrañamos – mi vista se nublo.

¿Por qué no pasaste a mi consultorio? – frunció el ceño, mientras que abría sus brazos y yo me acerque a su refugio.

No nos dejaban pasar – le dije.

Coppe – se dirigió a su secretaria – sabe muy bien que debe – pero lo interrumpí antes de que se adelantara y la reprendiera a ella que no tenia la culpa.

No fue tu secretaria – seguía en sus brazos – fue esa enfermera – señale a Victoria.

Es que no tienen cita – estaba en estado de Shock supongo que entendió lo de "Nuestro bebé"

Dijo que no podíamos pasar –continúe como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que ella dijo, justo en ese momento mis ojos se ponían cristalinos y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, Edward al ver esto me abrazo mas, supongo que él pensaba que eso era producto de las hormonas– que no te molestáramos y se puso en el camino tapando la puerta con su cuerpo – lo que soñé estaba pasando pero no entendía porque lo había soñado, claro unas cosas habían cambiado pero la gran mayoría era tal cual lo había soñado.

Tranquila, no pasa nada – me susurraba en el oído – ahora estas conmigo, tranquila – me repetía con un susurro dulce – déjeme informarle – se dirigió a Victoria – que mi esposa – su cara palideció al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo Edward – no necesita una cita para verme, además de que usted no es mi secretaria.

Amor – las contracciones se adelantaron demasiado, me aferraba a su bata.

Bella – regreso la atención a mi - ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto con su vista aterrorizada.

No pasa nada – tome aire – es solo un pequeño dolor.

¿En donde? – me inspecciono con la vista.

Son contracciones, se pasaran, no te preocupes – quizás ya era la hora.

Pasen – nos indico a Rose y a mi.

Yo iré a hablar por teléfono, los veo en un momento – se excuso Rose – nos vemos bella – dijo antes de que Edward cerrara la puerta de su consultorio.

Dame un momento – me deposito delicadamente en el sillón.

¿Qué haces? –trataba de controlar mi voz, porque el dolor seguía presente y no quería que se alarmara.

Buscando algo, no tardo – siguió removiendo algo entre los cajones, sabía que era lo que buscaba, o al menos me estaba dando una idea de que era

Edward – me estaba aferrando al sillón, mi mandíbula estaba apretada

Ya – regreso a mi lado con un reloj en mano.

¿Quieres ver cuanto tiempo duran las contracciones? – pregunte con un susurro.

Si – parecía desconcertado – eso es lo que vamos hacer, quiero ver que tan frecuente son, aunque te faltan dos semanas quizás sea falsa alarma – no lo creo pensé.

El bebé estará bien – recordé las palabras que me había dicho en mi sueño – Ouch – me queje, nuevamente el dolor regreso

Cinco minutos – susurro.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunte.

Tienen que ser constantes – me respondió – son cada cinco minutos, las contracciones varían dependiendo el cuerpo – Quizás sea una falsa alarma no te preocupes – sabia que no lo era, pero no sabia como explicárselo.

¿Edward puedes ver si el Doctor que esta programado para atender mi parto estará disponible? – no quería esperar otra vez, para que le dieran la autorización a Carlisle no para que llegara, cuanto antes supiéramos que el viene en camino mejor.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto aun con el reloj en su mano.

Solo hazlo – en ese momento otra ronda de dolor llego a mi.

Espera – se levanto de su lugar para llegar a su escritorio, estaba hablando con alguien pero no sabia con quien exactamente - ¿A dónde fue? – Pregunto - ¿Vacaciones? – Lo que supuse, es hora de llamarle a Carlisle – Gracias – colgó el teléfono – no esta bella, esta de vacaciones.

Lo se – las contracciones ahora se estaban volviendo mas frecuentes y no tardaba en romperse la fuente - ¿Puedes decirle a Carlisle que venga? – me miro sorprendido.

Esta en Forks – me dijo de vuelta.

Lo se Edward, lo se, necesito que alguien atienda mi parto – grite, pero no por que estuviera molesta sino por el dolor.

¿Cómo sabes que el bebé viene en camino? – me pregunto al momento que empezaba a marcar el numero.

Lo he soñado – me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca – sé que el que iba a atener mi parto no esta, que fue de vacaciones y que el no regresara justo un día antes de mi parto, pero nuestro hijo se ha adelantado y Carlisle es el único en el que confió – me estaba aferrando al sillón – y si no te apuras en llamarlo la fuente se me va a romper y será tu culpa – no podía mas con el dolor.

Ya vienen en camino – me anuncio Rose.

¿Cómo lo supiste, si ni siquiera estabas aquí? – colgó el teléfono Rose.

Porque escuche a bella hablar entre sueños – me miro a mi – he traído pay de limón, ¿Quieres? – me pregunto.

Si – estire mi mano para que lo depositara ahí.

Y por lo que alcance a oír es que no los felicitaban pero no solo por uno – mientras yo me comía el pay de limón estaba atenta a lo que decía Rose, algo se me estaba escapando, no recordaba lo ultimo, estaba muy confusa.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto Edward, me levante de su sillón porque ya era el momento, o al menos en mi sueño ya lo era, alcance a dar unos cuantos pasos cuando el liquido corrió sobre mis piernas.

Edward – susurre, el regreso la mirada a mi y la enfoco en mis piernas.


	53. Chapter 53

POV Bella

Edward – susurre, el regreso la mirada a mi y la enfoco en mis piernas.

La fuente – susurro Edward.

Si, se me ha roto la fuente – esta aterrorizada era mi primer parto, a pesar de que ya lo había soñado, sabia que no era lo mismo a que lo viviera en carne propia.

¿Qué hacemos? – Rose tenia los ojos bien abiertos.

Espérame aquí, no tardo – Edward se acercó a su teléfono – Coppe – hablo al otro lado de la línea – necesito que me traigan una silla de ruedas – dijo – si, ya es hora – se escuchaba feliz al decir eso.

¿Bella? – yo seguía comiéndome el pay de limón que me había traído Rose.

Umm – no paraba de comer, dicen que ni hambre te da, pero a mi si me dio, que curioso de hecho no soy nada normal.

¿Cómo vas con eso? – Rose me veía con cara mortificada.

Nada mal, los dolores son algo fuertes pero nada que no pueda soportar por mi bebé – le sonreí, aunque lo único que quería hacer era aferrarme a algo.

Ya lo creo – me sonrió también - ¿Terminaste? – me pregunto al ver que ya me mantenía quieta.

Si gracias – sonreí apenada.

Dame eso – me tendió la mano para poder tirar la basura en su lugar.

Gracias – lo deposite en sus manos, se levanto recorriendo con la mirada el consultorio de Edward para poder buscar un lugar en donde dejarlo.

Aquí ponlo – le dijo Edward al cortar la llamada, indicándole un pequeño bote de basura – ya no tardan en venir bella, tranquila – se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado.

Bella – se abrió la puerta dejándome ver a la secretaria de Edward que venia con una silla de ruedas, creo que eso no era conveniente, lo que menos quería era estar sentada, creo que tendría que decírselo antes de que me indicara que me sentara.

Edward – estaba llamando su atención – no creo que sea conveniente que me siente – hice una mueca de dolor, por las contracciones avisando que mi bebé ya quería salir.

¿Por qué? – se veía que estaba nervioso, ya que el mejor que yo sabría que no me podría sentar ahí, no aguantaría estarlo.

Porque lo que menos quiero es estar sentada, los dolores son fuertes – trate de explicarle con toda la calma posible – demás esta decirte que prefiero caminar, como lo indico el doctor – me aferre a mi ropa, no tenia nada mas cerca para hacerlo.

Perdóname bella, no lo sabia – estaba desconcertado – creo que tenemos que ir por una camilla.

No te preocupes suele pasar, solo estas nervioso – estaba tratando de despejar mi mente, no se lo quería decir pero los dolores cada ves se iban intensificando.

Por lo visto tú lo llevas mejor – la voz de Victoria me sorprendió.

¿Podemos irnos? – me aferre a Edward que ya estaba mas cerca de mi, sosteniéndome.

Claro que si amor – me dijo Edward.

Lamento interrumpir – claro que no lo lamentaba, se veía en su mirada de víbora que tiene – pero usted Doctor Cullen tiene un paciente que ha estado esperando desde que entro ella – me miro con desdén.

Espérame – me miro a los ojos – no tardo.

Eso espero he – no era amenaza pero no quería que se alejara de mi, sé que quizás lo necesitaran mas sus pacientes pero no quería que se perdiera el parto de nuestro hijo.

No tardare lo prometo – me tomo de las manos y dijo – prometo que cuando llegue Carlisle estaré contigo – apreté de mas sus manos debido a las contracciones que me estaban llegando – Coppe – miro a su secretaria – ¿podría pedir una camilla y que la lleven a su habitación? – lo bueno es que ya teníamos programado el parto y con ellos la habitación, la pequeña diferencia es que se había adelantado.

En un momento Doctor – su secretaria salió de su consultorio.

¿Rose? – La llamo - ¿Podrías cuidar de bella y mi hijo en lo que yo atiendo a mi paciente? – pidió.

Por supuesto – se acercó Rose a mi lado y me tomo de las manos – ven vamos a fuera, dejemos que Edward trabaje – comenzamos a caminar fuera de su consultorio.

Gracias Rose, nos vemos en un momento Bella, lo prometo – me recordó.

Espero y no tarde – le susurre a Rose.

Ya veras que llegara a tiempo – me alentó – no tienes por qué preocuparte, mejor hay que pensar positivamente – me brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Gracias por estar conmigo – apreté sus manos pero ella no hizo ningún intento de retirarlas – de verdad, lo digo de corazón – seguimos caminando a mi paso, no iba muy rápido ya que cada paso que daba sentía que me volvía el dolor con mas potencia, y no quero decir que cuando estaba parada sin moverme no me doliera, a lo que me refiero es que el dolor no era de la misma intensidad, creo que ya me revolví.

Bella por aquí – me indico Rose al ver que un enfermero llegaba con una camilla en nuestra dirección.

Señoritas – nos saludo muy amablemente - ¿Puede subirse? – me pregunto con algo de duda en la voz.

Si – dije más para mí que para él, pero al ver que no me movía su preocupación se intensifico, me ayudo a subirme al ver que no reaccionaban mis piernas, con mucho cuidado fue guiando la camilla a donde estaba mi habitación, Rose venia a mi lado sin decir nada, mas que seguirnos – ¿Rose? – quería que me distrajera por un momento.

¿Pasa algo bella? – me pregunto.

¿Le has hablado a Alice? – Sabia que si no se le decía que estaba apunto de dar a luz se iba a molestar, y la entendía más que nada porque yo tampoco me quisiera perder el nacimiento de mis sobrinos.

Claro que si – supongo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo – fue la segunda en saberlo, se puso a gritar como loca, creo que tardara un poco en llegar.

Esta trabajando – no le pregunte, solo lo afirme.

No es eso – se rio aun mas – es solo que pasara a comprar un montón de cosas pero después se detendrá porque no sabrá cual es el sexo del bebé, pero te apuesto a que comprara de todo – lo dudaba Alice era mas rara que yo, porque nos decía cosas que todavía no pasaban, recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo un día que estaba en mi casa.

_Flashback _

_¿Y ya saben que sexo será? – se acomodó Alice en mi sillón frente de mi._

_No, será sorpresa, pero sea cual sea lo vamos a querer igual – mi voz era soñadora._

_¿Quieres que te diga que será? – sus ojos se enfocaron en mi vientre._

_No – la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando, se acercó y puso sus dos manos en cada lado de mi vientre._

_Lo suponía – me sonrió – pero tu vientre se ve mas grande de lo normal – eso lo habíamos dicho Edward y yo, pero el ginecólogo decía que era normal que nuestro hermoso hijo se encontraba en buenas condiciones._

_Ya lo se, pero dicen que es normal – repetí las mismas palabras que nos había dicho el doctor a Edward y a mi._

_Si, se ve el doble de grande que un embarazo normal – frunció el ceño – supongo que no solo es uno – me sonrió de forma angelical._

_Cállate Alice no quiero saberlo – aunque por dentro estaba que me moría de curiosidad por saber más, pero ella no me iba a ganar, no esta vez._

_Esta bien, no diré mas – regreso a su lugar – sé que será una gran sorpresa – por ese momento lo deje pasar, no quería que pensara que estaba ansiosa por saber el sexo de mi bebé._

_Gracias – le dije con sarcasmo._

_Fin del Flashback._

No lo creo – el dolor me regreso a la realidad.

¿Cómo sabes? – me miro de reojo.

Ella sabrá que comprar, solo espero que no arrase con todo el centro comercial – suspire.

Yo también, sino ¿Qué me va a dejar a mi? – Se hizo la ofendida – digo yo también quiero consentir a mi sobrinito – me tomo de la mano y ambas seguimos el recorrido a la habitación – ¿Para eso estamos las Tías no? – me sonrió.

De hecho son las abuelas – la voz de Esme me sorprendió.

Esme – me alegre de verla.

Cariño – la voz de mi madre me puso mas contenta – ¿Cómo vamos? – coloco una de sus manos sobre mi vientre.

Bien – mentí un poco.

¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres pésima mentirosa? – se escucho la voz de Alice, enfoque mi vista buscándola y la encontré en el marco de la puerta con varias bolsas en sus manos, detrás de ella estaba Jasper y Emmett que al igual que ella traían varias bolsas.

No quiero saber cuanto dinero has gastado en eso – señale las bolsas al momento de cerrar los ojos.

No planeaba decírtelo – todos en la habitación se rieron con ella.

¿Cómo esta la fututa mamá? – se me acerco Emmett con un gran oso en sus manos dejando las otras bolsas en el sillón que estaba en la habitación.

Bien – me esforcé por que mi voz saliera bien, a pesar de que hablaba los dolores me llegaban, lo único que quería hacer era estar callada esperando a que llegara Edward y que juntos estuviéramos para el parto, con el paso que íbamos mi bebé y yo dudaba que pudiera esperar por mas tiempo a Edward.

Mira lo que traje para el bebé – Emmett hablaba con una ilusión en la voz – es para que me recuerden los dos – se le formaron unos pequeños hoyuelos que lo caracterizaban.

No tenias que hacerlo – se me corto la voz – es realmente hermoso – le dije – se parece mucho a ti – se rio aun mas.

Lo se, por eso lo traje – me lo dejo a un lado de mi camilla.

¿Por qué no atendió tu parto Carlisle desde un principio? – Me pregunto mi madre – por cierto tu padre vendrá cuando salga del trabajo.

Porque no podíamos ir y venir a Forks seria mas cansado para mi, ya que me agotaba mas rápido, fue por eso que mi parto lo iba atender otro Doctor – me aferre a las sabanas de la camilla – pero esta de viaje y tuve que molestar a Carlisle – me sonroje.

Querida no es ninguna molestia – la voz maternal de Esme hizo que me sonrojara aun mas.

Gracias Esme, es muy gentil de tu parte – le dije con la voz entrecortada.

¿Y porque no lo hizo Edward? – volvió a preguntar, creo que mi mamá era la única que no sabia a que se dedicaba Edward, o era eso o solo me mantenía entretenida en algo, pero no importaba de todas maneras le iba a responder.

Porque Edward no estudio para eso mamá – ya no quería hablar mas, él me estaba matando, literalmente.

Bella – busque de inmediato la voz de Edward – bella, ya es hora.

Bella – me saludo Carlisle – veo que estas mejor de lo que pensaba – me sonrió.

No lo creas, me he estado aguantando, he soltado uno que otro grito – sentía mi frente sudada a pesar de que todos hacían lo posible para poder distraerme eso era en vano ya que el dolor no se iba.

Bueno ya no tendrás que hacerlo – me sonrió – vamos a empezar con el parto bella – estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer, ahora me arrepentía de que mi parto fuera natural y no cesaría.

Todo estará bien – me dijo Edward – vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Mas te vale Edward, por que los dolores son terribles – me aferre al cuello de su camisa.

Tranquila – coloco sus manos sobre las mías – te prometo que estarás bien.

Estaremos – lo corregí.

Estarán – repitió.

De camino hacia el quirófano el dolor se iba haciendo mas fuerte, no cabía duda nuestro bebé ya quería salir, tanto que hasta se adelanto dos semanas, Edward iba a mi lado tomando mi mano y cada que el dolor regresaba a mi yo apretaba su mano, no sabia de donde sacaba la fuerza pero Edward no me decía nada sobre el dolor que le infringía en su mano, y eso era bueno porque en estas condiciones no sabia como le iba a responder, no porque yo quisiera responderle así, sino que era mas por el dolor que nos cegaba el que nos hacia hablar de mas, por eso es mejor quedarse calladas, o bueno eso es lo que yo opinaba.

Muy bien bella – me hablo Carlisle – ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad? – me posiciono de forma correcta.

Si –dije aferrándome a Edward.

Es hora bella – Me depositaron en la camilla para comenzar a trabajar con mi parto – puja bella – esas eran las indicaciones de Carlisle, y lo que me habían dicho en las sesiones que recibíamos Edward y yo como pareja, para saber que es lo que se tiene que hacer en un parto – tu puedes – me alentaba Carlisle, mantenía aferrada la mano de Edward, estaba conciente de que estaba empleando una fuerza extrema, fuerza que no sabia que tenia hasta ahora mas que nada era por el dolor que sentía yo al tratar de ayudar a mi bebé para que saliera– vamos bella solo un poco mas – decía Carlisle.

Eso hago – mis ojos se cerraban por el dolor y sentía que la mano de Edward la estaba apretando de mas.

Ya veo su cabecita – me alentó Carlisle – un poco mas bella, yo sé que tu puedes.

Solo un poco más bella – me dijo Edward.

Eso intento – estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que saliera mi hermoso bebé.

Dos mas bella – me dijo Carlisle ¿Cómo demonios sabia cuantos pujidos mas tenia que hacer?, le iba a preguntar pero sabia que no era lo conveniente.

Sé que puedes bella – tenia en mente un montón de cosas en la cabeza para decirle a Edward, pero mi lado racional me decía que el no tenia la culpa, que solo quería ayudarme así que solo me contuve a morderme la lengua y seguir pujando.

Aquí viene – volvió a decir Carlisle, solo di unos pujidos mas ignorando lo que me había dicho anteriormente de que solo era necesario dos mas – es impresionante – dijo con asombro al momento de escuchar el llanto de mi bebé – Felicidades – nos sonrió aun mas.

¿Pasa algo malo Carlisle? – le pregunto Edward con nerviosismo en su voz.

Si – pero la sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro era inigualable, quizás fuera porque era su primer nieto y eso lo hacia ponerse así.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Edward impaciente.

Velo por ti mismo – Edward me soltó por un momento, lo que yo ya quería hacer era tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos.

Bella –dijo Edward con un hilo de voz.


	54. Chapter 54

POV Bella.

Despierta dormilona – una voz seductora me hablaba al oído – es hora de desayunar – beso mi cuello – bella – me hablo una vez mas.

Unos minutos más – me acerque más a su cuerpo para que me abrazara.

Ya no tardan en venir, lo sabes – pero aun así me acurruco más a su lado.

Solo unos minutos mas – sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían, siempre les gustaba levantarse muy temprano los domingos.

Mami, mami – ahí estaban las voces de mis pequeños y hermosos hijos.

Te lo dije – se rio en mi oído.

Mami, mami – los tres subieron a mi cama – despierta mami, mami no despierta, ¿Papi, porque mami no despierta? – le preguntaron a Edward.

Solo esta cansada campeón – le respondió Edward – quizás si le dan besos despierte.

Si - mis pequeños gritaron emocionados, y a continuación comenzaron a darme besitos, logrando que me diera risa por las cosquillas que provocaban.

Basta – estaba riendo como una niña – basta por favor – pedí con una risa.

Mami despertó – dijo mi pequeña.

Mami – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Mis amores – les respondí, reprimiendo un bostezo – ¿Qué hacen levantados tan temprano? – los acomode a mi lado.

Venimos a despertarte mami – me respondió Anthony.

Eso lo se, solo quiero saber la razón de tanta energía – me hice la que no sabia nada.

Mami, hoy va a venir Tía Alice – me dijo mi pequeña Rennesme.

Mami, vamos levántate – me dijo la mas pequeña de los tres, si he dicho los tres, lo cierto es que había sido una sorpresa ya que en los ultrasonidos no se alcanzaba a ver las tres bolsitas. Todavía recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso hace tres años.

_Flashback._

_Bella –dijo Edward con un hilo de voz._

_¿Qué pasa? – quería saber cual era el misterio._

_Carlisle, esa no es una noticia mala – Edward estaba sonriendo._

_Lo lamento Edward fue la emoción – estaban hablando de algo que yo no sabia, y que a pesar de que pregunte ninguno de los dos me había respondido._

_¿Edward, que esta pasando? – me estaban carcomiendo los nervios._

_Nada – seguía sonriendo._

_¿Cómo que nada?, si te estas riendo, te ríes de mi verdad, lo sabia – a pesar de que ya había dado a luz me seguía cambiando el humor, y no sabia porque._

_Claro que no – se alarmo – solo quiero decir que no pasa nada malo – me sonrió esta vez a mi._

_¿Entonces que es lo asombroso? – pregunte algo irritada, fue en ese momento que escuche nuevamente el llanto de mi bebe._

_Es hermoso – hablo Edward, viéndolo._

_Quiero verlo – pedí._

_El primero fue un hermoso niño – hablo Carlisle._

_¿El primero? – pregunte._

_Bella – me hablo Carlisle igual que Edward, con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Cómo es que no te has agotado? – no entendía su pregunta._

_¿Debería? – parpadee._

_Es normal, teniendo tres hijos – abrí los ojos de golpe._

_¿Tres? – Pregunte sorprendida – ¿son tres? – un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar con claridad._

_Si bella, son tres – Edward ya tenia a dos de ellos en sus brazos – me has hecho el hombre mas feliz por tercera vez – sus ojos brillaban de emoción._

_Quiero verlos – pedí._

_Las dos pequeñas son dos niñas – me informo Carlisle - ¿Cómo las llamaras? – Me pregunto – el mayor fue el niño – me sonrió._

_Toma – me tendió a uno de ellos en mis brazos, mi otro bebé lo tenia Carlisle – se parece a ti – me dijo._

_Es hermoso – me dieron ganas de llorar, sus ojitos se abrieron y me vieron atentamente, sus ojos eran de un verde muy profundo y sabia de una sola persona que los tenia así – tiene tus ojos – mire a Edward._

_Pero tiene la forma de tu cabello – me respondió._

_Y el color de tu cabello – lo toque, aunque no tenia mucho, el poco que tenia era idéntico al de su padre – Anthony – susurre y el en respuesta me sonrió, formando unos hoyitos muy coquetos en sus mejillas, como los que tenia Emmett._

_Creo que le gusta – me dijo Edward._

_¿Puedo ver a las niñas? – le pregunte._

_Pero que pregunta es esa bella – se hizo el ofendido – Son nuestras hijas, no tienes por qué pedir por ellas – me dio a la que parecía la mas pequeña._

_Es la que salió al final – me dijo Carlisle, lo suponía se veía que era la mas pequeña de los tres, y no es que hubiera visto a la segunda niña pero se veía luego, luego que así era, se veía mas delgada y por un momento pensé que estaba enferma._

_¿Por qué esta más chiquita, le pasa algo? – me alarme._

_No le pasa nada bella, yo mismo la he revisado – me tranquilizo Carlisle._

_Quizás sea de familia – me dijo Edward._

_Alice midió y peso lo mismo que tu bebé bella – volvió a decirme Carlisle._

_¿De verdad? – le pregunte a Edward, algo dentro de mi me decía que lo que me estaba diciendo Carlisle era verdad, que no tenia que dudar de él pero necesitaba que Edward me lo confirmara, quizás no se acordara, mejor dicho no tendría por qué acordarse, eran mellizos y Edward aun no sabia nada de eso._

_Lo es, tiene la razón, y ves Alice es la que tiene mas energía de los tres – me sonrió alentándome – no le pasa nada a nuestra hija bella, ya es de familia, y tu no eres muy alta que digamos – lo decía solo para que no me siguiera preocupando._

_Siento mucho no haber crecido tanto Edward – me hice la ofendida._

_Sabes que era broma amor, yo te amo tal como eres – Carlisle carraspeo algo incomodo – lo siento – se rio Edward y esto ocasiono que yo me sonrojara._

_¿Cómo se llamara bella? – me pregunto Carlisle, de inmediato mi bebé abrió los ojos pero así como los abrió los cerro porque bostezo, pero eso no fue un impedimento para ver sus ojos azules._

_La verdad es que no lo se, tiene mezclas de Alice, pero también de Rose y a pesar de que Rose no es tu hermanan – lo dije mirando a Edward – tiene el mismo color de ojos – la mira atentamente y ella me devolvía la mirada igual._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? – se sorprendió Carlisle._

_Porque se los vi antes de que los cerrara nuevamente – le sonreí._

_Vanessa – susurre, pero mi bebé lloro – creo que no le gusta – trataba de que dejara de llorar, no me gustaba verla así._

_Lo pensaremos después no te preocupes – me dijo Edward – ella se parece mas a ti, tiene el color de tu cabello y es hermosa – mi bebé se sonrojo, desde chiquita ya lo hacia – y se sonroja como tu – se rio Edward._

_Lo se, es hermosa, los tres lo son – estaba viendo divertida como mi pequeña y hermosa hija se sonrojaba con los halagos que le hacia su padre._

_Se parecen a los dos – la voz de Carlisle me hizo recordar que estaba en la misma habitación que nosotros._

_Quiero ver a la de en medio – por así decirlo._

_Por supuesto – me tendió Edward a nuestra hija, con su cobijita rosa._

_Rennesme – acaricie sus pequeños y finos cabellos._

_¿Rennesme? – pregunto Carlisle._

_Si, se llamara así, Rennesme – le sonreí, su mirada y su cara me decían que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba su nombre – Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan – dije el nombre completo de mi pequeña._

_Sigo sin entender su nombre – se rio un poco avergonzado._

_No te preocupes – hablo Edward – yo estaba igual, no sabia porque pero después lo comprendí._

_Rennesme es la combinación de los nombres de nuestras madres – me explique._

_Ya veo – se puso pensativo._

_Y Carlie es el de nuestros padres – al decir esto levanto la vista y la clavo en mi, supongo que le sorprendió que utilizara su nombre para hacer una combinación para el nombre de mi hija._

_Rennesme Carlie – susurro – el nombre especial tanto o mas como la pequeña – sus ojos se le iluminaron, y es que en un solo día había recibido a tres bebes que eran sus nietos, y eso lo hacia feliz, eso era lo que me quería imaginar._

_Es hora de que te trasladen a una habitación - me dijo Edward._

_No quiero irme, sin mis bebés – me alarme._

_No te preocupes bella ellos estarán contigo en un momento – me dijo Carlisle._

_Fin del flashback._

No corran – la voz de Edward me regreso – tengan cuidado – se levanto de la cama para poder verlos.

Vanessa – si, finalmente se le quedo el nombre de Vanessa.

_Flashback._

_¿Cómo se llamaran? – me pregunto Alice muy emocionada._

_El niño se llamara Anthony, quería ponerle Edward, pero el no quiso – hice una mueca._

_Por supuesto que no – Alice me arremedo – seria una cosa atroz – comenzó a reírse – ok sé que no lo es, pero quizás tuviera razón, imagínate cuando quisieras llamar a uno de ellos y gritaras Edward los dos irían – me lo imagine por un momento y Alice tenia razón._

_Supongo que fue por eso que no quiso que se llamara así – lo medite por un momento._

_Además de que es un nombre anticuado para un bebe – la voz de Rose me sorprendió._

_Rose tiene razón – se le unió Alice._

_¿Y las princesas? – pregunto Rose, le emocionaba la idea de tener no solo un sobrino, sino que tuviera tres._

_Una de ellas se llamara Rennesme Carlie – pusieron la misma cara que puso Carlisle cuando le dije como se iba a llamar la pequeña._

_¿Cómo? – me pregunto Sorprendida._

_Rennesme Carlie – volví a decirles algo exasperado._

_¿Y de donde sacaste ese nombre? – me pregunto Alice._

_Es inventado – mantuve la vista en mi bebé que estaba dormido en mis brazos, mientras que las pequeñas estaban con Alice y Rose._

_¿Cómo que es inventado? – me cuestiono Rose._

_Lo es, no tenia planeado y ni pensaba que fueran tres, y es por eso que me tome demasiado tiempo en saber como se iba a llamar, si era niño se llamaría como su padre, pero si era niña – tome una bocanada de aire – no quería que se llamara como yo – me interrumpieron._

_¿Por qué no? – frunció el ceño Rose._

_Porque la verdad no me gusta mi nombre para una de mis hijas, así que estaba buscando un nombre que le quedara a mi pequeña, pero no encontraba un que me convenciera para ponerle así._

_Porque no le pusiste Alice – sonrió Alice – es original._

_Mejor Rosalie ¿No? – me miraron divertidas._

_Porque ya hay alguien con esos nombres – me reí con ellas._

_También lo hay con Anthony – me recalcaron._

_Si, pero a Edward, lo conocen mas por Edward que por Anthony, ¿están de acuerdo? – les respondí._

_Tienes razón, pero eso no quita que no le hubieras querido poner como yo – se quejo – ok no, era broma – me dijo al ver que esta vez la que fruncía el ceño era yo._

_Eso pensaba – nos reímos las tres, logrando que Anthony se despertara – tranquilo mi amor, no pasa nada – le susurraba para que se volviera a dormir._

_Pero mira que linda se ve – le dijo Alice a Rose._

_Si, se ven realmente bien los dos, se ve que le sentó bien el embarazo – le respondió. Cuando se quedo dormido mi pequeño, volvimos a hablar las tres con respecto al nombre de Rennesme._

_¿Ya nos dirás como fue que se te ocurrió ese nombre? – pregunto Alice._

_Es sencillo – me encogí de hombros, pero no continúe._

_Ya dinos – se desespero Rose, me gustaba hacerlas esperar._

_Piénsenle un poquito – me divertía ver la cara de frustración que ponían al no poder dar con una respuesta lógica al ver que no le atinaban al nombre._

_¿Tu escritora favorita? – me pregunto Alice._

_No – le sonreí._

_¿Algún cantante? – soltó Rose._

_No, tampoco – y así pasaron varios intentos por averiguar de donde lo había sacado._

_No puedo – se sentó en el sillón – ya dinos de donde lo sacaste – Alice cerro los ojos masajeándose el cuero cabelludo._

_Si bella ya dinos – se sentó Rose al lado de Alice._

_Esta bien se los diré – tome aire para poder explicarles de donde lo había sacado – era sencillo, Rennesme es la combinación de los nombres de nuestras madres – me explique – Renné, es por mi madre._

_Esme por la nuestra – concluyo Alice._

_Exacto – la felicite._

_¿Y Carlie?, digo ese es un nombre normal pero también es inventado, lo que quiero decir, es que si también es la combinación de algún otro nombre? – abrió Rose sus ojos mostrándome unos azules tan intensos que de inmediato me recordaron a mi otra princesa._

_Si, ese es la combinación de nuestros padres – me gire para ver a Alice – Car, es obvio por Carlisle y lie por Charlie y si los juntan dice Carlie – les explique._

_Si que son originales – dijo Rose y tanto Alice como yo nos comenzamos a reír, después de unos segundos Rose también se rio con nosotros._

_¿Y como se llama la más pequeña? – me pregunto Alice._

_No lo se, lo que quiero decir es que no me imaginaba que fueran dos y no lo había pensado, como ya se los había dicho antes, no encontré un nombre que me convenciera para ponérselo a mi bebé – suspire – Edward y yo pensamos en ponerle Vanessa pero aun no sabemos si así se va a llamar._

_Es muy pequeña, más que los otros dos – dijo Alice._

_¿Le pasa algo? – Rose se acercó a verla para confirmar lo que había dicho Alice._

_Ella esta bien – me acorde cuando yo pregunte lo mismo que ellas porque la había visto mas pequeña que los demás._

_Y además esta delgada, ¿Segura que esta bien? – volvió a preguntarme Rose - ¿No estará enferma? – sus ojos se abrieron demasiado._

_Tranquila – la frene antes de que en su cabeza se colaran imágenes e información errónea acerca de mi bebé – no le pasa nada, esta perfectamente bien – me miro raro – yo mima pensé lo mismo que ustedes y se lo pregunte a Carlisle pero entre el y Edward me dijeron que ya la habían revisado y que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, que no le pasaba nada – tuve que tomar aire porque lo que dije fue algo largo._

_Bueno si lo dijeron ellos les creeré – se quedo mas tranquila._

_¿No crees en mí? – lo decía en broma._

_Claro que si, pero ellos son especialistas y saben muy bien porque lo dicen – me miro y después me sonrió._

_De hecho ella me recuerda a ustedes dos – ellas se miraron y después me miraron a mí._

_¿A nosotras? Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se señalaron._

_Si a ustedes – estaba meciendo nuevamente a mi bebé porque se estaba removiendo por el ruido que hacíamos._

_¿Se pude saber porque? – Me pregunto Alice – no es por que me moleste ni nada pero tengo curiosidad – agrego al ver que no decía nada._

_Se parece a ti Alice porque es pequeña y delgada, así como lo eres tú, Carlisle me dijo que cuando naciste tú pesaste y mediste lo mismo que mi bebé – se sorprendió._

_¿De verdad? – se le iluminaron los ojos._

_Claro, no tengo porque mentirte – rodee los ojos._

_¿Y porque se parece a mí? – me cuestiono Rose._

_Porque tiene el mismo color de ojos que tu – la mire directamente para ver que reacción provocaba lo que le había dicho._

_Es impresionante – se le pusieron sus ojos cristalinos haciendo que el color azul se viera como el color de un vitral._

_Lo es – reafirme – y es hermosa al igual que lo son ustedes._

_Me gusta el nombre de Vanessa – Alice la miro detenidamente, me imagino que estaba recordando en como se veía ella cuando era chiquita._

_A mi igual – parecía que mi bebé las estaba hechizando por que no le quitaban la mirada de encima._

_Entonces se llamara Vanessa – les informe._

_¿Y quien se parece a ti bella? – me pregunto Alice regresando la mirada mi._


	55. Chapter 55

POV Bella

_¿Y quien se parece a ti bella? – me pregunto Alice regresando la mirada mi._

_Prácticamente se tienen que parecer a mi, después de todo son mis hijos – eso ocasiono que las tres nos riéramos al mismo tiempo._

_Hablo enserio – hablo después de un momento._

_Tienen una mezcla se todos – acurruque mas a mi lado a mi pequeño – por ejemplo – me explique al ver que me miraban raro – Anthony tiene los ojos de su padre, un verde intenso – involuntariamente suspire y me sonroje por las miradas que me lanzaron – pero tiene la misma textura de mi cabello – continúe –aunque con el color de cabello de Edward pero aparte de eso, cuando sonríe se le forman unos hoyitos en sus mejillas, tal como los tienen Emmett._

_Emmett – susurro Rose y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo pero no tanto como lo hacia yo._

_¿Y las niñas? – me pregunto Alice._

_Bueno Vanessa se parece a ti Alice – sus ojos se le iluminaron – como ya te había dicho ella nació mas pequeña que los otros dos, y delgada, Carlisle me dijo que Vanessa y tu pesaron y midieron lo mismo, pero tiene los ojos de Rose – ella me sonrió – sus ojos de un azul pero no cualquier azul – advertí – son inventicos a los tuyos y tiene el cabello de Edward._

_Vaya – las dos silbaron._

_Mi pequeña Rennesme, la ultima pero no por eso menos importante –aclare – ella es una replica idéntica de los dos, tiene el color de Edward pero mi cabello, mis ojos, pero el color de piel de ambos ya veremos después en que mas se llegan a parecer cuando crezca._

_Son muy hermosos bella – la voz ilusionada de Rose se lograba percibir._

_Claro que lo son, son los hijos de Edward y míos por supuesto – era broma, siempre ha sido Rosalie la mas guapa de las tres con un cuerpo envidiable pero no por eso era artificial, al contrario era pura y buena._

_¿Cómo esta la mamá primeriza? – por la puerta llegaron Emmett, Jasper y Edward._

_Bien – Anthony ya estaba completamente dormido entre mis brazos y ni que se diga de sus hermanas._

_¿Cómo se llaman Bella? – se unió Jasper a Alice._

_Anthony, Rennesme y Vanessa – dije los nombres por como nacieron._

_¿Anthony? – Se burlo Emmett – ¿Le pusiste Anthony como Edward? – esta de mas decir que se estaba doblando por la risa, que si no fuera por Rosalie que le dio un golpe para que se calmara juro que le daba un ataque de risa atroz._

_Compórtate – lo reprendió._

_Prometo ya no reírme – le aseguró a Rose – ¿Por qué le pusiste así al único varón? – Edward le lanzo una mirada intimidante, pero este ni se inmuto._

_Si, así le puse – me hice la ofendida – me gusta su nombre._

_Eso es amor – intervino Jasper._

_Si que lo es – secundo Emmett conteniendo una carcajada._

_¿Quién de las dos es Vanessa y Rennesme? – pregunto Jasper._

_Rennesme es la mas grande – se acercaron a las cunas y las observaron por un momento._

_¿Rennesme? – pregunto._

_¿Y en español? – no cabía duda Emmett nunca iba a cambiar._

_Aquí voy de nuevo – susurre – Rennesme es un nombre inventado, es la combinación de nuestras madres, de hecho sus dos nombres es la combinación de los nombres de nuestros padres – tome aire – Renné y Esme, por lógica forman Rennesme, Carlie, Carlisle y Charlie, fue así como salió los nombres de mi hija. _

_¿Cómo permitiste que le pusieran así a tu hija? – esta vez se giro para ver a Edward y contener una carcajada._

_Eso no es gracioso Emmett – hice un puchero y recordé el sobrenombre que le había puesto cuando íbamos al instituto – Emmy – sus ojos se abrieron y se entrecerraron al enfocar su vista en mi._

_Esta bien ya no diré nada – se cruzo de brazos como un niño pequeño y todos comenzamos a reírnos de él._

_Creo que me falto un regalo – Jasper parecía nervioso – uno de niña – sonrió de forma reconfortante._

_No te preocupes Jazzy – hablo Alice – ya me encargue de eso – se acercó a la entrada y levanto del piso una bolsa que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí – toma bella – puso la bolsa en la cama para que ella misma sacara de ahí otra muñeca como la que me había dado Jasper en mi casa._

_No tenían por qué hacerlo – Edward la tomo por mi y la fue a colocar al lado de Vanessa._

_Por supuesto que si, son mis sobrinas y quiero lo mejor para ellas – se fue al lado de Jasper y este la recibió gustosamente._

_Nuestros – hablo Emmett – que no se te olvide que también son mis sobrinas y sobrino – se acercó a mi para poder ver a Anthony - ¿Puedo? – me pidió permiso para cargar a mi bebé._

_Adelante – se lo pase con cuidado._

_Es muy pequeño – susurro, estaba prácticamente embobado con él, después de unos segundos se le unió Rose para que así juntos lo pudieran ver bien – esta despierto – sonrió Emmett Formando esos pequeños hoyuelos._

_Lo despertaste – Susurro Rose._

_Hazlo reír – sugerí._

_Soy tu tío favorito – le dijo a mi bebé – y cuando crezcas tu y yo cuidaremos a tus hermanas para que nadie y hablo enserio – se puso serio – ningún chico que se acerque – le sonrió._

_Emmett que cosas le dices – Rose rodo los ojos dándole un golpe en la nuca, Emmett hizo una mueca y mi bebé al ver eso comenzó a reírse formando los hoyitos en sus mejillas._

_Se parece a mi – dijo sorprendido – se le forman los hoyitos como a mi – me miro._

_Eso era lo que quería que vieras – le sonreí desde mi cama._

_Eres un bebé muy guapo – todos nos reímos de lo que había dicho – claro, tenias que sr mi sobrino._

_Emmett lo vas a asustar – se acercó Jasper para verlo._

_Lo asustaras tu, con tu cara de raro – Emmett se hizo el miedoso cuando Jasper se acercó a él._

_Muy gracioso – lo fulmino con la mirada._

_Suelo serlo, con mucha frecuencia – se encogió de hombros._

_¿Cómo estas? – se me acercó Edward con un ramo de flores y una caja de mis chocolates favoritos._

_Bien – me dio un beso y mi corazón se aceleró, fue vergonzoso porque todos los que estaban en la habitación se dieron cuenta y me sonroje._

_¿Qué le estas haciendo a bella? – ese comentario que hizo Emmett hizo que me sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba._

_Emmett, por Dios – lo reprendió una vez mas Rosalie, y como lo había hecho anteriormente le dio un golpe detrás de la nuca, mi bebé al ver eso se rio aun mas y logro que todos los que estábamos en la habitación nos riéramos con él._

_Ok ya – se puso serio – creo que alguien le gusta verme sufrir he – le sonrió a mi bebé._

_Tenia que ser así como tu – dije rodando los ojos. Las manitas de mi bebé comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse como si estuviera pidiendo que le dieran algo – ¿Qué pasa Cariño? – le hable, sus manitas estaban en dirección a mi, pidiendo que lo cargara nuevamente – Tranquilo amor, Tío Emmett esta feo pero no hace nada – Anthony se le quedo viendo a Emmett por unos segundos y volvió a enfocar su vista en mi sonriendo al ver que su tío Emmett hacia muecas al escuchar que todos los demás estaban de acuerdo conmigo al decir que era feo._

_Toma bella – se acercó Emmett para poder depositar en mis brazos a mi bebé._

_Gracias – lo tome con cuidado para no lastimarlo._

_Veo que a alguien le gusta dormir mucho – Edward ya estaba del lado de las niñas, viéndolas como dormían con sus labios sonrosados._

_Crep que ya las despertaste, o al menos a una de ellas ya lo hizo – Jasper estaba junto con Edward y no tardo ni dos minutos para que Emmett también se les acercara para poder apreciarlas mejor._

_Alguien ya tiene amarrados a esos hombres – se Rio Alice._

_Me pondré celosa – Rose lo dijo de broma pero aun así causo que en se frunciera su ceño, al ver esto Alice y yo nos reímos de las caras que estaba haciendo, mi bebé estaba muy atento para ver que mas hacia su tía y cuando le gustaba una carita que hacia se reía con ganas._

_No importa nosotros tenemos a esta hermosura – mi bebé la miro atentamente – ¿No es adorable Rose? – Le pregunto Alice haciendo que mi bebé se removiera en mis brazos para poder acercarse mas a Alice – ¿Quieres que te cargue? – Estiro sus manitas en dirección a Alice – ven aquí – Alice abrió sus brazos para poder cargarlo bien._

_Con cuidado – hablaba Rose._

_No pasa nada Rose, lo hare con mucho cuidado, esta hermosura tiene a la mejor tía, que pude existir – Anthony le sonrió._

_Hey – se quejo Rose – estoy presente – se cruzo de brazos._

_No pasa nada, nos querrá a las dos por igual – la tranquilizo Alice._

_Que hermosa – dijo Emmett – se sonrojo – esa era Vanessa – se sonroja igual que bell´s – se rio – ya tenemos a quien ponerla coloradita aparte de ti – me señalo._

_No dejare que le hagas cosas a mi niña – lo fulmine con la mirada._

_Tranquila, yo no le hare nada, solo se sonroja como tu – me giño un ojo – ¿Recuerdan cuando Edward beso a bella en el instituto y ella se sonrojo como un tomatito por que varios chicos los vieron y no le quitaban la vista de encima? – soltó una carcajada._

_Si es verdad – se le unió Jasper – recuerdo que ese día se escondió detrás de Edward para que ya no la vieran y solo consiguió que los chicos que estaban pasando en ese momento los observaran con mayor atención – ok lo acepto este es uno de los momentos mas humillantes de mi vida, no podía creer que estuvieran sacando a colación en estos momentos, quería que me tragara a tierra para que no se dieran cuenta de mi sonrojo que cada vez iba mas en aumento._

_Chicos basta – Edward se estaba riendo pero al ver que me estaba sonrojando a un mas decidió intervenir por mi bien._

_O en la clase de gimnasia – siguió con su relato – cuando no le podía dar bien al balón y siempre terminaba en el suelo llevándose consigo a alguien mas – la carcajada que soltó espanto a mi bebé haciendo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y pidiéndole a Alice que lo regresara conmigo, de milagro no lloro, no sabia que reacciones iba a tener pero al parecer nada grave – una vez cayeron al suelo Edward y bella – siguió riéndose y parando el relato por partes – les hicieron burla los demás Edward solo los ignoro pero bella nuevamente se escondió detrás de Edward para que ya no la viera, y ese día iba en Short esta demás decir que varios chicos la venia – Edward lo fulmino con la mirada pero este ni caso le hizo._

_¿O recuerdan cuando Bella le hecho los polvos pica – pica a Jessica? – ya no recordaba eso, hasta que lo volvieron a nombrar._

_Si – hablo Rose – cuando se les enfrento a las que andaban detrás de Edward y ellas bien cobardes como siempre – rodo los ojos – se alejaron de él – así se hace bella – me alabo Rose – siempre cuidando lo que es suyo, hasta ahora ¿Verdad? – me giño un ojo._

_¿De que me he perdido? – pregunto Alice._

_De nada importante Alice – estaba tratando de que nadie más supiera que Victoria andaba detrás de Edward, pero no sabia como iba a salir de esta._

_Doctor Cullen – hablando del Rey de Roma – No sabia que estaba aquí – sus ojos le brillaban con suma intensidad._

_¿Quién es ella? – me susurro Alice._

_Victoria – apreté la mandíbula – es una enfermera que anda detrás de Edward._

_Ya lo veo – se rio – solo era prestar atención para ver como es que lo mira, pero no te preocupes sabes que él te ama – me recordó._

_Lo se, solo que hay personas que no entienden la palabra ESTAMOS CASADOS – lo dije demasiado fuerte por que logre captar la atención de todos en esta habitación._

_¿Te sientes mal? – se acercó alarmado Edward._

_No pasa nada – lo tranquilice – solo estaba hablando con Alice._

_¿Segura? – me miro a los ojos buscando algún síntoma de dolor en mi cara._

_Claro, no pasa nada – puse mi mano sobre su mejilla._

_Doctor Cullen – nuevamente su voz tridente y nasal fue la que rompió nuestra burbuja personal – Felicidades – sabia que no lo decía de verdad, se escuchaba en su voz – no sabia que su…. – parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo – su am solo felicidades – dijo antes de acercarse a darle un abrazo, me quede con la quijada desencajada al ver que Edward no hacia nada por separarla de su cuerpo._

_Oh, oh – susurro Emmett – alguien esta en problemas._

_Nos vemos después doctor Cullen – salió de la habitación meneando las caderas._

_Adiós – se despidió Edward. Emmett y Jasper estaban que se partían de la risa._

_¿Así que ella es Victoria? – me hablo Alice._

_Si, ella es – no quería ni voltear a ver a Edward, sé que el no tenia la culpa de eso pero no podía controlarme, no cuando veía que alguien le estaba coqueteando descaradamente enfrente de mi, aun sabiendo que esta casado._

_¿Bella? – se acercó Edward._

_¿Qué? – no me moleste en voltear a verlo, por suerte tenia en mis brazos a mi pequeño._

_¿Estas enojada? – me susurro en el oído._

_No – le respondí secamente – no tengo porque estarlo ¿O si? – dije con la voz mas dulce que pude._

_No – trago saliva audiblemente – yo solo tengo ojos para ti._

_Buenos días – entro un enfermero a la habitación en el mejor momento que se le ocurrió, así tenia mas tiempo para ver que era lo que le respondería a Edward - ¿Cómo esta la hermosa mama? – se acercó a ver si las maquinas estaban funcionando bien – Doctor Cullen – lo saludo – no sabia que conocía a la paciente – me sonrió guiñándome un ojo._

_Así es – se puso rígido._

_Pude notar que sus hijos están hermosos, como la madre por supuesto – le sonreí._

_Bella siempre ha sido hermosa – hablo Rose._

_Hasta el nombre le favorece – dio vuelta y vio a mi pequeño – ¿Se le ofrece algo mas? – me pregunto._

_Mi esposa se encuentra bien, muchas gracias – respondió Edward por mi._

_No sabia que era su esposa, lo siento – se dirigió a Edward._

_No te preocupes – se esforzó por decirlo._

_Nos vemos después – salió de la habitación._

_Creo que Edward esta celoso de un enfermero – se burlo Emmett._

_Cállate Emmett – perdió el sentido del humor tan de repente._

_¿Celoso? – se volvió a burlar._

_No lo estoy – se cruzo de brazos._

_Por supuesto que si – le hizo burla también Jasper._

_Bueno ya basta – se quejo Edward – no estoy celoso y punto – se cruzo de brazos y se acercó a mi – ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – me susurro al oído._

_No estoy enojada – no lo voltee a ver._

_Claro que lo estas – me dio un beso en el cuello sin importarle que no estuviéramos solos._

_Bella – se asomo una cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación._


	56. Chapter 56

POV Bella.

_Bella – se asomo una cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación – ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Claro que si Esme – el hecho de que estuviera aquí si madre no quería decir que se me iba a olvidar lo que había visto hace unos minutos._

_Bella – me susurro al oído, estaba tratando de que mi corazón no se le ocurriera acelerarse por su cercanía._

_¿Puedo verlas? – los padres de Edward y los míos son abuelos primerizos, los ojos de Esme estaban brillosos._

_Adelante – le sonreí, se acercó a las cunas en donde se encontraban las niñas._

_Rennesme – susurro Esme al ver la pulserita que tenia mi niña en su muñeca, donde indicaba el nombre de ella._

_Así se llama – le sonreí._

_Me supongo por que se llama así – su mirada se nublo aun mas._

_Por supuesto – creo que ella fue la única que supo al instante por quienes son esos nombres._

_¿También son el de Carlisle y Charlie verdad? – a Esme no se le iba ni una y por supuesto que también la capto rápido._

_Así es, nuestras madres y nuestros padres estarán siempre con nosotros – vi como se deslizaba una lagrima por su ojo, que no se molesto en limpiar, al contrario la dejo correr su curso._

_¿Cómo lo hiciste? – levanto la vista de mi pequeña para verme exclusivamente a mi._

_Me costó trabajo, lo admito, no sabia que nombre ponerle así que me puse a jugar con los nombres y como resultado obtuve Rennesme para mi es un nombre especial, así como lo son mis tres adoraciones – los mire a lo lejos aunque a mi pequeño Anthony aun lo tenia entre mis brazos._

_Es un lindo detalle de tu parte – se le quebró la voz._

_Siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia Esme – a mi también ya se me estaba quebrando la voz._

_Y yo siempre te he considerado como una hija más para mí – me sonrió – no cave duda que has hecho que esta familia tenga más luz._

_Bella cariño – entro por la puerta mi madre y mi padre con regalos en las manos._

_Hola mama – estaba contenta de volver a verla, ya tenia bastante tiempo que no la veía, aunque la vi antes del parto fue muy poco y ya quería abrazarla._

_¿Cómo estas, cariño? – se acercó a mi para darme uno de esos abrazos que ya me hacían falta y depositando a un lado una de esas bolsas que traía en sus manos._

_Bien gracias mamá – me soltó._

_Me da gusto, te ves radiante parece ser que el embarazo te ha sentado bien – mi padre se acercó a mi para depositar un beso en mi frente como lo hacia cuando era chica._

_Señoras – mi madre y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada._

_¿Qué dices? – Pregunto mi madre – no estoy tan vieja – todos nos reímos por su comentario._

_Solo era broma – la abrazo y se besaron._

_Iug – Emmett siempre tan inoportuno, bueno la verdad es que no, sabia en que momento interrumpir para desviar el tema de conversación._

_Emmett – lo reprendió Esme._

_Lo siento mamá – bajo la mirada pero sabia que no lo sentía, se podía ver porque se estaba riendo. Parecía un niño chiquito y esta vez si era regañado por su madre._

_Nunca cambias Emmett – bueno, al menos no era la única que se lo decía._

_Bella – ahora si, toda la familia estaba reunida, Carlisle también llego con bolsas en las manos, no quería que gastaran su dinero, era imposible, por mas de que hubiera hablado con ellos para que no lo hicieran no me escucharon así que el único consuelo que me quedaba es que se los recompensaré, no estaba pensando en pagarles todo lo que habían gastado en mi, pero de alguna manera lo haría, sé que a Esme le gusta el muse de chocolate, a mi madre la comida, esta de mas decir que ella no sabe hacer de comer, a mi padre una caña de pescar, Carlisle quizás un portafolio nuevo para su trabajo, Alice y Rose, zapatos porque no les podía dar ropa ya que ellas elaboraban su propia ropa, Emmett un estéreo nuevo y Jasper libros, mis regalos iban a ser muy pocos comparados con los que ellos me han dado, no solo a mi, sino que también a mis hijos, no quería decir que les estaba planeando dárselos porque ellos me hubieran hecho un regalo, incluso si ellos no lo hubieran hecho yo si, el dinero no compra el amor y el cariño pero con este se pueden dar obsequios a los que mas quieres. Aunque no me gustaba que lo gastaran en mi, soy rara ¿Cierto?, lo se, siempre me lo habían dicho pero no sabia de donde provenía eso._

_¿Sigues enojada? – me susurro cuando nadie se dio cuenta._

_No – si lo estaba pero no era con él, era conmigo misma por dejarme influenciar tan rápido con tan solo una escena que había visto en mis narices._

_Sé que lo estas – me ronroneo._

_No lo estoy Edward – me quede viendo como mi pequeño volvía a cerrar los ojos de cansancio._

_Fin del flashback._

Vamos bella – Edward me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la cama, no sin antes darme un beso de buenos días.

Esos si que son los buenos días – hable entre sus labios.

Iug mami esta muy cerca de papi – mi pequeño Anthony salió corriendo de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mi riéndonos de lo que había dicho.

Tendremos que evitar hacerlo cuando ellos estén presentes – me recargue mas a su lado.

¿Por qué?, yo no quiero dejar de hacerlo – me beso.

Yo tampoco, pero para ellos ahorita esto es asqueroso y no quiero provocarles un trauma a mis pequeños – me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Tienes razón – nos tomamos de las manos y salimos de la habitación.

¿Qué quieren de desayunar mis amores? – pregunte al ver que ellos ya estaban en sus lugares esperando a que les sirviera el desayuno.

Hot cakes – pidieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

¿Y tú? – me dirigí a Edward.

Lo mismo, pero yo te ayudo – se acercó a mi.

¿Y los niños? – pregunte.

Bella, cariño, no les va a pasar nada, solo vamos a estar preparando el desayuno – tomo aire – pero si te hace sentir mejor les diré que vayan a ver televisión en lo que esta su desayuno.

Se supone que debes de estar con ellos – me cruce de brazos, aunque pensándolo bien yo también quería que el estuviera conmigo, últimamente ya no hemos podido estar juntos, ya sea por su trabajo o por el mio, pero siempre nos damos unos segundos para contemplarnos, aunque no es el suficiente como yo quisiera.

Pero apuesto a que quieren estar viendo la televisión a estar con el aburrido de su padre – me sonrió como lo hacia antes para tratar de convencerme de algo.

Edward – no quería darme a vencer tan fácilmente.

Bella – imito mi voz – solo serán unos minutos, prometo que solo te ayudare a preparar el desayuno y nada de interrupciones – levanto la mano en forma de juramento.

Esta bien – sonrió aun mas – solo será para preparar el desayuno, que conste ¡he! – se lo advertí.

Bien – se giro para hablar con nuestros hijos – ¿Qué les parece si, mientras que su mamá y yo preparamos el desayuno ustedes van a ver la tele? – se agacho a su altura para poder hablar bien con ellos.

Si – chillaron los tres muy emocionados.

Muy bien – se alegró Edward – en cuanto este el desayuno se van a lavarse las manos y nos disponemos a tomar el desayuno.

Pero yo ya me lave mis manos – se cruzo de brazos Anthony y frunció su pequeño ceño – ¿Por qué me las voy a volver a lavar? – le pregunto a su padre, mientras que sus dos hermanas estaban atentas para ver que era lo que les respondía Edward.

Campeón, en todas las cosas que tocas hay muchos bichitos – mis pequeños abrieron sus ojos y sus pequeñas boquitas formando una "O" diminuta – y si no te lavas las manos bien, puede que te llegues a enfermar y te tengan que poner inyecciones, o jarabe, y créeme que no saben nada bien, es por eso que se deben de cuidar mucho – los abrazo a los tres.

Papi, tienes bichitos – se alejaron de él y eso ocasionó que Edward se riera por los gestos que hacían.

Es por eso que se tienen que lavarse bien las manos, pero no les hace daño que me abraces – se hizo el ofendido pero la única que regreso a sus brazos fue Vanessa.

Yo si me lavare bien papi, y no me importa que tengas bichitos – esa escena me enterneció y al parecer a Edward también por que la abrazo fuertemente, pero sin hacerle daño y se tardo en responderle.

Gracias vane, papi aprecia mucho ese gesto – la soltó y la coloco con cuidado en el piso.

Yo también – se acercó primero Anthony y después Rennesme.

Bien, ahora vayan a ver la tele para que su mami y yo les preparemos el desayuno – mis pequeños se soltaron de él y corrieron a mi extendiendo sus bracitos para darme un abrazo, me agache a su altura y los tres se me acercaron, por poco y nos caíamos pero por fortuna eso no sucedió.

Te quiero mami – me susurraron.

Yo también los quiero mis amores – se separaron de mi y corrieron a la sala para prender el televisor.

Gracias bella – se acercó a mi.

¿Por qué me das las gracias? – lo mire de forma interrogante.

Por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo – me dio un casto beso y eso me trajo recuerdos, muy vividos por supuesto.

_Flashback._

_Sé que estas enojada – seguía con el mismo tema, si lo estaba pero ya se me había bajado._

_De verdad Edward que no lo estoy – lo voltee a ver._

_¿Segura? – sus ojos eran hipnóticos sobre los míos._

_Te lo juro – respondí sin pensarlo – no tengo porque estarlo._

_Gracias – no entendía porque me estaba dando las gracias._

_¿Por? – mi mirada no salía de la suya, parecía que estaban trabadas._

_Por hacerme el hombre mas Feliz, y aunque sé que te lo he dicho varias veces sé que no me cansare de repetirlo, desde que cruzaste la cafetería de la escuela – me sonroje – cuando traspasaste la puerta para la clase de biología y compartiste el lugar conmigo, el día que llegaste a mi vida y me diste el si quiero ser tu novia – yo también recordaba esos bellos momentos, desde el primer día que lo vi – cuando pasábamos las mejores cosas, y también ¿Por qué no?, también los momentos malos que solo traían consigo unas hermosas reconciliaciones – me susurro al oído, gracias a Dios ya solo estábamos Edward, los bebes y yo en esa habitación, sino que oso que escucharan una vez mas como es que mi corazón se aceleraba – el día que aceptaste ser mi esposa y mejor aun el día que dijiste frente de todos que si en la iglesia, por todos esos momentos que me has hecho pasar tan felices a tu lado y no me cansare de repetirlo, no me quiero alejar nunca de tu lado, créeme que cuando digo que trabajar sin ti es un martirio pero me aferro a la idea de que llegando a casa te encontrare a ti y solo eso es lo que me reconforta._

_No eres el único que se acuerda de esos momentos – le susurre, a pesar de que nos encontrábamos solos en la habitación – recuerdo perfectamente hasta como ibas vestido el día que te conocí, ese día había chocado contigo y tu ibas hablando no sé que cosas, ibas molesto y me gritaste sin saber quien era, cuando notaste mi presencia te ruborizaste y me pediste perdón, pero seguías molesto – le recordé._

_Es que ese día Tanya me había sacado de mis casillas – nada raro, quería decirle._

_Tan típico de ella – rodee los ojos._

_Lamento haberte gritado, pero no lamento haberme cruzado en tu camino, fui el primero que te hablo y el primero que capto tu atención – sonreímos al mismo tiempo._

_Tu también captaste mi atención, tanto así que desde ese día ya no tuve ojos para nadie mas que no fueras tu – sus ojos brillaron._

_Me alegra que así fuera, porque ahora tu eres solo mía – nos besamos y en pleno beso la maquina hizo un horrible sonido indicando que los latidos de mi corazón iban en aumento – no me cansare de oír a tu corazón._

_Solo a ti te gusta oír mi corazón – me sonroje._

_Me gusta todo de ti bella – suspire al oír esas palabras._

_Te amo – se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_También te amo mi bella – ambos sonreímos, el sentimiento era muto y que mejor que un amor que ha perdurado y todo el tiempo que le falta, se dice fácil pero como todas las parejas hemos tenido nuestros momentos de alegría y de enojo pero aun así siempre nos hemos mantenido juntos, a pesar de todas las circunstancias que se nos han presentado, lo mas importante es que nuestro amor aun sigue y no me casare de este hombre que se ha cruzado en mi camino, no sé que he hecho para merecerlo pero agradezco al ser divino que me lo mando para que este conmigo._

_Deberías descansar, has pasado un día muy agotador – y es que desde que he estado en el hospital siempre es Edward lo primero que veo al despertar y lo ultimo que mis ojos captan al dormir, ha estado trabajando como siempre, pero ahora al doble, porque viene a hacerme visitas cada 2 horas o cada que sale de una consulta con sus pacientes, se ve que esta agotado por las ojeras marcadas que tiene debajo de los ojos, no me gustaba que se malpasara._

_Quiero estar contigo – se quejo._

_También yo – acaricie sus pómulos, el cerro los ojos y pase mis manos por toda su cara, por sus ojos, cejas, frente, nariz, labios, todo – pero no quiero que te me enfermes porque no has dormido lo que se debería._

_Solo porque me lo pides tu – abrió sus ojos mostrándome sus hermosas esmeraldas que siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón me han robado el aliento – pero me quedare contigo – hemos dormido los dos juntos en la misma cama de hospital al principio no lo quería hacer porque decía que me iba a lastimar pero al pasar unos días lo convencí para que lo hiciera, me hice a un lado para que subiera bien y se acomodara, al instante que toco la no tan cómoda camilla se quedo dormido, yo acaricia sus cabellos, como si se tratara de uno de mis bebes, ellos también estaban en mi habitación , habíamos conseguido un permiso para que ellos pudieran estar aquí y no en la incubadora, solo se los llevaban cuando los bañaban pero en la noche estaban conmigo, no eran de esos niños que lloraban por las noches, claro siempre y cuando los haya cambiado antes de que se quedaran dormidos y les hubiera dado su leche. Por lo general eran muy tranquilos, cosa que agradecía mucho. Edward estaba profundamente dormido entre mis brazos._

¿_Puedo pasar? – se asomo la pequeña cabecita de Alice._

_Adelante – susurre no quería despertar a Edward – pensé que las visitas ya se habían acabado._

_Lo es, pero me he escabullido para decirte algo – me sonrió._

_¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana para decírmelo? – le pregunte._

_La verdad es que si podía pero estaba por aquí y decidí que era mejor que te lo dijera ahora – su sonrisa se ensancho – no sabia que estabas cuidando a tu bebe mas grande – miro a Edward._

_¿De que se trata Alice? – la llame en un susurro para atraer su atención nuevamente hacia a mi._

_Creo que la tal victoria – me susurro su nombre – se me hace conocida._

_¿De verdad? – estaba tratando de que mi voz sonara indiferente._

_Claro que si, es mas tu la conoces también – su sonrisa se ensancho y eso me dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que sabia Alce._


	57. Chapter 57

POV Bella.

_Claro que si, es mas tu la conoces también – su sonrisa se ensancho y eso me dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que sabia Alice._

_¿De que me estas hablando Alice? – me estaba muriendo de la ansiedad para saber de que estaba hablando._

_Es tan sencillo bella – Alice rodo los ojos._

_Diría lo mismo si lo supiera – le fruncí el ceño._

_Bella Victoria iba con nosotros en el instituto - ¿Qué?, no entendía que era lo que me estaba diciendo, la verdad es que no recordaba reconocerla de antes._

_¿Es enserio? – levante la voz un poco logrando que Edward se removiera en la cama._

_¿Qué no te acuerdas? – susurro para no despertar a Edward._

_La verdad es que no – por más que estaba tratando de recordarla no daba con su rostro._

_Que despistada eres bella – se rio un poco._

_Lo soy, pero dime quien es – me estaba desesperando porque no me lo dijera de una vez._

_Te lo diré – se sentó cerca de mi cama para poder hablar bien sin ninguna interrupción._

_Bien – como le gustaba hacerla de emoción – vamos Alice dime ya – me cruce de brazos._

_Pero que desesperada – se volvió a reír._

_Quiero saber quien es la que anda detrás de Edward – la fulmine con la mirada – tu también harías lo mismo si en lugar de estar detrás de Edward lo estuviera de Jasper – la acuse._

_Tienes razón – admitió – estaría igual que tu._

_No te creo, tú estarías peor que yo – esta vez me reí de ella._

_Bueno Bella, pues Victoria no anda detrás de Edward – eso si me saco de onda._

_¿Qué dices? – no le encontraba la lógica a lo que me estaba diciendo._

_Lo que oyes – adopto una postura seria – ella no esta detrás de él, esta casada – las cosas cada vez se estaban revolviendo aun mas._

_No entiendo nada – me estaba doliendo la cabeza solo de ponerme a pensar de mas._

_Lo que se de ella es que esta casada y con james – supongo que vio la duda en mi rostro porque se explico – también iba en el instituto con nosotras._

_Se mas explicita – le pedí._

_Bien, déjame ver – se lo pensó por un momento – james era el que andaba detrás de mi en el instituto._

_Muchos andaban detrás de ti y no se me sus nombres, mejor dicho no los recuerdo._

_¿Cómo no puedes recordar a james? – me pregunto sorprendida._

_La verdad es que no recuerdo muchas cosas sobre el instituto, solo me acuerdo de las personas que están más cerca de mí – se sorprendió aun más._

_¿Ósea que no te acordarías de nosotros sino estuviéramos todavía aquí contigo? – me pregunto mas seria que antes._

_Tal ves, pero no lo creo, no de Edward – salió un suspiro involuntario._

_No lo puedo creer, mi cuñada solo se acordaría de Edward porque desde que lo conoció fue su único amor – reprocho._

_Era broma – me reí al ver la reacción que producían esas palabras._

_Eso espero Isabella – creo que si la había lastimado, la mayoría de las veces cuando se enojaba me decía Isabella en vez de bella._

_Ya Alice no era enserio – sus facciones se suavizaron – la verdad es que no aguantas una pequeña bromita._

_Mi temperamento es algo fuerte, tendré que ir con un psicólogo para que me ayude con eso – me giño un ojo._

_Con mucho gusto lo haría yo, pero sabes que eso no se puede yo no puedo darte una terapia a ti, ya eres parte de mi familia, pero lo que si puedo hacer es recomendarte con alguien para que te ayude – ya me la imagina en un consultorio recibiendo una terapia._

_De verdad te lo agradecería mucho si de verdad lo haces – me dio las gracias._

_Puede que también te ayude con tu adicción – le giñe un ojo._

_¿Cuál adicción? – se sorprendió._

_¿Cómo que cual Alice? – ahora la estaba haciendo con ella me estaba haciendo hace un momento, dejarla con la duda._

_Si lo supiera no te lo estuviera preguntando – se cruzo de brazos._

_Tu adicción con las compras ¿Cuál otra sino esa? – me reí al ver que sus ojos se estrechaban y sus labios formaban una perfecta "O"._

_Esa no es adicción – cerro los ojos – solo es una pasión por la moda – en su rostro se expandió una sonrisa._

_Si lo es y lo sabes muy bien – tome una pausa – pero ya nos hemos desviado mucho del tema que de verdad me interesaba Alice._

_Cierto, ¿En que me quede? – no cabía duda Alice era una despistada, al igual que yo._

_Me dijiste que Victoria no andaba detrás de Edward, que ella estaba casada con james, me dijiste que los dos iban con nosotras en el mismo instituto – tome aire – pero yo no recuerdo a ninguno de los dos, ni sus nombres me suenan, ni sus caras me son familiares._

_Si, ya me acorde – se acomodó mas en su lugar – como te iba diciendo – retomo el relato – ella esta casada con james, él era amigo de Mike y Royce, los que andaban detrás de ti y de Rose – vagas imágenes se me estaban colando en la mente._

_¿Mike el que llego a mi boda para sacar a Tanya? – de él si me acordaba porque no hace mucho tiempo que lo habíamos visto._

_El mismo – me dio la razón – pero trata de recordar, acuérdate de ella._

_Flashback._

_Hola chicos – saludo James cuando llego hasta nosotros._

_Hola – le respondí vi como Jasper abrazaba a Alice, no cabía duda Jasper estaba celoso._

_Les quiero presentar a alguien – sus ojos le brillaron y la chica que estaba a su lado se sonrojo._

_¿A quien? – pregunto Emmett._

_Victoria – sonrió de oreja a oreja – mi novia._

_Hola – dijo tímidamente, Jasper al escucharlo decir que era su novia se relajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para soltar el agarre posesivo sobre Alice._

_Ella es la famosa victoria, un gusto conocerte – le tendí mi mano y ella acepto gustosamente._

_Lo mismo digo – me dedico una sonrisa cálida._

_Soy Alice y ella Rose – se presento – un gusto – se soltó del agarre de Jasper y abrazo a la chica._

_Hola – igual que a mi les respondió tímidamente y acepto gustosa el abrazo que le brindo Alice._

_Hola – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Rose._

_Hola – el tono de voz de la chica cambio, al parecer Rose la intimido, quizás no conscientemente o eso es lo que yo quiero creer._

_Fin del Flashback._

_Ya la recordé – sus ojos brillaron – james nos la presento ¿Cierto?_

_Si, James nos la presento – sonrió aun más._

_¿Dices que están casados? – pregunte._

_Si, según lo que investigue ellos están casados – seguía sin entender entonces porque ella daba aparentar que estaba detrás de mi Esposo._

_Si tiene esposo – lo medite un poco._

_¿Por qué anda detrás de Edward? – pregunto lo que en mi mente estaba rondando._

_Si, eso – por la cara que puso, supuse que ni ella misma sabía la razón._

_Para serte sincera, eso si no lo se – frunció el ceño – no se porque ande detrás de mi hermano, pero tenemos que averiguarlo._

_¿Qué quieren saber de mí? – su voz me sobresalto, haciendo que las maquinas hicieran unos ruidos horribles, estaba tratando de calmarlo para que Edward no se despertara - ¿Te asuste?, lo siento – se rio, pero esa sonrisa era de burla se veía claramente que no sentía en lo mas mínimo que me hubiera asustado._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto Alice – tú no puedes estar aquí._

_Tengo mas derecho yo, que soy enfermera a ti, que solo eres un familiar de la paciente – me miro de arriba abajo._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? – no iba a permitir que arruinara mi matrimonio, no se porque razones lo estaba haciendo pero ella ya estaba casada y aunque no lo estuviera no le iba a permitir que le anduviera coqueteando a mi marido._

_Pasaba de casualidad y escuche que estaban hablando de mi – ignoro la pregunta que le había hecho – al parecer ya te acordaste de mi bella – me sonrió y se acomodó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de las cunas de mis bebes, temí porque les hiciera algo, Alice me observo y supongo que en su mente paso el mismo miedo que en la mía._

_Tu no podrías haber escuchado que estábamos hablando de ti – se levanto de su lugar y se fue a poner en donde estaban mis bebes, trayendo consigo las tres cuneros en donde se encontraban plácidamente dormidos como su padre._

_No temas, no les iba hacer nada – se rio._

_Precaución – dijo Alice y los posiciono de mi lado, poniéndose ella frente del cunero para que no se acercara a ellos y mucho menos los pudiera ver._

_Haces bien en tener la precaución conmigo – se miro las uñas – supongo que me debería de sentir honrada porque me temieran._

_No me das miedo – siseó Alice._

_¿Me pregunto, cual será tu debilidad Alice? – Se lo pensó un poco – supongo que sigue siendo Jasper, así como Emmett lo es para Rose, y ahora sus bebes y Edward lo son para bella._

_¿Qué tienes en la cabeza en lugar de sesos? – pregunto Alice, yo solo estaba observando todo, no me salía la voz para poder hablar, algo me estaba pasando y ese algo era miedo, no temía por mi, pero si por lo que había dicho, por mis bebes y Edward._

_¿Qué cosas dices? – se rio como si Alice le hubiera contado un chiste._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Alice sin apartarse de su lugar._

_¿Qué, que es lo que quiero? – nos respondió con otra pregunta._

_Es lo que te acabo de preguntar – Alice ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella._

_No pido mucho – juro que si dice que quiere a mi marido me levanto de esta camilla sin importarme nada y la arrastro por todo el hospital para que así aprenda a no meterse con lo que es mio, con mi familia._

_Habla de una vez – le respondí mordazmente._

_¿Quién te viera bella? – se rio aun mas – pero esta bien no se preocupen les diré todo – ahora si ya no entendí nada, que era lo que nos iba a decir._

_Fin del flashback._

Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo ¿Lo sabes? – se acercó mas a mi Edward.

Por supuesto, así como también me gusta a mí – deje que me apapachara un poco, extrañaba sus caricias.

Juro que nos iremos de vacaciones con los niños – me susurro al oído – pero también nos iremos tu y yo solos, tomaremos nuestra segunda luna de miel sin interrupciones, lo prometo – me mordido el lóbulo de la oreja.

¿De verdad? – temía que al hablar mi voz se escuchara rara, para ser mas específicos, ronca.

Lo prometo – recosté mi cabeza en su bien formado pecho.

¿Y con quien se quedaran los niños? – tuve que aclararme varias veces la garganta para que mi voz saliera clara.

Pueden quedarse con nuestros padres, ellos estarían encantados porque así fuera, o con sus tías, pero temo a que los conviertan en algo cuando no estemos – Edward exageraba pero tenia razón, no se podían quedar ni con Alice y mucho menos con Rose, no porque no los fuera a cuidar como es debido, porque sé que no es así, sé que tanto Alice como Rose tienen cosas que hacer y puede que vuelvan a mis hijas unas adictas a la moda como lo son ellas, además de que mi pequeño Anthony se iba aburrir estando en una tienda de ropa.

Lo mas seguro es que tengas razón – nos reímos juntos – estarían bien cuidados, de eso no había duda, pero creo que es mejor que estén con alguno de nuestros padres.

Esme estaría encantada por tenerlos de menos una semana – era mucho tiempo, no recordaba haber pasado mucho tiempo lejos de mis pequeños – y puede que tus padres estén disponibles otra semana – me ronroneo.

¿Pues cuanto tiempo vamos a estar lejos de ellos? – quería estar con Edward de eso no había duda, pero no quería alejarme demasiado tiempo de mis hijos.

Solo dos semanas a lo mucho – me susurro cerca del oído, logrando que con su aliento me hiciera cosquillas.

Es mucho tiempo fuera de casa – me queje, el solo se rio de mi berrinche.

No lo es, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos tu y yo solos – era verdad no recuerdo exactamente cuando fue que estuvimos solos, omitiendo el tiempo en el que estuve embarazada, eso me impedía hacer muchas cosas, cosas que quería hacer con Edward,

Bien, pero primero iremos de vacaciones los 5 – quería estar con ellos primero y ya después con Edward, ya que mis pequeños necesitaban mas de mi atención, pero no por eso iba a descuidar a mi marido.

Tus deseos son ordenes para mi – eso me hizo reír.

¿Cómo esta Victoria? – quería saber de ella, la ultima vez que hablamos, no tan civilizadamente, motivos habían muchos, no la había vuelto a ver, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

No la vi – se encogió de hombros, después de esa platica le conté todo lo que había pasado en la noche en el que él estaba durmiendo.


	58. Chapter 58

POV Bella.

No la vi – se encogió de hombros, después de esa platica le conté todo lo que había pasado en la noche en el que él estaba durmiendo.

Que mal – la verdad es que si lo sentía.

Pues yo no pienso lo mismo – Edward me respondió indiferente, sus razones tendrá.

_Flashback._

_¿Quién te viera bella? – se rio aun mas – pero esta bien no se preocupen les diré todo – ahora si ya no entendí nada, que era lo que nos iba a decir._

_Bien – esperaba a que comenzara a decirnos porque estaba detrás de mi marido._

_Estoy casada – fue lo primero que salió de sus labios._

_Eso ya lo sabemos – Alice rodo los ojos._

_Si, oí que se lo estaba diciendo a bella – me miro por una fracción de segundo – como ya sabrán me case con James – sus ojos se alejaron de mi y se posaron en un punto muerto – desde que nos hicimos novios fue una persona muy detallista – sonrió un poco – todo iba bien, me comento por su loca obsesión por Alice – gruño al mencionar el nombre de Alice, pero ella solo se rio – no era gracioso que el chavo que te gustara le gustara alguien mas y sobretodo que te hablara de ella, fuimos amigos primero, pero con el tiempo me pidió ser su novia y encantada acepte – cruzo los brazos – ese día íbamos caminando por los pasillos del instituto y los encontramos a ustedes – nos fulmino con la mirada – tan felices que se venían y james decidió que ese era el momento indicado de presentarnos._

_Nunca te hicimos nada malo – no entendía porque estaba molesta con nosotros, y sobre Alice ella no tenia la culpa de que james estuviera detrás de ella, además Alice nunca le hizo caso._

_No me interrumpas – me miro feo – ese día de las presentaciones por fin pude conocer al enigmático Edward Cullen – el modo en que dijo el nombre de mi marido me puso furiosa – pero el no tenia ojos para nadie mas que no fueras tu – escupió las palabras en mi dirección – por mas que trate de ser la chica inocente él nunca se fijo en mi solo me daba un escueto Hola y nada mas – estaba que sacaba chispas._

_¿Qué querías? – Reto Alice – mi hermano esta perdidamente enamorado de Bella – me sonrió._

_Me gustaba Edward, de eso no había duda – a quien no le gustaba mi marido¬¬ – pero estaba enamorada de james, con la vaga ilusión de que él se enamorada de mi._

_¿Y en donde entramos nosotras? – pregunto Alice._

_Bueno tu siempre estuviste presente – sonrió de manera poco amistosa – y tu bella bueno tienes a Edward él me sigue gustando – que descaro al decírmelo._

_¿Y rose? – a ella también la había mencionado anteriormente._

_Ella solo por ser su amiga – se encogió de hombros._

_Estas enferma – y pensar que ya me había librado de Tanya solo para encontrarme a otra igual o peor._

_Pero solo de amor – soltó una risa histérica, con un brazo me aferre mas a Edward, daba gracias al cielo de que él estuviera dormido y no tuviera que presenciar nada de esto – me case con james al salir del instituto, decidimos que ahora que ya éramos una pareja oficial íbamos a estudiar y a trabajar juntos para sacar los gastos – su vista se volvió a enfocar en algo que yo desconocía, sus recuerdos – todo iba de maravilla los primeros meses, quizás años pero después comenzó a cambiar, llegaba tarde a casa, había veces que no llegaba o incluso hasta se aparecía borracho, al principio no le tome mucha importancia éramos demasiado jóvenes – quizás por esas razones Edward y yo no nos casamos cuando salimos del instituto, aunque sabia que Edward no tomaba pero lo que nosotros queríamos era tener un futuro y Edward alegaba que quería tener una casa en donde vivir._

_Es una excusa muy pobre – reprocho Alice – no es necesario tomar para divertirse._

_Eso era lo que yo pensaba – alzo la voz – pensaba que era normal porque aun éramos jóvenes pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que estaba demasiado equivocada, ya no teníamos la misma intimidad de antes y cuando eso sucedía era por periodos muy cortos, incluso – apretó los puños – una vez me confundió con Alice._

_Eso es asqueroso – Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado._

_Al terminar la carrera estaba buscando trabajo, como verán era una inexperta, a la cual nadie quería contratar – hizo una pausa – llegue a este hospital por una recomendación que me hizo un profesor – se froto las manos – todo iba tan bien hasta que un día inesperado me tope con un guapísimo doctor – ush ya sabia de quien estaba hablando – lo estaba observando pero desafortunadamente el ni me miro – frunció el ceño – iba tan concentrado hablando por el teléfono, en ese momento lo reconocí era Edward Cullen y estaba mas guapo de lo que recordaba – soltó un suspiro – le pregunte a la secretaria que estaba cerca quien era ese doctor, en ese momento no sabia que era su secretaria, solo me dijo que era el doctor Cullen y nada mas, no me tomo mucha importancia._

_Nunca lo hubiera sospechado, eras la "nueva" –estaba tan atenta observándola._

_Por supuesto que no, paso los primeros meses tratando de acercarme a él, que me ofrecieran trabajar con él, pero me dijeron que él era muy celoso con su trabajo que no aceptaba que nadie mas trabajara con él, a menos de que fuera demasiado importante, las pocas veces que pude cruzar palabras con él fue un simple saludo que les daba a todos cuando llegaba, me acercaba a él pero simplemente no me hacia caso, James pasaba por mi en la salida y empezó a sospechar que me interesaba alguien mas, pero no me decía nada, parte de que no sabia nada de Edward, pensé que estaba soltero que su relación había fracaso – me miro destilando veneno – así tendría que haber pasado pero eso no sucedió – sus puños se aferraron aun más, no quería ni pensar en donde los quería poner – un día tu te presentaste aquí al hospital con una enorme barriga que parecías vaca._

_El león cree que todos son de su condición – Alice me defendió._

_Déjala Alice, lo que pasa es que ella esta celosa de mi – la mire desafiante – yo tengo lo que ella no, no por que su matrimonio con james hubiera fracaso quiere decir que el mio va a ser igual, ya estoy harta de todas las personas que se quieren meter con mi familia, aquí ya no hay respeto, entiende es un hombre ajeno para ti – me miro sorprendida – y aunque no lo fuera él nunca te va a ser caso y menos si tratas de aparentar algo que no eres._

_Esa es la bella que yo conozco – me alabo Alice._

_Debo de admitir que no me esperaba que me reconocieras y mucho menos que sacaras las uñas por él, pensé que seguías siendo la misma niña patética que conocí en el instituto, la que se dejaba pisotear por todos y que nunca confeso su amor a Edward, solo con la ayuda de alguien – fulmino a Alice – sino hubiera sido por ti ellos nos estaría juntos y tal vez yo hubiera podido estar con él._

_No lo creas – Alice negó – yo solo trataba de abrirles los ojos a los dos pero ellos solos fueron los que se confesaron todo, aunque claro que si ellos no se animaban aun yo lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras._

_Tu no puedes seguir con Edward, él ahora es mio – tenia un tic en su ojo, que de verdad daba miedo._

_Alice, bella – la voz de Jasper retumbo en la habitación – ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – frunció el ceño a ver a Victoria en la habitación._

_Nada Jasper – Alice trataba de sonar tranquila – no pasa nada solo estábamos hablando – no entendía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso a Jasper, pose mi vista en Victoria y vi que traía un arma oculta en su bata – ¿Por qué no me traes un café? – pido con voz neutra._

_¿Estas bien Alice? – Jasper conocía demasiado bien a Alice para saber que algo estaba pasando._

_Si, solo necesito un poco de cafeína en mi sangre – le sonrió de forma consoladora._

_De acuerdo no me tardare – parecía escéptico al momento de marcharse._

_Te esperare – le dijo de vuelta._

_Que astuta eres Alice – la felicito Victoria – no querías que nadie mas estuviera aquí para ver lo que va a pasar a continuación, mas si se trata de Jasper._

_Cállate – alzo la voz Alice – tu estas loca._

_Que encantador, estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por la de ella – me señalo – y ¿Por qué no?, también por la de Jasper, supe por ahí que ustedes ya están comprometidos, que lastima que tenga que dejar a Jasper viudo antes de tiempo – sin que nadie se diera cuenta apreté el botón que estaba al lado de mi cama para pedir ayuda._

_¿Qué es lo que quieres? – estaba tratando de ganar tiempo._

_Ya te lo he dicho – rodo los ojos – quiero a Edward._

_Pero ya tienes a james – solté de repente._

_El no esta interesado – su voz se escuchaba apagada._

_¿Y Edward si? – levanto la vista y me clavo su fría mirada sobre la mía – entiende, tu no quieres lo mismo que esta pasando con james, Edward no te quiere y no esta interesado en ti – estaba arriesgándome a que nos hiciera algo en este preciso momento – y no lo estará aunque yo no estuviera aquí, aunque me mataran – lo dije en un susurro pero alcanzo a oírlo porque en sus mejillas se estaba asomando las marcas de que estaba sonriendo – Edward no lo va a estar, comprende que si lo obligas, cosa que lo dudo, estarás viviendo lo que vives ahora con james._

_Edward no es así, yo lo se – de nuevo el tic se estaba haciendo presente._

_Sé que no lo es - trataba de que entrara en razón, me sentía impotente en esta camilla sin poder levantarme y ponerme frete a mis hijos como lo estaba haciendo Alice, pero Edward estaba desprotegido, y mis manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder protegerlo de lo que Victoria quisiera hacer – Edward es diferente pero solo cuando alguien vale la pena, no quiero decir que tu no lo valgas – dije lo primero que se me venia a la mente – pero Edward me ama a mi, el amor es lo que transforma a las personas, si tan solo hicieras un intento por recuperar al james que te gustaba todo esto no seria necesario._

_James no esta interesado – se levanto de su sillón._

_¿Crees que james no te quiere? – se me estaban acabando las ideas._

_Así es – me miro con desdén._

_Estas equivocada – Alice solo observaba a la puerta, supongo que también estaba esperando a que alguien llegara y se llevara a Victoria de aquí._

_Tu no sabes nada – me escupió las palabras._

_Se lo suficiente, soy psicóloga – espero que no la asustara, la mayoría de las personas se espantaban con la idea de estar con un psicólogo – por lo poco que nos has dicho supongo que su relación fue un fracaso en su momento, puesto que se casaron muy jóvenes y tu estabas aterrada sobre la idea de luchar contra un fantasma – sus ojos se posaron en Alice – nadie de nosotros tiene la culpa de las cosas que estaba sucediendo en tu matrimonio, Alice nunca le hizo caso a James y eso lo sabes muy bien – estaba asimilando las cosas – pero eso que sentía james por Alice no era otra cosa mas que una obsesión, el un día me confeso que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti._

_Mientes – se puso a la defensiva._

_Claro que no – mi voz era suave – no gano nada con mentirte si te tranquilizas te contare lo que paso ese día._

_Estoy tranquila – sus pies se movían en círculos._

_No lo estas, estas muy nerviosa pero si te sientas y te relajas un poco comenzare a decirte lo que paso exactamente ese día – ofrecí._

_¿Cómo es que te vas acordar de lo que sucedió ese día, si ni siquiera te acordabas de mí? – si que era observadora._

_Porque james estaba más constante en nuestras vidas que tu – al parecer estaba mas tranquila._

_Flashback._

_Bueno ¿ahora si me dirás? – pregunte curiosa._

_Si – se removió un momento por el salón y después suspiro. – Es verdad que me interesaba Alice – pude notar como hablaba en pasado, y también como Jasper gruñía. – al principio todo parecía ser un juego para Tanya y Mike, no costo trabajo que nos convencieran de hacerlo – tomo una bocanada de aire – sabia muy bien que Alice jamás estaría conmigo, ni aunque supiera que María lograra separarlos – en ese momento llego la imagen de la chica que dijo no desde un principio – así que no lo tome muy enserio, sabia a lo que me atenía por eso es que no hice nada mas._

_Jasper – la voz patosa de Alice nos sorprendió – Jasper – grito y comenzó a llorar._

_Alice – la abrazo Jasper – tranquila aquí estoy – la consolaba – no pasara nada amor – hablaba como si solo estuvieran ellos dos._

_Contemplarlos era como verme a mi y a Edward juntos, incluso Rose y Emmett, era como si lo que estuviera a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y solo existiéramos nosotros, una imagen de amor puro, de miedo si tal vez, pero sobretodo eso había alivio, alivio al ver que Alice se encontraba bien, que a pesar del fuerte impacto que llegara a ocasionar lo que hicieron ellos, ambos estaban bien._

_Y decidí ayudarlos porque sé que esto no estaba bien, al principio solo era asustarlos un poco – sonrió – sonara perverso, pero no iba a pasar de ahí, sé que no soy la mejor persona – se puso serio nuevamente – pero quiero cambiar – brillaron sus ojos – quiero hacer las cosas bien, por ella – su vista se clavaba fuera de la venta, viendo o añorando una imagen que nosotros no lográbamos ver, bueno por lo menos yo no._

_¿Por Alice? – estaba confundida._

_No – me miro como si estuviera loca – conocí a alguien mas – sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse – lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que ocasione – sonaba sincero._

_Fin del flashback._

_Sé que mientes – en sus grandes ojos estaban cayendo lagrimas._

_No lo hago – mi voz seguía serena y Alice perdida en la puerta._

_Entonces no era yo – ahora su llanto se escuchaba mas fuerte._

_Claro que eras tu, al día siguiente nos presentaron y el venia feliz tomado de la mano contigo – su llanto era desgarrador._

_Eso es mentira – repetía constantemente._

_Ella no esta mintiendo Vicky – por la puerta paso un hombre alto, suponía que era james._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – sus ojos se alarmaron._

_Solo venia a buscarte como siempre, pero me dijeron que estabas dando tu ultima ronda – se estaba acercando despacio al lugar de victoria._

_¿Cómo me encontraste? – cada paso que daba james ella retrocedía en el sillón._

_Solo fue una corazonada – al ver que retrocedía ya no siguió avanzando – bella ha dicho toda la verdad, yo si te quiero._

_Eso es mentira tu sigues loco por Alice – levanto sus dos manos y las coloco en cada lado de su cabeza, tapando sus oídos de lo que james le estaba diciendo y aferrando sus ojos a mantenerse cerrados._

_Victoria escúchame – se acercó a ella y la tomo por los brazos, ella se estremeció ante su tacto pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos – yo a ti te quiero, siempre lo he hecho y estoy enamorado de ti._

_Mientes – gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_Alice, ¿Qué vamos hacer? – susurre._

_Nada, ya no tarda en llagar los demás – me giño un ojo._

_¿De quien estas hablando? – pregunte._

_De Emmett, Jasper y Rose – rodo los ojos – les he mandado un mensaje de texto._

_¿Ósea que Jasper llego porque le mandaste un mensaje? – pregunte de forma absurda._

_Así es bella – sonrió un poco._

_Vicky tienes que creerme, yo solo te amo a ti – ahora james era el que estaba llorando – perdóname por todas las cosas que te he hecho pasar, no había madurado en ese momento y ahora que siento que te estoy perdiendo me desgarra el alma._

_¿Por qué hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso? – pregunto Victoria con los ojos un poco hinchados, por el llanto._

_No lo se, pero espero y no sea demasiado tarde para que me perdones todo lo malo que te he causado – poco a poco fue retirando las manos de victoria de sus oídos._

_¿Alice estas bien? – entro corriendo Jasper a la habitación y se posiciono frente a Alice cubriéndola con su cuerpo._

_Lo estoy, tranquilo – susurro al momento que lo abrazo, Edward se estaba removiendo en la camilla, no quería que se despertara y viera todo este alboroto, así que comencé a arrullarlo como a un bebé para que siguiera dormido._

_¿Bella, pequeña como estas? – enseguida entro Emmett y Rose._

_Bien –mi voz se escuchaba rasposa._

_¿Segura? – se me acerco mas Rose para verme bien a los ojos._

_Si, segura – estaba tratando de calmarlas._

_Victoria no puedes seguir atormentando a bella, déjala seguir con su vida, ella ahora es madre y ¿tu no quieres que los niños estén tristes porque has alejado a sus padres cierto? – victoria estaba en un estado de trance._

_No – parecía una niña chiquita sin consuelo alguno – lo siento bella – al parece james fue el único que logro hacer que ella entrara en razón._

_No te preocupes – lo que yo quería es que ya se fuera de aquí, así me sentiría mas tranquila._

_Vámonos a casa – james ayudo a Victoria a levantarse del sillón._

_¿James? – no podía dejar que se la llevara así, ella puede ser un peligro para los demás si sigue con esos ataques suicidas._

_¿Qué pasa? – Victoria estaba recargada a un costado de él._

_Tienes que llevar a Victoria con un especialista, no puedes permitir que lastime a alguien mas, afortunadamente no paso anda pero uno nunca sabe lo que llegaría a pasar si de nuevo le entra la idea de que no la quieres y se quiera desquitar con alguien mas – era una absurda excusa pero no quería que se volviera a repetir._

_Eso es lo que voy hacer y gracias por tu consejo Bella – comenzaban a retirarse de la habitación pero se detuvo – y felicidades por lo de tus bebes y tu matrimonio, creo que es en un mal momento pero me dio gusto verlos de nuevo – se llevo a victoria abrazada por la cintura fuera de la habitación._

_Iré a ver si ya se fueron – Emmett era él que estaba mas serio de todos._

_No tardes – pidió Rose._

_Tranquila – se despidió de Rose._

_En buena hora Edward esta dormido – dijo Jasper._

_Esta cansado – lo defendí._

_Si, pero se ha perdido toda la acción – reapareció Emmett con una sonrisa bailándole el rostro – apuesto a que se molestara si sabe que no lo quisieron despertar._

_Se molestara mas si sabe que estuvieron en riesgo mientras el dormía – se rio Jasper._

_Él no podía hacer nada en el estado en él que se encontraba – lo defendió Alice._

_Además de que ya dijeron que estaba cansado, Edward lleva mucho tiempo sin poder dormir el tiempo necesario y Edward hizo bien en dormir – apoyo Rose._

_No se enojen – dijo Emmett – solo era una pequeña broma._

_No me gustan así las bromas Emmett – Rose se cruzo de brazos._

_¿Me perdonas? – hizo un puchero._

_A mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas – Rose evito su mirada – creo que a la que se las tienes que pedir es a Bella._

_¿Me desculas bella? – se giro a mi con su puchero._

_No te preocupes Emmy – hizo una mueca, ya era costumbre que para molestar a Emmett le dijera Emmy._

_Jasper – dijo Alice a modo de persuasión._

_Lo siento bella – Alice sonrió al escuchar lo que decía su prometido._

_No hay problema Jazzy – para él no se me ocurría ningún apodo que lo molestara, aun._

_Fin del flashback._

Espero que este bien – susurre al momento de preparar la harina para los hot cakes.

Supongo – Edward no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, así que decidí que era mejor cambiarlo.

Nos vamos a quedar solos – hice un puchero – Alice vendrá por mis amores.

Yo no iré – sonrió de forma burlona – solo uno de tus amores se quedara contigo.

Lo bueno – suspire – pero se queda el más mañoso.

Oye – me miro – yo no soy mañoso.

Claro que lo eres – nos reímos los dos.

Bueno solo un poco – me dedico una sonrisa torcida, esta de más decir que es mi favorita.

Lo acabas de aceptar – me reí con él.

El desayuno estuvo listo después de media hora, mis pequeños se fueron a lavar las manos tal como se los había dicho Edward, cada uno tomo su lagar en la mesa, habíamos adoptado la manía de comer en silencio y cuando se hablaba era para saber como le había ido en el trabajo a Edward, o para que él les preguntara como les había ido a mis pequeños en el kínder. Él y yo trabajábamos por las mañanas para que en las tardes la pasáramos con ellos, solo si se trataba de una emergencia Edward se quedaba hasta tarde en su consultorio, pero los últimos meses ha estado viniendo a comer con nosotros.

Gracias por el desayuno – se levanto Vanessa para poner sus platos en el fregadero.

Gracias – le siguieron Anthony y Rennesme para depositar sus trastes en el fregadero tal y como lo había hecho Vanessa.

Vayan a lavarse los dientes que no falta mucho para que Tía Alice y Tía Rose vengan por ustedes – se fueron contentos a lavarse para salir con ellas.

Iré a ver quien toca con tanta insistencia – Rodee los ojos.

Como si no lo supieras – me reí.

Seguro – se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta.

Buenos días Bella – entraron las dos.

Buenos días chicas – me levante para poder saludarlas.

Si sigo con estas ganas de vomitar – decía Rose a Alice de algo que yo no sabia – tendré que ir mañana al Doctor.

Voy a ver que están haciendo – Edward siguió por el pasillo para ir a verlos.

Seguro que es solo una infección, no tienes nada de que preocuparte – Alice se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca.

¿Esos son Hot cakes? – seguí su mirada.

Así es – tome un plato y lo coloque ahí para dárselo a Rose – toma.

Gracias – estiro la mano para tomarlo – ¿Tienes cajeta?

¿Qué?, con eso si vas a vomitar – Alice y yo sabíamos que a ella no le gustaba la cajeta.

¿Quieres? – pregunte algo sorprendida.

Por favor – se mostro apenada.

Espera – me levante para ir a la cocina a buscar la cajeta – toma – se la tendí y ella me la acepto, comenzó a untarla con un cuchillo, al ver cuanto es que le ponía Alice y yo hicimos una mueca de asco.

Seguro que eso si lo vomitas Rose – Alice tenia una mueca en la cara.

¿Bella? – me llamo.

Dime – estaba de pie observando que tanto se comía Rose, no por lo que estuviera embutiéndose, sino por que eso no era una simple infección como lo pensaba Alice, eso era algo mas.

Si no es mucha molestia – levanto la vista de lo que quedaba de su Hot cakes – ¿me podrías hacer unos huevos? – le brillaron los ojos.

Claro, ¿Quieres algo Alice? – pregunte.

No gracias bella, así estoy bien – me sonrió y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle sus huevos.

Si sigo comiendo así para el final del año ya no me quedara la ropa – eso era lo que me sucedió a mi.

Eso no te importo cuando te comiste todo Rose – se rio Alice.

Alice – la reprendió – no he comido mucho – su vista se nublo – eres mala Alice – su vos se escuchaba rota.

Eso es lo que tu dices – yo solo las escuchaba como estaban peleando.

Toma – coloque un plato frente a Rose y ella comenzó a comérselo.

Parece que no has comido en mucho tiempo – seguía burlándose Alice.

No sé que me pasa que me da mucha hambre últimamente – seguía en su labor de comerse su desayuno.

Yo si lo se – era demasiado obvio, quizás porque ya lo había pasado – solo estas embarazada Rose.

¿Qué? – las dos parecían sorprendidas por lo que les dije.

Lo que oyeron, estas embarazada, la forma en como comes, tus antojos raros, sabemos que no te gusta la cajeta y aun así te lo comiste con un hot cakes, tus cambios de humor y dices que tienes ganas de vomitar – fui enumerando uno a uno los síntomas que había visto y los que yo había tenido.

Oh por dios – se quedo muda.

Eso es genial – Alice parloteaba.

Eso es magnifico – comenzó a realizar sus cuentas en voz alta – estoy embarazada.

Tendremos que ir a ver a un especialista para ver que tal va eso – sugirió Alice.

Ya me quiero imaginar la cara de Emmett – sonreí, sabia que a él le gustan mucho los bebes y mas si se trata de uno propio.

Será sorpresa – nos pido Rose – en unas semanas será nuestro aniversario y se lo quiero decir a modo de regalo – rose y Emmett eran los únicos que aun no se habían casado, Alice y Jasper se casaron un año después de que nacieron mis bebes – me quiero casar, de hecho Emmett ya me dio el anillo – nos mostro la mano – pero aun no ponemos fecha, solo que no se si será antes de que nazca mi bebé o después.

Primero tienes que hacerte una prueba – no debía de hacerse las ilusiones si es que aun no ha pasado – además es solo un retrasó – Alice tenia razón y en ese momento también estaba pensando en mi.

Eso no puede ser una falsa alarma Alice – negué con la cabeza – los mismos síntomas que tiene Rose yo los tengo – se sorprendieron – quiero decir los tuve – me sonroje – y no estaba equivocada, traía conmigo tres hermosos bebes.

Quizás, pero sea como sea ya quiero verte como madre – Alice daba saltitos.

Tengo que ir por una prueba de embarazo – Rose estaba nerviosa.

No puedes ir en ese estado – no iba a permitir que saliera así.

Tengo que saberlo bella, esto me esta poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que ya venia – se estaba comiendo prácticamente las uñas.

¿Edward? – lo llame.

Tía Alice, Tía Rose – llegaron mis pequeños y corrieron a abrazarlas.

Hola pequeños – se acercó Alice para abrazarlos, ya estaban mas pesados y no creía que se los aguantara.

¿Qué pasa bella? – pregunto algo nervioso, supongo que era por la forma en como lo llame.

Necesito que vayas a comprar una prueba de embarazo – me miro sorprendido – para Rose.

En un momento regreso – me dio un fugaz beso y salió.

¿A dónde fue Edward? – me pregunto Alice.

A la farmacia – mi vista estaba perdida en los recuerdos.

¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto Rennesme.

Aun no – le respondí a mi pequeña – tus tías y yo tenemos que hablar una cosa muy importante y necesito que ustedes vayan a jugar.

Mami – se quejo.

Nada de berrinche – la amenace, lo cierto es que nunca les había puesto una mano encima habían sido demasiado obedientes, hoy no mucho porque tenían muchas ganas de ir con sus tías pero esto era importante, tenia que ayudar a Rose.

Lo siento mami, iremos a jugar en lo que ustedes platican – se despidió de nosotras dándonos un pequeño beso. Edward se estaba tardando en llegar y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pasaron unos minutos más y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi guapo marido.

Lo siento, es que había mucha gente – se excuso al llegar a mi lado – como no me dijeron cual querían traje tres.

Mejor – tome la bolsa que traía entre sus brazos – toma esto – le tendí una botella de agua de casi dos litros.

¿Me tengo que beber toda esta agua? – pregunto.

Si, es para poder hacer la prueba – estaba sacando las pruebas de las tres cajitas. Rose no tardo mucho en tomarse el agua que le habida dado y estaba mas nerviosa que antes.

¿Y ahora? – me pregunto impaciente.

Tenemos que ir al baño, bueno tu vas a entrar y nosotras te esperamos afuera – la deje pasar y le di todas las instrucciones que tenia que seguir para que la prueba funcionara, eso nos iba a sacar de dudas para saber si es que estaba embarazada o no.

Estoy nerviosa bella – me tomo de las manos – ¿Y si no sale positiva? – su vista se nublo debido a las lagrimas que se estaban amontonando en sus ojos queriendo salir de ellos.

No pasa nada Rose, si no sale positiva eres demasiado joven y puedes seguir intentándolo, siempre voy a estar apoyándote tal como lo hicieron ustedes conmigo cuando mas las necesitaba – ahora las lagrimas se me estaban saliendo a mi – ahora venga, tenemos que hacerte esa prueba – las dos sonreímos un poco mas calmadas.

Las veo en un rato – nos dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de nuestra vista.

La espera se me estaba haciendo eterna, pero tenía que ser paciente, eran tres pruebas las que se tenia que hacer Rose, además de que tenia que esperar a que saliera el resultado y en lo que ella lo asimilaba no iba ser fácil, rose ahora necesitaba de nuestro apoyo, tanto que si salía positiva o negativa, pero estaba mas que segura saldría positiva, esos síntomas me los sabia.

Chicas – Rose abrió la puerta y tenia la vista nublada, pero eso no nos quería decir nada.

Oh Rose – nos acercamos a abrazarla – no pasa nada – Alice estaba consolando.

Chicas – volvió a repetir pero esta vez con las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, corriendo por las mejillas y muriendo en su cuello – esto es – se quedo callada.

¿Qué pasa Rose? – Alice se separo primero de ella.

Estoy feliz – Alice se quedo desconcertada, pero yo ya sabia que era lo que quería decir con eso – salieron dos rayitas, en las tres salieron lo mismo.

Felicidades – la abrace nuevamente – eso quiere decir que las tres no pueden estar equivocadas.

¿Dos rayitas?, que alguien me explique que es eso – Alice estaba confusa.

Dos rayitas significa que esta embarazada – Alice grito y nuevamente corrió a abrazarla.

Felicidades Rose – Edward estaba recargado detrás de nosotras con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

Gracias, ahora solo falta decirle a Emmett – sus ojos nuevamente se nublaron – pero será después, eso será una sorpresa – estaba muy feliz por ella – ¿Nos vamos? – se limpio las lagrimas.

Por supuesto – en el rostro de Alice tampoco desaparecía la sonrisa que estaba surcando en sus mejillas.

Anthony, Vanessa, Rennesme, vámonos – grito Alice.

No era necesario que gritaras Alice – y es que la tenía muy cerca de mi oreja.

Lo siento – se sonrojo.

Lo sintió mas mi oreja – la fulmine con la mirada.

Lo siento de verdad bella – la abrace.

Esta bien no te preocupes, mejor ya váyanse sino se les va a hacer tarde – mire el reloj.

Bella solo son las 11 – rodo los ojos.

Si pero mañana tienen que ir al kínder y todavía se van a bañar y preparar sus cosas – tenían que aprender desde chiquitos a ser responsables.

Esta bien gruñís – me dijo Alice.

No, bella tiene razón – intervino Rose – tienen que estar con su mamá y desde ahora ella los esta enseñando a ser responsables en la escuela, eso esta bien.

¿Qué raro?, juraría que hace unos días tu hubieras dicho lo mismo que yo, pero como ahora serás madre dices otras cosas – pensaba lo mismo que Alice.

Eso no es verdad – se defendió Rose, Edward y yo solo nos estábamos riendo de como comenzaban a pelear entre ellas nuevamente.

¿Tía Rose vas a tener un bebé? – pregunto mi pequeña Vanessa.

Así es cariño – se acacho para acariciarle sus cabellos.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me vas a querer? – los ojos de Rennesme se pusieron Cristalinos.

No digas eso cariño – la abrazo – yo siempre te voy a querer.

Genial – dijo Anthony – si es un niño ya tengo con quien jugar – froto las manos como cuando Emmett tiene una travesura en mente.

¿Y si es niña? – le pregunto Alice.

Si es niña – lo pensó un poco – pues si es niña la defenderé igual que a mis hermanas – se encogió de hombros.

Así se habla campeón – Edward lo felicito.

Ya me imagino como estará Emmett si es que es una niña, o también un niño, como sea será feliz y se emocionara mucho – Rose seguía llorando, me imagino que ya le estaba afectando las hormonas.

No llores Tía Rose – se acercó Vanessa con un pedazo de papel a limpiarle las lagrimas, esa imagen me conmovió mucho.

Tratare cariño – Rose unió la mano de mi pequeña con la suya – es hora de irnos, despídanse de sus papis, en un rato regresamos.

Nos vemos mami – se acercaron a despedirse de mi.

Papi – abrazaron a Edward.

Nos vemos en un rato – me despedí de ellos.

¿Estarás bien mami? – se acercó Vanessa y coloco sus dos manitas en mi vientre.

Lo estaré, papi estará conmigo – me sonrió.

Cuida a mi mami – le dijo Anthony.

Lo hare campeón – miro a Anthony y este satisfecho solo asintió.

Nos vemos – se despidieron de nosotros y salieron por la puerta dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

Levantamos todo lo que habíamos cómodo, lavando los trastes y poniéndolos a secar, me ayudo a tender las camas de nuestros hijos y colocamos sus juguetes en su lugar, me ayudo a preparar sus uniformes que utilizarían mañana, la mayor parte del día nos la llevamos acomodando todo, limpiando la casa y nada mas, porque lavar la ropa ya lo habida hecho.

Bella – me gire para ver a Edward – cuando me mandaste por la prueba de embarazo por un momento pensé que tu estabas embarazada – sonrió – pero no fue así – la sonrisa se le borro de su rostro.

Tengo algo que decirte – me mordí el labio inferior.

¿Qué pasa? – Clavo la vista en mi – ¿Te sientes mal?

No, no es eso – me estaba poniendo nerviosa como la vez primera.

¿Entonces? – se alarmo – ¿Qué pasa bella?

Ok deja que me tranquilice – estaba respirando para que la sangre fluyera en todo mi cuerpo.

Bien – Edward me estaba observando atento para poder saber que era lo que me estaba pasando.

Lo que pasa es que – en ese momento sonó el teléfono pero nadie le hizo caso y me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta – ¿Diga? – conteste.

¿Bella? – era la voz de Emmett.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

¿Esta Rose? – se escuchaba normal, al parecer Rose si iba a seguir con su plan de decirle cuando fuera su aniversario.

No, se acaba de ir con Alice y los niños – Emmett me había regalado Tiempo, no sabia como decírselo a Edward.

Muchas gracias bell´s – se escuchaba mas aliviado – nos vemos después - colgó.

¿Me decías? – Edward me regreso al tema principal.

Así, bueno es que yo tengo un retraso – al decir las palabras se quedo callado esperando a que dijera mas y yo también estaba esperando a que dijera algo, pero mientras mas pasaban los segundos y Edward no hablaba me ponía mas y mas nerviosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Dos semanas – estaba dejando mis sentimientos de lado para no llorar en este momento.

Bella – no me había dado cuenta de que tenia la mirada agachada hasta que sentí uno de sus dedos levantarme la barbilla – mírame – pidió – mírame bella – volvió a insistir al ver que tenia los ojos cerrados – no tengo las palabras para expresar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, cada día que pasa me sorprendes aun mas con las sorpresas que me das.

No te lo había dicho antes porque quería estar segura, como te dije hace dos semanas me entere por una prueba de embarazo normal pero me fui a realizar una de sangre – hice una mueca porque detesto las agujas – los resultados dieron positivo tengo pocas semanas de embarazo.

¿Es por eso que Vanessa coloco sus manitas en tu vientre y te pregunto si estarías bien? – me pregunto.

La verdad es que no se porque lo hizo, nadie sabia nada era una sorpresa estaba buscando la manera de poder decírtelo.

Bella – ahora era Edward el que estaba llorando – no me cansare de repetirlo – tomo mis manos entre las suyas – pero siempre te amare, tratándose de ti nunca es suficiente y mucho menos demasiado mi dedicación por nuestra familia nunca tendrá los limites y va atravesar los obstáculos que se presenten.

Edward, ¿Crees que sean de nuevo tres? – nos reímos los dos.

No importa cuantos sean, siempre los amare igual – me sonrió.

Creo que tendremos que volver a preparar las cunas por si acaso – lo pensé por un momento.

Y comprar una casa nueva – eso me sorprendió.

¿Por qué una casa nueva? – con la que tenemos ahora es mas que suficiente.

Para que cada uno tenga su propia habitación – dijo como si eso fuera lo mas lógico.

Edward no es necesario, de verdad lo único que tenemos que hacer es desocupar una habitación y construir otras – teníamos suficiente espacio para hacerlo.

Bella – pose mi vista en la suya – te amo – le sonreí no me iba a cansar de escuchar esas palabras dichas para mi.

Edward me haz dado algo muy maravilloso, una familia y vaya familia – sonreí con las lagrimas desbordándose por mis ojos – te amo y no es un te amo de compromiso por que me lo hayas dicho tu, es un te amo porque lo siento, mejor dicho lo sentimos – tome una de sus manos para posarla en mi plano vientre aun – aunque todavía no este bien formado ya vive y siente, y esta sintiendo todo el amor que desde ahora le estamos brindando.

Ahora tenemos una familia grande, nuestros hijos, si es que llegan a ser mas de uno – me sonrió – estarán de la misma edad que él bebé de Rose – te amo.

Te amo y esto apenas comienza – beso mi vientre – aun nos falta mucho por vivir.

Fin.

**Chicas esta historia ha llegado a su fin, muchas gracias por estar conmigo, por todos los Reviews, las alertas sobre mi historia, no saben que tan emocionada estoy, no pensé que tuviera tantos capítulos, trataba de terminarla desde hace mucho, pero siempre llegaba a mi mente una idea y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya lo estaba subiendo, el final es un poco choteado, supongo, quiero agradecerles a todas por su dedicación y espera a un nuevo capitulo, Cuando este contigo ha llegado a su fin, pero nos esperan nuevas historias, solo espero que me sigan aceptando, continuare con la actualización de Guerra en el amor y en esta semana subiré la nueva historia.**

**Gracias por todo, en verdad no tengo las palabras correctas para expresar lo que siento cada que me llegaba una notificación de FF, todas y cada una de ustedes me han demostrado que las ideas se pueden transmitir, por todos los Reviews donde me pedían que agregara algo mas, lo tome en cuenta y lo seguiré haciendo.**

**Porque aunque seamos de diferente lugares, diferente tono de piel, ojos, edad, estatura, en fin eso no importa, lo que nos une a todas y cada una de nosotras es la pasión que sentimos al leer y escribir, porque no es una simple Saga, es nuestra Saga, llega a su fin, pero eso no quiere decir que llegue el momento de decirnos adiós, nosotras apenas comenzamos y siempre (lo digo por mi) estarán muy presentes en mi vida porque gracias a esos libros que muchas personas desprecian, me enseñaron a que no es necesario ser rubia para gustarle al chico guapo del colegio, tener dinero no lo es todo, y sobretodo cuando alguien tiene un sueño hay que luchar por él, es mejor decir lo intente o decir "Que hubiera pasado si…". Chicas siempre estarán presente cada que suba un nuevo capitulo.**

**Dirán que estoy loca XD (solo un poco) pero en este tiempo he aprendido a quererlas a todas, ilógico ¿No?, pero lo se, soy rara.**

**Cuídense todas y no dejen que nadie destruya sus sueños, en la vida hemos venido a aprender, mas no a ser perfectos así que es bueno salir de la rutina y equivocarnos un poco, eso si, aceptando nuestros errores y tratando de no cometer los mismos. Mucha suerte en todo lo que se propongan, sean Felices y cuando sientan que todo el mundo esta en su contra, respiren y traten de despejar su mente, no todo es felicidad, en esta vida hay de todo, solo nos toca disfrutar todo lo que se nos presenta. Un gusto pasar tiempo con ustedes (espero que me lo sigan permitiendo), nos leemos después chicas.**


	59. Epilogo

POV Bella.

Ya había pasado dos años, Rose se había casado con Emmett antes de que diera a luz a sus gemelos, no sabia que era lo que tenían los Cullen porque parecían que apuntaban bien, era de suponerse, porque ella y Jasper eran gemelos, creo que también tenia algo que ver con eso, ahora que lo digo, Alice y Edward también son gemelos, hubiera sido mas lógico que mi primer embarazo fueran gemelos, pero vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver que en vez de uno, eran tres, en fin me sentía bien con la gran familia que me había tocado, creo que Diosito me había recompensado con esta gran familia al ser yo hija única. Recuerdo como se había puesto Rose en el altar, a cada rato estaba llorando, ya no se sabia si lloraba por felicidad o por las hormonas, me sentía identificada con ella al ver como es que sus lagrimas brotaban, no sabia ni que hacer para que dejara de llorar, pero recordé que eso solo le iba a hacer daño, ya que yo como psicóloga sabia exactamente que limpiarse una lagrima podría hacer que se te quedara trabada, que le costara seguir en ese momento expresando sus emociones así que mejor me contuve.

Al nacer los hijos de Rose fue el mejor día para ella, obviamente también lo fue su boda, todavía recuerdo que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta el pasillo.

_Flashback._

_Emmett Cullen – grito Rose – con este inmenso dolor que siento juro que te quedaras sin sexo por dos meses._

_Pero Rose cariño – estaba alegando Emmett – dices eso porque te esta doliendo ahorita._

_Nada – grito aun mas fuerte – ya dije sin sexo por dos meses – y fue el último grito que dio ya que en ese esfuerzo que hizo salieron sus gemelos._

_Fin del flashback._

Pobre Emmett estaba que se lo llevaba la que lo trajo, Rose cumplió su promesa, y lo dejo sin sexo por dos meses, tenia un humor de perros que yo creo ni el mismo se aguantaba, estaba insoportable, sus bromas eran muy pero muy pesadas, y eso que así lo eran antes de que se quedara así, pero ya no aguantaba que le hicieran algo a él, sus pequeños se parecían a ellos, el niño tenia su cabello rizado como el de Emmett, los ojos de Rose, los hoyuelos de Emmett y el carácter de este ultimo, la niña parecía ser una replica exacta de su madre, solo que tenia los mismos ojos de Emmett, y el carácter explosivo de su madre. Los pequeños Cullen – Hale.

Mami – llego corriendo mi pequeña con los ojos llorosos, me alarme de inmediato pensando que algo malo le había pasado.

¿Qué tienes cariño? – se aventó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Rennesme me dijo que yo era adoptada – siguió llorando, ella era Mary, en honor a Alice.

No eres adoptada cariño – desde que habían nacido mis gemelitos ella se había puesto mas celosa, no lo sentía tanto con sus otros dos hermanos porque habían nacido al mismo tiempo.

Ella me dijo que mis papas no me querían y que por eso tú me adoptaste – seguía llorando.

Claro que no eres adoptada cariño – estaba tratando de que cesara su llanto.

¿No soy adoptada? – levanto la vista y me partió el alma ver sus hermosos ojitos todos rojos al igual que su naricita.

Por supuesto que no – la abrace más y ella me correspondió.

Mary – llego corriendo Vanessa – aquí estas – llego a nuestro lado sin aire.

Vane – se acercó a abrazarla.

¿Qué tienes? – la abrazo.

Rennesme dijo que era adoptada – su vocecita se le quebró – pero mami ya me dijo que eso no es verdad.

Me alegro que te lo dijera, porque sabes que no eres adoptada – Vanessa y Anthony fueron los únicos que aceptaron a sus nuevos hermanos, Rennesme aun le costaba trabajo porque decía que le íbamos a quitar la atención que le estábamos dando por dársela a sus nuevos hermanitos.

Tengo que hablar con su hermana – me levante de la cama dejándolas a ellas dos abrazadas, y Vanessa comenzando a peinarla, no cabía duda era igual que Alice – no hagan travesuras.

Si mami – dijeron al momento que me Salí de la habitación.

Mami – llego corriendo Lillian mi otra pequeña, como sabrán Lillian es el segundo nombre de Rosalie, y así fue como decidí que ella también se llamara así.

¿Qué paso? – me agache a su altura para poder abrazarla.

Rennesme – era la segunda vez que escuchaba el nombre de mi otra niña, solo para quejarse.

¿Qué te hizo Rennesme? – los quería mucho a todos, pero no me gustaba que entre hermanos se hicieran algo.

A mi nada mami, fue a Mary – sus ojitos estaban curiosos – la hizo llorar, nos dijo a las dos que éramos adoptadas pero yo no le hice caso, y como vio que no le estaba haciendo caso se fue a decirle lo mismo a Mary, cuando la vi salió llorando y Rennesme se estaba riendo, pero no se en donde esta – se veía preocupada – ¿sabes en donde esta mami? – me pregunto con sus dos manitas en su cinturita.

Esta en mi cuarto con Vanessa – le di un pequeño apretón en sus mejillas.

Iré a verla mami – me dio un beso antes de salir corriendo otra vez rumbo a mi habitación.

Con cuidado, no te vayas a caer – daba gracias al cielo porque ninguno de mis cinco hijos hubiera heredado nada sobre mis problemas de coordinación.

Si mami – me grito al momento que se iba corriendo.

¿Anthony? – toque su puerta antes de entrar.

Pasa mami – me grito desde adentro.

¿No has visto a Rennesme? – ella sabia que cuando les hacia algo a sus hermanas iba a hablar con ella, pero ya había adoptado la maña de que se escondía para que no le dijera nada, no le había dicho nada a Edward acerca de su comportamiento, suficiente ya tenia con lo d su trabajo como para que le dijera como es que se comporta Rennesme con sus dos pequeñas.

No mami – se levanto de su cama para acercarse a mi – ¿Le ha hecho algo a mis hermanitas? – pregunto.

Lo normal – aunque ellos eran muy pequeños, para la edad que tenían ya sabían diferenciar lo que les perjudicaría y las cosas que los beneficiarían, cuando no estaba Edward, Anthony adoptaba el papel del hombre de la casa, no le gustaba que hicieran llorar a sus hermanas, tampoco le gustaba que entre ellas mismas se molestaran.

Creo saber en donde se encuentra – hablo muy serio – ven mami – me pidió que lo siguiera, y así lo hice me llevo al cuarto de lavado y me señalo una puerta – ahí esta.

Rennesme – toque la puerta – vengo hablar contigo – nada, silencio absoluto fue la única respuesta que recibí – Rennesme abre la puerta – seguía habiendo silencio a modo de respuesta – sino sales tendré que decirle todo a tu padre – era una amenaza, sabia que le tenia mucho cariño a su padre y esa era la palabra mágica para hacerla salir.

¿Pasa algo mami? – salió del armario con la cara mas inocente que le había enseñado Alice.

Pasa que le has dicho una mentira muy fea a tus hermanas – mi voz seguía siendo suave, mi intención no era regañarla, con eso no ganaría nada, lo único que quería es que ya no lo volviera a hacer y que aceptara a sus hermanas.

Yo no les he dicho nada – se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas, conteniendo el aire, eso era un berrinche.

Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan – hablarle por el nombre completo era una forma de hacerle saber que no me estaba agradando la actitud que estaba tomando – sabes que no me gusta nada como tratas a tus hermanas.

Pero que yo no les he dicho nada – me grito.

No grite señorita – me puse a su altura – sabes muy bien que a tus mayores debes de respetar y yo no te estaba gritando, solo quiero hablar bien contigo – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, típico en ella, gracias a los chantajes que había aprendido a hacerle a su padre, pero no a mi, yo era inmune a todas esas caritas que ponía para evitar un regaño o bien para conseguir algo.

No las quiero – volvió a gritar.

¿Se puede saber porque no las quieres? – no me gustaba que dijera eso de sus hermanas.

Porque ellas ahora son más importantes para ti y para mi papa, ahora él llega y va corriendo a su lado – eso era verdad, pero solo era para ir a revisarlas porque habían estado muy enfermas.

Sabes porque va primero con ellas, y ahora señorita su padre y yo los queremos por igual, ni ellas son mas y ni tu eres menos – toque su mejilla.

Es que ya no me ponen la misma atención que antes, incluso Tía Rose y Tía Alice les compran cosas a ellas – se cruzo de brazos.

¿Se trata de cosas? – no me gustaba que fuera convenenciera.

No mami – bajo la mirada.

Tía Rose ahora ya tiene a sus hijos, pero no por eso las va a dejar de querer, y tía Alice les da ropa y cosas a todos, no tiene una distinción para nadie – si por Alice fuera creo que cada día llegaría con una nueva dotación de ropa para nuestros hijos – lo que les dijiste a tus hermanas fue algo muy feo, Mary llego a mi llorando porque le hiciste pensar que no la queremos.

Lo siento mami, era una broma – se excuso,

Para la otra que quieras hacer bromas piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir porque eso puede ocasionar muchos problemas, papi no va a estar de acuerdo con lo que has dicho – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

No se lo digas – casi lloro.

Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que decírselo, ya son muchas las cosas que les has hecho – me dolía pero tenia que ponerle un alto.

Tu no me quieres – y de nuevo esa carita chantajista.

Porque te quiero lo hago – no iba a caer.

Ya llegue amor – escuche el grito de Edward.

En el cuarto de lavado – Rennesme se alarmo de inmediato – usted se queda aquí señorita.

Mami – empezó a hacer su berrinche.

Amor – se acercó y me abrazo – Rennesme – el la cargo.

Papi – hizo esa carita para él – mami es mala – Edward me miro.

Rennesme – había un tono de advertencia en mi voz.

¿Qué paso? – lanzo la pregunta al aire.

Mami no me quiere – sus ojos se volvieron a poner cristalinos.

¿Por qué dices eso? – rodee los ojos ante la situación.

Edward – lo llame y me miro – bájala – si seguía cargándola se le iba a ser costumbre a que cada cosa que hiciera mal se iría a refugiar en sus brazos.

¿Por qué? – me pregunto, pero la bajo, al momento de hacerlo Rennesme empezó a hacer berrinche.

Pasa que tu hija, les dijo a Mary y a Lillian que eran adoptadas, que sus padres no las querían – al oír esto Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y Rennesme comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué? – parecía incrédulo.

Lo que oyes – me cruce de brazos.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se dirigió a Rennesme.

Yo no dije nada papi – estaba soltando las lágrimas.

Papi – llego corriendo Mary a abrazarlo, Edward la cargo sin apartar la vista de Rennesme.

¿Por qué estas llorando? – Se acercó Lillian – no llores – el abrazo pero Rennesme la alejo.

Suéltame – casi la tiro, si no es porque Vanessa llego a agarrarla.

Rennesme – hablo Edward enojado – no le vuelvas hacer eso a tu hermana, pídeles a las dos una disculpa – pidió Edward.

No quiero – seguía llorando y yo ya no sabia que hacer.

Entonces estarás castigada, nada de dulces, nada de muñecas, nada de ropa nueva, y ni salidas con tu tía Alice – eso si que le iba a doler.

Pero papa – pataleo.

Nada de peros, hasta que no te disculpes estarás castigada – cargue a Lillian y salimos del cuarto de lavado.

No espera – grito.

¿Si? – se detuvo Edward.

Siento mucho haberte aventado – dijo con la voz apagada y con su mirada agachada.

¿Y? – pidió Edward.

Lamento haberles dicho que eran adoptadas – siguió.

Mucho mejor, pero sigues castigada hasta que aprendas que no tienes por qué tratar a tus hermanas así – esta vez Edward si se había molestado con ella, y no quería ni pensar que es lo que iba a decir si se llegaba a enterar las otras cosas que le había dicho.

¿Papi? – le hablo Mary –¿Me puedes bajar? – sus ojitos seguían rojos.

Claro que si, princesa – la coloco con cuidado en el suelo.

También yo mami pot favol – me pidió Lillian.

Yo si te quiero aunque tu a mi no me quieras – las dos se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, reciamente les correspondió el abrazo.

También las quiero – se oía sincera.

Que día – me dijo Edward antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Ni que lo digas – me aferre a él.

Te amo – susurro sobre mis labios.

También te amo – cerré mis ojos.

Nuestra familia siempre encontrara la solución para todo – me dijo al oído – ahora Rennesme se va a comportar mejor y va a tratar de aceptar a sus hermanas poco a poco, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Eso espero, no me gusta que no quiera a sus hermanas – recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Ahora tenemos una familia grande, nuestros hijos, son el centro de nuestra vida– me sonrió –te amo – ahora nadie querrá soparnos, y nuestros hijos van a estar feliz.

Te amo y esto apenas comienza Edward – recordé las palabras que le había dicho unos años atrás.

aun nos falta mucho por vivir bella, mi bella – nuevamente sellamos nuestro amor con un beso.


End file.
